


Falice Oneshots at midnight

by Aut189



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Friends (TV) Fusion, F/M, Late at Night, Mentions of Cancer, Past Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Protective Betty Cooper, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Jughead Jones, Sneaking Around, Tree Climbing, Veterans, crossovers, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 90,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aut189/pseuds/Aut189
Summary: Just random one shots for Fp and Alice also know as Falice. I take requests. So request anything you want.





	1. Windows Filled With Opportunities

After days of an affair gone by Alice finds herself loving the lie she's living. She has been engaging in an affair with an old high fling. No he wasn't just an old high school fling. He was the love of her life and she was living the dream. She knows that she's committed a sin. Also that he's married. Fp Jones was the love of her life and she doesn't want to let him go. 

On a Friday night, She texts Fp to meet her at their spot. Fp slowly sneaks out of his room and tiptoes past his sleeping son on the old broken down couch. As he tries to open the front door when it lets a huge squeak. 

"Dad?" He hears his son mutter from the couch. He backs away from the door and hopes his son will just drift off to sleep. "Where you going?" He knows his son suspicious. 

"Uh... I forgot my phone at Pop's. I'll be back. Go back to sleep, Son. You have school tomorrow."

His son mumbles," Okay. See you in the morning." He can hear his son's suspicion creeping in. 

After he hears his son snoring, he takes the opportunity to sneak past his son and closes the door behind him. He sneaks around the corner and quickly gets into his truck and starts his engine.

When he arrives at the Cooper Satan house. He didn't bother by knocking. That would only get them caught. He walks around the backyard and jumps the wooden gate. Unfortunately he miscalculated the jump and got his shorts stuck in the back gate. Now he's stuck. He can't believe he missed the height and he's stuck. He can't get caught. 

Then he heard the back door open. Shit shit. He needs a back up plan. He starts wiggling his body and gets one short leg unstuck. He hears a voice calling out. "Hello? Anyone here?" He instantly recognizes the voice and alarms goes off in his head.

He keeps wiggling until his whole body out of the gate and hid behind the bush. He opens the branch away and sees Betty. He can tell he's confused and hopes she doesn't figure out where he's hiding. 

Betty turns around and heads back inside. He sighs in relief and climbs the nearby tree. He tries to remember what window was Alice's. He sees three white trimmed windows on the right side and assumes that the middle window was Alice's. 

His feet slipped when he tried to climb the four branch which was a little higher than the third branch. He feels the slippery wet substance slide against his studded combat boots. His heels dig into the branches's grooves. 

Now he's standing on the ledge and holding his arms out for balance. He sees a light flicker on and ducks down as a window was lifted. He can hear murmurs from a teen girl and mouths shit while he keeps his feet from sliding off the edge. 

"Okay seriously?! Polly do you hear anything outside?" He hears Betty ask her older sister. 

"No Betty go back to bed. If you keep coming into my room your going to wake Juniper and Dagwood." Polly whisper yells as she scolds her little sister. 

"I'm serious Pol. Don't you hear the sound of squeaky shoes?" He can hear the window slam shut and sighs again as he quickly tiptoed away from Alice's oldest daughter's window and over to the third and last window. 

He's tired and soaking wet. He was supposed to meet Alice by her window a long time ago and now is cursing himself for being late. 

He sees the third window open and Alice appears. He can't help but smile as Alice helps him through her window. Just like when he would sneak into her bedroom when they were teenagers. 

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for over an hour." Alice complains as she grabs him a towel off the shelf and hands him the towel. 

He takes the towel with welcoming hands and dries himself off and takes his sopping wet boots off and sets them down by the window sil to dry in the morning. 

"I got stuck on your damn gate and then Netty came outside and—" He was caught off her harsh voice. 

Alice's eyes widened and her hands instantly go over her mouth and her heart starts racing. "What?! Fp! That's not cool! If she saw you I'll—"

"She didn't. I got myself free and hid in the bush until she went back inside the house."

"Oh thank goodness. You're lucky this time, Jonesey." Alice states as she picks his boots off the carpet and puts them in her shoe warmer. 

She come backs with freshly dried combat boots and he smiles brightly at her. He wrapped his arms around her and starts nibbling at her ear. She fights her giggles and stays quiet. "Come on, Al. How about we ditch this place and go clubbing?" He playfully subjects as his teeth nibble at her earlobe. 

As much as she wants to take him up on his offer. She knows the risks and wants to keep their secret save from other eyes. 

She sits them down on her fancy bed and turns to face him with soft eyes and sighed," That would be fun—"

"I can sense the but here." His tone sounds with disappointment and he tries not look like he's hurt. 

"No no, it's just that we can't have people finding out. And if they do they'll tell Betty and Jug and they will be mad at us. And I love doing this and all. But we can't risk getting caught. Also your still married, Fp." She says as she slips into her night grown. 

He knows that he's married and that they shouldn't be doing this. But it's hard to stop what you want. "I know." He sighs. 

She licks her lips and lays on the bed. "We could have our fun here. But I'll be quiet." She stated as she unhooks her bra and throws it across the room. 

His eyes wander her goddess body and he can't resist himself. He slowly backs her head into the mattress and places her hands flat as his tongue dances down her abdomen. Her eyes stare down at his matching serpent tattoo and she can't resist either. 

"Let's take on the night shall we?" 

She nods her head and lets him service her nightly duty. "We shall." She giggles out as she feels him entertain her with his touch. 

Damn she's going to hell but she doesn't care. He doesn't care and soon will be joining her in hell. And they say bring on the hell forces.


	2. Ooops, You’ve Been Caught Again And Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead and Betty keep getting caught and they result to another place to not get caught in their acts.
> 
> Or
> 
> All the times they get caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has bughead but mentions Falice.

Jellybean and her mom came back to their home a few weeks ago. Her and her father reconnected and were stronger than ever. Her mother and father stopped fighting and are now going to counseling. Everything was going great. 

After school, Jellybean heads out the door and gets onto the bus. While she waited for the bus to drop her off, she put her earbuds into her ears and zoned out. She kept thinking about how much she missed her family and now that she had it. She didn’t want to let it go. 

Betty couldn’t stand her mother’s cultish ways and spent most of her time at Jughead’s trailer. Jughead didn’t mind, since he and Betty got a little time of their own before she had to go home. 

Betty sat down on the Jones’s family couch with her legs crossed and Jughead sitting next to her as they worked on their paper to get Archie released from prison. She kept sighing as she erased the misspelled word and groan out in frustration. 

Jughead closed his laptop and looked over at his girlfriend.” Betts, stop stressing we’ll get Archie out.”

Betty groaned and stood up abruptly,”What if we can’t?! What if he sends the rest of his life in prison because of Mr. Lodge and his diabolical plans?!” Betty snapped as she threw her hands up in defeat. 

His arms instantly wrapped around and she buried her face into his chest.”Shh, Betty, it will be alright. I promise Archie will be free.” He kept calmly shushed her as he rubbed her back gently to calm her down. 

They stood in that position as her heart rate slowed and beats at a normal rate. Betty hates she gets like this. She gets herself so overworked and worked up that when something fails or doesn’t work. She just has a breakdown. With her mother being in a cult and also her big sister. She felt alone most of the time—all the time. She was on her own. She had no help besides Juggie. She wouldn’t know what do if she didn’t have him. He helped her with so much and she knows she’s burying him with her drama. She hates that she’s doing that. She wishes that she could have a normal life. 

Her life is filled with fathers that murder, mothers who are corrupted, and mayors under control on the big bad man himself; Hiram Lodge. Her father became the Black Hood and Her mother joined a cult influenced by her big sister; Polly Cooper. Her sister has change so much since her father and mother sent her to the Sisters Of Quiet Mercy and now she’s in a cult. A cult with weird medicine crap and burning diaries for religious beliefs. Which she doesn’t understand and looks down on. She doesn’t want anything to deal with that ‘farm’. And the fact her mother and sister say it’s not a cult. But she knows what Cult like behaviors and their freaky rituals. 

She still wishes that her life could flip back around and be like it used be before Jason Blossom, Hiram Lodge, Clifford Blossom, Hal Cooper, Penny Peabody and every other evil creature that has ever been on the planet earth before. 

“Are you okay now?” She hears Jughead ask after they sat back down on the couch. 

She slowly nods her head and sighs as Jughead stroke her cheek with his thumb. His touch was so comforting and makes all her thoughts just disappear from her head. 

Jughead smiles at her and slowly leans closer to her. Her heart paces and her hands were soon pinned to the couch cushion. He climbs on top of her and starts trailing soft delicate kisses down her collarbone. 

“Jug.” She says as he kisses her neck,”what if your sister or worse your mother walks in those doors?” 

Jughead just ignores her and continues love biting her earlobe while smirking. “Oh Betts, I don’t think we will take that long.” He teases her ear with his tongue. 

Her body responds by shuddering and her hips arch as she feels his hand snake around her pink bra strap and rapidly slides it down her arm and onto the floor. She’s aware that they could be caught. But his actions were overpowering her senses. 

“I-im s-serious, Juggieee” She yelps out as he stabs into her and sends her body wild signals. 

“So am I.” He grunts as he feels her get aroused and knows it’s doing his job.   
—-  
Jellybean’s bus pulls up to the bus stop and she quickly gathers her bag and gets out the bus. She throws her bag over her shoulder and sighs as she breathes in the fresh winter air. Her nose felt dry and she needs to get some tea. 

She has to walk a extra three blocks, since her bus doesn’t go in the southside. She drags her heels in her winter boots through two feet of snow and groans as she feels cold icy snow slip into her boots. Just great, she thinks to herself. 

Now she’s getting cold very quickly and needs to tread through all this snowy mess. She hates snow and always has. Even as a little kid. Okay maybe it was an exaggeration. But that still didn’t change her hatred toward snow and all things involving snow. 

She used to like sledding, making snowmans or snowballs and snow angels. But that all changed when she slipped on black ice and broke her foot four years ago. And ever since then; She hates snow and winter in general. 

Once she finally reaches her front door, she huffs out as she catches her breath. Her feet feel like ice cubes and her fingers were numb from not wearing gloves. Her parents still didn’t have the money to buy her new winter equipment. So she has to use her old ones from fourth grade. And since they didn’t have snow in Toledo. Jellybean loved that weather much more than she does in Riverdale besides; The heat. Oh god the heat was terrible. Don’t even get her started on that. 

She reaches for the door knob with her frostbitten fingers and turns the knob. And what she sees when she steps into the house. 

“Jughead!” She screeches in horror. 

There she found her brother and his girlfriend getting too comfy with one another on their couch. The same couch they share as a family. It’s their family lounging spot—or was. 

“Jellybean!” Jughead shouts out of surprise as he quickly gets off Betty as quickly as he can, and pulls up his jeans over his butt and zips his fly. 

Betty’s face was bright red and she’s never been so embarrassed before ever in her life. She knew this could happen. She quickly snatches her bra off the floor and turns around as she snaps on her bra. Her cheeks were still flushed and she feels exposed. Well she’s standing half-dressed in front of Jughead’s 11-year-old little sister in their living room. 

This has to be the most uncomfortable Jughead has ever felt in his life. Not even half as bad as the sex-talk with his dad after he heard about him and Betty’s first time. Sure his face was red as a tomato but nothing tops his sister walking in on him. 

“I told you this could happen!” Betty exclaims as she covers herself with her arms.

He rolls his eyes and turns his eyes back to his sister covering her eyes. “Jellybean, you can open your eyes now.” 

Jellybean slowly drops her hands from her eyes and blinks back her shock. She knows that sex is and maybe too much about it. But seeing her brother just made her never want to think about sex again. 

She takes a deep breath before speaking,”Juggie…” She starts as she avoids his eyes and darts her eyes at the carpet. “Can you get me some Hot Cocoa?” She asks politely with awkward expression on her face. 

Jughead returns the expression and nods his head. He scurried over to the kitchen and made his sister some Hot Cocoa. He returns back to his sister with Hot Cocoa in a mug. 

Jellybean extends her arms out and grabs the mug that was handed her silently; still avoiding eye contact with her sexually active big brother. Betty’s eyes look down at her book and she grabs her book. 

She turns to Jug, giving him soft eyes,”I’m going to go back to my cult infested house.” She interrupts softly as she kissed his cheek and then kissed him softly on the lips. 

Earning a disgusted look from his little sister; who was standing in front of them, crossing her arms. Jughead rolled his eyes at his sister and sent Betty a sad smile. He understood and returned a kiss to her forehead. So he wouldn’t gross his sister out anymore than he had already. 

“See you at school, Betts.” And then the front door closed behind the blonde. 

After the door shut, “Cult?” Jellybean questioned with a raised eyebrow. She doesn’t know what that was. Now she’s confused and absolutely disgusted. 

Jughead sighs and sends his sister a soft glare, Don’t ask.” He grumbles as he quickly gathers his laptop and disappears down the hall; leaving her still confused, disgusted and annoyed.   
————————

Two days later, Betty spends the whole weekend at her boyfriend’s trailer after yet another fight about her mother’s involvement with the ‘farm’ and comes over crying again. 

In starts off the same way it always does. Betty finds her mother burning her fourth journal she had to replace for the fourth time. Since her mother’s found every one of them. 

“Elizabeth Edgar sa—“

Betty puts her hand up her mother’s face,” I don't care what this health grue or this damn farm has to say about my journals! It’s my business and no one else’s!” She snaps at her mother as she curled her fingers into her palms. 

Her mother rolls her eyes, “He’s right and I know you look down on the farm. But journals keep the past locked inside and it kills you and your spirits.” Her mother calmly reminders as her voice stays way too calm. 

Betty can’t believe the bull that was exiting her mother’s mouth. She’s fat into this cult and knows her mother’s far gone. And she’s afraid that it will be forever the farther she goes into this cult madness. 

“Are you kidding me?!” She shouts as loud as she can.” He has brainwashed you and Polly! Why can’t you see that?!” Her eyes start to form little tears. 

“Edgar is not brainwashing us, Betty.” Her sister calm states back. “He’s helped us. He helped me get over Jason and I’m better than ever.” Polly’s voice rings through the house like a chime. 

“Are you for real, Polly?! He’s not!” Betty snaps again as her arms wail around. 

She feels the tears getting stronger and the burning get more intense. The long she stands there in the house. She’s going to lose it. And for real lose her mind. 

“Elizabeth. Calm body and let the sprint take over.” Her mother’s insanity just kept growing the longer she stood there fighting. 

She shakes her head at her mother and finally lets one last breath. “No!” Her mother and sister still look at her like she needs the meds. When really they need to break this cult shit. 

“Elizabeth lis—“

“No! I’m done! I can’t take this anymore! You both are insane and I can’t stand this any longer! You both need to snap out of this and realize! He’s been brainwashing you!” And then she turns to her sister and burns.” And you! You should ashamed what you’ve done to mom! You ruined her and you can tell Dad! I will never forgive him! Or should I say Hal!”

“Betty—“

“I’m out of here!” She yells as she heads for the door. 

“Come back, Elizabeth.” She hears her mother call for her. 

She turns around to face her mother and sister. And with one last word she has to say before she leaves. “Why don’t you tell your cult leader boyfriend! That I don’t care about his cult and want my mother and sister back!” She storms away and slammed the door behind her. 

She starts running to her car in the pouring rain and tears rolled from eyes. She couldn’t believe she lost everyone. Her mother and sister were insane and her father was a murder. The only family member she has left would be Cheryl. 

Jughead heard pounding on his front door and groaned as his father headed to door. He hoped it wasn’t Penny with another threat. 

Fp opens the door and sees soaking wet, Betty who was shivering. Her eyes were bloodshot and his heart broke for her. He knows that her mother’s in a cult and hopes soon Alice will break out. But he knows she too far in. And way too deep into the cult to realize that she’s being brainwashed. 

He hates the fact that the women he loves is involved with a cult and it breaks him to know that it’s hurting her daughter. 

“Betty, are you okay?” What kind of question was that? Of Course she wasn’t okay. 

She shakes her head and instantly races to her boyfriend. He watches his son wrap his arms around and secure her in his hold. Betty sobs into his arms and feels her world caving in. 

“I told m-my that I was done and I left the h-house.” She breaks into sobs again. 

Jughead’s mom, Gladys Jones feels her heart shatter for the girl curling into her son’s arms. She’s never really liked Alice. But she never thought Alice would join a cult. Sure she was a bitch and she has her husband curled around her snake finger. But she wasn’t supposed to be in a cult. 

“Betty darling, I’m so sorry to hear that dear.” Gladys says as she joins the hug and eyes her husband. 

Fp gets the clue and stands by the door, with his keys in one hand.” I’ll get some ice cream. Jellybean, hun why don’t we give Jughead and Betty some alone time.” They nod their heads and leave the trailer. 

After Betty and Jughead were left alone. Betty’s sobs still weren’t any calmer. She hated feeling this way. Jughead hated seeing his girlfriend like this. It just shattered his heart into pieces. 

“It will be okay. I’m sorry that your mom is like his. I wish I could knock some sense into her. But we’ve tried and Polly she’s just the glue to her. I hope she realizes that she just lost the wonderiest woman in the world.” 

Betty starts blushing and the tears stopped,”Thanks Juggie.” She sniffled as she wiped her eyes and pulled away. 

“Anything for my girl.” He sweetly says as he kissed her temple and wiped her tears with his thumb. 

“You’re the sweetest, Juggie.” She cooes in delight as they settled into the couch and picked a movie to watch on netflix. 

While the movie is playing, Betty feels his lips collide with hers and she loses her attention span. Jughead’s tongue glides against her neck and he climbs on top. 

Betty squirms as his finger enters and he leaves her with a moan. Her bra was now shown and her shirt was discarded across the living room. 

And then the door opens, but they’re too busy with their love desires with one another to notice. That was until….

“Jughead Jones!” They quickly jump apart and their faces turned bright pink. 

Betty sees not only Jellybean this time. It’s the whole Jones clan. Oh shit. Why does this keep happening?

Fp’s shocked and also very disturbed,” We weren’t even gone that long. We just went down the road!” His voice roars through the trailer and through the walls. Which are pretty thin. 

Jellybean scoffed and rolled her eyes,” Again!”

Fp and Gladys both turn toward their youngest,” Again? What do you mean again?”

Jughead mentally cursed in his head as he throws Betty a blanket to cover up with. Betty takes the blanket and wraps it around her chest. 

“Mr. Jones…” She starts and gets shut down.

“Don’t. I don’t want to hear excuses.” And then Fo turns toward his son,” Boy!” He waves a finger at his son. “Control your sex drive!”

Jughead’s cheeks were bright red at this point. Jellybean almost felt bad for him. Almost. And secretly laughing her ass off after she left the room. 

An hour later, Betty hears the door open and sees Jughead slip in. Betty sits up and watches Jughead close the door softly behind him before climbing into bed with her. 

“What are you doing? We could get caught again and again, Jughead.” She says sternly as she feels his hand rub against her shoulder. 

With a quiet chuckle he says, “Don’t worry about it.”

She wants to believe him. She really does but they have been caught ever time. It would their third time? If they were caught again. 

Jellybean was in her room when she woke to a bed rocking in the room next-door to hers. She groans and gets out of bed. 

“Mom?! Dad?! They’re doing it again!” She shouts from her room. 

And in the back room, Fp groans and Gladys growls as she was rudely awoken. “You go get your sexually active son.” 

Fp switches on the table light and stares at his wife, “ He’s your son too, Gladys.”

“And who’s the one who gave him the sex-talk?”

Fp groans and grumbles as he storms out of his bedroom. “I hate you.” 

“Love you too.” His wife responds back. 

Jughead has Betty’s hands pinned flat to the bedspread when the door slams open. “Boy!” He hears his father shout at him. 

Oh shit he’s in trouble. “D-dad.” He stammers as the light switches on and he sees his dad’s pissed off look on his face. 

Fp shakes his head at his son and grabs his son by his waist and lifts him out of the bed and flat on his shaking legs. “Get your ass back to your room boy!”

“Bu—“

“Now!” 

And that was the end of Jughead’s sex life. Kidding. No they kept doing that at hotels inside. At least that their parents couldn’t get catch them in the act. Well unless the staff caught them.


	3. Predicaments Lead To Irrational Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes fighting for the love of your life isn’t enough. It also takes a bullet to prove you have them.
> 
> Or Fp and Alice run into each-other at the grocery store and it all goes downhill from there.

A newly diverted Alice Smith torn by her old life and the new life she was about to live. Alice started wondering what her life would be like with Edgar. Would he love her for who she is? Or will it be like Hal? She didn’t even love this guy. 

A voice rocked her from her thoughts as she stood in the kitchen looking for food in the fridge. “Alice, What are you doing hun?” She hated the way her name came off his lips. It didn’t sound right. 

Her eyes drifted away from the shelf and over at her new (love). She wasn’t sure if he was her love. Yes she was wearing his ring. But that an irrational decision. Betty didn’t speak to her for a month after they engaged. Her daughter was completely against the idea. She didn’t understand why. It wasn’t like Edgar was crazy. He was a sweet guy and she was marrying for the right reasons. (Or what she thought were the right reasons) 

“Uh yes, Ed?” She questioned as she looked him in the loving eyes.

“I would like some pancakes. Would you be a dear and get me the baking mix?” She nodded her head and headed over to the pantry. 

She reached up top and accidentally dropped the whole bin of baking mix on the floor. She gasped and quickly grabbed the dust pan. 

“Oh babe…” Edgar gasped.” Can you get some at the store for me? I have some cash, I can give you.” Again She felt like a housewife. Cooking, Cleaning and disrespected. 

She knows she doesn’t love Edgar and onlys with him to fill the void from another broken unsealed chapter of her life. She’s aware it isn’t fair and right to lead the guy on. But she can’t get her heart broken. 

With a small smile, she nods her head and grabs her keys off the counter.” Yeah sure. I’ll be back in a few.”

And she was out the front door with her car keys jingling in her slippery hands. She’s sitting in her car with her hands on the steering wheel frowning at her life. Betty now lives at Cheryl Blossom’s house. She moved the night after she got engaged. She was sad at first and then it just became a numb limb in her body. It only hurt when she heard about or saw her daughter. 

15 minutes later after all the traffic, she finally arrives at her local grocery store. She sighs as she grabs a cart and pushes it along the isle. She grabs her regular items off the shelf. She hates being all alone shopping. She knows the likelihood of being robbed or something like that could happen. She ignores the caution wet floor signs as she heads over to get almond milk. She can’t have dairy; since she’s lactose intolerant. Which her new fiancé doesn’t get. She shakes her head in disgust as she puts the gallon of milk into the cart. 

She hates regular milk and don't even get her started on the taste. It’s absolutely pungent and makes her want to throw up. And she’s not overreacting or over-exaggerating; not even a little bit. 

She still doesn’t get why he can’t get his own food and she has to do everything; like some women from the 1940‘s. She knows he’s completely capable on getting his own food. He’s her age or maybe a bit older. Nothing like her old love; or she say current love. She still hasn’t gotten over him; not since the day they met. He’s still in her head. Not matter how hard she tries. He won’t leave he mind. She can’t stop thinking about him. It was driving her crazy. She thought once she met Edgar; her feelings would go away. No they only got stronger. Every visit at Pop’s diner only made her feel flutters in her stomach. His smile, his contagious laugh only drove her body crazy. Don’t even get her started on his perfect body. He looked just as the same. When they hooked up and when she told him about Charles. She still blames herself and it’s been six months. Maybe she was getting married too fast. But again she wasn’t clearly thinking. Or was she thinking at all? Most likely not. 

As she turns down the chips aisle; her stomach drops and her heartbeat synchronizes with the voice. It’s been months since she has seen him. It’s breaking her heart to see him. And it only makes her eyes widen. 

“Alice… it’s nice seeing you here.” She could hear the uneasiness in Fp’s voice. 

She rolls her eyes and scoffs like the Alice Smith she used to be.”Fp Jones. How’s Gladys?” Her tone was fake and sweet. 

Fp couldn’t help but laugh. This was the Alice he knew. But also he was angry by her question. It wasn’t any her business. He still couldn’t believe how quick she was willing to rush into another loveless marriage. It was like she didn’t learn. It broke his heart to even see them walk into Pop’s holding hands as he faked a smile to take their orders. It didn’t help it was a small town. 

He focuses his eyes on her and rolled his eyes.” It’s none of your business. But she’s not in Riverdale anymore. We tried to make it work. But it wasn’t meant to be.” He didn’t he want to his happiness in his voice. 

The only thing that he was missing was Alice. That’s all he needed in order to be happy. “Oh.” He heard Alice say before she turned around. 

Before she could get to far. “Why did you leave?”

She turned around to face him and her face showed confusion. “Huh?”

“You left me. I was ready for you and you left me.” He was now having a hard time trying to keep his anger at bay. 

“Seriously?” She scoffed as he nodded his head.”I already told you. I didn’t love you.” He rolled his eyes and scoffed loudly. 

“Bullshit Alice!” He cursed as he teeth clenched.”I know that’s not true. You and I were together for two years! People just don’t stick together for two years for nothing!” She winces at the tone he used. She had no idea that he was still pissed about that. She thought he had gotten over it. 

“I fell out of love.” She lies as she started walking away.

“Really?! Then why can’t you look me in the eye and say that to me?!” 

She looked up and her eyes narrowed.”I fell out of love.” She can’t believe how straight her face stayed. 

Fp couldn’t lie to himself. That did scar him. He loved her with all his heart and she didn’t love him. He was close to popping the question three weeks before she broke it off. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. And she broke his heart. 

She feels awful for lying to his face. It was true she didn’t fall out of love with him; never had. She still regrets it everyday. And yet she was doing it all over again. She was an amazing avoider. It was like her hobby and she was excellent at it. 

“Do you love me now?”

She wants to shake her head at him and yell to fuck off. She knows that he’s right. But she can’t bring herself to be real for once and not trap her feeling in a glass ball. 

“No.” 

He shakes his head and grabs her hand.” If that was true? Why does your heart skip a beat when I grabbed your hand?” He teases, also wants to know honestly.

She feels a tremor of her fingers.”no.”

“I call bullshit on that, Alice.”

“But, I don’t. I’m getting married in two weeks.” His heart stops for a second. She’s really going to marry this guy. A guy she hardly knows. That wasn’t make any sense to him. 

He sighs before dropping her hand like he was being burned.” If what you said was true? I’ll leave and won’t come back.” Her heart stops and starts pounding. “But it you look me in my eyes and I can tell you aren’t lying. I will never bother you again.” She could hear the sadness in his voice as he said that. 

“I don’t love you.” His heart shattered as he walked away and his eyes shimmered with gloss. 

With a heavy sigh, He turns on his heels and walks away from the chips aisle. “I guess…. this is goodbye.” His heart dropped to ground as he nears the exit. He’s almost to the end of the store. He doesn’t want this to be the ending. He wants her. When he heard from Betty about the engagement; he couldn’t believe she was marrying this guy she barely knows. It was like he was losing to Hal all over again. 

Even though Hal Cooper had been locked up for sixth months; He was still losing his chance. His son commented on his happiness and asked him what happened. What was he supposed to say? That he’s still in love with the same woman that broke his heart all those years ago? She’s the same one that his son’s daughter’s mother? He knows that walking away deep down will be another mistake. But what he was supposed to do? It was too late. You can’t make someone love you; no matter how bad you want them too. 

A painful sigh escaped his lips and then——-something happened that made him drop what he was doing and look behind him. 

And what he saw only made him fear for his life. Two men holding black handguns in their tight gripped fingers. He looked to his left and saw Alice shaking in fear. His lungs grew wary of the air around him. Alice was in trouble. 

At that moment it didn’t matter if he would lose his life. He wasn’t going to have Alice lose hers. He jumped in front of her and metal lead shard struck his body. The poison from the bullets mixed with his blood and his eyes shined. 

And another Minute later, It was only the two ex-lovers staring at one another with nothing but silence and fear. Alice’s eyes shined as she stared at him. “Fp… stay with me…” 

Fp blinks his eyes and slowly opens his mouth.” A-lice, tell Jug. That I love him.” Her eyes burned with regret. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen.”No.” She shook her head at him.”No. I’m not saying goodbye for you. You’re going to live. This isn’t the end.”

Fp wants to laugh the pain off and act like he isn’t dying. But he was.” Alice, You’re t-he one in denial.” He said as he shook his head. 

“You’re not Forsythe.” She argued with gritted teeth. She knows she not in denial. And without thinking.” I’m in love you! Dammit I said! I’m in love with you, Fp!”

He watches her speechlessly and smirks,”I know, Al. And yet you’re marrying a guy you told even know.” His tone was filled with anger, hurt and sadness. 

She nodded her head and frowns at him.”I know. It just easier that way…”

“How?! Let me die with a lie?!”

“No! I don’t want that!”

“Then what is it?! Explain that to me?!” His voice grew raw and emotion started to appear in his eyes. 

Her eyes weakened at the sight. He was dying and she couldn’t come up with a decent enough excuse on why not. She wants to tell she loves him but she’s scared. 

“Fine!” She expresses as tears roll down her cheeks as she hold the bullet wounds closed with her hands. “I love you. I haven’t been able to stop and I’m engaged to a man I don’t love. I lost my daughter because of that and now I-I m losing you too.” She confessed as snort streamed down her face and she used her left arm to wipe it away. 

Fp keeps fighting the blurriness in his eyes and it pains him that it took her this long to figure out what she wants and it’s too late now. His eyes lined with tears as he stares her in the eyes. Her eyes are red and puffy. 

He coughs and slowly feels the blood loss. He tries to signal for his phone. But she already dialed his son’s number. 

He hears a few rings before he gets answer. He’s scared to die now. He’s always been so okay with it. If it happens. It happens. But now it’s all hitting him. That he’s dying and he’s hasn’t done anything in life. His marriage failed and his son’s relationship with him was rocky still. 

“Hello?” He can hear the confusion in his son’s voice. He holds in the choking cough and blinks through the searing pain in his left leg. 

“J-jug.” He breathes raspy. “So-n, I’m sorry for this call in the middle of the day. But I’ll will always—“

“Dad?! What’s going? Are you okay?” His son sounds panicked and he feels a pang in his chest. 

“I will always love you, Son.” He’s blinking back the tears as he goes on. “Take c-are of your sister for m-e.”

“Dad?! You’re scaring me! Dad! I’m ditching—“

“No!” He finds to strength to scold his son.” You stay in school. It would be too late anyway.”

“Dad, you’re not making any sense. Tell me what’s going on.” His son’s voice rings in his ears as he feels weaker and more faint. 

“Jug…” He feels a thin line of tears stream down his cheeks as he takes a deep inhale. “I’m sorry I wasn’t the best father. I should’ve been better. But I wasn’t.” 

Alice keeps watching in tears as Fp tells his only living son goodbye and it destroys her. It’s becoming too real and she wants to travel back in time. 

“Dad, where are you?” He can hear his son’s voice starting to crack. “Daddy.” And then he hears cries from the other line. 

His son hasn’t called him that in years and it’s all hitting like five trucks at once. His son was going to be the last call ever. 

“Jug, Goodbye son. I will always love you.” He weakly hits the end call button and starts sobbing. 

By time the ambulance arrives he knows he won’t make it. Alice sits with him in the ambulance. She holds his hand as his breathing becomes more rigid. 

“I love y-ou, Al. Never forget that.” His voice cracks as he feels the light getting closer. 

“I won’t.” She whispers as she hears his last breath and alarms go off. 

And Alice’s face was covered with salty tear streaks and her eyes burned. She watched helplessly as they put defibrillators onto his chest and it stayed flatline. And the words came out their mouth wracked her. “Time of death 1317.” 

“No!” She wails as she sees his heart rhythm stop and stays flatlined. “No no no! Jones come back to me!” She starts screaming uncontrollably and then she sees blackness. 

Jughead arrives at the hospital after Betty’s phone went off during class and was told her mother was in the hospital. His heart is beating unbelievably fast. 

He storms into the hospital and starts sprinting down the halls, not caring. And when he sees the front desk. He asks what room his father’s in. He tells them his name and the lady at the front desk gives a sad expression. He doesn’t get why she’s staring at him like that. She tells the room number and he races to the room. He opens the door and his heart falls from his chest. 

Then it’s all hitting him all at once. Those were his last words from his father. That was his goodbye? No that wasn’t enough. He still needed his father. 

“J-jug, So-n, I’m sorry for this call in the middle of the day. But I’ll will always love you, Son. Take c-are of your sister for m-e.”

His eardrums drowned with his last words. He still shakes his head as tears roll down his face. This can’t be. This has to be a joke. A cruel joke. This can’t be real. 

“No! You stay in school. It would be too late anyway. Jug… I’m sorry I wasn’t the best father. I should’ve been better. But I wasn’t” His rings rung as he stared at his father’s hospital bed. 

“Jug, Goodbye son. I will always love you.” Then he starts coming crashing down. 

Sobs filled the room and he plants his face into his chest. He can still feel his warmth. But he wasn’t there anymore. It wasn’t fair. None of this was fair. 

“Goodbye dad. I love you too, Daddy.” And He starts sobbing harder as he was pulled away from his father and his dad’s face was covered with the hospital sheet. 

The first day without his father was the hardest and it seemed to get harder every day and it only got worse when he learned who was with him when he died. 

“You were with him!” He shouts at Alice. Alice had tears forming in her eyes but he didn’t care. 

“Jug—“ Alice tries to speak.” No! Don’t talk to me! You just watched him die and you did nothing! He saved you from dying! When you should’ve been the one who died! Not him!” He snaps as he balls his hands into fists. 

She knows he’s just angry and upset but she doesn’t let his words affect her. Fred pulls him away and holds him as he sobs. She feels sick to her stomach. It was her fault. 

A few painful days later, it was the day they been dreading. It was time to say his final goodbye. He stands up and walks right passed Alice and over to his father’s casket. He doesn’t miss the chance to glare at her. 

His eyes bleed as he says his final goodbye and he sits back down by Mr. A. Fred’s arms wrap around him and he just starts sobbing. 

Three months later, Jughead picks his father’s old vice and starts drinking. He doesn’t care about what was being said. Alice tries to warn him but he lashed out at her and tells her to go to hell. Betty starts to worry that he won’t ever snap out of this. Archie stages three interventions for Jughead. Neither of them worked. He still drank endlessly. 

And then everything snaps around on his dad’s birthday. It was January 20th, 2018; his father would’ve been 49 years old and it still breaks him. 

He sits down at the grave site and sighs,”Dad, it’s been so hard without you. I started drinking. I know I know you’re probably disappointed that I followed the Jones curse. Now I’m sober and I’ve forgiven Alice. I blamed her for your death and now I know it was your choice to block her from getting shot. Even though I find that the stupidest and dumbest thing ever. I will always think your brave and i miss you so much.” He says as tears glisten in his eyes. 

Alice waits until he’s finished talking and sits down next to him. She knows that he’s still angry with her. She hopes he can forgive her sometime. She hates that he’s furious with her. 

“You forgiven?” She asks as her eyes light in shock and happiness. 

“Yes. I have. I should’ve gave you the benefit of the doubt and instead I was awful to you. You lost someone you loved very much too.” He explained as he swallows the lump down his throat. 

“Thanks Jug.” She thanks as she feels him hug her and she hugs back. 

“I’m sorry.”

And she smiles as tears rolled,”I am too.”

She will never be able to forget his face when he was told goodbye and will also never forget Forsythe Pendleton Jones the 2nd. As love as she lives she never will. She almost hear him say. 

“I love you too, Al.” But she knows that’s all her imagination. 

“Happy birthday, Dad.”

“Happy birthday, Jonesey.” She says one last time before her and Jughead head out of the grave site. 

“49.” Fp whispers from up above as he watches his son and the love of his life join arms and tell stories about him. “I love you guys and I’ll never stop loving you guys. Jughead, Jellybean and Alice stay and stick together.” He says a final time before he leaves and disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry. This killed me to right and I was already writing this before I finished.


	4. Fuel The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fp comes home from work and gets a distasteful, eye-opening surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Derek and Addison from Greys Anatomy.

Everyday and every morning, Fp Jones would go to work. Him and Fred Andrews started up together. Fp and His wife Gladys have been married for years. They have two children together. Jughead Jones, their oldest. Jughead is 16-years-old. Jellybean his little girl is 6-years-old. 

One frosty night after work, Fp opens the door to his home that he shares with his wife and two kids. His feet stop at a sight. He sees a familiar looking jacket on the living room floor. He doesn’t think of it until it’s too late. He keeps on stepping through the house in oblivion. 

He starts nearing the staircase. He can heard strange noises coming from upstairs. He feels his stomach tighten and his mouth go dry. He didn’t think it could be what he was thinking. He keeps going and fights the bubbles churning in his stomach. 

And then it happens. His hand shakes as he turns the knob and then his throat catches a lump. He can’t believe what he’s seeing. His eyes burn with rage and coldness runs through his veins. This can’t be happening. She would never do this to him. Apparently he was wrong. Awfully wrong. He felt betrayal fly through his heart like a sword. 

He squeezed his eyes tightly and licks his lips. The image of his wife and Hal Cooper burned into his brain. Her body arched as he taunted her. His stomach plummeted. His wife was cheating on him. No having an affair with Hal. A guy he considered to be a great friend. And he does this to him. 

“Looks like I have some company.” He mocks as his voice fills with pain and sarcasm. 

His wife jumps away from Hal and her face goes white. He starts turning away and heading for the door. He can hear her shouting for him. He could care less at this point. He just wants to leave this house and break down in secret. 

“Fp! Wait! Wait! Don’t go!” Gladys shouts as she holds the door closed so he can’t leave. 

He huffs his chest and rolls his eyes.” Get your hand off the door, now.” His voice was low and angry. 

She knows he has every right to be angry with her. Fp can’t even look her in the eyes. He’s so devastated.” Fp, please…” Her voice shakes. 

“No! I’m not going to stay. You fucked one of my best friends, Gladys!” He shouted as he flung his arms and pushed out his way. 

“Don’t take—“

“The kids?” He sees her nod,” Too late you should’ve thought of that before you fucked him!” He slams the door behind him. 

He’s so angry. His heart pounding as he jabs the keys into the ignition. His hand shakes vigorously as he swerves out of the driveway and squeals away. His eyes burned with hatred. He hates Gladys and Hal so fucking much. They didn’t only fuck with him, but the kids too. Not to mention Alice. He didn’t want to tell her the news but he knew she has the right to know. 

He arrives at Alice’s door, heart pounding intensely and his teeth clenched. He watches as her door flies open and it’s not her. No it’s his son. He can’t face his son right now. He didn’t even know himself until—- he had no clue since when. It all happened so fast. 

“Dad… are you okay? You’re shaking….” Jughead asks as he observes his dad. 

His body shook and his eyes just looked like death hit them. He sees how his dad’s facial expression dissipates when he sees him. He wonders what’s going on. 

“Uh…” Fp pauses and scratches his neck nervously.” Is Alice home?” His son nods his head and disappears into the other room. 

Moments later he comes back with Alice. Alice instantly notices something isn’t right with him. She’s known him for years and knows a lot of things. She knew him so well. They did date for threes before her and Hal got together and eventually got married. 

“Fp…” He turns to face her and she sees his eyes. There’s betrayal behind his eyes. She can feel his heart pounding as she seats them on the couch.

“Al…” He pauses again and swallows the lump in his throat. “I don’t know how to tell you this…”

“What happened, Jones?” Her voice was filled with empathy and his heart breaks even more. 

He still can’t get over the fact his wife cheated on him. Alice notices his shoulders shrug and instantly pulls him close. His throat grows thick with tears lining the inside. 

“Hal—- I found Gladys and H-al in bed together, Al…” Alice feels like she’s been hit with a truck. 

“What…?” She lets out a soft gasp and her eyes start lining with gloss.

Her husband of twenty something years slept with her best friend, Fp’s wife. She can’t even breathe. This isn’t fair. She starts clenching her hands and tears slide down her cheeks as Fp pulls him into his arms. 

He’s aching in pain too. He swallows again and nods.” Yeah… it’s true. I saw them with my own eyes.” He growls the last word with pure distaste. 

Little did they know, Jughead, Betty and Polly heard the whole thing from the staircase. Jughead bit his lip from screaming out loud. He couldn’t believe his mother. He thought she loved his dad. His dad didn’t do anything wrong. Betty curls her fingers into her palms as hard as she can. Her whole world has been flipped upside down. Her father had an affair and not only that it was with Jughead’s mom. Polly only was stepping on the steps when she heard the news and plopped on the stair. Her father. The man she cherished her whole life was a bad man. He was awful for cheating on her mother. All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around her mother until her mother stopped crying. None of this was fair. 

“Al…” Fp’s voice was calm as he stroked her back. She looks up to him and smiles.” Yes?” Her voice was raspy from all the crying. “Fuck them. We can be on our own without them.” She nodded. She agreed. 

“Fuck them.” She giggled as wiped her tears as she curled into Fp’s chest.


	5. Fall is the season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fp and Alice watch the kids make caramel Apples and Carve pumpkins.

Fp and Alice watched from the kitchen smirking and laughing at their children. Betty and Jughead were sitting at the dining room table. Newspaper covering the expensive looking table as a tablecloth. Polly was sitting on the other side of them dipping her Apple in salted gooey caramel. 

“Jug.” Polly whispered across the table. Jughead looks up and smirks.” Here have my apple. It’s too salty for me.” Jughead got up from the table and took the apple He was offered. 

“Thanks.” He says before sinking his teeth into the apple and a crunch can be heard throughout the room. 

Alice was at the stove stirring their dinner in a pot. She occasionally snuck peeks at the recipe. She was making Autumn harvest soup. Betty’s and Fp’s favorite soup. Fp was cutting up the veggies for his girlfriend. 

Here the funny backstory to that. The kids found about their relationship a couple months ago. Jughead was furious at first but slowly accepted them being a couple. Betty already knew about their relationship. After she and Jug snuck back to Ben Button’s room after they were told not. Unfortunately when they got there, Ben was sitting on the edge and fell saying ’You’ll fly, too’ Betty couldn’t stop thinking about that night. Later after Jughead brought back home, She snuck downstairs to get a glass of water and found them making out on the couch. It was awkward and embarrassing on both ends. She didn’t want to think about it and more and went back to bed. 

And Jughead, He found out after he played the game. He was sneaking out and instead of getting caught. He caught them too. His dad yelled at him and he almost saw tears in his eyes. He didn’t know his dad was so emotional over a game. By it wasn’t just a game. Fp told his son the whole truth and they sworn to secrecy. He hugged his son as he blinked back his tears. He didn’t want to lose his son like he lost him and the others. He ordered his son to go back to bed and they’ll talk in the morning. Alice comforted him until the morning. 

Fp looked over to his left and laughed at his son. His son’s hands were covered in pumpkin goop. Betty rolled her eyes as her boyfriend started flicking pumpkin seeds at Polly and her. 

“Jug.” She quietly ordered as she gracefully scoop the leftover goop out of her pumpkin. “ Knock it off and stop acting like a child.”

Polly just scoffs and giggles,” Calm down, Betty. You don’t have to be so tense. I’m not bothered by it. So why should you be?” She says as she flicks one pumpkin seed at Jughead. 

Alice rolls her eyes as she continued to stir and mix the ingredients into the pot. Sometimes her kids can be such children. Fp just laughs and grabs a handful and throws some in his son’s hair. 

“Dad!” Jughead whined.” Not the hair!” He shakes his head and smooths his hand through his hair. 

Fp rolls his eyes and mocks,” Dad!” As he sticks his tongue out and puts his fingers in his ears. 

Polly’s laugh echoes through his ears,” Mr. Jones. Can you help me carve a J into my pumpkin?” Polly asks him as she tries to get the knife unstuck. 

Fp looks over at Polly and nods his head. He walks over the blonde. She looks like she really got the knife stuck. “Geez, Kid. What did you do to this poor pumpkin?” He taunted as he pulls the knife out and laughs. 

Out of frustration, Polly throws up her hands,” I was trying to cut the nose and I pushed the blade in too far and it got stuck.” She sighs as she put her hand into the pumpkin. 

Fp looks down at the girl and smiles,” It’s alright we all make mistakes.” He pauses and looks over at his son. “Look at Jughead’s. His nose is crooked.” Jughead pouts and glares. 

“At least I did something with mine.” He directs over at his dad. He gets off the chair and picks up his dad’s pumpkin and chuckles.” You didn’t even make the eyes right. You can still see the sharpie line left behind.” Jughead’s laughter grew louder as his dad crosses his arms. 

Then Polly gets an idea,” Mom, why don’t you join us. We still have one left.” Alice looks behind her and sees her oldest holding an orange unharmed pumpkin in her arms. 

Alice sighs setting down the wooden spoon next to pot and places a lid on top. Then she smiles and nods as she makes her way over to the table. Polly hands her the pumpkin and she sits down at the last chair. She feels Betty and Fp trying to sneak a peek. “Uh-Uh, You two gotta wait your turns.” Fp and Betty pout their lips and sit back down. 

“Mom, are you done yet?” Polly asks a few seconds later. 

Alice huffs and darts her eyes at her oldest.” I just sat down, Polly!” She snaps as she lifts the knife and starts circling it into a perfect circle. 

Polly sighs as she looks over at her kitty cat design. She hopes Juniper and Dagwood would like it. Dagwood really likes cats and dogs. Polly always wanted a pet. Her father didn’t like cats or any pets. It saddened her to see all her friends with animals and not her. 

It took her months to fully understand what Edgar did to her. He brainwashed her and she did the same to her mother. She still couldn’t believe what she done. It wasn’t right. Fp explained to her that holding babies over fires wasn’t good. He was treating her like a child. Well she did need to act better. After months of therapy, she was finally able to return back to normal. There were days she would miss Jason. It was normal for that to happen. She learned what her father did wasn’t right and she started to hate him. The forgiveness thing was total bullshit and now she knew it. 

Fp walked over to soup and sniffed. It smelt just like he remember and he couldn’t wait to eat it. But first they had to wait for Alice to be done. Jughead yawned and stretched his arms. Betty curled her head against Jughead’s chest as they waited. 

And then, “All done.” They heard Alice announce and they blinked their eyes. 

Alice turned her pumpkin for them to see. Fp’s eyes grow and he feels his heart beat. She can’t be serious. Is this for real? Betty leaped up and down, while Polly hugs her mother. 

“For real?” Fp asked as he stared at the decorated Pumpkin with tears in his eyes. 

Alice nods her head and smiles,” Yes. I took the test this morning.” 

Betty and Polly high- fived each other. Betty’s smile doesn’t drop from her lips. She’s going to be a big sister. 

“I’m going to be a daddy again!” Fp cheers as he buries his head into Alice’s shoulder. 

Jughead takes the opportunity and snakes his hand over the tray of caramel apples. He takes a bite and slowly starts coughing. “I’m going to be a big brother again?” He asks through a wheeze. 

Alice nods her head and her eyes began to tear up.” Yes. Now give me my caramel apples, Jug.” 

Jughead obeys,” Okay…” He says softly as he hands her the tray and sighs.  
——  
Later that night, Alice was lying in bed with a book in hands. She always loved to read at night and ever since Fp and Jughead moved in. Her reading at night became less frequent and occasional. 

“Reading already?” She hears Fp’s smirk and rolls her eyes. 

“Yeah have a problem with that?” She teased as licked her finger and turned to the next page. 

Fp enters their bedroom and grins until he sees what’s she reading,” Fifty Shades Of Grey?” He watches her nod her head. 

“Yeah…” She sucks her bottom lip.” What’s the problem with that?” She challenges. 

Fp lies on his back and rolls his eyes,” Uh-Uh. Our baby is way too young to be hearing about sex.” He says as he takes the book and closes it. 

“Hey! I was reading that!” She snaps as she laughs at his face. He was staring at her like a disappointed father. 

“Our baby won’t be listening to that.” He states again. Alice grins and giggles. 

“Our baby….” She puts in quotations,” ...Can’t even hear yet, Fp.” She adds as giggles. 

Fp sat up and looks at her with strong eyes,” It’s a no, Alice.”

“It’s a yes!” She shouts as she throws off the covers and stands up. 

Fp sees her and rolls his eyes.” Come on, Al. Come back to bed.” He says softly as he pats her side of the bed. 

She just shakes her head and sticks out her tongue. He groans and gets out of bed. Why does she have to be so stubborn? “Hmmm… that seems so tempting…” She trails as she looks down at her feet and then back over at him. 

“Al!”

“Fp!” She mocks his whine.

He’s standing by the dresser begging for her to come back to bed. “I’m sorry. You can read you porn.”

She scoffs in hurt,” Fifty Shades of Grey is not porn!” She exclaims as she snatched her book off the bed side table. 

Fp points his eyes at the book and says,” It’s porn, Al. Christian makes Anna his sexslave. That’s porn, Alice.” He stated with his finger pointed. 

“It’s not, Fp! Looking at people have sex online is porn, Forsythe!” She’s shouting loudly now as she defends her book. 

Before anything else can be said the door flies open. They stopped arguing and finds Betty, Jughead and Polly rubbing their eyes. 

“What’s so important you woke Juniper and Dagwood?!” Polly grumbles, still half-asleep. 

Betty was sleeping soundly until she was awoke by loud screaming from the other side of the house. Which the walls are already thin and yelling only amplifies through the walls. Jughead didn’t even know why he was there for. He was dreaming about burgers. And now he’s upset he can’t finish his dream. 

“Yeah!” Jughead exclaims,” What’s so important you had to interrupt my dream about burgers?!” Jughead mutters as he rubs his eyes. 

Betty and Polly both dart their eyes at Jughead, while he just shrugged. “What it was a good dream.” He says dumbly before focusing his eyes on his father and Alice. 

Fp and Alice stood their rolling their eyes at Jughead. Of course he was dreaming about food. Betty facepalmed herself and still wonders why she’s with this goof. “So explain or I’m going back to bed.” 

Alice grabbed her book,” He says that I shouldn’t read this because ‘the baby would hear’’. Which I don’t get since. The baby doesn’t have ears yet!” Alice exclaims as she rolls her eyes. 

Now Betty, Polly and Jughead both want to forget they asked. They didn’t need to be the parents to their parents. 

“Really?” Jughead asks and Alice nods. Then he turns to his dad and asks. “Why?” Now he wants to blow his eardrums up for even asking. 

Fp has his hands on his hips.” The baby can hear and shouldn’t be hearing about sex.”

Betty and Polly can’t believe they are having this type of conversation at two in the morning. “I didn’t need to know that..” Polly butts in awkwardly. 

She wasn’t comfortable having this conversation with them. It wasn’t pleasant and she wanted to blank out. “Neither did we.” Betty and Jughead said in unison. 

“He says Fifty Shades of Grey is porn!”

“Because it is!”

Oh god. Seriously! They have to be having this conversation right now? Betty places her hands over her ears. 

“It isn’t!”

“It is!”

“Enough!” Polly shouted to get them to stop yelling. “If you woke my kids?! You will be sorry.” Polly snaps in a mother-tone. 

“It’s something for only Daddy’s ears.” It slides off his lips and Betty cringes and Jughead wants to die. 

“Stop!” He shouts.” Dream about burgers!” He yells out and covers his ears. 

Betty, Polly, Fp and Alice both groan. Maybe he should just marry food, Betty thought as she glared at her boyfriend in utter disbelief. 

“That’s enough, Jug. Go back to bed. You dream about food when you’re tired.” Fp gently says to his son and Jug nods. 

“Burgers.” He mutters as he walks away. 

After Jughead leaves, Betty and Polly stare at Fp and Alice. “We aren’t having this conversation.”

Fp and Alice sigh and decide to go to bed. It was now three o’clock in the morning and they needed their sleep. 

“We will continue this later…” Fp says before he drifts off to sleep. 

Alice just nods and switches off the light.” Yeah…”

“If he thinks that he can judge my book.” She stops when she hears him.” What Al?” She sighs,”Nothing hun. Go back to sleep.” She whispers through a grin. 

And then they hear, “Jughead! You ate my pumpkin!” Fp and Alice both groan. Of course Jughead ate Polly’s pumpkin.

“It was shaped as a burger!” Fp was going to kill his son if he had to her the word ‘burger’ again. 

“You need to stop eating peoples food!” Fp shouted as Alice covered her ears with her pillow. 

And then smirks,” Well, he is your son.” Fp slaps her butt. 

“Yeah and you are mine.” Alice’s cheeks blush and she grins. “And, you’re mine.” She mumbles as Fp’s hand laid on her belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun making this. It just came to mind. I love fall. It’s my favorite season.


	6. Take Crowns As Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested from Jo+Jo: Alice gets a surprise and has to pick if she wants to be a recrowned as Serpent Queen. Season 2 finale rewrite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested from Jo+Jo: “I was thinking an AU story for season 2 finale where FP names jughead as the next king remember? Add Alice in there but instead of crowning jughead as king have FP and Alice retake their king and queen positions of the serpants.”

Their ceremony would be starting soon. A long awaited return for one queen to be re-kingdomized. It had been so long since the queen wore her crown and jacket like the prized possession she was guaranteed by her one and only king. 

Her and Fp were destined to be rulers of the Southside Serpents. But something happened that changed that all. She left and Fp was stuck there picking up the pieces she broke. Her hateful comments written in the newspaper from her newly established life was a stab to his heart. He hated what she became and she did also. 

She hated herself for being awful to the Serpents, her home and the only man she ever truly loved and cared for. The man she made a child with and had to give up. She didn’t tell Fp about Charles. She’s always regrets never telling him. She lost her son and now he’s dead. Who knows what’s next. 

Alice stood on the stage nervously rubbing her fingers. She hadn’t been able to understand what was going on. Fp told her to meet him at the old camp ground. She sees him walking toward her. 

“Fp… what are you doing?” Her voice drawls as she spots the small object in his hand. 

He looks ahead and smiles. She still looked gorgeous and just as she was before she ended thing. She was everything to him and when she left him behind. He can’t even explain how much that hurt him. He was broken for weeks. It didn’t help finding out about her and Hal. Now that was all over. It saddened him to find out that he almost killed her and he wouldn’t have known. 

He knew that Betty was very protective with her mom. He wanted to keep his Alice safe. Jughead also asked him why he cared so much. He couldn’t tell his son the truth. His love for Alice was still there and never went away. As hard as he tried it was just never going to happen. 

“Everyone come around.” Fp stood up on the stage next to Alice. Alice looked around the bay with confused eyes. 

She turned to Fp and raised her eyebrows. Fp continued to ignore her and picked up the microphone. Jughead and Betty looked at each other with the same amount of confusion. 

“Dad...what are you doing?” He asked as he looked at his father. 

Fp just shrugged his shoulders and smiled,” Jug, can you hand me that crown and jacket?” Jughead sighed and handed with the items. 

Alice watches as Fp looks at her and smiles. What’s going on? What the hell is going on? “I would like to recrown Alice as my Serpent Queen.” 

Her eyes widened and she let a small gasp escape from her tightly pressed lips. He’s not doing this is he. No he can’t. 

“Fp…. what are you doing?” Fp just keeps smiling and returned his attention to the crowd. Jughead stared at his dad in disbelief. He didn’t know what was going on. All he knew was Mrs c— Ms. Smith was getting her spot back. He didn’t know that she was the queen in the first place. 

“For the ones who know Alice and for the ones who think I’m nuts. It’s been a long and wild ride. I’ve missed my Queen and I would like her to be mine again.” 

Alice can feel at the eyes shift toward her, including Jughead and Betty; who were completely shocked. Fp didn’t care about what was whispered. “Now Alice, will you be my Serpent Queen?” 

Everyone stayed silent as they watched carefully as the scene unfolded in front of their very eyes. Alice felt her breathing hitch and the world become wider. 

“Are you serious? Fp this is insane, you know that right?” She stated as she looked at him. 

Fp’s head bobbed and Alice’s smile widened,” Yes. I regret letting you walk away from the Serpents and….” He pauses as he looks at her beautiful eyes. 

He can feel his heartbeat bounce. He was about to say away from him but he didn’t want to say it. Alice’s eyes glossed as she looked at him speechlessly. Betty could see her mother's chest pulsing as she waited on that stage. 

“You.”

He looks at her like he was staring at his daydream. Alice catches on and begins again,” I know that was what you were going to say. I regret leaving you behind. It was the worst mistake in my life.” Her voice started cracking as she held the microphone. 

“So it that a yes…” His voice drawls on as he keeps his eyes focusing on her trance. 

“Yes. I will be your serpent queen again.” 

Now she feels his arms wrap around her waist and his lips touching hers. She looks at him one more time before they break eye contact. She feels blessed and welcomed as she her skin was finally returned. Her crown settled on top of her head like it should be. 

She eyes everyone in the crowd with happiness in her eyes and hopes they can forgive her. She knows she caused so much pain and betrayal over the years. And it’s something she will have to live with for the rest of her life. 

“Ace!” A group of older Serpents cheered. “Hal to Queen Ace!” Alice’s smile never leaves her lips. 

She was home and she was home at last. Fp was next to get his crown again. He wasn’t retiring—just not yet. He and his Queen had some unfinished business to be conquered.   
………………  
During the after party of Alice’s return to her home land. Fp and Jughead talked about what happened on stage and Jughead explained he was okay. Fp was surprised that his son was okay with what was happening between him and Alice. Betty hugged her mother and told her that Fp was in his office. Alice didn’t know what she meant by that but she will soon find out. Whether she wanted or not. 

She arrived at his office door in the loft ten minutes later. Her hair was flowing down her back and her crown stayed on top of her head. She knocked softly on the hardwood and shook the Jitters off. She had no reason to be nervous or— did she. 

The door opened, her body was snatched away from the ground and into a man’s arms. At first Alice was kicking and getting ready to watch until. 

“Al, it’s me, Fp.” His voice calms her and she brushes the fury off her shoulder. 

“You scared me.”

A soft kiss to her forehead made her legs weaken. His hands guided to her hips and his lips to her neck. “I’m glad you came back, Queen Ace.” His tongue trails circles onto her collarbone. 

“Me too, King Jonesey.” She teased as her hands stayed secure to his waist. 

“King Jonesey?” His voice quirks as he stared at with hungry eyes. “I’ve missed that nickname, you know?” He sighs as he took her hand and walked them to kitchen. 

“Mmm… really?” 

A hum slides off his lips and nods,” Yep. Queen Al the Serpents wasn’t the same without my Queen.” 

Alice sits on the island and starts unbuttoning her blouse, arms exposed and feeling the sexual tension intensify. Fp knows what’s going to happen next and he can’t wait for the games to be bring. 

“Well the new renounced queen wants a welcome back.” His cheeks blush and she giggles. Oh that giggle always controlled him and still has its affect on him. 

“Hmmm, maybe that can be arranged…” He trails on as he lowers his lips to her loosely exposed breasts and joins in on the chaos. 

“Then welcome the queen.” 

And he does. She felt her body twist and turn as he plunged into her as her screams were muffled by his thrusts. The glasses on the wall clang together as the room shakes. 

If only the kids knew what was going on? That would be hard to explain without a long drawn out explanation. That was something neither Fp or Alice wanted to explain to their children. 

His hips press against her and she feels as if she’s high on ecstasy. That was how amazing he made her feel. His hands groupe her ass he keeps thrusting into her. Alice can’t explain how amazing she feels right now. She was having too much fun for it to end. 

Once their deed has been done, their lungs need to be reoxygenated and return back to their normalized breathing rate. 

Alice laid her head on his chest, her body entwined with his and their breathing in sync. Fp smiled up at the loft ceiling as he felt her heart racing like his as they laid in each other's arms. 

“Was the queen welcomed?” He teased as he kissed her temple and smirked.

She rolls her eyes and sighs.” Yes. Queen Ace was very pleased by her welcome.” Her grin doesn’t leave her lips as she curled her head into the crook of his neck. 

The King and Queen were happy at last. King had his queen back and the queen had her king back. Now that they were ruling the Serpents again. Nothing and they meant nothing was going to get in their way again. If someone tried? They better be prepared for war. They were going to fuel up if anything threatens their happiness. Fp and Alice were going make sure that never happened again. No Hal and Gladys would take them apart from one another ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first request I’ve done so far. If you want me to do more requests then comment down below what you like me to do next.


	7. The one with Fred’s Wedding Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Inspired by a F.r. I. E. N. D. S episode. Instead in this one shot Fred’s Ross and Alice is his little sister. Fred’s getting married in Paris instead of London.”

“Inspired by a F.r. I. E. N. D. S episode. Instead in this one shot Fred’s Ross and Alice is his little sister. Fred’s getting married in Paris instead of London.”

Fred has been planning this wedding for weeks. He can’t wait for this day. He was getting married in less than twenty-four hours. He’s both excited and extremely anxious. His anxiety levels were sky rocketing. 

Many things have gone wrong. The place they were supposed to get married was starting its process for tear down. Erica was extremely upset. Fred understood why she would be. It was her childhood dream. 

“Fred, are you okay?” Fp’s voice creeped behind him and he slowly turned to face him. 

Fp could tell that Fred was having a difficult time with the fact he’s still secretly in love with Hermione Gomez. The story to that love affair started back when they were all in high school. Fred and Hermione dated for three years before she ditched him for the cool rich boy, Hiram Lodge. 

“Yeah.” He shakes off the jitters and fixes his tie. His suit looked like it needed to be dry cleaned and he forgot not to wash his tie. “I’m good. Just nervous.” He answered back as he tugged off his tie and threw it to the side. 

After twenty years, He still can’t believe Fred won’t just admit that marrying Erica is a mistake. If he knew Gladys would’ve let him with Jughead and two years later dropped Jellybean off at his door step, he wouldn’t have married her. 

Jughead was heartbroken when his mother left. He didn’t understand why she would leave. Even Fp didn’t get why. He was there for her and she just left him. 

“Here, let me.” He offered as he lined the pants with the other pant leg and handed it back to his friend. 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, Freddie. I can’t believe my best friend is getting married again. This time I would fall over drunk at the dinner.” He added with a chuckle. 

Fred rolled his eyes and laughed along. Now that was funny but if that happened again. He would kick him in the shin so hard. And Fp didn’t even know that was coming. 

“You better not, Fp. I’ll kick you in the shin.” He threatened as he jokingly slapped his shoulder.   
———-  
Hermione decided that going to Fred’s wedding would be too hard and also she had to take care of Penny. Penny was in her third trimester and couldn’t fly to Paris. Yes the love city and Hermione didn’t want to see him get married. 

Erica is a sweet girl from Paris, Hermione really thought so but. Her love for him seemed to be unfair. 

“Alright, why you acting like sadness from hat stupid movie?” Penny joked as they sat on the couch. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and scoffed,”I am not.” She protested as she flipped through the mail. 

Penny laughed and sat up.” Yeah and I’m not pregnant. Come on, Mione, You are in love with Fred and that’s why you didn’t go.” 

“Pen, I’m not. He’s just an ex and it’s super uncomfortable to go to an ex’s wedding.” 

Penny didn’t buy it. She knew that she was still in love Fred and doesn’t realize that. She’s seen her laugh only around him and Erica doesn’t make Fred as happy as Hermione made him. 

“You’re in love with him, Mione!”

Hermione gasps and starts pacing around the small living room. No, no, Penny had to be losing it. She can’t be right. 

“What? No, no. I’m not.”

“Yeah you are!” 

The silence overcame the room and Hermione’s cheeks blush and her heart beats quicker than before. 

“Fuck. Why didn’t you tell?!”

“We thought you know!” Penny snapped. 

Her eyes grew. Who knew?” Does Fred know?” 

“God no! Fred doesn’t know. I thought you knew.”

“I didn’t, Pen!” She shouted as she stormed away. She turned into her room and started packing a suitcase. 

“Where you going?” Penny asked as she noticed the suitcase was planted on the dining room table. 

“To Paris.” Hermione muttered as she grabbed her cell phone and kissed Penny’s forehead. 

Penny’s eyes grow wide. Hermione was going to stop the wedding. This went too far. It wasn’t supposed to happen. Hermione wasn’t listening to a word Penny was hollering at her from the couch. 

“Hermione get back here! You need to take care of me! You are not going to Paris!” She snarled as she tried to get off from the couch. 

Hermione stuck her fingers in her ears and blurred her out.” la La La!” She singsonged as she shut the door. Now no one could stop her. She was going to Paris and she need to tell him she loves him.   
——  
Alice being Fred’s little sister made things tough. Her mother would joke about how she never get to see her daughter get married. Fred was too busy negotiating with Erica’s parents to see she was experiencing no love. 

Her and Fp were sitting at the table in the wedding hall. She was downing her self doubt in liquor before Fp showed up. Fp and Alice have know each other since grade school. 

But Fp was always Fred’s best friend and Hermione was hers. She missed her best friend. She wished that was Hermione standing by her brother. She knew how much Hermione was heartbroken by the news. 

“Alice... what’s going on?” She looked up from the glass and saw Fp heading towards her. 

She sets her glass back down and slightly lifts her head. Fp has a clean shave and his eyes sparkled with something; worry perhaps. Fp was clueless like Fred at times. He could tell that Alice wasn’t okay. He pulled out a chair and sat down next to her. Her eyes looked sad and he wondered what was wrong. 

“Just weddings since Hal aren’t my thing, you know?” Her tone had no sense of sarcasm. It was pure sadness and vulnerability. 

“I’m sorry that sucks. I mean it really does.” He knows what’s it is like to feel that way. He feels that about Gladys and weddings are not really his thing either. 

Before anything else was said. A man comes up to them. Fp can tell he’s drunk and hopes that what was about to be said won’t affect her in any means. 

“I just want to say that Fred’s a wonderful young man.” Alice smiled and nodded along. 

“Thanks. We like him.” She says with a bright smile and Fp adds a smile as well. 

The drunk man,” My god... you must have been a teenager when you had him.” 

Before anything could be said again, The drunk man staggered away. Alice felt awful. This man who doesn’t know her thought Fred was her son and first of all gross. He’s her brother for god sake. Fp tried hard not to clench his hands into fists. He wanted to punch the guy. He had no right to say that. 

He turns to her and sees the hurt in her eyes. He hated seeing that look in her eyes. That man deserves a black eye. Alice looks over at him and sighs. 

“He’s wrong you know that. He was drunk and doesn’t know you.” He said before taking a strand and placing it behind her ear lobe. 

She lightly smiled and muttered,” Thanks, I better get more tequila.” She says before wondering off. 

Fp was left at the table all alone. He was worried for her. He decided to go look for her. Fred would kill him if anything happened to her. He also wouldn’t be able to forgive himself. They have been friends for years and friends protect each other.   
———-  
“Oh my you came.” Fred says with a tight smile as they hug. 

He can’t believe she came. She said she wasn’t going to come. He was hurt by it and now was very happy that she could come after all. 

“Of course, Fred. I couldn’t miss you getting married.” Hermione says as they hugged. 

If only he knew how she felt about him?


	8. G&G Isn't A Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing about her mother’s story about her time playing G & G, she goes to the bunker to tell Jughead. But she quickly realizes that Jughead has gone too far and goes to get help from FP and Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major spoilers for season 3 and the flashback episode. Also it’s emotional.

"Huge spoilers for season 3!"

Betty went looking for Jughead after her mother told her the unbelievable story about G&G game her mother and her friends played in high school. She was stunned by all the news and decided to go the bunker. And when she got there, She found Jughead, Toni, Cheryl, Sweet Pea and Fangs all in the bunker. The horror she felt as her boyfriend told her about the game. 

Level three. Level three she kept repeating over and over in her head as she raced to Jughead's trailer. She had to tell someone. Jughead was too far in and she was scared to death that her boyfriend was gone. Teen sprit was high and Jughead was in danger. Not only him; everyone she'd ever known.   
———-  
Bang, Bang, Bang went the trailer door. Fp sat up in bed and groaned. He looked at the clock and rolled his eyes. Who could be banging on his door?  When he lumbered into his living room, the loud, obnoxious pounding got louder. His nerves start to fire up. He could feel it in his bones. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. 

He opens the door with a yank backwards and sees Betty shaking, eyes dilated with fear. He instantly thinks about Alice. Is she okay?

"Betty, what's—" He was cut off by Betty's voice. 

"Mom told me." Now his hearts pounding. What is she talking about? It can't be their hooking up behind their kids backs. Can it?

"About G & G." Fuck. Fuck. This wasn't good. He wanted to yell at Alice. "I'm worried. I was going to tell Jughead about what I learned and when I got there..." He looked at Betty and felt his heart stop. 

"What?" His voice hitched in his throat. "Betty tell me that he didn't..." Betty wanted to tell him no and that everything was okay. But that would be a lie. A huge lie. 

Level three. Level three. Level Three kept echoing in her head. She can't lie to him. She can tell he was pained by the look in his eyes. She almost thought she saw his eyes tear up. 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jones." He looks at her longer and his eyes squeeze shut. Fuck. No. This can't be happening. This was why he never wanted his son to get involved. "He's already on level three, Mr. Jones." Again his heart stopped. 

Everything was swirling in his brain too fast for him to understand what was going on. "Call your mother." That's all he said before storming into the hallway. 

Betty was left alone in the living room. She sighed and quickly retrieved her phone from her pocket. She was afraid that her mother would scream at her. Instead she dials her mother and prays for the best. 

"Betty? What's going on?" She heard her mother ask as she stared at the wall. 

Without implying why her mother was needed to be called. She opened her mouth," Come to FP's Trailer. ASAP." 

"What's going on? Betty?!" 

"Just come okay!" She exclaims as she ended the call.

His heart broke. He was going to lose his son and for real this time. Why didn't he just tell his son what happened? He can't believe this is happening. He should've never played that game. He was stupid and naive. Now his son's life was at risk for his mistakes. His son was always getting into investigations, sticking his nose, where it didn't belong. He's always tried to keep his son safe. His father was abusive. He even told the Midnight club that he would never hit his son like his did. God, he hasn't even thought of that name in decades. 

His friendship with them all ended when the club disbanded. Him, Alice, Hermione, Fred, Penelope and Sierra stopped speaking. It was like they never even met again. He had to go on hiding his love for the used to be bad girl. He hated that. He joined his father's gang and now he's still stuck dealing with the same drama. 

He stood in his son's bedroom, staring at his son's wall, eyes burning like crazy. He needed to find a way to stop his son, but how? He had to think of something before. Before it was too late. Archie was locked away, his son was in danger. He told his son to stop. He was doing that for his protection. His secrets were still haunting him. Featherhead died because of that game and his son might now. He can't have that happening. 

He slides down by his son's bed and starts sobbing. His lungs dying from no air. This was all his fault. He tried to keep him safe. But he's failed many times. Then he starts thinking. Would he hurt Charles? Was he a bad man? He starts doubting himself and now there was guilt burning a hole into his stomach. 

A creek from the door makes him jolt. He doesn't turn around, he keeps his eyes on the wall. "Mr. Jones...." The voice trailed on. " It's not your fault. Jughead told me he wants to kill him. I'm scared. It's not yours or anyone's fault besides the game itself." He wants to believe Betty but his guilt's much stronger than her words. 

"Featherhead... he died because of me..." 

Betty shook her head." No, No. it wasn't your fault." She says as she sits down next to him. 

"Now Jughead will t-to." His voice cracks as he raised his hands to his head. "It's always my fault, Betty. All I do is hurt every one. I'm just like my dad." 

Betty sighs and grabbed his arm," No! You're not. Jughead loves you. He doesn't hate you. He's not scared of you. And you're not a bad person. From what my mom told me. You're sweet and kind. You care for others." FP slowly turns his head and drops his hands from his face. 

"Betty's right." Betty and FP's heads turn toward the voice. They can't believe she's actually there. 

Alice had heard everything. She didn't know what was it about but she didn't need to. She could tell that it was bad. As she drove down to her old home roots. Her mind was clouded by what happened and hoped to god it wasn't what she thought it was. 

"Alice?"

"Mom, it's bad..." 

"What happened?" She asked as she met with FP's blood shot eyes. She could just tell it was very bad. 

Betty was the first to speak. She was scared." After what you told me last night. I went to go see Jughead and I found him..." she paused and look at the ground. Alice could see the pain in her daughter's eyes. 

"He's playing isn't he?" She regretted asking once she saw Betty's and FP's eyes. 

Her daughter nodded her head and continued," Yes. He is. I found him in Dilton Doily's bunker in fox forest. Him, Cheryl, Toni, Sweet Pea and Fangs were all playing." Alice's eyes stayed wide and her heart broke more for the two sitting on the floor. "He's already on level th-ree. He is about to ascend and meet the Gargoyle king. I'm so scared, Mom." 

Crap. Fuck. Damn't he's stuck himself too deep. "He looked like he was possessed, mom." FP started standing up and looked at them. 

"Fox forest?" Betty nodded," You need to show us where the bunker is." Betty sighed and nodded again.  
————-  
They threaded through the woods, Fp sighed as he looked around and saw the bunker. He watched as Betty climbed down and then Alice went. He wanted to protect them. He didn't know what was down there. He was afraid that it was bad and he also knew it was. 

"Jughead!" He roared as he saw him with the chalices. He also saw Cheryl, Toni and Sweet Pea. You gotta be kidding?! All his Serpents were playing. 

Jughead looked around and saw His dad, Alice and Betty all standing there. He was caught. How did they find him? Betty snitched on him. "D-dad... what are you doing here?" FP looked at the group and he tries to keep himself from getting emotional. 

"Boy! This isn't a game! Why can't you see that?!" He started shouting. "Hermione banned the game, Jug!"

"I'm so close, Dad." His son was sounding insane. "I can beat him, end this game for-good." He feels like his son was already gone. 

Alice watched as Cheryl slowly tried to escape. She put her hands in front of her and eyed her with a glare."Uh-Uh, you stay put, Blossom." Cheryl rolled her eyes and scoffed. 

"Oh yeah... I'm totally scared." She mocked. Alice sighed and bit her tongue. 

"Kid, your mother played this, Someone died just like Dilton and Ben." Her voice rocked with emotion. 

Cheryl, Toni, Sweet Pea and Fangs looked down at the game board and felt a pit in their stomach. A word called stupidity sunk in. Betty looked at them and nodded. Cheryl felt stupid and couldn't believe she had done this. 

"Jug, please stop before you get hurt." FP pleaded with his son. He didn't want to lose another son like he lost Charles. "That game is pure evil like I told you at the trailer. I burned the manual for your safety, son. I wanted to protect you from this. That's why I want you stop." 

Alice could see his lips tremble as he spoke." He's telling the truth. That night our principle died. We never told a soul. Everyone was high on fizz rocks, besides me." FP looked at Alice and felt a little betrayed that she never told him. Even when they were dating for that short period. " In the bathroom were chalices like those." She pointed to the game." They had blue liquid in them. I left when I saw the Gargoyle King and then he was found dead a few weeks later." 

Jughead watched the group with confusion. What were they talking about? The king was real and he was helping. He grabbed the chalice. FP and Alice watched in horror. Betty charged into the room and snatched the chalice out of his hands. 

"This isn't a game, Jughead!" She shouted as tears started forming. "It's playing with your mind, making you think he is helping. He's not. I need you to stop this! I can't lose you. I lost my father! Your dad already lost one son! Stop this! Stop stop!" He glances at her. Fp looked in his son's eyes and saw something very scary. 

It was like he was possessed. Almost like his body was taken by something else. Even Cheryl started walking toward the Jughead. "Stop, King. Free him!" Cheryl shouted as she shook Jughead. 

"Jug.... please stop. I need you. I'm sorry for being the worst father. I hope you can forgive me. I know I scare you." He said as his voice started cracking. 

He could taste the bile in his throat as he approached his son. He placed his hands on his shoulders and tears formed in his eyes. "Dad, I'm sorry, I most ascend for the king." His son's words made his stomach churn violently.     

"You don't, Juggie. It's messing with your head." Alice and Betty had tears cascading down their cheeks. Cheryl watched hopelessly. He can't be doing what she thought he was doing. 

"Jughead. Stop it's not worth it!" Toni broke the trance and started joining the others. 

Sweet Pea found himself helping Toni. "Jones, Tiny's right. It's a game. It's not worth your life." His own lips trembled like the father holding his son's shoulders. 

Jughead grabbed his switchblade and started craving into his arm. FP brusquely ripped his hands off Jughead's shoulders. "Give me that!" He scolded as grabbed the switchblade. His stomach dropped to the floor and his son fell. 

"Juggie!!" Betty screamed, he started shaking and foam bubbles out of his blue lips. 

FP yelled as he drops the blade and catches him in his arms. His son's arm's sliced open. Blood was gushing all over. Alice, Betty, Sweet Pea all help FP stop the bleeding. FP can't stop the tears from falling. His son. His baby boy was dying and it was all his fault. 

"Cheryl, call Mr. Keller! Now!" Betty ordered as she watched speechlessly. Her own boyfriend took his own life. He's still there but nearly dead.   
—————  
Jughead wakes up in a unfamiliar room, white walls and beeping all around him. The first thing he spots was his father's blood shot eyes. What happened? Where was he? What happened to him? Why was he there? He had so many questions. The last thing he remembers was Betty, his dad and Alice coming. Everything after that was a blur. 

"Jug? Oh my god!" FP exclaims as he races over to his son's bedside. His was okay. "It's me, Jug. Why did you do this?" He's crying as he kisses his son's forehead. 

Jughead looks at his father and sees pure terror." What happened?" His dad sighs and slowly backs away. 

"Jug, you took a blade to your arm in the bunker. It was like you were possessed." His dad's voice sounds so broken and pained.

He's shocked by what has exited his dad's mouth. He did what? "W-what?" He stammers.

"Shh. It's okay. But everyone knows, Jug." His eyes grow wider." I thought I lost you. You almost died, boy. I never wanted you to think that you had to risk your life. For me."

He shook his head," I'm not scared of you, Dad." 

"My Dad used to hit me, Jug. I made myself promise that I would never hit my kid like he did to me." He could see tears rolling down his cheeks.  

Jughead was shocked. He didn't know much about his dad's Dad. All he knew was his dad was kicked out of the house and he joined the Serpents. He didn't know his dad was abused. Now it made sense his dad has explosive moments. He never was scared of his father. He loves his dad and couldn't believe what his dad had gone through. 

He felt his dad's hand against his cheek. "I would never hurt you. You know that, right?"  He looks His Dad in the eyes and nodded his head. 

"I know you would never hurt me. I'm sorry for not listening to you. I should've stopped digging when you told me not." FP just kisses his head and sits next to his son on the bed. 

"Good. I should've just told you why. I was scared that you would be furious with me. I was part of the reason he died." Jughead laid his head against his dad and sighed. FP wiped his son's eyes and they stayed like that until the sun went down.   
——————————

When the sun came up, FP watched as his son slowly opened his eyes again. He was afraid his son would try to hurt himself again. He has never been so scared to death in his life until he saw Jughead. The blade slicing open his arm, the blood. Oh the blood made him want to throw up. He’s just very happy that his son is no longer playing. He just hopes his son won’t ever play again and he means never never ever play again. 

Betty visited him. She was terrorized by the thought of losing him. She still felt sick to her stomach playing that image over in her head. Her boyfriend was literally trying to take his life in front of her and his own father. She’s never seen FP cry once and yesterday made her have more self-respect for him. She heard about his doubts and that he thought it was his felt. 

“Jug?” She whispered as she laid next to him. She felt him squirm.” Jug, it’s just me.” 

“I’m sorry for worrying you and my dad; basically everyone. I was wrong and I’m sorry.” She could see the tears in his eyes.

“Juggie, it was the game messing with you. None of this and I mean none of this was your fault.” She soothed as she rubbed his back as he cried.   
———-  
Alice found FP in the hospital cafeteria with his hands covering his face. She could feel the sadness in the air. He had been through so much last night. His son tried to end his life in front of him. The horror she saw as they took Jughead away caused FP to completely breakdown. 

She walked over to him and took a seat.” FP... are you okay?” He just shakes his head without even taking his hands off his head. 

He lifted his head slightly with a heavy sigh,” No Alice! I’m not! My son almost died again!” He snapped unintentionally, his head stayed looking down. 

She placed a hand on his shoulder.” Shh, it’s okay. He’s okay, FP. He’s alive.”

FP shook his head,” He could’ve died, Al.” His voice was weak and she could hear the pain inside. “He literally cut himself to death, Al. It was like he was possessed. I’ve never been so petrified in my life. I warned him and warned not to and he just kept digging. I always feel like I’m a bad dad. I’ve never hit him like my father did to me. I would never do what my dad did, but somehow I’m just like him, just like you said.” Alice’s heart breaks. It was her words that stuck with him. 

She immediately cupped his cheeks with her hands and shook her head.” No, no, that’s not true, FP. I was anger at you for screwing that vixen back then. I never meant to make you feel that way. That was never my intention.” Alice instantly hated herself for saying that to him. She had no right to. Was she the cause of his drinking problem? 

“So you knew you were pregnant then and you never told me? Why Al? You could’ve told me. I would’ve been there to help you raise Charles.” Regret stuck like a bitch. 

“I was dumb and scared. Can’t you blame me? I had no friends, FP.” FP looked at her with soft eyes. 

“You had me.” She looks at him and sighs. And then he clears his throat,” I mean you have me.” He corrected himself as he looked at her blue eyes. 

They dazzled like diamonds. She smiled at him and feels his lips touch hers. She’s missed him so much. Why did she ever let him go? And he was thinking the same exact thing. Why did he ever let her go? Maybe the Midnight club would’ve stayed friends, if they never disbanded. 

Over the next four weeks, everyone stopped playing the game and all the games were confiscated, locked away for good. No one ever played them again. The town learned the truth about the game and never played again. Jughead made a full recovery, Alice left the farm and Fp decided that it was time for another reunion for the Midnight club. Archie was released and everyone was horrified to learn the truth about the Archie’s time in juvie. 

The Midnight club and Betty, Veronica, Jughead, Archie, Cheryl, Toni, Sweet Pea and Fangs all learned a lesson about the game. In the words of FP Jones,” This game is pure evil” they all agreed and moved on. The groups told stories about The Fredheads and Jughead laughed. 

It was like the two world collided and for good purposes. They stopped the game and made new memories. Even a little performance by the original Midnight club. Jughead wrote about the night in his book. Betty even sang with her mom. 

“Wow I never thought we could rent out the whole diner.” Jughead joked around as he pulled Betty into his side. Betty giggled and everyone leaned into their partners. 

Veronica rolled her eyes,” Me either to be honest. I can’t believe you all were once friends.” 

“Neither can we.” Alice, FP, Hermione, Penelope, Sierra and Fred said all at once.


	9. The one With Fred’s wedding pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred’s getting married and Hermione realizes that she’s in love with. Fred’s Ross. Alice is his little sister. 
> 
> "Oh my you came." Fred says with a tight smile as they hug. 
> 
> He can't believe she came. She said she wasn't going to come. He was hurt by it and now was very happy that she could come after all. 
> 
> "Of course, Fred. I couldn't miss you getting married." Hermione says as they hugged. 
> 
> If only he knew how she felt about him?

When the morning rose, a door swung wide open. FP shot up and meets Fred's eyes. Fred was jumping up like a fangirl and smiling like a giddy teenager. 

"I'm getting married! Today is my wedding!" He cheered before shutting the hotel door again.

His head dropped to the pillow and he let out a huge sigh of relief. If only Fred knew what happened last night? Would he kill him? There was no answer to that, only the unknown. He crossed his arms behind his head, chest rising high as he looked to his right.  

"Did he notice I was here?" The person on his right gasped as she pulled the comforter off her face. 

He already felt like he was going to hell and matters only got worse when he knew that Fred would kill him. He was hooking up, sleeping with a person so dearly close to his heart. This wasn’t supposed to be happen. He was so drunk last night and now he has to deal with aftermath. 

He shook head at her and sighed,” No, Alice, He didn’t know.” Now he feels like a horrible best friend. He slept with his little sister. 

“Good.” She muttered as she stared at the ceiling without looking at his face. She started shuffling around and sticking her legs out.” I better get ready. It’s my brother’s wedding day.” She said awkwardly as she slipped out of the bed. 

FP nodded his head and looked away so she could dress herself. After she was dressed, he turned back around and smiled slightly. She smiled back and left the room. He laid back in bed, thinking to himself. What was he going to do? He can’t continue this act. It’s wrong but it was also so right. Oh god.... hell he comes.  
————  
Her first thought was what was she doing? He’s getting married and he’s happy. She was acting foolish. She should’ve just stayed with Penny. Oh god, Penny! She left her alone. What kind of friend does that?! She was such a bad friend. 

She opened her hotel door that morning. She decided that she was hungry and needed something to eat. She walked down the hall, turns a left and heads over to the food bar. She wasn’t sure what they called it in Paris. As she was turning to get her food. She bumped into someone. 

“Hermione!”Alice, Tom and FP all shouted.” What are you doing here?” She saw the shock on their faces. 

She waved at them,” Hey! Yes I know I’m in Paris!” She fake cheered at them. Alice rolled her eyes. She knew why she here.

“Mione... he’s getting married in two hours. It’s too late. I’m sorry.” She said softly as she pulled Hermione into her arms. 

Hermione nodded her head and sighed,” I know, I know. I’m just here to see my friend get married now. I decided that I wasn’t going to tell him.” FP felt bad for Hermione. He knew what it was like to want someone you shouldn’t. When he went for Sierra’s sister, who Tom was dating at the time. He regretted it and had to spend time in a box to prove off sorry he was. 

Her sister had him stayed together for a little before she cheated on him with Hiram. He accused her of cheating and then she actually did later on. They broke up and he’s been miserable without anyone to love him. 

Alice wanted to do FP Jones again. Last night was so good and she couldn’t wait to do it again. After Hermione and Tom Keller left the room. It left FP and Alice all by their selves. 

“So...” FP started saying as he eyed the wine cellar room. She got the hint.” I—“ He was caught off by Fred. 

“Hey! I need your help!” Fred called for him and FP sighed in defeat.

“I’ll be right there, Freddie.” He told Fred before He took off. And then he looked over at Alice and sighed.” I promise it will be quick.”  
————-  
It wasn’t. By time FP returned, it was time for the wedding. Fred stood in front of the mirror ready to walk to the alter. He was nervous but also he couldn’t wait. FP watched in amazement as he joined arms with Alice. She looked amazing, hot and sexy. He really wanted her, right now. But he can’t do that. Fred’s his best friend. He can’t betray the bro code. That also includes mothers, and sisters too. He was in very deeply with snakes called forbidden territory.

Alice joined arms with his. With a smile, Alice looked around the room.” We have twenty-four-hour deal until we go back to Riverdale.”

FP’s lips quirked into a smirk, ” Meet me in the suite after the ceremony.” He states and Alice tries her hardest to hide her smile. 

Hermione sits in a chair with all the other wedding guests. She felt good about watching him, even though it meant he was gone forever. She can live with that, can she? Yeah she can. Even if she has to spend the rest of her life miserable. It was worth seeing him happy. That’s what she kept telling herself as Erica came down the aisle. She looked gorgeous and everything that she wasn’t. 

Fred looked at his future wife and smiled as they stood there. He saw Hermione in the background. Tom and Sierra were walking down when he gets a call. It’s Penny. He answers despite the look on Fred’s face. 

“Pen... I can’t talk.”

“I know. It’s just that Hermione wants to stop the wedding.”

Tom stopped her and rolled his eyes,” Not anymore and Fred looks very upset. I better go, Okay?”

“No.” She protested.” Please just turn it into FaceTime, please Tommy.” Tom rolled his eyes again as he stood by Fred. Archie even looked confused by what was going on. Jughead was right next to Archie who the same look. 

Betty, Veronica and Cheryl all had the same look but ignored the interference. Alice stood by the other bridesmaids. Fred smiled at Erica and Erica smiled back. They looked so happy. The pastor started with the normal wedding words and forever hold your peace. It killed Hermione to not stand up or do anything. She just stood there. 

“ Fred, do you take thee Erica to be your wedded, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live?” 

Fred smiles” I thee Fred take thee Hermione.” Everyone gasped in the room. As soon as Fred realized his mistake.” Hermione. I mean Erica.” He stumbles up on and feels his face get hot. 

Penny gasps through the phone, Alice and FP looked at one another in shock. All this was far from going good. Erica stares at him with hurt in her eyes. She couldn’t believe he just did that. Hermione gasped. He said her name. Did her really say her name? Oh no. This was not good. 

“Erica.” She just stares at him. The pastor says,” should I continue?” Nobody has the answer. 

Au—Part 3 will be starting soon. I love friends so I really enjoyed writing this one for you guys. In the future I’m thinking about more Friends too.


	10. Dinner Diagnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When FP finds out he is dying and Alice has big news. Lots of tears and I did my research. I’m not a doctor but I want to be one so I tried my best.

The day He found out the worst news in his life. His son dying and just finding out he had a son? No much worse. He can't even believe the word that was at the tip of his tongue. Was it his son being in love with Alice's daughter? No way worse than that. He noticed that his body was weaker and he felt so tired all the time. His son always was complaining about how much he was sleeping. He felt bad for his son. He wasn't trying to feel tired in purpose. 

On a Tuesday, he decided to go get checked out by the southside clinic. He entered the clinic, dragging his feet. He didn't have a lot of money and this one trip would cost him a lot of money. He's broke and he knows his health is important. He sat down in the waiting room waiting for his doctor to check him out. 

A couple minutes later, the doctor comes out and he follows the doctor to the exam room. They check his weight, height and vitals before the actual doctor comes in. 

"Hello, Mr. Jones." His doctor greeted as he closed the door behind him. 

"FP. Please. Mr. Jones makes me feel old, Sir." He added with a chuckle. His doctor nodded his head and smiled. 

"Of course." FP looked around the room as the doctor went over his past medical history." Ah. I see you have a history of substance abuse. Are you sober?" He slightly nods his head. "I'll have to take some tests and when the results come back. I will need you to come back in." 

His doctor draws his blood. He doesn't like needles at all, but he handles it like a man. Or he tries to. He's never been a fan of doctors and needles. 

"So you will call me when you get the results back?" He asked his doctor. 

"Yes. I will as soon as they are ready." 

FP has to work as soon as his appointment was over. His son was already there when he showed up. He was chatting with his friends. His son's smile brought a smile to his face. He loved seeing his son happy. He hated when his son was upset. 

"Here are your shakes. Anything else?" He asked his son and his friends. 

"Cherry soda." Said Cheryl. Cheryl looked up from her menu and her eyes darkened. "Are you okay, Mr. Jones? You look ill." She expressed her concern. 

Even Jughead noticed how pale his father's cheeks looked. He did look yellow. He knew that wasn't normal. Something was up. He just didn't know what it was. "Dad, why don't you go home, I'll tell Veronica." FP looked at his son and nodded. 

"No did. FP, go home. You look very sick. You need rest." Veronica gently ordered. 

FP obeyed and spent the rest of the night in his trailer. He turns on the tv, switches Criminal minds and sits back. With his feet kicked up on the table and a drink in his hand. He's not drinking it was only soda. Instead of drinking, he would drink soda. It helped his urges.   
———-  
A week or two later, The phone rings. When he answers he's advised to go into the clinic. He drives down there at ten-thirty A.M. His son was at school. He wouldn't be asked questions about where he's going. His son watches him like a hawk; especially his drinking.

"I got your results back." He wasn't sure by the tone his doctor used. His stomach bubbled anxiously as he waited. Was something wrong? "FP... I don't know how to tell you this but you have liver cancer."  

The wind was kicking his lungs as he felt the blow. He didn't know how to feel. His doctor went on and on with explaining but his mind was else where. He was dying. He never thought could happen. He just got his life back. His son and him were getting along. He's retired from the king and passed it onto his son. He's with his love of his life. Oh god he's dying. What was he going to do? 

He walked out of the office feeling sick to his stomach. He could feel the bile in his throat. He held his hand to his mouth and raced out of the clinic and vomited in the bushes. He felt the burning acid in his throat. The taste was was foul and he wanted to wash his mouth out. He never thought he could be sick. This wasn't a common cold that will go away or the flu. No this was the monster of sickness. 

He sat his truck just sobbing into his hands. His face buried into his hands. He didn't want to die. He thought of one person that he could trust and wouldn't crack on him. 

"Freddie, meet me at the local liquor store."

"FP, you promised...."

"Please, Freddie." He tries so hard to keep the shakiness to a minimal so he can't be heard crying. He never cries. 

Five minutes later, Fred's truck pulls up besides his. He sees through his blurred vision his old friend racing over to him. As Fred stands by the window, he feels something. It was very tense in the air. Something was wrong. 

"FP.... what's wrong?" FP wants to crack, break down, scream and cry so much. 

He can't believe he has cancer. He's dying. It was like karma. Did he deserve to die? He wasn't sure maybe he did. "I—- I'm sick, Freddie." Fred looks up at him and doesn't understand. 

"What are you drinking? What is it?"

He shakes his head at him." No, I'm really sick. I have.... liver cancer." He breaks into sobs as he sees his friend's eyes water. 

Fred can't believe what he just heard his best friend was dying. This can't be real. His father already died. His best friend can't. Oh god, Jughead, he's going to lose his father like he did. He knows that he has to suck in the tears and be strong. FP needs someone to be his rock. 

"Oh god.... FP." He can still hear his sobs and it breaks his heart. "You will beat this, FP. You will if not for yourself? Do it for Jug, Jellybean and Alice." FP would love to believe that he could but he can already see his future. 

He wanted to drink so badly at eleven. He was afraid to face his son. He didn't want to tell him right when he got home. By twelve his drinking was getting harder to beat. If he kept listening to that his cancer will win. He needs to be strong. When three strikes, The motor from his son's bike makes him want to faint. He hears footsteps approaching the front door and his nerves are all fired up. He didn't want to tell him but he had to. 

His son came in the trailer, he looked happy it crushed him to have to ruin it. Jughead noticed  the heaviness in the room. It was like he was drowned it. He spots his dad sitting in front of the murder board and his face just gave him chills. 

"Jug, can you sit down?" He hears the tremble in his dad's voice. 

"What's going on? Are you drinking again? Is it Jellybean? What's going on?" He has so many questions. 

He watches as his dad takes a deep breath in and then deeply exhales. FP's eyes burn, his fingers tremble and his heart pounded anxiously against his chest. "You're starting to scare me." His son commented as his legs shook. 

"Jug... I h-have liver cancer." Jughead's heart stops, his throat hitches and his stomach churns vigorously. His dad has cancer? Oh my He has cancer. His dad's sick and very sick. 

He begins to tear up little by little. "Are you serious?" 

His dad nodded," I wish I wasn't, Jug..." His voice cracks tremendously as he looks in his dad's eyes.  His dad was dying. He wants to be held by his dad again. 

"No, no!" He shouts," Please be lying, Dad." He's realizing that his dad wasn't lying. 

"Jug... I'm dying." 

This was the worst day in his life. His dad was dying. This was bullshit. His dad didn't deserve to die. He needed his dad still. Sure they thought but that didn't mean he didn't love him. He didn't want this to come true.

A few days later, FP has to tell Alice. He's upset that his life is ending. His doctor told him that the cancer is spreading. He knocks on her door. Alice invited him and his son over for dinner. She looked so happy when she opened the door. He didn't want to crush her. 

As they ate dinner, he keeps his eyes on his plate. Alice notices that he's not eating and wondering why. "FP, Hun are you feeling okay?" 

Betty notices the color in his face and feels pained. Jughead told her that he's sick. Her boyfriend was sobbing into her arms for two hours the day after he found out. She knew something was wrong but that was not what she thought.  Betty slowly tried to return her mother's attention away from FP and over to her. 

"Why don't you grab the pie?" She suggests as she watched her mother nod along. 

After her mother leaves she turns to FP. Her smile long had faded. "She deserves to know, FP." He knows that but is terrified if he tells her, she'll leave like his wife did. 

Alice returns with a pie in her hands." Okay seriously what's going?" She sees the eyes shift to FP. She doesn't know what's going on. 

And what come next out of his mouth makes her drop the freshly baked pie onto the hardwood floor. Her lungs feel like she's collapsing. He's sick.... what no! This can't be happening. She invited them over for a reason. She had very important news to tell him but how is she supposed to tell him now. 

"Please tell me this is a cruel joke.... because if it is. It's not even close to funny, Jones." Her voice is caught in her throat. 

The way he shakes his head makes her want to vomit. This can't be happening. She instantly feels his arms around her. Jughead and Betty watch with tears in their eyes as well. Betty hated that look on her mother's face. She looked so broken, like someone took over. Her mother's been through so much and now this. She's not sure if her mother can handle this.  Her mother is tough, strong and badass but when it comes to emotional shit. Her mother isn't tough as nails, neither is she. She even cried with Jughead when he told her. 

His gasps," No. I wish I was, Al." His voice was followed by his sobs. Alice stopped crying and held him as his body shook.   
———————-  
The next day at Pop's, she's meeting up with her friends. "How am I supposed to tell him, Hermione, Fred? He's sick, he's going to be going through chemo and I have a huge secret." 

Her friends look at her with soft, empathic eyes as she fell to her knees onto the floor. She didn't care if it was dirty that was the least of her worries. Hermione looked at her friend and her heart broke for her. She can't imagine if she had to go through all this. It's bad enough that he's sick but it's another when a happy secret becomes a burden. 

"You have to tell him, Alice. He will be overjoyed and it sucks that it's not the worst terms but he will be happy and excited." She wants to believe them but she just doesn't see it that way. This was the last thing she needed. Yes she was blessed with happiness that she will finally have a chance but now she feels like she alone. 

"You're right, Hermione." Fred says as he pulls her into his arms. As much as he hates to see his friends upset, It's even more devastating to see Alice cry. It breaks his heart into pieces. 

Later, Alice sets the table for the news. She placed a hand to her stomach and starts rubbing circles. "Hello in there? I'm your mama." She whispers to her stomach and a smile forms on her lips. 

If only he could around to watch their little one be born? 

When FP gets home from work. He finds Alice in the living room sitting in her chair with her feet on the coffee table. He wonders what's the occasion. His symptoms were getting more frequent and more noticeable. 

During his morning shift, he tossed his breakfast. He felt like utter shit and probably like it too. Pop kept asking him if he was okay. He just nodded his head, Even those he feels like he's dying. Which he was literally sick with cancer. He still has to tell his daughter and his damn wife that left him. He just wished that he wasn't sick that he could live a happy life. He didn't make much money. How was he supposed to pay for his treatments? All he wanted to do was drink his pain away. His muscles ached, his back and he constantly was throwing up. 

Nausea was the worst of it. His throat felt so raw. He felt like he literally drank acid and it was burning his throat. His stomach hurt so much. He noticed that he was losing weight. He can't believe he hadn't noticed. He just thought it was from not eating right and cutting out drinking. He wanted to drink more and more now. It would take the edge off but he knew it would only make things worse. 

"Honey?" He was stopped by the door," Can I have a moment with you?" He nodded his head and sat next to Alice on the couch. 

Alice sucks in the air from the room and feels still powerless. She can't change or stop his cancer from spreading. He was barely there. He looked thinner than he did yesterday. He  was yellowish underneath his eyes. She was petrified to lose him and be all alone. She can't give birth alone. She knows her pregnancy was unideal and will cost a lot of money. She doesn't want to end the pregnancy though. She's been through losing her son and she can survive this. This might be her last chance to have his children. She's only six weeks along. 

"I have been meaning to tell you about something. I was going to tell you yesterday that's why I invited you and Jughead over but then you told me..." FP heard that she was scared. He can just feel the trembles off her hand as he held it. 

"Al, what is it?" He watches her take a deep breath and then exhale. 

"I was going to tell you, I was pregnant, Jonesey...." FP was utterly surprised. He's going to be a father again. Oh my that's amazing. But he feels a pang in his stomach. He won't ever get to see his son or daughter grow up. He starts to feel tear drops form in his eyes and Alice pulls him into her embrace. 

"Al, that's amazing!" He exclaims happily. This was the first time in days he's been happy.   
—————  
The following months later, He tells his daughter he's sick and she gets on the next bus to Riverdale. When his daughter started sobbing, he had to keep himself from crying. After all the disappointment he's learned to deal with the guilt. Jughead and Jellybean hug for awhile before they visit their father. Alice was in her second trimester and they found out it was a girl. FP was doing his treatments. He's bald now. Jughead and Betty threw a baby shower at the hospital. They can't forget the tears in his eyes. He looked so grateful. 

Jughead kissed Betty before walking into his dad's hospital room. Veronica helped get him into a clinical trial and he's responding to the chemo and radiation. "Hey, son." His Dad greeted him. 

"Miss your hair?" FP shakes his head," No I'm pulling off the bald look, Jug. No of course I am, Boy." Jughead rolled his eyes and laughed at his dad's sarcasm. 

"Are you spending too much time with me? I think you are, Dad." He joked as he grabbed the remote off his dad's tray. He looked at the DVR and noticed that F.R. I. E. N. D. S was His topped watched. "You watch Friends?" He smiled and his dad rolled his eyes. 

FP missed his son a lot. And yes he was starting to sound like him. It wasn't like he minded. His son was just like him anyway so why did it matter? "You know you just insulted yourself?" He taunted his flesh and blood. 

"Whatever—" He stopped speaking when he noticed his dad's face. "Dad are okay?" His Dad didn't respond. He started puking up blood. 

Jughead knew that wasn't good. He read about his dad's diagnosis when he found out. And then his dad started seizing. He slammed his hand on the code blue button. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he watched miserably as his dad was hooked up to more Iv's and they put a mask over his mouth to get him to breathe. He felt paralyzed. He couldn't move. 

"Daddy!" He heard someone shouting. He quickly broke his trace with floor and met his little sister's eyes. He could see the pain and how scared she was. 

He put his hands on her shoulders and she buried his face into his chest. Her sobs rocked her body as he guided him and his sister to the waiting room.  Jellybean held onto her brother as they waited and waited. It felt like hours and weeks before the doctor came out.   
—————————  
His dad's doctor entered the waiting area with a sad expression. He knew it was bad news. He read all about the looks they give their patients when it was bad news. Did his dad... he couldn't even finish that thought. Alice got the call and came racing into the hospital. She was very pregnant but she can sure frighten people. 

"He's not doing well..." 

Alice looked like she could faint. This was not happening. This can't be happening. "He's going to live?" She pleads with the doctor in front of her. She begging god for him to be able to beat this. She can't lose him not yet. She just got him back, it was too soon. 

"He needs a new liver. His body is getting worse and deteriorating more. The chemo was working but his liver can't handle that radiation anymore. I will have to place him on the a liver transplant and we have to pray for the best." Jughead, Jellybean, Alice and Betty all watched as the doctor left. 

All Jughead heard was his dad was dying. He never wanted his dad to die. He was mad at him for a long time. But he never wanted the man dead. 

A couple hours later, FP woke up and learned the news. His liver was shutting down. He's so tired and he feels like he already died. Jughead spends the night in a chair next to his bedside. Alice cries herself to sleep in her king-sized by all alone. Betty actually decided to get water and then she heard sobbing from her mother's bedroom. She opens the door and climbs in bed with her mother. She hated seeing her so upset. She hated cancer. Cancer could jump up its on ass and die.   
—————-   
A week later, They get amazing news. He got a new and he will be receiving it as soon as they operate. FP was nervous and couldn't wait for it to be all done and over with. He hated being sick and couldn't leave his room. His procedure went successfully and he was expected to make a full recovery very soon. 

By his next scan the cancer was completely gone and he was officially cancer free. Soon after that he was released from the hospital and put on bed rest by Alice. Alice cooked and made sure he didn't lift anything too heavy. Jellybean made her father a present for his birthday. He couldn't believe he almost didn't live to see his birthday. They celebrated with cake and ice cream. Three weeks later, His daughter was born and they named her Brylie; which means a brave boomerang. They choice to name her after all the bravery it took to make it through his treatment. 

FP walked into the living room and took a sit by Alice on the couch as she held their little girl in her arms. Alice snuggled up in her robe and Brylie in her arms as she watched her boyfriend. She was thankful for his survival. It had been a long difficult road but they made it through it. 

"I love you so much, Al." She smiled and laid against his chest. 

"I love you too, FP. I felt like I was dying when you got sick. I was praying to God. He helped me through it all and I'm glad that you are here with me." She said as she got up from the couch and handed her little baby girl to him. 

FP watched her get on one knee and tears rolled down his cheeks. "Yes. I will marry you!" He exclaimed. 

Alice chuckled with tears cascading down her cheeks "I didn't even ask you yet." He was such a goof. He was ruining her proposal. She’s been preparing for weeks, even before he almost died. 

“I already said yes, Al. I’ve been waiting for years for you and you beat me to it.” They were both crying. 

“Can I ask?” She chuckled as she rolled her eyes. 

He nodded his head,” Yes, Al.” He rolled his eyes just like she did.

“Fp, I will you be my husband?” She asked as she saw him tear up more. 

“Yes!” He shouted as he quickly set their daughter in the bassinet. He quickly scooped Alice off the ground and kissed her passionately. “ Yes I will marry you, Alice Susanna Smith!” She giggled loudly as he spun her around.


	11. Veterans’s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veterans's day was usually honored by many. FP came home from his second tour after leaving in 2019. Jughead, Jellybean, Betty, little Jenna helped Alice make a "welcome home" cake.

Veterans's day was usually honored by many. FP came home from his second tour after leaving in 2019. Jughead, Jellybean, Betty, little Jenna helped Alice make a "welcome home" cake. 

Alice couldn't wait for her husband to come home from Iran. A war broke out 2019 and continued to brew for four years. Now that FP was coming home, she was overjoyed. He had been gone for four years. Jenna was four years old. She gave birth to Jenna while he was on his tour, Naturally, he still got to see their baby born over video chat. 

Since then, the kids spent most of their time getting the house ready. Jughead was now in his early twenties. He had proposed to Betty and told his father. He was the first person he told. Also his father told him that he was recruited for four years to fight the war in Iran. He was worried for his father. FP wasn’t really in his life during his drinking days. He had been told by his father that his dad used to hit him. He said he would never get hit his son. Jughead knew that his father meant what he said. 

2023 finally rolled around. Everyone was overjoyed by the news and it was Veterans Day. He was coming home. Jenna was four now and she hadn’t met her father in real life. She didn’t really understand why her daddy wasn’t home. She’s seen pictures, heard his voice but never saw him in real life. She was in preschool and she hoped her daddy would come home. Alice missed him so much. She hadn’t seen him since he was deployed. It had been so long since she touched his face, kissed his lips and now she finally see him. He was coming home.   
———-  
It had been four long, backbreaking years, since he’d seen his kids or his amazing wife, Alice. He’s missed her so much. He hated waking up on that cot every damn day for four exhausting years. Now that he was heading home, he couldn’t wait to meet his little girl. 

Him and Alice convinced their little girl a month before he was recruited to war. He was able to see her born on a windy dusty day in September. Her little arms and awe her little eyes. Just thinking about getting on a plane and being able to go home and alive. He’s lost many army mates while in service. Today he was honoring the ones who served and died for America’s safety.   
—————  
“Daddy!” He heard as he opens that door. The door that he hadn’t walked through in almost five whole years. 

He got down on his knees and dropped his bag next him. There she was. She was so pretty. He couldn’t believe she’s four years old. She looks just like he pictured for the last four years. 

“B-baby girl!” He cried as his little girl ran into his arms. He missed everything while he was gone. 

Jughead couldn’t believe who he saw. He wasn’t dreaming. Was he? He didn’t know. It seemed to real to be true. “D-dad?” He swallows air as his dad turns around. 

FP’s eyes gloss with tears as his son runs into his arms. “I know. It’s been too long. God you’ve gotten big and become such a grown man.” His voice cracked as he embraced his son. 

His daughter, Jellybean couldn’t stop crying as she was hugging him. It felt like a dream. She didn’t know what to feel. He was back! She couldn’t believe it was finally happening. 

Alice entered into the room and ran into him. She loved the feeling as he spun her around and kissed her like the time hadn’t passed by. She couldn’t believe he was back. He was back for real this time and he wasn’t leaving ever again. She couldn’t believe this was really happening. She had dreamed of this day for years. Now it was finally coming true. 

“I missed you so much, Jonesy.” She finally spoke as she cupped his cheeks. His actual cheeks. It wasn’t her imagination. He was actually here, in front of her, holding her and kissing her. 

“I’m happy to be home, Al. I’ve never missed you more than I’ve have. Four years is a lot of time and I never want to leave you again.” As tears rolled down their cheeks, the two stayed like that for quite some time.   
————-  
For the rest of the day, FP watched all the home videos with his family, laughing, crying and more laughing. He had missed his family so much. Now that he was back he was never ever leaving again. He made it back alive, no broken bones or loss of limbs. He was walking, talking; others weren’t so lucky. 

A knock at his door, while the kids were watching made him get off the couch. He was confused. 

“You made it!” He looked at his old friend and saw the redness in his eyes. 

“Yes, Freddie. I promised I wouldn’t leave you behind. I’m here for you bud. You’re my best friend. I might love you more than Alice.” Fred laughed at him and felt nervous. Alice would kick his ass for laughing at that comment. 

“I better be!” Fred and FP heard from inside the house. 

“Yes, Alice!” FP yelled before turning to Fred with a sly grin. “You.” He whispered as they hugged. 

“Glad you’re home, F. It’s been too long. I’m very happy you lived. I heard about Jack. He was a very old friend of ours. It must’ve been hard to watch.”

He sighed” Yeah it was....”  
——————-  
He stopped at Pop’s and Pop started fast walking toward him. He was surprised that he was still running. “FP, is that really you? Or am I seeing things?” FP started chuckling. 

“No, no, It’s me.” 

“I thought you got hurt at the mine. Tom told me that there were some deaths. I was worried it was you.”

“No, it wasn’t. It was Jack, Pop.” The tone in his voice even scared his own self. 

“Oh... that’s so heartbreaking. Well, I’m glad you made it. It was a close call.” 

“Yeah, I’m glad to be home. It’s been too long, Pop. I better go. Alice texted me for dinner.” He nodded at FP and waved goodbye. This time he knew his friend was coming back.   
———-  
“You’re back.” Alice announced as he walked through the door and hung up his jacket. 

He smiled and kissed her forehead and sat down for dinner. It was his first home meal in almost five freaking years. He couldn’t wait for that damn good ass cake. No more dried food. 

“And I’m back for good.” Everyone smiled at him. He missed this. Family. He missed his family and he has that back.   
———-  
In honor of our veterans I made this. I thought it would be good to write this. Happy veterans’s day everyone. For all and everyone who served or is still serving. This my thanks for all you’ve done for us. Thank you for serving our country.


	12. Jealous Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP grows Jealous every time he sees Alice with Fred.

It's starts off by a simple gesture like—- holding the door for someone, then what nobody expected happened. 

FP sets the dishes into the dirty dish bucket as he cleaned the table. He looks over to his left and sees Fred holding the door for someone. He doesn't think much of it until he hears the voice. 

"Thanks, Fred, very kind of you." He knows it's Alice. Her voice just kept echoing in his eardrums as he continues to clean the rest of the diner.

"You're welcome, Alice." Fred's tone just sends FP's chills in a different direction. The way her name slid off his lips. He didn't know— just rubbed him the wrong way. 

Was there anything going on between Alice and Fred? His heart stopped at the thought. That wasn't supposed to be outcome. It was Al and Jonesy not Freddie and Al.   
————  
Three days later is the next time, FP gets the vibe again. He was checking on speakeasy when he got unpleasant sight. One he never thought would happen. 

As he was about to turn the corner. Two lips collided with one another causing burning to form in his chest.  

"Fr-ed..." The voice trails on for what seems like unbearable seconds. "Just like in High school." What in high school? Now FP was angry and hurt. Did his best friend hook up with Alice? He wasn't even sure at this point. 

"What in high school?" He blurts out and Fred and Alice jumped away from each-other.

"FP...." He shakes his head at them in disbelief. Alice slowly approaches him and he backs away. 

"No... You can't just 'FP' to listen! Now tell me!" He shouts at them. 

"When Penelope paired us up when we were at detention...." She looks over at Fred for a little help. 

Fred knows he's in deep now. He won't be able to escape FP's daggers anymore. Once the truth was out. It was done. Over. "We kissed." FP looks at them. He wasn't sure whether to scream or punch something. Permeably the wall in front of him. 

"Did you do anything else?" He knew once he knew everything would be different. Alice and Fred shook their heads. 

"No just once." He did try to kiss Hermione but she stopped him. He had been lied to for all these years. All this time. They didn't even think of mentioning it. 

"Did you two feeling anything?" There it was silence. This is what he was afraid of. Alice and Fred liked one another and it was too late for him. 

"At one point.." Fred answered honestly. Alice looked at him and FP feels his heart break. 

"You did?" She was stunned. What was going on? 

"It was a long time ago, FP." Fred looks over at FP. He can tell he wasn't looking at him. "It was one time and then I fell for Hermione." 

FP still couldn't believe what he was hearing. His best friend loved Alice at one point or that they kissed. He couldn't stop the pain from reaching his heart. He left the diner, leaving Alice and Fred alone.  
————-  
A week later, Fred kissed Alice again. This time nobody was there to stop him. Alice's hands were in his brown hair. He had her pinned to his desk at the construction site. Alice's lips were attacking his. 

"We shouldn't do this." Alice's lips leave his and she looks at him. Her eyes were blue and bright. 

"Why?" Did he have an answer to that? He wasn't sure at this point. He did like her but he knew how much FP loved her. He couldn't betray his best friend. 

The moonlight lit up the small room. Her ass was on his desk, where his stuff once laid.  "You love him, Alice." She shakes her head. He's wrong she's not in love with FP. 

"No, I'm not, Fred. If I was? Why would I be here with you..." She trails on as her arms hooked around his neck. He wants to think. As much as he wants to stop. He almost feels compelled by it. 

It was late at night, nobody was thinking. All was on fire. His son was locked away and he was suffering. He was lonely but he wasn't thinking. He knew if he continued someone would get hurt and it wouldn't be them. 

He moves her hands off his head and slowly places them next to her legs. Her arms stayed by her sides and a shocked look upped on her face. "You love him and he loves you." She shakes her head. She knew he was right but it was a dark route. Fred was a safe route. 

"You're right." She sighs as she backs away and readjusted her clothes. She hops off his desk and hikes up her pencil skirt. "We can't do this." There was a sadness in her voice but she forced a smile. "I do love him and I haven't stopped. Back then I was stupid for leaving him. After G&G we all went our separate ways. I spent twenty years living with that regret." 

Fred slowly starts turning on the lights and sees her red eyes. "Don't cry." His voice was soft and she feels herself crashing.

As her eyes burn she says,” I had his baby and he died. I lied to him and now I think it’s too late.” 

Fred shakes his head at Alice and watches her carefully.” Go find him. I’ll be fine.”

“Then you go get Hermione, Fred.”

He looks shocked. Why was she pushing him to confess his love for another woman. “W-hat?”

“You love her, Fred. Go get her. Hiram is an ass who locked your son away and he doesn’t deserve her.” She left the site with hope.  
——————•—-  
She knows exactly where to find him. She hopes that he hadn’t given up on her. She was wrong and now she might be too late. 

“Can we talk?” She hears him scoff and practically feels like turning around. 

“What do you want? Aren’t you and Fred in honeymoon bliss?” FP snared as he pushes two shot glasses to his customers. 

She bit her lip nervously. “No.”

He looks at her,” No? What do you mean no?” 

Alice’s lips close,” We weren’t together, FP. He loves Hermione and I—-“ He cuts her off by laughing. 

“Oh Freddie boy never learns. By chasing you just get hurt. The one who’s doing the chasing eventually ends up broken in the end.” His words feel like glass cutting her cheeks. He was cold and she hated it. Every second of it. 

“Listen up!” She shouted barring her teeth.” I don’t love him and he doesn’t love me! Alright! You win! I’ll be miserable! Isn’t that what you want?” 

He stops what he’s doing and catches her hand. “I don’t want that, Al.” Her heart rate picks up. 

“Then what? What is it, FP!” 

He doesn’t say another word. He closed the gap between them with his lips and she feels like she diving in the deep end. Her hands instantly get caught in his raven dark hair and he ignores all the whistles from the customers. 

They break for air, lungs working extra hard as she looks at him. She was still speechless by what was going. “I love you, Alice. Always have been and always will be in love with you.” 

“I love you too, FP. God, I was so stupid for letting you go back then. I was awful by not telling you about Charles. I will never forgive myself for that.” 

The room erupts by claps and cheers. They almost forgot they wouldn’t alone and now they all knew their business. “King Jones still got it?” Hermione echos as she looks to Fred. 

“We kissed once in high school and then again today.” Hermione knew that already. She was told by Fred. She was leaving Hiram for good. She wasn’t sure how her daughter will take the news about Fred. Her and Archie were dating. The poor kid was locked away for something he didn’t do. 

“Fred already told me. Along with the almost fucking on his desk.” Alice’s cheeks grow bright red and FP wants to punch a wall. He was just a hook up, nothing important. That did hurt. “That’s my job, Alice.” She kissed Fred’s cheek and Fred squirmed. 

FP watched as Fred and Hermione walked passed them. A moment passes before he opens his mouth. “In his office? Seriously?” He wasn’t exactly happy by the news. 

“Jealous?” He slight nods his head and Alice smirks. “Good. Maybe we could fix that.” She said with a grin as she pointed to the secret room in the speakeasy. 

He smirks and throws the rag on the counter. He has been waiting for days to do this. Now he was getting his chance. “I wasn’t that jealous.” He defend while Alice chuckled. 

“You were so jealous. When Fred held the door open for me at Pop’s and then when you heard Hermione.” He blushed a little before sitting down on his private desk.

He was caught. She was right. He was so jealous and he had every right to be. But now he had her back and that’s all that mattered to him. 

——-  
This weeks episode has me shook. I wasn’t expecting for all that to happen.


	13. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP finds out that Jughead had been stuck in a harmful situation while he was drunk. He tries everything he can to save his son before it’s too late.

* Setting: FP finds out about Jughead and isn't very pleased to hear about it*

FP Jones looked out his trailer window, his breath fogged up it with a sheet of heat. It was July and the sun was high in the sky. 

Him and Jughead started drifting in June. For reasons he wasn't proud of. His drinking was the big factor or the reason for everything falling apart. His wife left him and his son behind taking Jellybean his youngest. The fighting only got worse when Jughead saw his mother leave him. His son moved out and was god knows where and he hoped his son was safe. 

He sat in the living room nursing a bottle to his pathetic lips and tears lined his cheeks as he stared at the slammed door from weeks ago. It was all his fault and he knew that. He was very aware that this was all his fault. 

"Come get me when you're ready to man up" His son's words echoed in his ears.   
——-•••——•••—  
In a blue car with the partners hand's pressed into his back. Steam fogged the window with the labored breaths as the rocked the vehicle. 

"Faster, Keep going." He pants as he feels her hands groped his ass and forces himself to continue the did. "Yes! That's the spot." She exclaims as he hits her g-spot. 

He knew this was wrong and complicated. If his father knew, would he even care? He doubted. His father cared more about drinking then his health anyway. 

"Ms. Grundy... I'm gonna—" He cuts off by his need to come and he feels her body vibrate with her need as well. 

"Shh.... Jug, d-d-eeper." She breathes heavily as she climbs on top and takes charge. 

Jughead knew this was very illegal and this couldn't end well. Someone was going to get hurt and he knew it might be him.   
——-  
After the Did was done, the two dressed and sloppy kisses were left on his lips as he exited the blue sex car. Now he had to go back to the Drive-in. He decided to take a detour and head to his favorite place in the whole town. And since Riverdale wasn't very big meant that Pop's Shoppe. 

"Nighthawk, The usual?" Pop asks as soon as he takes a seat in the booth in the far left of the diner. 

"Yes, Pop. I'm going to be over typing in you don't mind."

Pop Tate chuckles at the beanie boy," Have at it, Boy." He says before heading back to the kitchen to make the burgers. 

Jug sighs when he notices he's alone. His whole body felt used and he hated himself. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He never felt so broken in his life and he couldn't even tell anyone about it. His father? Haha yeah right. Archie? Nope Archie ditched him for Football. Betty? She was the perfect girl next-door to his ex-best-friend. Pop Tate? Maybe but he was afraid. 

Instead he just ate his burgers and drank his coffee in utter silence and dread. "Will anybody help me?" He thought himself as he walked out of the diner.   
———-  
FP wanted his son home with him. It was now morning, July fourth and the River was being dragged for Jason's Blossom body. From what he heard while he lurked by the trees was that Cheryl dropped her glove in the River and Jason tried to reach for it. The boat tripped and Jason sank. 

He spotted the Blossom girl on the rock and his heart ached. He imagined his son and wanted to puke. His son hadn't talked to him in days and all he wanted to do was wrap his son in his arms and console him. His drinking was the reason why he lost him in the first place. 

Then he saw him." Jug?" His son glared and walked away from him. He sighs in defeat and fights the storm inside his eyes.   
———-  
September rolled around quicker than he expected and also did the haunting realization. What the hell? He looked around the forest and saw something that made every vein in his forehead pop. 

"Jughead!" He shouts as he sees his son. Jughead looks up and knows he's been caught. 

"D-Dad... what are you d-doing here?" He stammers as he picks up his abandoned shirt off the ground and whips it over his head. 

FP stares at his son with scared look on his face. He wished he knew why his son was on top of a women that was clearly older then him. 

"Explain to me why I found you doing this with...." He pauses and eyes the women with cold eyes. "... Who's clearly a pedophile?!" He sees the way his son's body shuddered and feels empathic towards his boy. 

"Dad... it's not like that. I-I love her." He looks at his son with a look of horror and brushes a hand down his face. 

The women steps forward." Sir—" 

"Step away from my son!" FP sneers as he points his red hot eyes at the cougar. "Now!" He demands as anger tears threatened to fall. 

Jughead shakes in fear what his father will do. His father isn't a bad man but he can be capable of anything. If he's anger enough, He might do something about it. "Dad.... please." His son begs him and he averts his eyes to his son's. 

He can see that his son was terrified by what he might do to this horrible women. Instead he grabs his phone and dials a number he hasn't dialed in a long time. 

"Alice Cooper speaker. How can I help you?"

He tries to keep his eyes from choking the woman to death with his bare hands. "Send Tom Keller and I need you to make a report for the Register." 

A gasp hits the receiver end." FP?"

"Yes it's me, Alice. I need you to do this favor for me." 

"S-ure." He can hear the hesitance in her tone. He didn't care all he wanted was his son's safety guaranteed. No matter the cost.

"Grundy you don't have to—" Jughead was cut off by his father's voice. 

"Grundy? That's your name. That's good, now I know exactly who you are. You are that music teacher." Jughead's jaw clenched as he saw his dad's eyes gleam with thick tears. 

He knew his dad cared but his drinking got in the way. He hated that his dad saw him as this sex crazed kid but he wasn't. She overpowered him and now he feels like he should die. 

"Dad... please..." He pleaded as his throat went dry and his eyes welled with a clear liquid. "Just let her go."

"Jug..." FP walks over to his son and places his hands on his son's laps of his jacket and sighs. "I can't, son. She needs to know what's she's done and I don't want to find you like that again. You hear me?" Jughead's head bobs and FP felt bad for the boy. 

Keller and his team showed up with Alice not far behind. Alice gets out of her car and spots FP Jones and his son. She can just feel the tension between the two Jones men. 

"Grenadine Grundy, You have the right to remain silent..." Tom Keller orders as he cuffs her wrists with the steel handcuffs. 

Alice wonders what happened and also worries for FP. After all these years, her secret that still keeps hidden and the love she still has for him. She can't stop worrying about the man. No matter how hard she tries, he still cuts her deep and causes her to worry about him. 

She slowly starts to head over with clipboard in hand. "What happened?" FP looks at his son and Jughead averts his eyes away. 

FP gives a simple statement not wanting to drawl too much attention to his boy and more on the fact that Ms. Grundy will be facing quite some time in prison for sexual harassment and sexual assault. Alice's eyes widened at the news and instantly knows she has to write this exposé for many reasons. One for the safety of the children in her town and two was for FP and Jughead. Jughead was a victim and he never deserved any of this. She also wished she could keep his name out but Jughead told her it was okay. She almost felt guilty about writing his name in her report.  
———-  
The ride in FP's truck was excruciatingly quiet, no one made a peep and Jughead sat stared at his lap the whole way. When he sees that his father's truck has come to a stop. He doesn't look at his dad or even sigh. He just waits for the engine to stop humming and opens the car door. 

Jughead sat in his room listening to his headphones and playing Panic At The Disco obnoxiously in his ears. He didn't want to remember this day. He just wanted to hide and forget. But his freedom didn't last long. 

"Jug?" He heard his dad yell over the sound. He looks up and removes his headphones off his head and stares at them in his hands. FP continues the dreadful conversation that he'd hadn't been wanting to talk about either. "I know you don't want to talk and I'm sorry for being a shitty father. But I want to start being a better one for now on." He hears his voice starting to crack and he tries his best to hide it.  

Jughead shifts his body to face his dad. He hates that his father is looking at differently as if he was a broken toy. "It started in May. I was walking home and she offered to teach me piano. I should've known that it was much more than that." He starts feeling his throat close. 

FP slowly leans forward and pulls his son in his arms. His son twitches a little bit relaxes in his arms. Jughead smiles slightly at his father and inhales again for some air. "It's okay, Jug. You don't need to tell if you don't feel comfortable..." He shakes his head. 

"No. I can." He exhales and released a breath. "She took me to her house and started taking my clothes off and then she...." He stops and looks away from his father. He feels like his dad's judging him.

He slowly reveals his arm, FP's eyes widen in horror." She did this?" His son shakes his head. 

"I did..." His stomach churns violently, his hands feel clammy and his heart pounds in his chest. 

"Jug..." He pauses to look at his son and then raises his hands to his son's cheek. He sees his son flinch and slowly backs away. "Shh... I'm not going to hurt you." He tries to keep the sadness out of his voice. It worried him his son was afraid of him. 

"I feel dirty, Dad." 

He takes his son's hand into his and frowns." It's not your fault. She used you, Juggie." 

"I still let her!" His son shouts as he throws his headphones at the wall and screams into his pillows. "She wouldn't let me go!" His eyes flood with panic as his son starts throwing his arms and nearly punches him in the face. 

"Jug.... hey buddy..." All his words wouldn't registering in his son's mind. His son was too busy sobbing. 

The Father and Son stayed like that all night. It didn't matter about him. His son was what mattered the most. If his drinking was the problem, he'll stop drinking for his son's sake. 

A week later, The report was all over town and Jughead never felt so happy in his life. His dad stopped drinking and his friends came back to him. Fred knocked on his door and FP nearly falls apart in his old friend's arms.  
———————-  
" FP? Open up!" He hears a woman's voice echo through his door. 

“What?!” He shouts a bit groggily as he got out of bed. 

He doesn’t hear the door open. “ FP... I’m sorry about Jughead. I heard that your wife left and I was here to bring a fruit basket.” FP wants to slam the door but she holds it with her foot. 

“Alice...” He breathes as he looks straight at her. “I appreciate the basket but what are you really doing here?”

Alice doesn’t say anything else. She just walks closer to him and cups her hands around his cheeks. She feels him shudder and closes the gap between them with a kiss. He wants to resist her lips but they are touching his. He can’t believe that he’s been dreaming this for so long and it’s finally happening. He tried to call Gladys but she never called him back. 

It was like she didn’t care anymore and that struck him deep inside. Now he was busy dealing with the fact that Alice Cooper was kissing him. He slowly starts kissing back and starts feeling breathless. She deepens the kiss and hooks her arms around his neck. 

He breaks the kiss and just stares at her.” I love you, FP. Hal left and I’ve missed you since the day I ended it. Like I used to say snakes never shed their skin.” She adds with a nervous giggle. 

He can’t believe this is happening. “You love me?” He repeated over to himself.” Yes. I do.”

“I love you too, Alice. It’s been too long without you. And after Jughead’s assault— I’ve stopped drinking and me and him are closing then ever.” She smiles at him and pulls him closer to her again. 

“One thing at a time, Jonesy.” His nickname rolls off her tongue and he smirks. 

“Yeah, One thing at a time.” He repeated as they laid down on the couch, smiling and laughing at old memories.


	14. Can’t Turn Back When Dark’s Already Upon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au Of 2x21- Fp sits in His Jail Holding Cell worrying about his son. (And the deleted scene with Jughead staying with Hal and Alice) Father intuition Fp believed he had. He had known since he was a young boy, he could just sense that leaving his son in the hands of the Coopers wasn’t good decision. He could just feel it in his bones. His son was In DANGER. When His son called him to tell he would leaving with cooper Clad. Something wasn’t right. Why would Harold Cooper and Alice Cooper want to take in his son? Danger was Upon.

Fp Jones always knew when something wasn’t right. Ever since he was a little boy. He could just tell without even knowing what was going on around him. It started early on in his childhood. He didn’t have the safest neighborhood. His education wasn’t to their standards. Who’s standards. The Northside. Northsiders always had unexplainably perfect grades, perfect parents. All the wonders, He had wished for. One person from his side of town actually made it. Alice Smith now known as Cooper. She married Harold Cooper to get out of the southside leaving him behind. He loved her more than anything and she broke him. When he joined the Serpents. He was sixteen, young, dumb, undereducated and no money. He wanted money and a family. His father, Forthsye Pendleton Jones 1st kicked him out and told him to go to hell. His father was a drunk. He loved bottles from then his own son. Fp tried hiding the pain by joining the army. He left his love of his life behind after she destroyed him. He still loves her. And it breaks him to piece.

When His son, Jughead was born. He told himself that he didn’t want his son to turn or like him. An alcoholic asshole, Gang lover like him. His son was his eye opener. He made his life much more loveable. His wife got up and left things hit the fan, taking his little girl with her. That only drove him to drink even more. His son told him he wasn’t going to live with him anymore. His world was crushed. He lost another family. He started doing more deliveries. He help Jason Blossom and that only led him to be found in the basement of The Wrym. He saw his son lying there. He panicked. He quickly called jouquin for help. And nows he’s in prison for a crime he didn’t commit. He only took the deal to protect his son from the wrath from Clifford Blossom. He didn’t want to have to discover his son’s dead body like he had seen Jason Blossom. The way his son looked at him when he was carried away. Broke his heart. He was only glad his son was safe. Then news hit the fan when Clifford Blossom took his own life, leaving him to rot again.

One day he received a call from his son. His son was going to be living with the Cooper clad. Something just didn’t seem right. Why would Hal Cooper and Alice Cooper want to take in his son? He let it happen. He was just grateful his son wasn’t leaving on the southside. He didn’t want his son to make the same mistakes as he had. His son visited a few times a week. He looked his son in the eyes hollowly as his son told him Fred Andrews had been shot. This was what he was afraid of. While he was in there he couldn’t protect his son. He just hoped, prayed his son could defend himself. He slipped something about the Serpents and he shut his son down. He told him no.

But a few weeks later, His son came to visit with a friend this time. Archie Andrews was standing in front of the glass with his son looking like a ghost. He looked as if he had seen a ghost. Then his son told him he joined the Serpents. He wanted to scream and yell. That wasn’t supposed to happen. His son said that Ghoulies wanted a drag race. He wasn’t for it. But he knew it was what had to be done. His son tells him he loves him and he says it back before watching his son disappear. He was called back to his holding cell. He laid his head against the cold bricks, eyes swollen from crying, his throat burned from his coughing. He wasn’t known for crying. But he knew he could lose his son in that race. And there wasn’t anything he could do to stop it. He heard more Black Hood attacks had happened. He knew Fred was alive and healthy. But how long would his son be alive? He hoped and prayed that his son would make it alive.

Three Weeks following that heart wrenching visit. His holding cell was vacated. He asked and why. He was told someone helped him off and he was free to go the next day. He couldn’t wait to hug his son. That night he slept like a baby and was dreaming. When he hugged his son for the first in months. It felt great. And then he saw an old friend. Alice freaking Cooper was standing out there. He was confused. She made a joke and he was blown away. They ate at pops. And he got a job at Pop’s diner. He wasn’t pleased with the job but he appreciated it. He was going to finally retire and then he gets the news from The Snake charmer. His son made a drug delivery. His heart shattered and his throat went dry. He entered the room to see His son’s girlfriend doing the Serpent dance and felt his heart drop for his son. The last Black Hood attack he heard was the janitor. He felt sick to his stomach. He couldn’t believe the news. His son was alive that was all that mattered to him. His son was still living with the Coopers. He hoped his son would move back in. He found out that he got rid of Penny. He knew it would just bring trouble. But his hotheaded his son wouldn’t listen.

Then Penny came back to show what his son had done. His son had craved off her tattoo. His stomach churned at the horrific sight. They got into an argument and his son stayed with the Coopers again. Then he got a call from his son, frantic he raced over in his bike. He just exhiled Tallboy for being a traitor. And then he opened the door to his love of his life’s house. His son was standing by a bloody rug. He wanted to ask questions but it wasn’t that time to ask them. He helped his son, Betty and Alice dump the body. He stashed the car and ripped off the license plates. And poured sodium Hydroxide over the shady man and picked up the shovel. After he was done with the task, he headed to Pops, where he, His son, Betty and Alice sat in the booth and waited for Alice to tell what happened. “Chic helped save me from the man and hit in the head with the lamp.” She cried as she told him. It broke his heart. He grabbed her hand gently, rubbing soothingly. “We take care of own.” And he really meant it.

He made his son come home that night. He wasn’t going to have his son left in that mess. He held his son close to him during the discovery of the car. He should have known his son didn’t know about the dragging of the swamp. His son came over telling him that Betty and Alice were in trouble. He had dropped what he was doing and they were in his truck. He parked his truck and broke down the door with his son and the other young Serpents. He pulled Alice out of the way before grabbing his blade. He fixed her door after she dropped by that next day thanking him in her own way. He told her that he was sexually frustrated and gave her own taste of her medicine.

Then the Play, she came and stopped by at his work all flirty and happy. He didn’t regret the night he spent with her but his son’s happiness was her important to him. He turned her down. He regretted it as soon as she stormed out. He didn’t want to be an adulter. The night of the play he changed his mind, writing her an apology on a card he had purchased for her. He showed up to see her with her husband. It hurt so much, he tossed the flowers in the trash, taking the backstage exit to avoid her the best he could.

Later that night. His phone rings as he takes the takeout out of the bag. His hands are shaking and he doesn’t understand why. He picks up the phone. To hear screaming. His son muffling the Black Hood hurry. His hearts pounding in his chest as he gets in his truck and raced down to the school. His son looks like he’s going to hurl. He pulled his son close to him as his son cries. It breaks his heart. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He looked over at the stage and his mind immediately sees his son knifed to the stage. His nightmares started be all about this dream. The next day, the funeral he sees his son’s body in the casket instead of the girl who just was murdered. How did he get there again? Too many teens had died and people. He just wanted to keep his alive. Then he was sitting on his couch. When someone barges in. He looked up to sees Alice crying and he starts walking toward her. She confesses she had his baby. What she had his baby? His mind was racing and the tears started to form. And then she told him that Chic wasn’t who was. He rushes over there to see his son beating Chic the imposter of his unknown son. He was still trying to take in that learned. He takes his son home and then has the same nightmares.

Days later Fangs gets shot. He imagines his son getting shot. His stomach plummets. He falls to his knees to help stop the bleeding. He takes Fangs his son’s new friend to the hospital. His son looked like he failed. He starts doubting himself and he knows his son feels like everything is going wrong. His son takes off and he doesn’t know where his son went. He looked around and saw Hal Cooper with a bloody shoulder. He calls Betty to ask if his son was by. And she told him no she hadn’t seen him. He tells her that her father was hurt. He can sense the panic in her voice. And then he asked if he should. He heard her shout No at him. His stomach drops. Something wasn’t right. He just knew it. She hangs up the phone. He starts searching for his son. He’s still nowwhere to be seen. Then his phone rings again. He picked it up. It was his son. Before he could ask what was going on. He tells him the Ghoulies are attacking Pop’s and he tells Tom and Fred. They came bursting down there and the Ghoulies escaped.

Betty stands freaked as her father reveals his the Black Hood, her boyfriend was sitting next her shaking. She knew he was trying to seem tough but was failing. Jughead was stuck in a murders house. He was face to face with the Black Hood. He looks around to room sick to his fucking stomach. What had he done to die so young? Would his father find them? He wanted to slip a text to his father. He knew he very well die. And he needed his father to know he loved him and never will stop. He looks over at his girlfriend who’s crying silently as the home video was screened on the tv screen. Hal Cooper’s father was the one who murdered the Conway’s. Now everything was making sense to him. The reason why the murders are connected. He watched as Hal kneeled down her.

“Have your tape recorder, Alice. I need you to record this." His voice ran cold down her shoulders. The Conway's. They sounded so familiar to her.

"The Conway's that was the family that was murdered 40 years ago." She stated feeling the weird cold run through her spine. Betty was sitting next to her mother feeling the realization.

"Oh my god." She gasps. Her father started screaming.

"Take it out!" Hal screams loud and clear. Alice swiftly slides her hand into the bag feeling for her tape recorder and presses record, setting it on the coffee table in front of them.

"I want to tell my story. No our story really." Betty feels the chills. She still dumbfounded by why her father became the Black Hood. What would cause him to go this Dark? "First to be clear something up. Your great grandpappy Cooper wasn't murdered by his brother like some dog. He was the killer. He killed great grandpappy Blossom and then took on the Cooper name to create a new identity for himself for us." He explained, Betty and Alice still didn't get why he was telling them.

"What does that have to do with the Conway's?" Betty asked, her eyes began collecting tears behind her eyes not letting them fall.

"The Conway's knew our secret. Mr Conway blackmailed my father, your Grandpappy." Betty felt the betrayal of her father. She just couldn't put her mind around the fact her father was The Black Hood.

"So Grandpa killed them?" Alice felt the awareness run through her blood. She had to call Fp or the police.

"They were Sinners, Betty." Betty was angry by the words. Just because they were sinners didn't mean they had to die. Now it all made sense. Her stomach couldn't stomach the fact she came from a long line of sinners and murders.

"Even the Children?" Hal stayed put as he told the story. Alice started to feel sick to her stomach. She wanted to throw up.

"There was one survivor. The Conway's boy, Joseph." Hal says in the chilling tone that made people's air stand up on their arms.

"Mr Svenson, Who you convinced to accuse an innocent man?" Feeling the anger boil underneath her soul.

"Joesph was easy to manipulate as a boy as a man." Alice couldn't stand this. She was bemused by this point.

"What are you telling us? How bad that—" She was caught off by his voice.

"I have a darkness, Alice. The same darkness my father. The same darkness his father had and now it lives in Betty. Our daughter." He walks over to Betty, dropping low the floor and looks her in the eyes. "Who am I Betty? Say it. Say who I am!" He shouts, she flinches back feeling her heart rate go through the roof. She takes a deep shaky breath.

"Y-our t-he Black Hood." She whispers just loud enough for only her dad and mom to hear. Even though they were all. Her best friend was only one click away. She had to distract him somehow. But how?

"That's right. Now say what I did." He waited for to say it. Alice was panicking on the inside. She lived with a murder. Not just anyone. It was the Black Hood. She let him into her house without even knowing it.

"You shot Mr Andrews. You killed Miss Grundy, The Sugar Man, Midge and Doctor Masters. But the debate—"

"Not me, I can't take credit for that." His chilling voice rang through their spines.

"Dad, why did you become the Black Hood?" Betty asked shakily.

"Because this a town of sinners, Betty. And-" Betty knew the words before he even said them.

"And Sinners have to die." She said the chilling words. Alice fixed her eyes at the words. How could she possible have had married such a monster?

“Let us go!” Jughead snapped, Hal got in his face glaring his deadly green eyes.

“Oh now your talking, Jughead Jones.” Hal snarled as he grabbed his collar of his shirt. “oh Jones you made a mistake.” He mocked as an evil laugh silenced him.

Jughead’s stomach was to the floor. He knew he was going to die. He didn’t want to die. He wanted to finish book. Maybe even have a family with Betty. Name his children. He didn’t want a short life. He didn’t want to die like Jason Blossom had. He wanted to live. He should had known that Hal was a Blossom. Was he going to kill them slowly or was it going to be quickly and painless?

"Well I can't say I'm surprised, I always knew you were a Mama's boy." She mocked in secretive. Betty felt her body wanting to squirm in fear. Did her mom just say that? She was aware he was dangerous. Why would she provoke him?

"What did you say?" Alice almost wanted to laugh at him.

"You heard me." She laughs at his face. She didn't believe for one second he was capable of this madness. "I knew it, I knew you couldn't do anything for yourself." Betty didn't think ravishingly aggravating him was going to help the situation.

"Mom, whatever your doing I wouldn't." She warned. Alice kept pressing. She didn't care. She loves Fp and there's nothing that sick freak can do to ruin that.

"All I'm doing. I'm pointing out your father I can't do anything right. Not even be a serial killer. Cleansing the town of sin. Really, Hal? You're the damn sinner." Alice mocked again.

"Mom." Betty carefully warned once again. It wasn't safe to toy with a killer. It only made them more anger.

"What are you going to do, Hal? Are you going to kill the entire town? Whoever's jaywalked? What did Fred Andrews to do to deserve to get shot?" Alice kept poking until she got him to answer.

"He was an adulterer." Alice was now getting more pissed. Really he was going to play that game.

"Oh why don't you kill yourself, you had a fling with Penelope Blossom or me for that matter. I stepped out on you with Fp, who in every way that you are not. He's a real man." She confessed while smirking at the thought.

Jughead watches as Hal's face turns angry red, he pushes Alice to the wall, choking her tightly in his strong serial killer Black Hood alter ego strength. Alice feels as if she was losing the battle. She tries to to slap him with her hands, but his grip on her neck gets tighter and more wind crushing as she tries to escape. Betty takes a fireplace pitchfork and forcefully swung back with all her might and slams it over her father's head. Alice finally gets the last hit. She takes all the anger and resentment into one big blow and hears him grunt in pain. He made her leave Fp, lock her up in the Sisters Of Quiet Mercy and give her son up without her saying goodbye to him. And now this. He tried to kill her, and this town. She feels her eyes burning with tears. Betty wraps her arms her mother as she calls 911. He pulls Betty into his arms and they cry in relief.

Fp’s phone rings loudly in his ears. It was his son’s friend, Archie. He could hear sirens wielling in the backyard. His stomach drops. He doesn’t bother following the traffic laws. He was speeding down the road until he reached the seen. His head was spinning as more police cars go past him in the same direction as he was heading. Panic sets off in his brain. His son. His son. He get to get to his son. When he arrived, he saw Hal Cooper being hauled away into a Squad. He gets off his bike, sprinted to his son and his son wraps his arms around him. His son’s sobs broke his heart. He had so many questions. That’s when he sees Betty approach him, eyes glossed and lips quivering. “My dad’s the Black Hood and tried to kill us.” Her voice cracks and he pulls them all into his arms.

“Oh My God, I’m glad you guys are okay.” His voice his chortled and his pain erupts. He couldn’t stop the tears from falling anymore. Jughead sees the pain his father’s eyes. He knew about his dad’s affair.

“Dad, we know about the affair.” FP’s eyes widened and his heart rate sped up.

“What— how— what you mean you know?” He stuttered as he backs away and eyes Alice for help. She doesn’t know what to say either. She only told Hal to distract him from hurting Jughead and Betty.

“I told them—“

“You what?!” He shouted as his heart’s picks up even more.

“Hal was going to kill them. I had to do something. You can’t be mad at me for saving their lives.” She stated as she looks at him. He looked pale.

“Well I just—“ he got cut off by his son and Betty.

“It’s okay. I don’t care. You seem so happy when your around her. I just want to make you happy. And now that Hal’s in prison you can finally have the woman you love.” He was blown away. His son was giving him permission.

“And Mom, it’s okay. I know you love him.” Alice nodded her head with a slight smile.

“I do.” She admits as tears roll down her cheeks. Fp can’t watch the tears. He slowly walks over and catches the tears with his thumb.

“And I do too.” He says as he brings his lips over hers.

She cupped his cheek drawing him closer and deepening the kiss. She missed him so much. Too many years. She needed him. He feels her tongue against his teeth. And she wraps her legs around his waist, closing the opening between them. Betty and Jughead clear their throats.

“Uh sorry.” Alice apologized as her cheeks blush. Fp feels his face get out.

“Sorry, Betty and Jug. We just got a little carried away.” He said innocently as his cheeks redden and his heart pounds.

“You think.” Jughead scoffed lightly watching his father’s face redden even more then it had been before.

“Oh Jug give them a break. They’re in love.” Betty gushed as a giggle escaped from her tanned lips. Jughead rolled his eyes.

“They were making out in front of us, Betty.” He exclaimed with rolled eyes. Fp and Alice rolled their eyes.

“And I haven’t caught you making out before.” Alice chimed in watching Jughead turn red and quiet. Fp turned toward in surprise.

“Wait when was this?”

“It was before you were arrested. It could have turned into sex.” FP’s eyes reveited to Betty and Jughead. “Not to mention. They're having sex.” FP looked at his son with wide eyes.

“You better be using protection, Boy!” He exclaimed as his son looked away.

“We are” Jughead replied as his throat tickled.

“You better be. I don’t want to a grandpa yet. And I don’t think Alice would be very happy if she’s a grandma for a second time.” Alice slapped his chest. “Hey! I was defending you, Allie!” He nicknamed as she stuck out her tongue.

“You guys were still here!” Jughead stated as he rolled his eyes again.

“Get a room, You two.” Betty snapped playfully.

“Maybe we will.” Alice giggled softly as she kissed him. Betty wanted to stick needles in her eyes.

“Great.” Jughead muttered sarcastically. “Now they are going to, Betty.” He groaned face palming himself in the face.

“I love you, Juggie.” She teased as she kissed his cheek, taking his hand as she walked them over to his bike. “Sleep over at our boyfriends’s house.” She cheered. Alice looked over at Fp. He didn’t mind that idea at all.

“Fp?” Alice pouted her lips and his kiss neck. “Please.” She begged as she kissed his neck again.

“Allie.” He stammers as he teeth sink into his neck. “Not here.” She relaxes and kisses his lips again.

“Dad!” Jughead exclaimed, covering his eyes.

“Hey don't yell at me! Alice is the one who started it!” He whined at his son.

“I didn’t see you complaining.” Jughead commented back.

“Mom! Let’s go. I want ice cream.” Betty interrupted with a small whine. Alice rolled her eyes.

“If that’s code for Jughead’s dick? I won’t happen tonight.”

“Mom!” Betty exclaimed as her face goes bright pink.

“Mrs S!” Jughead was so embarrassed. Fp didn’t know what to say.

“Alice! That’s not an image I want in my head!” He expressed as he buried his head into his hands. He really didn’t want to imagine his son’s dick. Not a father’s wet dream.

“Sorry, Baby.” She says sweetly as she kissed his cheek before linking his arm with hers.


	15. The Letter That Was Never Mailed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fp was just having a normal day, when someone shows up at his front door,"I got your letter." Now Fp was confused. What are they talking about? "What letter?"
> 
> or How someone received the letter that he was going to give Alice at the play.

It started off as an normal day. Just doing his normal things since his son almost died. Fp was getting ready for work. He had been working at Pop's Shoppe for sometime now. He was about to head out the door. When He opened his door, He wasn't expecting her to be there.

"Alice, What are you doing here?" He asked her in a soft tone filled with utter confusion.

She looked a lot different since the last time they had spoken. The last time, She was having a break down about their long lost son being dead. He had no clue about. He remembered his eyes getting glossed and his mouth barely open as he continued to stare about her. Not knowing what to do with the news. Her words still replaying in his head, "I had your baby." He didn't even know she was pregnant. Then it dawned on him. Their fight. Hal and Alice's big blowout was over her having his baby.

His thoughts were interrupted by her sweet sounding voice. "I got your letter." He shook his head thinking he heard her wrong.

"What letter?" He asked as he looked at her soft blue eyes.

Alice rolled her eyes and pulled out the pink envelope out of her purse and handed to him. Fp took the envelope into his hands and looked down as he rubbed his hand over his face. How did she get this? He hid when he got home from the play.

"I found it when I was going through my mailbox. I thought you sent it to me. So I read it. You wanted to say sorry for how you treated me at Pop's. That you were just scared of getting hurt again and losing your son." He put his head into his hands and silently cursed to himself. She was never meant to see or read it.

Alice noted how quiet he got and slowly pulled out another letter. But this one was violet and marked with his name. She carefully opened the envelope and pulled the letter out of the envelope. She took a deep calculated breath and opened the letter up.

"Fp, I know you are scared I'm going to leave again." She started to read off the paper. Fp removed his hands from his face and looked up at her. Still in shock and embarrassed. Once she realized he looked up at her. She began to read again. "I promise you. I'm here for you. Forsythe Pendleton Jones III, I love you so much. To the point it hurts to breathe. You will be always the only one for me. You were the best friend I needed. Now you're my forever. Betty actually told me she saw you leave all upset. I had no idea you were there. Jughead came to me and told me. He hasn't seen you as happy as when your with me. He gave us his blessing and now I'm saying that I can't live with you . I won't lie, I was a bit scared when I read your letter. But, I wasn't scared of not being loved. Because, I already knew that with you, Fp... I would be loved. And that... nobody could love me like you do. Touch me... like you do. Also nobody could love you... like I do. Please forgive me for all the unnecessary pain and unloved. I know you started drinking to feel the void. But now I'm here. We can be each-others help. Now what do you say? Will you give me another chance?"

FP stood there taking in every word, stunned beyond belief. The love of his life was asking him to take her back. Part of him wanted to sweep her off her feet and kiss her. And another of him just kept wondering was he just a void to fill. Something to make her feel complete again. Was he only a bandage from the loss of her husband?

Instead of listening to his brain. He listened to his heart. He brought his hands to her cheeks, slowly cupped her cheeks with his hands and hovered his lips over hers. Her heart rate picked up as She could feel the heat of his breath hovering over her lips. He was dangerously close to her. He felt vulnerable when He was around her. Like She could take his breath away. He captures her lips with his and instantly feels the sparks like he did in high school. She feels like she's in a different life. A life back when she was just a fiery teenager that got into a lot of legal trouble. Those stories were meant to be told another time. She just wanted to keeping living this feeling.

After several minutes later, They break their kiss for some air. It felt amazing that none of their passion and excitement didn't fade or dwindle after all that time apart. No it actually made it much stronger. Though Fp never was going to let that happen again. Nor did Alice want him to.

"Alice, I want to be with you. Gladys already signed the divorce papers and was already shacking up with another man. When Jughead heard from Jellybean. He alerted me right away and the next day, I already drew up the Papers and mailed them. I wasn't happy in my marriage and I felt trapped. Like I was forced to be with her for the kids sake. At first I really did love her. But over time. It faded and overpowered by my love for you. Now I'm happier without that weight on my chest and shoulders. I know the way you looked at me was alternated when you found about Jason Blossom. I only confessed to protect..." His voice started to crack from his emotions breaking through his thick barrier. He finally breathed out a shaky response."...My son. His life was being threatened, Alice. Clifford threatened me to quiet. He said that Jughead would end up like Jason if I said a word about the truth. So I confessed to protect my son. Make sure he would live and not end up like Jason Blossom." He had tears streaming down his cheeks as Alice pulled him into an affectionate hug.

"I get it, Fp. I really do. I would do anything to keep my girls safe. You did whatever was necessary to save your son. There's no shame on that. You were in a very risky situation. You did whatever it took to make sure Jughead was safe and protected. And I know you feel guilty and responsible for what happened to Jughead. I know because that's how I feel about Betty. I feel like I'm the worst parent in the world. I feel like i failed and that I d-on't deserve to-" She cut off by his finger to her lips.

"Don't ever say that. You deserve everything in the world, Al. And that wasn't your fault. How were you supposed to know he was a serial killer? The answer is... that you weren't. He was crazy from birth. That isn't your fault at all. Even in the yearbook; he was mostly to be a serial killer." He said as he wiped her tears off her cheek with his thumb. She giggled a bit and then leaned forward into his arms.

They stayed like that for awhile as they rocked their hips back and forth. Alice smile stayed printed on her lips as he told more jokes about Hal. And she knew Fp was right. It wasn't her fault and it will never be. She had her man back and He had his queen back.

And how his letter ended up in her mailbox was never known. That didn't matter anymore. It wasn't their priority anymore. They were too busy rekindling in the bedroom to even care.

That was until...

A few days ago, Jughead found the letter in his dad's closet when he was looking for an old pair of jeans his dad was letting him borrow. He was searching in the box and he found a pink envelope sitting in the box. He knew he shouldn't open it. But he did.

"Alice, I want say sorry for how I acted at Pop's. Our night together was amazing. Last night made me realize how unhappy I was. I was afraid of getting hurt. And I put up my guard to protect myself. I also didn't want to ruin my son's relationship with Betty. I didn't want to loose him again. Him and I just started to make up. I just don't want to jeopardize that. He's the only one left. Gladys left me and took my daughter with her to Toledo. I'm not happy in my marriage and I feel trapped. Like I being forced to be with her for the kids sake. At first I really did love her. But over time. It faded and overpowered by my love for you.I know the way you looked at me was alternated when you found about Jason Blossom. I only confessed to protect my son. His life was being threatened, Alice. Clifford threatened me to quiet. He said that Jughead would end up like Jason if I said a word about the truth. So I confessed to protect my son. Make sure he would live and not end up like Jason Blossom. Alice, I'm still love with you. I haven't stopped since the day you left me for Hal. If I'm being honest. And I truly am. It killed me. Seeing you with him. You looked so happy. I felt so alone. I haven't been happy in so long. Its hard to remember how long ago I was really happy. And last night made me feel that way. With Gladys, I felt stuck and obligated. I knew that Jughead really loved his family together and I wanted to honor that. But the truth was I was never happy. With Jughead and Jellybean I was happy. I didn't want Jughead to hate me for leaving his mother. But I turned to drinking to take away the stress and she left and took my daughter with her. And then Jughead hated me. I never saw him that angry before."

Jughead sat there reading it and felt guilty. He really shouldn't be reading this and should stop. But he couldn't he felt drawn to it. His father once told him he could barely string two sentences together. But there was prove right in front of him. His father was pouring his heart out and spilling the truth. His childhood was happy for him. But he didn't know his father was so unhappy. He felt guilty for causing his dad to drink his unhappiness away. He thought he would hate him. No he could never. Sure he was angry at his father for driving away his mother and her taking Jellybean away. But he never hated his dad. But He began reading again and smiled for the first time in days since his mother left him behind. His dad was a great writer. He just didn't know it.

"I wish you never left me. I was so happy with you. You still find ways to make me happy. Your not so low-key comment when you came to pick me. And to answer your seductive comment, yes we get sexually frustrated. So what do you say? Will you give this sexually frustrated king another chance? Love, Your king."

Jughead closed the Letter and slid it back into the envelope. He grabs the jeans from the other box and sighs. Though he was extremely grossed out that his father slept with his girlfriend's mom. He pushed that back in his head and thought about how happy his father was around Alice. He hadn't seen his father as happy as he was with her. The same happiness he has with Betty. He got off the closet floor and reached back into the box and grabbed the letter. He knew exactly how to make up for his dad's unhappiness.

He arrived at Betty's and told her to meet him outside.A few minutes later, Betty walks out the door and over to him. He hands her the letter and she opens it. At first she thought it was for her. That was until she saw her mother's name. Then She thought it was strange for her boyfriend to give her mother such a sentimental and Heartfelt letter. She finished the letter and felt literal, legit tears pooling in her eyes. Mr Jones was in-love with her mother. She knew about the step-out; only because her mother told Hal, her father to rescue them.

She closed the letter and replaces the letter back into the pink envelope and sealed it back up with a lick of her tongue. She walked over to her mailbox and opened the flap and slid the letter into the mailbox.

Jughead's eyes went wide and his mouth was gaped. " Are you sure?" He asked as he reached for her hand and gently squeezed.

Betty nodded her head. "She needs him and He needs her." She gave him reassurance and kissed him with all the desire in the world.

They both knew it could either work or backfire. They were messing with fire. Something they've been told to never do or mess with. And they both hoped it wouldn't to backfire. It might be weird for their parents to be together. But they knew their parent's happiness was very important too.

Now, Betty and Jughead were about to walk in when they heard their parents talking. Their plan worked. They decided to ditch the trailer and head to Pop's. And it was safe to say that Fp never made it to work that night.


	16. Failed Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in 1x11- Jughead finds himself in a sticky Situation. After digging too far into the Jason Blossom murder mystery, He gets himself into deep waters. Season one AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it has no Falice but it’s an old one I wrote and wanted to add it this story.

Everyone told him he could get hurt. But he was too far in to realize. Fp was worried for his son. It had been a rocky road. His and Jughead’s relationship had been broken. His drinking ruined their family. He regretted everything. He just wished he could go back. Take back the one mistake. The one that took his son’s life.

The Night Of Homecoming

Jughead was taking the long way home. He looked up at the sky and tears fell from his eyes. His father was in prison for murdering Jason Blossom. He couldn’t believe his father was capable of such horrific things. He heard heavy footsteps behind him. He sensed a cold feeling rush through his blood. He moved his feet quicker and then his vision blurred. He knew something hit him. He felt strong hands crushing him. He felt like he was going to die. He fought as hard and as long as he possibly could. His eyes begged for light. He couldn’t open his eyes. He was afraid if he did. That would be the end. He wouldn’t see Betty or his father again. He didn’t care about his father hurting Jason. He just wished he was there to save him.

Everything started spinning, his lungs caved with loss of air and his legs felt as if they would just snap off. The dark consumed him and his last thought before he fell to the dark was... how am I going to get out of here?

10:34pm, Betty stared at the her phone hoping Jughead would answer her texts. She groaned in frustration as another text read as delivered. She sent that text an hour ago. Something wasn’t right. Was he really that anger with her? He did say he was going to pass up a move to Toledo to be with her. She really did fuck up. She arrived at Pop’s shoppe hoping she would find him there. He was always known by Pop Tate as Night Hawk. But when she got there. Pop Tate shrugged his shoulders and lowered his eyes. He hadn’t shown up. That confused Pop Tate and Betty. He always chows down a burger.

Three blocks away, Archie looks all over streets for his former best friend. He feels like the worst friend. He hurt him so badly just to prove that Fp was involved somehow. He didn’t think he was actually killer. The gun wasn’t there when He and Veronica broke in. Someone had planted it there after they left. Knowing that Archie and Veronica has snuck in. But the answer was who. Who had enough motive to pin the murder on another person?

Three hours later, The gang got an interesting call. Archie, Betty, Veronica, Kevin and Cheryl all met up in Archie’s garage. Betty wanted Cheryl to be there. She didn’t trust the Blossoms and her and Cheryl had gotten closer since Polly was having the Blossom twins.

Betty who was sitting on the other side of the couch spoke up after everyone arrived. “So did anyone else get this weird text?” Betty asked with suspicion in her voice as she pulled out her phone.

Everyone looked at the text in disbelief. Archie took Betty’s phone and examined the words throughly. “If you want the truth meet by the docks- J.” This didn’t make sense. Archie looked over at Betty. Her eyes were red and puffy. And then Cheryl gasped. She already knew.

“Oh my god! We have to go now!” Cheryl’s voice startled the group as she went for the door. Everyone exchanged worried looks before following Cheryl’s direction.

A short drive to the docks in Cheryl’s car made everyone’s stomachs twist and churn. Betty spent the whole drive digging her nails into her palms anxiously as they arrived at the docks. Archie was the first to exit the car and follow the lit up path. Cheryl looked at the lights and had a gnawing feeling in her stomach. Veronica and Kevin slowly followed Archie. Archie looked forward and noticed a small crumped up paper on the stone. He picked it up and unfolded the paper and his stomach sunk into a bottomless pit. Cheryl and Betty held hands tightly as Archie’s voice shook as he read the note.

“Hello who ever found my pathetic life. He was too close to the truth. I’m sorry he knew too much.” Archie read the final words before he choked on his tears. But what did he know?

Lying next to the note was a cold lovable beanie wearing boy. His face was a ghastly white color. Jughead Jones was gone. Betty dropped to her knees as she looked at her lovers face. Jughead Jones was dead. Her Juggie was gone. She fisted her nails into her palms and pressed deeper and deeper until her hand was reddened by the crimson colored blood dripping down her wrists. Even in the dark Cheryl could see the true struggle he had went through. Veronica gasped as tears flooded her eyes. Archie stumbled back and continued to break down.

“Jug...” Betty squeaked out as she reached for his hand. It was ice cold. It was the middle of fucking winter of course it was going to be ice cold. “Juggie!” She cried in Cheryl’s arms. Cheryl was surprised by action but didn’t push her away. She knew that Betty needed her. Archie dialed Sheriff Keller and Kevin coached Betty through the pain.

In Tom Keller’s office where he was questioning Fp Jones for the murder of Jason Blossom. Fp was explaining that he had nothing to do with the murder. He didn’t. He knew the truth. Clifford Blossom murdered his own son. It made him sick to his stomach that Blossom was trying to pin his murder on him. “So you are saying you had nothing to do with this?” Keller questioned as he wrote down the evidence. Fp sighed before opening his mouth. “Yes, I’m saying that, I was framed.” Keller couldn’t tell if he was telling the truth.

Before he could ask another question his phone rang. Fp watched as Tom pulled out his cell phone and remanded stern. “This is Sheriff Keller speaking.” He watched closely as his jaw remained locked and tight.

Archie held his phone to his ear as he waited for Mr Keller to answer his phone. “This is Sheriff Keller speaking.” He heard Mr Keller voiced into the phone. He felt his throat closing as he opened his mouth. The words were stuck but he had to get them out. “Sheriff Keller. Me and Betty both out strange messages to come to the docks and when we got here...” He pauses as he looked over his former friend and swallows the lump.

Tom slowly takes in the words from Archie Andrews and take note on the tone. “Archie, what’s going on? “ Fp’s eyes widened a bit. What’s troubling red? “It’s bad. We found Jughead. He was ice cold and had a bullet wound in his head.” He hears Archie’s voice fade in. His heart stops and his eyes burn.

“I’m on my way, Archie. Stay put.” Tom orders gently as he ends the call and eyes his heart broken suspect. He couldn’t imagine what was going through his head. Fp watches as Tom gets up from the interrogation chair and looks at him. “Fp, I have to go. You need to stay here.” Fp’s eyes snapped dark.

“I’m not going to stay here! My son is hurt! I need to be with him! Please Tom... I need to be there with him.” He pleaded as his eyes grew dark. Tom fights the look on his face. He knows that Fp is a father and a father would do anything for their children.

“Fp. You know I can’t. I know you are very upset. But you need to stay here. You’re still being questioned for a murder.” Fp’s eyes light with fire. He can’t believe how Tom was treating him.

“My son could be dead and all you care about is another boy’s death! I’m sorry if that makes me sound like a killer! But I didn’t kill him. Clifford Blossom did!” Tom’s eyes widened and he sits back down.

“Clifford murdered his own son?” Fp nods his head as tears burn in his eyes. “And you know for sure?”

“Yes it was in the Wrym basement. There’s video footage and...” Fp stopped and his voice cracked. “Can we just go and see my son?” Fp’s voice cracked more and Tom nodded as he uncuffed him.

He stuffed Fp in the front seat of his squad and they sped off. Fp looked at his wrists and could still see the marking from the handcuffs. The feeling only became worse when he watched the trees pass by. It felt strange to be in the passenger seat compared to the back with the bars.

His heart pounded against his chest as he raced over to the docks. His eyes were met by Betty’s. He could see the rawness in her eyes as he approached. He didn’t brother asking. He just turned his attention to the young raven boy lying in the stone cold ground. His stomach plummeted as he lowers his knees and gasps. “Jug? Oh Jug no, no!” He cried as he buried his head into his son’s unresponsive chest. He couldn’t stop the tears. He didn’t want this. He wanted his son. Not a corpse.

Only one enemy came to mind. Clifford Blossom. The same markings on his body like Jason’s. Betty handed him the paper and he crushed the paper. He knew too much. He couldn’t believe he let his son get dragged into this. Just what he didn’t want.

The day he saw his son the last time. Right before he dropped off his son and Betty at the dance and then he was accused for murder. His last reminder was him wanting to get to Toledo with his son. And now that was all gone. It was forever gone.

Hours later he watched as Clifford was hauled out of his house with handcuffs with a stern face. He knew that he was free. But what was the point. His son was dead and it was the hands of Clifford. He let his son get hurt. He felt so guilty. It was his fault for not protecting his son. Making sure he would keep his head out of the Blossoms. Though he did feel satisfied that Clifford Blossom wasn’t only going to spend the rest of his life in a brick cell. And also he would lose everything.

The funeral was unbearable for everyone. Betty fought her mother on everything. Alice honestly felt awful. She felt Fp all those years ago and now he’s lost his son too. Fp stared down at his feet as he heard everyone say goodbye. He drank every liquor substance he could get his hands on. He was barely sober. But he had shown. As he looked at the casket his fingers trembled and his eyes weakened. He wasn’t ready to let his only son go. Archie wasn’t ready to lose his best friend. After learning that Clifford was the one who killed Jason Blossom caused him to feel terrible. He shouldn’t have accused Fp. It wasn’t his fault. Cheryl was still morning her loss. Jason. JJ was very important to her. She could also see the older man standing in front shaking as his head bobbed. Fp Jones was at a loss. She knew how he was feeling. They both lost a family member by the hands of Clifford Blossom.

Cheryl stood by the coffin and her eyes blurred. “I didn’t really know Jughead very well. I wasn’t exactly nice to him. To be honest he was bullied most of his life. He was accused of killing my brother and now he’s with him.” Her voice trembled as she placed a white flower on the casket.

Betty watched her newfound cousin closely before taking a few steps forward. She had been dreading this goodbye since the devastating night they found him. She’d never been so angry and upset in her life. Her mom recently told she had a baby when she was her age. And that her father made her mom give the baby up for adoption. As she stood up there she just kept thinking. What if he never died. She wouldn’t be crying her eyes out until she had no tears left. She eyed Fp in the crowd and his expression was enough to break her barrier.

“Jughead Jones. Where do I begin? He was my rock. We both loved to investigate. Maybe too much. That’s what killed him.” She broke down into sobs as her mother helped her back over to her chair. She was stumbling like she was drunk.

Archie told stories on how gifted he was. Veronica didn’t have much of a story. She didn’t really know him. She just moved to Riverdale. She was nowhere close to the others. Kevin said some kind words before he proceeded to calm Betty.

His death took toll on the Riverdale he once knew. Fp was so drunk one Thursday morning that he knocked into an old bookcase. He hit it hard enough to make something fall. He stumbled over and bent down. On his knees he glanced at a packet. He looked at the packet and picked it up before a terse breath escaped his lips. In his other hand he took a power slip from the amber liquid as he read.

“Dad, I know you probably drunk as you’re reading this. It’s not your fault. Maybe I couldn’t take it anymore.” Fp squinted his sore eyes. His son wanted to end his life. He kept reading and his stomach knotted. “Or I just got too close to the Jason Blossom case. I knew how dangerous it was. But I didn’t take precautions. I love you very much, Dad. And don’t forget that.- Love your son, Jughead.” He set the paper on his son’s abandoned bed and wiped his eyes.

As he looked at the walls with the murder board and the suspects. He couldn’t help but feel unsatisfied. It was his son’s book. He didn’t finish the novel. He only wished he knew how to write like his son. If he did? Maybe he wouldn’t be so low class and have poor education. He honestly didn’t know where Jughead had gotten his knowledge from. Maybe his mother. His mother never bothered to come to the funeral. And for that he would never forgive her for. He was her son and she didn’t even care to even show up.

He sat on his son’s bed and sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. “I love you too, Jug. I wished I said it enough. I’ll always love you. You were always my favorite. Shh don’t tell Jellybean.” He chuckled as he closed his eyes and imagined his son’s shit face grin. His son will forever be in his heart. Clifford wouldn’t be able to take that away.


	17. Beaten To The Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a slow, painful and horrific sight. Nobody knew it was coming. Nobody was aware of the pain that this tragedy would cause. It starts off like ripping off a bandaid. You feel the sting and then it goes. But then it sets off a fire. And it all starts crumbling. Who knows the damage left behind when it becomes a nightmare? Betty’s life changes forever with one click of a button. What happens if it can’t be undone? ( I cried so hard while writing this. I never wrote a tragic story before. Don’t worry it ends happy)

It was a slow, painful and horrific sight. Nobody knew it was coming. Nobody was aware of the pain that this tragedy would cause. It starts off like ripping off a bandaid. You feel the sting and then it goes. But then it sets off a fire. And it all starts crumbling. Pain, devastation and depression all start to take formation. Bones turn brittle and crack under the slightest amount of pressure. Nobody knew how much one death could cause so much chaos.

Everything was fine. Nobody was in pain or suffering. Betty was trying to find out who was the Black Hood. Her and Cheryl were deep in the investigation together when they found a haunting discovery. Her father was the Black Hood. She was told to act like nothing happen. Cheryl was in her house that night. And then she heard knocking. She opened the door, and screamed. What she saw was the Black Hood standing in her doorway with an axe. She raced up to her room and slammed the door shut and moved a heavy desk to block him from getting in. But it failed he swung the axe into her door. And when the door opened. She wasn't in the room. This which drove The Raged Killer up the wall and went down stairs and outside. To be only met by Sneaky Cheryl with her bows and was shot in the right shoulder and ran off wailing. Cheryl alerted her cousin and Betty went searching for her father.

But that didn't stop the angered Killer. No it only gave him more freedom. To relinquish his true deviled plan. He didn't bother heading to the hospital. He was too angered by that. He waited in his house. Timing the right second to release his evil plan. When the clock struck, it was time. He spotted Alice making dinner for him and Betty. Alice turned the corner to walk over to the fridge and was met by her husband. She truly didn't love him.

Weeks ago she stepped out on him with her true love and then Fp turned her down at Pop's and she felt so broken and unwanted. So when he asked her back. She took him back. Not because she loved him. No because he was her only option. She hadn't spoken to Fp since she confessed her long dreaded secret. That she had his baby. And now he's dead. She killed their son. He comforted her what seemed like hours and then they came back to her house. And she hadn't spoke to him since. She was truly broken over it. She loved him. No she still does. She didn't know why she didn't just tell him. Maybe she was scared to be hurt again.

As she was trying to cut the potatoes. She felt a weird vibe. Then she looked up from then cutting board and up at her husband. She could see a hole on his shoulder. "Hal, honey, are you okay? You have a bleeding hole on your right shoulder." She informed him unaware of his plan. He stifled a growl and walked away. She sighed and continued to cut the potatoes.

While in the room, Hal grabbed his special phone for his killing duties and dialed his daughter. "We keep missing each other." He chuckled as he could hear deep breathing.

Betty looked around the hospital and saw her father room. And then opened the door. Her eyes widened when she saw doctor Masters bleeding out of his neck and then the phone rang. She hesitantly picked up the while cord phone. "We keep missing each other." She could hear his chuckle. It sent chills up her spine and she felt tears fall from her terrified eyes. What did have planned?

"You just kill for fun now?"

"No, I don't Betty. And now I have you here. I need you to deliver a special message." Her heart was pounding. Why?

"Why?"

Hal stayed slient as he held Alice to his body with a knife to her neck. "I have your mother here." Alice whimpered from the tape over her mouth. She was just making dinner when he grabbed the knife and pointed at the chair and tied arms and held a knife directly over her neck. She was going to die. She knew it was risky.

"Moms there?" Betty stuttered as she looked around the room where Doctor Masters was killed.

"Yes. And if you don't deliver this message. To Fp Jones. The love of your mother's life. I will slit your mother's throat in the middle of kitchen floor!" Hal screamed as Alice wiggled in his grasp.

"Okay. I will. Don't hurt her." Betty said before hanging up. She had to get Fp and now. Her mother's life was in danger.

Little did Betty Know Hal already slit her throat and Alice was quickly dying. Because the second the phone ended. Alice broke her hands free. And knees him in the groin. Hal growls angrily and presses inward and watches as she squirms and falls to the floor. "F-p lo-ves m-e." She cries as the knife was left in her neck. And those were her last audible words before her eyes closed forever. Hal was off to his next victim. Jughead or Fp. He couldn't decide. Maybe he will just do both.

Betty starts running as fast as she possible could t warn Fp. She knew they once had a relationship in high school. And she knew her mother loves him. How could she not known that? She runs all the way to his trailer. She starts banging on the door hopelessly. She felt sick to her stomach. He had to open up the door. When the door finally opened, Fp rubbed his eyes. He was having a screaming match with his son over the battle. He looked over at her state and instantly shakes the anger and replaces it with worry.

He welcomes her in. Jughead was sitting at the table where his father was five minutes ago. He looked over to Betty and knew something wasn't right. She looked panicked and scared. "Betty what's wrong?" Betty looked over at her boyfriend and her eyes just break way with tears. She can barley breathe as Fp puts his hands on her shoulders.

"My dad —- is the- Black H-ood." She breaks into sobs as Jughead envelopes her into his arms.

Fp looks at the girl in front of him and feels his heart plummet. He needs to know what she was saying. Hal Cooper was the Black Hood. What? He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Betty's cries drowned out his thoughts and he opens his mouth. "Betty, shh! It will be okay." He calms her. Still trying to wrap his mind around the fact. It felt cold rushing through his blood as he watched the Cooper girl sob her heart away.

"He- called me to tell me to give you a special message. Something about you being the love of my mom's life. And if I didn't. He would.... slit her throat in the middle of the k—-" She explained until her throat closed up from the tears.

Fp's eyes widened he had to go get her. She wasn't safe. Jughead saw the pained look in his father's eyes and knew that his father was in love with her. He could just see the love in his eyes. When he screamed at his father about leaving them in a house with a potential murder. He could've sworn he saw his father's eyes flicker with regret.

It wasn't long before they Arrived at the Cooper's house. Fp went first. Since he had a bulletproof vest on from helping getting rid of the Ghoulies. He looked around the house searching every square inch of the house. Betty held Jughead's arm as they approached the kitchen. Her heart stopped as she saw the Brutal sight. Blood spattered on the walls. She looked further in the kitchen and saw.... her mother. She felt like she was about to throw up. Her mother's neck had been slit open, crimson cursings dried to her ghastly white skin.

She dropped to her knees. Shaking her mother hoping it would bring her back to her. She wasn't okay. Her mother was dead. Jughead watched as the girl he once knew shatter in a blink of an eye. Her cries shattered his heart. He couldn't possibly know what to do. There was nothing he could do. The damage was already done. His eyes stayed fixated on Betty's face. He didn't want to see the aftermath. How could someone do this?

Fp was upstairs when he heard Betty's cries. He searched everywhere. His stomach plummeted when he turned the corner to the kitchen. He felt like was in a nightmare. He wanted to wake up. He opened his squinted eyes to see his love of his life with her blood all over the kitchen. Her neck was slit open. Betty was shaking her mother's lifeless body. Pain broke him. He collapsed to his knees. Earth shattering cries erupted from his throat as he laid his head on her blood soaked shirt. Jughead watched the heart-wrenching slight as he dialed 911.

Fp didn't care anymore. His only reason he bothered trying was her. Alice Susanna Smith was gone. She was forever gone. Her smile he loved, her smirk and her fiery attitude was disappearing. There was no more Alice. The woman who loved throwing bricks at windows. Was gone.

The pain only grew as Sheriff Keller came into the house with three other police officers. And when Alice was placed in the Black body bag and sealed tight was when Betty officially broke into never-ending sobs. The whole entire neighborhood came out of their houses. Fred opened his door and saw three cop cars and one Condonor black van. His mind was blown away. Then he saw Fp's and Betty's heartbroken expressions. He didn't open his mouth. He already knew. Alice was gone. Soon news vans started appearing. Betty hid behind Fp as they new reporter asked them questions. She didn't even have words. Her father lied. He was going to kill her no matter what. If she would've just came home? Maybe she could've stopped it from happening.

She felt hopeless. Her father had tricked her. Her mother was gone. Her best friend. She didn't have anyone. She would have to be forced into foster care. As Fp talked She held onto Jughead for support. If she didn't? She was pretty sure she would collapse.

Soon Veronica came bursting into the chaos. She heard from Archiekins. And whatever she was doing before didn't matter. She was held hostage by her father's son's enemy. Luckily her mother saved them. Cheryl heard from Toni. Who was told by Jughead. And as soon as she saw her cousin she engulfed her in her arms. She was worried for her. Hal took off. They didn't know where. But there were thousands of angry states and cities looking high and low for that criminal. Betty hasn't spoken since she found her mother. Her throat was sore from screaming and crying uncontrollably.

The next day, She woke up in a unfamiliar bed, but not strangers. She remembered the horrid night. She would never ever forget it. She sat up numbly in bed and got up. Her feet felt like they were stiff. And had been for sometime. She couldn't move. Then a tap on the door frame stirred her from her dark thoughts. She looked up to see an equally shattered man in front of her. Fp knew how she was feeling. Like she was stuck and couldn't move. He knew it was much worse for her. It was her mother.

"Morning, Betty." He said softly with almost no feeling just as numb as he felt.

She stood not moving and looked down at her feet. "Morning, Mr Jones." She didn't want to be polite for once in her life. She didn't find a reason to. She knew she was gone but she could still hear her mother's calming voice.

Tears burned her eyes as they weren't shedded as she kept staring at her feet as if the time would click back to when she had her mother. But she knew very well. Her mother would never be at her graduation, cheering louder and prouder than any other parent. She would never see her get married, have children. It was starting to hit her. There wasn't a time machine. No pill to bring her back. In reality she wasn't coming back. "Uh, Betty, are you going to be okay today?" She heard a concerned voice peak through her soft agile ears.

She looked up meeting his eyes and then she felt her strong facade crack and tears broke. "She's gone." Her voice broke his heart. "She's never going to make Chocolate Chip pancakes again." She sobbed as she felt his strong arms holding her.

She didn't even like Chocolate Chip Pancakes and yet she was going to miss them. Maybe it was because it was made by her heart. Her mother always cooked with love. And now she won't have that. It made her really want that back. And yet she never will.

Fp was stunned. He didn't know what to say or do. He did the only thing he could think of. He pulled into his arms and let her break down. He wasn't sure why he hadn't cracked open a bottle and drowned his thoughts and grief with liquor. He hasn't downed one. Maybe it was because he knew she wouldn't like him to do that. She was right. She would never ever be in their lives again. Her cries about their son. Now she was with him. How could life be this unfair? That answer wasn't going to be answered until Hal Cooper was playing for his crimes. He wanted to murder that bastard for taking Alice away from him. He wished he could take Betty's pain away and his as well.

Jughead didn't know what to say either. Nobody's talked for hours. It had been only a day since Mrs C was murdered. And He had to be the strong one for his girlfriend and father. He hoped Betty didn't have to be put in foster care system. He didn't want her to leave him. He knew she was in a tremendous amount of pain. And that would never go away. It may fade but never disappear ever.

He went to school. Everyone swarmed him asking him questions. It drove him insane. Why did they care now? They never paid attention when Betty had a serpent Slut written in pigs blood on her locker. No they gossiped. They didn't care. At lunch he sat at their lunch table. Archie and Veronica came into the lunch room and eyes followed them like stalkers and lurkers they were.

"How's betty?" Veronica asked as she sat down and looked honestly at Jughead watching him carefully. She knew everyone was asking. He swallows his bite of his burger and lowered his eyes to floor. "What do you think, Veronica? Her mother's dead!" He snapped sharply as he chewed his bite. Veronica looked down at her tray and numbed her tongue. "Jug, I'm sorry I asked. I'm just worried about my B." She whispered softly as she wiped her eyes.

She didn't mean to upset Jughead. Betty hadn't answered any of her texts and calls. She was getting worried. "She's at the trailer with my dad. When I woke up they were talking and she was crying. It hurt me to see her in that much pain guys. I didn't know if she will ever recover from this." He said softly as he gulped down the rest of his chocolate milk.

Veronica nodded and Archie rubbed her back. It wasn't fair. None of this was fair. Betty shouldn't be going through this pain. It was unnecessary. It shouldn't have been done. Archie didn't know it was like to lose a parent. He knew what it was like to almost lose one. He honestly didn't know what to say or do to make her feel better. The only thing that kept him going was trying to find who shot his father. Which now he knew it was Hal Cooper.

A few days pass and baskets were covering the Jones's porch with food and home bake goods. Betty hasn't gotten out of bed in three days. It's been three days since her mother was murdered. It will be her funeral in a few more days. Betty was nowhere close to being ready to let her mother go. And she wanted her mother more than anything. She missed her mother's wonderful cookies and her smile. Oh god her smile was always making Betty better. When she had a broken heart. Her mother would just smile and it would make her smile. She hated the fact her mother was going to be in the ground in a few days. That didn't make sense to her. Her mother wasn't supposed to be dying so soon. She was expecting when she was older and didn't need her mother so much. Of course she would always come to her. And now that right was wrongful taking away from her. She thought long and hard about the fact. The old hard truth. Her mother would never be at her beck and call ever again. She would never get advise from her mother. And yes they did fight occasionally. But what daughter and mother never fought? She didn't know a single one. She was appreciative of Mr Jones. He took her under his wing and gave her a home. But that still didn't mean she didn't need her mother. And now she needed her mother more than anything. And where was she? She was in a fucking mogue.

She never thought she would have to deal with this. Her father was no longer in her life. She didn't care. He broke that chance the moment he picked up that gun and shot Mr Andrews at Pop's Diner. She no longer saw him as her father. No she didn't even know this man. It was like he was a demon. Or he wa the devil himself dressed as her father. Same build.

She heard all about her father's story. He sent her a recording. And she sat up in the bed, bawling and hyperventilating beyond her control. Fp came into the room and stood frozen. He didn't know what to do. He did the only thing he could. Hold her until she stopped.

After several minutes later, She finally stopped crying. She didn't speak. She just handed him the recorder. He pressed play and his heart pounded. Why can't he leave them alone? He was fleeing while they were suffering. How was that right or ethical? He wished he could kill that bastard himself and let him suffer like he did to his daughter. He couldn't even believe the things Betty was told to do. What kind of father does that? It made him sick to his fucking stomach.

And then the day came. The day they had been dreading for days. It was time to say their final goodbyes. Betty didn't bothering putting on makeup. She knew her mother preferred her not wearing makeup. Her mother was a believer of the beauty within and natural. She walked over to her closet and slowly pulled out her Funeral dress. It was a bluish Black. Her mother loved blue.

Fp showed up in a nice black suit. He couldn't believe it was the final time. The final goodbye. His final I love you to her. And this time he wouldn't get a goodbye back or I love you back. Betty stood by the brown casket shaking as she placed a white flower on top. She didn't want to say goodbye. She never wanted to. She knew one day she would have to. But she never thought it would be now. She was only sixteen. She was going into her junior year after summer. Her mom wouldn't be able to help her with collage applications or pick out her prom dress.

She stood up and walked up to the podium. She slowly pulled out the paper she had been gripping the whole service. "My Mom was a very ambious women. She was motive and strong. She would be there to cook and clean after us kids. We were very messing when we were younger." Betty said through a soft chuckle. She scanned the service and spotted her sister who was wiping her eyes. Polly chuckled painfully as tears stung her cheeks. "Yeah, I don't how she did it. And she used to make these Chocolate Chip Pancakes. And I didn't like them and now for some reason I want them. All the time." She choked out as she looked back down and wiped her eye gently with a tissue.

After she finished she sat back down next to Jughead and cried into his arms. She never felt so weak until that moment. She always put a brave face. She never felt her face fall. But lately she hadn't been able to. Mary got up next to say a few words. Mary knew Alice for years. They grew to like one another. And now she had to save goodbye forever. She never thought this day would have to come. She was in Chicago when she got the call from her ex-Husband. And man she cried for hours on the phone as he calmed her. Hermonie Lodge couldn't believe she let her husband get in the way of her friendship and now it was never going to I'm sorry.

Then It was Fp's turn. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he should tell her he told her. Or just keep that a secret. He had been watching the room closely as he walked up. He wasn't stumbling which was a shock to him and everyone else. He was sober. But he didn't know if he could continue that streak.

"Alice and I go way back. I met her in my English class. She always had the best grades and man I was jealous. Me here. I didn't have the best grades." Everyone chuckled, including him. "One day she dropped her books and I helped. I know it was cliche romance movie. She looked up at me and smiled and man that smile. It actually smile." He took a deep breath. "And now I think as I look up in the sky. She would be smiling at how much I was a fool up here. And I wish I could've told her. When I had the chance. That I love her." He felt his eyes prickling.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he moved over to her casket. And looked down. He replaced that frown with what he wanted to see. He wanted her to smile and say I gotta. As much as he prayed that would come true. He knew deep down it was never going to happen. Alice he knew and loves was forever gone.

And then the final goodbye was the hardest for everyone. You thought you were crying enough already. No tell me when you see your loved one being lowered into the ground. Six feet under. Deep under but you can still feel them. For Betty, the Final goodbye was excruciating for her. And then her heart plummeted deep down when she saw the casket with her mother disappear within thin air.

Alice Susanna Smith was gone. And then Fp came crashing. His love of his life was gone. He will never get to tell her he loves her or marry her. Be a father to their other children. All he could do now was be there for her current children.

"Mom! No, no, no don't leave me! Betty cried as she thrusted around in her boyfriend's hold.

She felt alone. Her mother wasn't there. It was too much. She wanted her mother. She fell to her knees and beat the ground with her small hands. She wanted to kill her father. And nobody was going to stop her. "Mommy!" She whimpered as she looked at the fresh tombstone with her name heavily engraved in the stone.

She went home that night. She slept like a baby. Fp was fighting the urge to nurse the bottle. He was fighting an ongoing battle with his inner demons. Jughead snuggles in the same bed as Betty. He couldn't sleep from the cries coming from the living room. His father was crying. He knew this would happen.

Hang The Caution Tape I'm Dangerous.

The day They got the news. They best news. It might not the news that could bring her back to them. But it was the best news. Hal Cooper had been caught and was thrown in a prison cell. It was two months after her mother's funeral. After months of hard searching they finally found him. And that day she went to her mother's grave.

She sat down on a green patch of grass. She put flowers down next to her gravestone. She smoothed her finger over her mother's name and smiled for the first in two months. "Mom, we got him. He's in prison. You can finally rest. I miss you so much, Mom. Fp, Uh started drinking again. Hiram Lodge fired him from Pop's yesterday and then he picked up the bottle and hasn't put it down since." She whispered to the known as she let the tears cascade down her cheeks.

In truth everyone was struggling. The whole town hadn't been same since she was murdered. Many who didn't care moved on and forgot about her. The people that knew and loved her with all their hearts had a harder time letting go.

She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. She then heard whispering from the other side of the cemetery. She looked up from her mother gave and over at the whispering she heard. She spotted Cheryl. After Cheryl said some words. She looked up and caught Betty's eyes.

"I was visiting Jason." She mutters softly as she sat down next to Betty. She saw a few more tears escape her eyes.

"Does it ever get easier, Cheryl? I mean yes now that Hal is behind bars. It has gave me some relief. But she's still gone. And that's not changing." Cheryl didn't know. Her pain was still there.

She slowly pulled her closer and whispered," Cousin, it does. I know it doesn't seem like it will. But It will. And now your father is behind bars. It will help the healing process." She spoke softly as she wiped her cousin's tears.

"I just feel so anger with the world. They took her away. And now that his trial is starting soon. I didn't know if I can last anymore with her. It's been the most diffcult two months in my life, Cheryl. Fp got fired and now started drinking. I'm worried I'll lose him too." Betty bursted into tears. Fp was her only family left. He became her back bone. When she couldn't function on her own.

"I felt so angry too, Betty. You should talk to him. Tell him how you feel. And yes the trial will be hard and back backing. You will need a support system. I wish I had that with Jason. Mom didn't care for me never had. That's why I got emancipated." She listened to Cheryl's advise and hoped she was right.

After awhile sitting in hollow silence she stood up and walked back to the trailer. When she got inside, She found him slurring his words. "Al, please come back!" He was screaming. Her heart shattered for him. "Betty needs you! Don't you get that?!" She came into the living room, grabbing the bottle from his hand. "Shhh! It's okay!" She soothed as he fell to his knees.

Fp looked back up from his knees and broke into sobs. "You left me, Allie. You left us! You look my happiness with you! How could you do that?!" He screamed at the wall. Betty watched with tears falling.

Jughead heard his father drunken screams and came into the living room to calm him down. "Dad, shh! She's Gone." He spoke softly as he helped his father to the couch as his eyes filled with his own tears. He knew his father was dying on the inside. He had been for two months. "No! No! She can't be!" His father screamed again. Betty couldn't watch anymore. She slammed the trailer door and left.

After Fp sobered up, He sat in his chair and looked at old photos. He couldn't believe Alice was gone. Hiram fired him yesterday. He was happy he was no longer his busboy. But he remembered the times he sat in those seats with Alice. He never got to say a proper goodbye. He got into his bike and drove to her grave.

As he sat by her gave. He started crying. He hadn't cried like this since the night she was murdered. Jughead told him that Hal was found and was rotting behind steel bars. He wished she could hold him again, kiss him again. It was all fading. He didn't know what the day it was. He felt lost. He didn't know what was going on? He felt alone. He wanted her again.

"I know, I haven't visited since the day we buried you. Al, I miss you so goddamn much, Baby. I didn't even get to tell you how much I miss you. Or how much I love you. And I haven't stopped since the day you broke it off. I feel so lost. Hiram is ruining this town. I gave Jughead my spot with the Serpents. Betty she misses. Jughead misses you. We still get baskets every damn day. I regret not giving you a chase at Pop's. I love you so much, Al." He broke out into heartbreaking sobs as he soothed his finger over her headstone.

Alice Susanna Smith

Mother, Friend and Girlfriend

More known as Al and Mama Bear

March 16th, 1972- May 9th, 2018

After he left her favorite flowers and never peonies. You had to be an idiot to give those. She was allergic to them. And everyone who knew her knew that very well. He said his goodbye and headed back to the trailer.

Days passed for awhile. Fp officially was back on track. Betty had started junior year and her father had been officially found guilty. And they hoped Alice was smiling from above them. Fp didn't find another love. Gladsy came back into his life and Jellybean and Jughead finally reunited again after two years of being apart.

By senior Betty was standing on that stage making her mother proud like she promised. Even though her mother wasn't in the crowd. She knew she was up above cheering louder and prouder than anyone.

"Betty Smith class Of 2020" Principal Weatherbee announced as she walked across the stage.

Fp stood up prouder than anyone else in the crowd. He knew that was what Alice always wanted. She wanted her daughter to be happy. Betty started speaking and the words just flowed. "I want to thank my mother for pushing me to my limits. I would like to thank my father Fp Jones. He stood there and helped me through my loss of my mother. And I know she's watching me and cheering." Betty said into the microphone. Fp's eyes welled up. She thought of him as her father.

"Jughead Jones Class Of 2020." Fp roars with happiness as he watches his son cross that stage. He knew very well his son deserved it.

"Archiebald Andrews." Archie crossed the stage and smiled at his mother and Father. His father was able to come after all. It's been two years since the Black Hood fiasco.

"Cheryl Topaz. Okay I read that right." Cheryl rolled her eyes and strutted in with a red lip.

"Yes your right, Principal Weatherbee. Toni proposed!" She shouted with a big smile. " And I don't have any real family. I want to thank Mr Andrews. He helped me fill out my first application. And I would like to thank Jason. Even though he's no longer alive. He gave me the courage to walk on this stage and get my Diploma." Cheryl thanked as she walked off the stage.

"Veronica Lodge." Veronica smiled as she was handed her well worth the hard work diploma.

Alice watched with tears of happiness. Her daughter made it. She only wished she could see her in real life. She was sad Fp finally moved on. But she would be cold if she wouldn't let him. He deserves all the happiness in the world.

After they've walked across the stage. Their journeys began. Fp watched with a watchful eye as his son got down on one knee. He only wished Alice could see it. And of course Betty's answer was yes.

It's been a few Days, Since Betty accepted Jughead's proposal. She was extremely nervous. She did the only thing. She could think of. She took a small drive to her thinking spot. She pulled to a stop and got out of her car. As she walks up the hill. It's been two days since she last came.

She sat down at her mother's gave. It had been two years since her mother passed. She just graduated from high school. She was the class of 2020 baby! She opens her mouth and the words fall out.

"Mom, I did it. I graduated and I'm engaged." She announced excitedly as she brushes her fingers against the jagged stonehead.

It was starting to fade a bit more since the last time she visited. If Betty was being honest? She would've said. That she couldn't believe she made it. It took all her energy to walk across that stage. It was hard without her mother. It was only going to get more diffcult as her life continues to move smoothly.

She could've sworn she heard a whisper. Almost like her mother's voice. "I'm so proud, Baby. I knew you could do it." She looked around the cemetery a little spooked.

"Mom?" she blurted utter speechless. She could seen her mother. She could actually see her. That was insane. Was she going out of her mind?

"Shh! It's okay. I just wanted to visit. I can't stay. I can't believe you're engaged." Her mother said softly.

Betty could feel tears glistening her eyes. " I missed you so much, mom. I can't believe it's been two years." She whispered still stunned her mother was in front of her.

Her mother smiled softly as she reached to touch her daughter's cheek and her eyes welled up. "You've grown so much, Elizabeth." Betty chuckled softly as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm eighteen, Mom. Of course I've grown. And I like chocolate Chip Pancakes now." She said as she giggled. She saw a look like she was insane.

"Really?" She nodded. " Wow! I missed a lot. Is Snake plissten treating you right?" She glared softly in her mother direction and smiled.

"Yes, Mom. He's been amazing. He was my rock after you passed. And I even got closer with Cheryl." Her mother just chuckled and wiped her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't in your life. I should've known Hal was going to kill me. I should've ran or did something." Betty shook her head. Her mother didn't need to blame herself. No not ever.

"No, you don't blame yourself. He tricked both of us. And now he's rotting in prison where he belongs. And I bet your loving bossing all of the others up there around." Betty knew her mother. She was the brick throwing, firey women and the best cook.

"Yes I do! But the big man upstairs, won't let me." Her mother pouted her lips. Betty rolled her eyes.

"Heaven is suppose to be relaxing, Mom." Her mother rolled her eyes. "And didn't you do enough of that down here?" Betty joked as she looked around and back at her mother.

"Shove it, Betty." Her mother snapped jokingly as she watched the sun and the birds fly around.

As much as Alice was enjoying her stay. She knew she had to go back. It broke her heart. She wished she could watch her daughter grow up and become to women she raised. She loves her daughter more than anything. And now it was time to go.

"I have to go now, Baby. I love you very much, Betty. Never forget that. I'm always in your heart." She said lovingly as she pointed to her heart.

Betty's eyes started tearing up again. She didn't want her to go. But she knew it was time. "I know. I love you too, Mom. We will see each other again. In another lifetime." She whispered as her mother disappeared before her eyes.

When she saw a twinkle in the sun. She knew it was her mother smiling at her. Her mother may be out of her life. But will never be out of her heart.

She stood up just as Jughead came walking into the cemetery. "I knew I would find you here." She heard Jughead muttered as he wrapped his arms behind her.

She turned to face him and smiled. "Yeah, I just wanted to say hi to my mom. And I told her about our engagement." Jughead nodded his head. He knew her mother was very important to her. He couldn't still believe it had been two years since Betty lost her mother. "It was nice and peaceful." He smiled at her as they walked to his bike.

They dove back to his father's house. His dad and his mom invited them over to celebrate their engagement. He couldn't wait to eat. And knowing him he'll eat all the food before anyone else.

As they walked hand in hand in the small house, they were greeted by his mom. It took him a few months to forgive his mom for not letting him stay with her when he really needed her. Fp grew to love his new life. He still missed Alice. And forever will. It took him months to get over the fact. The fact he would never have her back. Yes they were still days he wished he would've just checked on her and not let her slip away. But he knew that would never happen and he had to move on.

"Betty, how was your day?" He started a conversation as he bit into his ham slice. Betty looked down at her plate and then back up at her soon to be father-in-law. She was nervous of course. She should she tell them about the grave. Or should she keep that to herself.

"It was good. Did some grocery shopping. I spent time with Cheryl and then I went to visit my mom." She told them her day as she ate some peas.

Fp looked a little thrown. Nobody really talked too much about Alice. He looked over at his wife and saw a look on her face. He knew she knew about the affair. But as much as she wanted to yell at him. She was dead and there wasn't much she could say. Jughead noticed the dead silence in the room and spoke up.

"That's good. Is she yelling at me for not asking?" He said watching her smile.

"No, she didn't yell, Jughead. I think she would be very happy." She chuckled at the look of surprise on his face.

"Really? No southside remark?" She shook her head. "Wow I'm surprised."

"Jug, she can't speak back." She said softly as she stared down at her plate. Jughead knew he hit a trigger and stepped in.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He apologized softly as he grabbed her hand.

She smiled a little bit. "I know." She mumbled softly as she looked at Fp.

Fp decided to change the subject and it was smooth sailing. Jughead didn't find the topic that funny. It was about him. Why did his dad have to bring that up?

"He ran outside naked!" Betty exclaimed as she looked over at her fiancé, who was pulling down his beanie over his face.

"I was 5!" Jughead shouted from under the beanie. Betty just continued to laugh until she couldn't breathe.

The rest of the night was filled with later as the dinner finished. Jughead had to work in the morning. So he and Betty left early and headed back to their apartment. Jughead was going to be a writer and Betty decided to was going to do journalism to honor her mother. She always loved writing to. She wasn't half as good as Jughead. But she thought she was pretty damn good.

As they were laying in bed, Betty looked up at the ceiling while Jughead was typing up a storm. "I saw my mother today." She blurted as she looked over at Jughead.

Jughead just kept typing and muttered. "Yeah you already told me." Betty sat up and grabbed his hand. "No, I mean I actually saw her."

Jughead looked up at her and stopped moving in his fingers. "Wait what?" He gasped not understanding what she meant.

She knew he was confused. She knew it would confuse anybody. "Yeah. I saw her. She was talking to me. And no it wasn't haunting. She just wanted to visit. I felt her touch my cheek Jug." Jughead was still staring not knowing what to say. She saw her mother what? That didn't make any sense to him.

"Wow! That's wow!" He said with a surprised face as he shut his laptop and turned on his side to look at her beautiful face.

"I know." She sighed as she turned on her side. "I was confused. She told me she was proud and I even I asked if she was having fun bossing around. It was nice, Jug. I just wished that I could see her. And actually have her again. That's why I was crying when you saw me. I was saying goodbye. With actual words. I never got to do that. Hal took that away. It's been two years. And now she won't be at our wedding Jug." She rambled on as tears braced her face.

Jughead knew how much this was hurting her. It was her mother. Of course she would want her mother there. He really wished that he could turn back the time for her. But he knew that it wasn't possible. He also knew his mother glared when Betty mentioned her. He wanted to snap. It was good that Betty didn't see. A few months after his mother came back. His father dropped a bomb. He had an affair. Not only that. It was Alice. Betty's mom and he was in love with her. He knew his father loved her. But he didn't know about the one night they shared. He was aware that his father was still affect by it every death anniversary. And then it clicked in his mind. Three days from now was Alice's death.

"I really wish I could make her magically alive again, Betts. But I can't. And I'm sorry I wasn't there when you were talking to her." Betty slightly smiled.

"She called you snake plisten. And asked if you were treating me good. And of course I told her yes." And that was the Mrs Smith he knew.

"She still calls me nicknames huh. Did she say anything about my dad?" He spilled in as he brushed a few hairs from her eyes. She shook her head.

"No. She didn't have the time. I'm sure she would've if she had the time. Make some remark about his sexual frustration." Betty bursted out laughing at that memory.

"Oh yeah that was a good one." He chirped in as they cuddled.

In a house across town,Fp was drinking some coffee. Things have been rocky between him and Gladsy since he told her about the affair. And well it didn't go well. He saw sitting in his chair trying not to drink. He hated not being able to drink. Jellybean or actually JB now was in middle school. And he felt guilty he missed so much of her life. He wished he could make up that time.

"Fp?" He heard someone call. He looked around and was confused. And then he saw it or her. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was it actually her? The last time he saw her was when she confessed about having their son. And then she was murdered that devastating night of his life. He couldn't function for months after she passed an now she was in his house standing in front of him. This can't be real.

"Alice? Is that you?" He asked as he sat up in his chair and looked at the vision. She looked amazing and healthy.

"Yes it is. Shh don't wake up your daughter and your wife." She whispered as she walked into front of the tv and sat down by his feet.

"W-hat?" He stuttered out confused as hell. What was she doing here in his house? Why was she back? Was he seeing things?

"I know. Betty freaked a little when I saw her." She teased softly as she touched his face. He jumped back a little. She could touch him. Was he dying too? What the hell was going on?! "I came to say. I'm sorry for leaving you. I wish things turned out better. And now you have this wonderful family." She stated as she pointed to the big family portrait hanging on the wall.

"Al... I'm not happy. My marriage is miserable and falling. I wish I could have you. It's not fair." He explained as tears fell onto his cheeks.

He missed her so much. To the point he couldn't breathe. Why did she have to leave him? "I know. I have watched from above. I also know that you can be a better man then this. Be there for your children and wife. And I know you don't love her. But just try to make it work. Be there for my daughter. I saw you light up when she crossed that stage. You were proud. And I wish that was me cheering for her." She said as tears fell into her cheeks.

"Can I kiss you one last time?" He asked hoping she would. He started to lean in but was stopped by her hand.

"But you can't. Fp this isn't going to work. You can't be In love with someone who's dead! I'm sorry that left. I know you blamed me and yourself. I watched you crumble. It was heartbreaking. I heard Betty crying telling that you started drinking. And I aslo heard some very wise words come from Cheryl. She told her to talk to you. Tell her how it was hurting. That she was worried she would lose you too." Fp's eyes were bloodshot. He never knew it affected her so much about him.

"Al, please just one last time! I need you!" He cried into hands. "You left me! You left me alone! I had to take care of your daughter! Watch her fall apart! How do you think it made me feel?! I was having a hard enough time watching them carry you away. And your body. I can't even tell you how much I wanted to kill him. He took you away! We could be had a life together! A real life! None of this fantasy bullshit! An actual life! One where you married me! Had more of my children! Grow old! I wanted you so badly Alice! I have days where I just want to die! Be some tragic love romance. Like Romano and Juliet." His last words were so hard to understand as he grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

Alice couldn't stop her tears either. Everything he said broke her heart even more. She wanted to kiss him too. But she knew that it wasn't possible. If they did? She meant never want to leave. It took everything in her to not give in.

"Fp! I'm sorry! I wish we could! But we can't! That would tear your son and daughter up. Betty needs someone to walk her down that isle. Her father is in prison. He killed me! And many others! As I was dying I heard him. Muttering that he was going to kill you and Jughead. Betty made the right choice. Either way I would've died. Hal tricked her and me. I wish I could be in your guys life but I can't!" She cried as she stood there falling apart.

" Did you know you were three weeks Pregnant? This came to a shock to her. She was pregnant?

"I was pregnant?" She watched him nod his head.

"Yes and it was mine. We made a baby that night. We could've had a family. And Hal that bastard took that away. Like he did with Charles. And now I'm sitting here thinking we could've had a two year old running around and I would've been so happy. I didn't tell anybody. At mogue I went to see you. Nobody knew. I just told them I was your fiancé. You looked so pale and it broke me to pieces, Al. But I could still my Al underneath all that caked makeup. You were so beautiful." He explained as his voice started cracking. She couldn't believe all the things he was saying.

"Fp... I'm so sorry. If I just fought harder... maybe would've been together with our baby. I would've been so happy. It kills me everyday I can't see you. I saw Freddie's Dad. He told me not to yell at the big man upstairs. And to respect him. I'm having fun bossing around and throwing bricks." She giggled as she wiped a tear away from his cheek.

"I'm glad you have been having fun. Don't kill anybody. I know their already dead. But don't get yourself sent to hell." He joked as he looked in her eyes.

"I won't Jonesy. I better go. I already overstayed my stay. I don't need a lecture from our old English teacher I had the best grades. My god that was best." She taunted jokingly as she started walking into the light.

"I love you, Al."

"And I love you too, Jonesy. Take care of my daughter and keep your kid in line. I don't need to kick his ass with my spiritual bricks." And like that she was gone. He missed her already again. He was still in love with her. And will forever be.

The next Day, Betty woke up in Jughead's warmth. She didn't want to leave their bed but she had things to do. She was going to meet up with Cheryl for yoga. She never thought she would ever do Yoga. Never ever. But now she was. She sprawled out of bed, thinking what she was going to wear. She looked through her closet in distress. She didn't find anything. She was getting so frustrated. Cheryl hated when people were late. She had to find something.

When she finally found her outfit, she quickly changed and headed to her car. She turned out of the parking lot and made her way. After she finally turned into the parking lot and opened the doors to see Cheryl standing on the Yoga mat. She and Cheryl became the best cousins over the past two years. She wasn't looking forward to her mother's death anniversary. Cheryl spotted Betty and waved her over.

"Morning, Betts. Ready for some Yoga?" She asked as she stretched her legs back. Betty nodded her head and pulled out her Yoga mat and started following the Yoga instructors moves.

"Kinda." She said in a quiet whisper. Instantly Cheryl's eyes were on her. She knew that Betty wasn't okay.

"What's up, Betty? What's got your tongue this morning?" Cheryl asked as she grabbed Betty's hand and they went for a walk outside.

As they walked around the outside. Betty felt her eyes mist up again. Cheryl pulled her close and Betty started to break. "I just I miss her. My mom she won't be at my wedding, Cheryl. I have no one who understands beside you. You and Toni are getting married. Veronica and Archie are expecting. And Kevin and Fangs are happy. I have Jughead but I need my mom." Betty ranted on as tears rolled.

Cheryl stay quiet for a little bit. She didn't realize that Betty was having a hard time with everything moving so fast. She also remembered Alice's death anniversary was in two days. She was also knew she missed her brother. Her and Betty were grieving together. Jason died two years ago. She almost ended her life that winter. She was afraid Betty would do the same.

"Betty, I didn't realize that my absence has affected you. I got caught up in my happiness. I didn't forget. You'll get through it. We will get through it." She said with hope as she squeezed her cousins hand to assure her she wasn't alone.

After her break down they went back into the Yoga studio and didn't really pay attention. They decided to text Veronica and Josie to hangout. Veronica came into Pop's showing a little bump and with a smile.

"Hey girls. I'm glad you texted me. I was dying of boredom. Archiekins won't stop baby proofing the penthouse. It was driving me crazy." Veronica complained as she sipped her milkshake. Cheryl and Betty both laughed and drank their milkshakes too.

"Archie baby proofing. I didn't think that was possible" Betty joked as she watched V roll her eyes.

"Ugh! He wrapped my iPhone charger and then he bubble wrapped my chair! My chair! I can't wait for this little one to be out. She won't stop kicking." Veronica snipped as she looked down at her belly and then smiled. "But, I'm glad he's doing the work." Betty smiled and turned to Josie.

"How's your singing going?" She asked Josie who was sitting next to Veronica. Joise smiled even more.

"I'm going on tour Guys!" She exclaimed as everyone at the table smiled.

"Wait really that's great, Jos." Cheryl said cheerily as she sipped her cherry cola.

"I know! I can't believe I got my big break. My mom's sad I'm leaving. I leave in two days." Betty's smile starts to fade. In two days her mother been gone for three years. That makes her stomach swirl in sickness. Three years.

She got up from the table, looks of worry expressed by her three friends as she went racing into the bathroom. She let the door slam back and threw open the lid and heaved. Her stomach was in knots. She soon felt the strawberry milkshake erupt through her throat and into the toilet bowl. After she was done throwing up. She rested her head against the white wall and tears rolled down her cheeks. She wasn't sure if it was from throwing up or if it was the fact she missed her mother. It still wasn't fair. It will never be.

She started to stand up and then she felt weak. She felt her legs wobble as she started to inch her feet away from the toilet. She couldn't get her feet to move it was like she was stuck. She slowly felt her legs starting to weaken even more. Something was wrong. And then she felt herself falling. She felt her head smack to the floor and pitch black it all went.

Cheryl, Veronica and Josie grew more anxious after a few minutes. It was strange Betty still hadn't came back from the bathroom. They spotted Mr Jones heading for the girls bathroom. "Is anyone in there?" Fp asked he looked over at the girls in the booth across from the bathroom.

"Betty but she didn't come back out." Cheryl said with her voice filled with worry. Fp nodded his head and walked away.

Cheryl picked into the bathroom and stepped in. And what she saw made her heart lurch. She was instantly by her cousin's side. "Betty?!" She shrieks as she sees her cousin's laying on the bathroom floor with a puddle of blood by her head.

Fp was barely outside when he heard a women Scream. He rushed to where he heard the scream. He then realized that it was the women's bathroom. He should probably get a women to go in there. But he didn't see anyone in sight. He pushed open the door and then saw Betty. His stomach plummeted as he saw her with blood by her head. His first thought was what happened. And his other what was going on. He got down on his knees and rolled her into her back. He put two fingers by her neck to make sure she was breathing. Fuck! No pulse. He started to panic on the inside. He had to stay calm. What would Alice do? She would scoop her up and take to the hospital. So that's what he did.

He scooped her up and held her close to his body as he walked out of the bathroom. Cheryl dialed 911 as they tried to do chest compressions. He knew he had to alert his son. He hope his son would pick up. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and then heard his son voice. He sounded like he just woke up.

"Dad, what is it?" His son said through the phone speaker. He sounded so tired. He didn't want to burden his son with the news but he had to.

"Jug, it's Betty." He heard son's bed sheet ruffling in the background.

"What about her? Is she okay?" He looked back over to see Betty. She was still unconscious. "Dad! Is everything okay?" He heard his son's voice starting to sound panicked.

"Jug, just come to Pop's." That's all he said before he hung up and turned back to the scene.

Ten minutes later, Jughead arrives at Pop's. His heart is racing. Then it got faster when he saw two ambulances outside and the paramedics rushing in. Then he saw his fiancé wheeled out. What was going on? He ran to the stretcher and his eyes blur.

"What happened?" His voice came out in cries as he watched his fiancé being put into an ambulance.

He feels himself falling to the ground on his knees. His father surrounds him and he buried his head into his father's chest. He wants to ask. He wants to know. But he can't get his mouth to open. Was he going to lose her? Cheryl watches hopelessly as Jughead falls apart. It feels like someone took her life apart and picked and picked until there was nothing left. Everything was fine. What even happened? They were talking and laughing. Did she miss something? She didn't know. All she knew is that she needed her cousin. She can't lose anymore people. Losing Jason was devastating. She can't go through that again. She almost died because it was too much. Veronica couldn't believe this was happening. She felt like she was under fire. Blood rushing through her cold body. She didn't know what was going on. She needed her B. She can't lose her.

Everyone drives their cars and trucks to the hospital. The minutes waiting for answers was unbearable for everyone. Jughead didn't move from his spot until the doctor came out.

"Family of Betty Smith?" Jughead stood up feeling the blood through his body.

"That's us." He said as he walked closer to the doctor.

"She's awake. She's Four Weeks Pregnant. Congrats. She passed out from Nausea and lightheadedness. She will be okay. And she hit her head pretty hard. So keep an eye on swelling." Jughead sighed in relief. She was alright and he's going to be a father.

A father. He couldn't wait. He was so happy. Fp was shocked by the news but also excited. Not that he was looking forward to being a grandpa. But that can't be changed. He was happy his son was happy. He just wished Alice could be with him. And sadly never will be.

When Betty woke up the pain was awful. And then she found out she was pregnant. She was scared. She wished she had her mother's guidance. But that look on Jughead's face when he told her made all the scaredness go away and was replaced with joy. She was going to be a mom. And he was going to be a dad. What was better news then that? She didn't know any.

One day Betty was in her kitchen making noodles for her little girl. It’s been three years since she had Jamie Alice Jones. She made her daughter’s middle name as her mother’s name. In somewhat honor. She hears someone knock on her door. She sets down her spoon and walks down the hall and opens the door.

Once the doors open. She just sees a brunette man with curly hair standing on her welcome mat. She wasn’t expecting to see this man. Something seemed so familiar about him. She just couldn’t put her finger on it. “Is this the Jones residence?” The brunette asked as he scratched the back of his neck.

She could feel the nervousness reflect off the man. She took another look at the man and felt something. He looked like he was in his thirties. Maybe he was a client of her husband’s. “Yes it is.” The man smiled a bit more. To be true he was very nervous. He couldn’t believe he was going to do this.

“Oh good. I thought I had the wrong house. You look a bit too young to my mother.” Betty’s eyes widen. What was he saying? She was only 21. She had Jamie when she was 18. How could she be his mother?

“Uh, I’m Betty Jones. But I have no clue what you’re getting at.” She said as she looked in the eyes. She was truly confused.

“Babe, Jamie wants her Mac and Cheese!” She heard Jughead call from inside the house. She looked back inside and saw her husband approaching. Jughead stopped at the door when he saw the man and his wife. “Uh excuse me. Who are you?” He asked the man who was standing in front of them.

He looked almost like he was going to faint. Jughead felt a little bad for scaring him. He knew that the Southside Serpents Jacket could be very intimidating. “Charles Jones.” Jughead felt a cool rush in his blood. Nobody had mentioned the child of Alice and Fp in years. Not since she was murdered. And now the ghost of the past was back. His father’s son was standing right in front of them.

It took several uncomfortable seconds to pass before Jughead said a word. He looked over at Betty. He could see the shock written on her face. They thought he was dead. “Charles I’m afraid you got the wrong Joneses.” He could see Charles expression fade.

Charles felt stupid. He should’ve know he was too late. He started turning his foot and walked away. By a voice stopped him. “But you have met your sister and Brother.” He turned to face them and his heart leaped. He found his family. He couldn’t have been more happy then he was right now. He hadn’t been happy for years. He ran away from Chic his crazy roommate. That tried to kill him. He faked his death to escape and brought a ticket. He came back to Riverdale after 16 years. And now he was thirty. He was seventeen when he escaped from The Sisters Of Quiet Mercy.

“Oh my it’s great to finally meet you. Betty, the last I saw you. You were so little. I’m glad you were raised right.” Betty could hear the sadness in his voice. It almost made her feel guilty.

“Charles, I’m sorry about your childhood. My sister, Polly was sent there by my father. My mom married this awful man. He ruined her life and.... mine as well.” She could feel the tears in her eyes. She didn’t want to have to tell him that his mother was murdered six years ago. Charles looked at her with a sad smile.

“I’m so sorry. That must have been awful. I escaped from there when I was seventeen. I didn’t bother staying until I was eighteen. I wished that I was adopted all the time. But now, I finally met my family.” Jughead could see his wife slowly crumbling.

He decided that it was time to call his father. He knew his father would be happy His was alive. But also crushed of the reminder. He remember the look on his face when the Corredor told him that Alice was pregnant. The way his eyes froze and glossed up. That was when he figured about his father’s affair. At first he was furious. But then that anger turned into sorrow. He knew his father was shattered which caused the drinking to pick up.

Fp showed up at his son’s house. He was confused by the sudden call. His son didn’t really call much. Which caused him to have suspicions. Over the past six years, his and Jughead’s relationship turned downhill. Shortly after his wife left again. She just left. Just like he knew she would. And then he found out about his wife’s affair. She was sleeping with their counselor. He was heartbroken when he found them in their bed. After that he picked up another bottle and those turned into more. He tried to explain to his son on what happened. But Jughead told him that he deserved. And that he thought about it. Maybe he did. He did have an affair before she did.

Until a few months ago, He found out that she was having two affairs in their marriage. Saying that his drinking caused to. He didn’t believe that was right. He was stressed and she was fucking with his heart. She had admitted she had slept with Hal Cooper two months before she left him the first time. He couldn’t believe she cheated on him. With the person he hated the most. The one who murdered the love of his life.

Their were days when he thought about ending it all. Just right before his son called. He had a gun to his temple. He was going to end his life. He had nothing to look forward to. His son didn’t talked to him. Yes he had his wonderful and amazing granddaughter and his daughter Jellybean. But he didn’t have Alice. She had been dead for six years. He missed her so fucking much and it wasn’t fair. He wanted to be with her.

“Why did you call?” He asked in somewhat sober state. Jughead rolled his eyes. Of course his father wasn’t sober. He hadn’t been since he made his mother leave. He eyed Betty. Betty smiled like she usually did. She missed him being in her life. It had been hard without him. She was her only father she had left. She didn’t have grandparents. She didn’t want to be associated with any of the cooper’s. Polly hadn’t came back from the farm. And frankly she didn’t trust that cult mess of a farm. It ruined her sister and so did the sisters. It was all Hal’s doing.

“Fp, I’m glad you came.” She greeted as she hugged him. Fp was confused but took the hug anyway. He looked over at the man that was standing in front of his son and Betty.

“Uh who’s this?” He asked as he looked over at the man.

Betty caught on and felt the tension grow. She slowly took a deep breath and walked over to Charles. Charles was very externally nervous. He was going to meet his father. Who was a drunk. That was the down side. He took a shaky breath before opening his mouth. “I’m your son. Charles Jones.” Fp felt like he was being blown away. The news was such a shock. His son was alive. Chic was lying. He should’ve known. He wished he didn’t trust that imposter. He also wanted to thank the phone call.

He wrapped his arms around Charles and pulled into a tight hug. If he would’ve ended his life? He wouldn’t have met his son. His long lost son Charles. His eyes burned with tears. Charles was taken back by the hug but didn’t hesitant to hug him back. “Thank you.” He heard his father muttered. He wasn’t sure what he met by that.

Jughead was surprised by what his father had done. He was looking at him when he said thank you. What did that mean? He was confused. He also wanted to know what he meant by “thank you”. He didn’t take those words lightly. “Your welcome.” He said back unsure how he felt. He knew his father and him had been talking.

But Betty felt a feeling in her stomach and it wasn’t warmth. It was chilling. Then she gasped when she knew. Fp.” Her voice was starting to crack. Fp broke out of the embrace and looked at her. “Don’t tell me you were going....” She stopped at mid sentence when it finally clicked to her.

Jughead looked over at his father in confusion and horror. His father was going.... Oh my he felt like a horrible son. “Dad.” His voice broke as his father refused to meet his eyes. “You were going to end your life?” He watched his father slightly nod and his stomach churned. “Oh my god! D-ad. I- I didn’t mean to cause you any suffering.” Charles’s eyes grew concerned and tears rolled silently. He could’ve lost his father.

“Dad, so you about to before He called you about me?” Fp had forgetten his oldest son was there. He didn’t want to say it but he knew it was too late not to. Damn Betty.

“I was going to right before Jughead called.” Everyone gasped. Jughead felt sick to his stomach. “I had a gun to m-y tem-ple.” He never felt so sick in his life. Not even when he saw Alice the way he did. His father was going to kill himself. He could’ve lost his father forever.

Jughead ran into his father and hugged tightly as tears rolled. He wasn’t going to wipe them away. Betty watched as tears fill the Joneses eyes. “Fp, I’m sorry about everything.” She interrupted softly.

They all stayed quiet as everyone told their feelings. Fp finally told the painful secret he had holding for three months. Jughead was furious with his mother. She had affair with their marriage counselor. He didn’t believe it at first but when he saw the look on his father’s face. He knew it was true. Betty couldn’t believe that either. Gladsy Jones always secretive. But the newest affair she heard shattered her. She and Hal had an affair two months before she left him the first time. Jughead didn’t know about that one. His mother was the worst. She was already a whore. She was upset with his dad about his. But she had two affairs. One of them before she left them behind. He was only in his sophomore year. He had to deal with his father’s drinking problems while she was fucking Hal Cooper.

And then the big bombshell was dropped on Charles. “My mother was murdered?” He received so many nods that his stomach rolled. “Hal Cooper murdered her. I heard about the Black Hood but I didn’t know it was him. And she was the one he murdered.” Charles broke down. He couldn’t believe she had been dead for six years. Betty explained everything to him. And how she didn’t want to give him up.

A few months later, Everything calmed down. Betty and Charles grew closer and Jughead and Fp rekindled their relationship. Fp stopped drinking and Betty couldn’t have happier. She knew that Jughead was finally happy. Charles was still heartbroken from the recent new of his mother.

Betty was looking at old pictures and smiled at the funny and embarrassing ones. Charles came downstairs and saw the photo album. They both looked at the pictures and laughed. Fp had been staying with them for the past couple weeks. Just until his apartment was done being fumigated. He saw them and smiled. Charles was holding on picture that Alice kept. It was of Him and Alice and she was kissing his cheek. He looked closer and noticed one picture in particular. Charles and Betty both noticed what picture and picked it out of the pile.

“Oh my god. She kept one picture of you, Charles.” Betty softly exclaimed as she pointed. Charles smiled at the picture. It was of him and His mom. The only picture he would ever have if himself as a baby.

The sisters didn’t keep pictures besides take one to make sure you didn’t get misplaced. And a way to identify you.

Fp looked at the picture and his eyes started to well up. Alice looked exhausted but so beautiful. He only had the one picture of his son that Alice showed him. And now she wasn’t there to be by him. He needed her more than anything. He learned that his life was very delicate and needs to be safe.

They sat there staring at the pictures and smiles and laughs escaped their mouths. It was going to be hard without her. But now that they had pictures it was easier to move on. They wouldn’t forget her. She will always be in their hearts. Fp was glad and thankful for the blessed phone call from his son. And the special visit from his long lost son Charles. Betty couldn’t wait to show her daughter how wonderful her grandmother was. And the day her daughter had her first day of school. She felt the same way her mother did. But she knew Jamie would be fine. And that she was going to be fine without her. One day she will finally see her mother again. She will tell her how grateful and appreciated that she had the best mom in the world.

Later her and Charles spent their day visiting their mothers grave. It had been so many years. Over the years. Betty started going less and less. She got busy and with work. They sat down at the grave site and held hands. Charles felt weird about being there. He knew he was a stranger to her. Even though he was her son. He still felt weird about it.

“We love you so much, Mom. I forgive you for all those years ago. I wish I got to meet you before you died.” Charles said softly as he placed so new flowers by her faded grave stone.

He wished so much that his life would be different. That he grew up with her and His Dad. But deep down he knew that could never happen. He wouldn’t have Betty, Jellybean or even Jughead. He didn’t really know Polly. She didn’t come back. She doesn’t even know he even exists. That does sadden him. But what can he do. There wasn’t much he could do. He bonded with his seven year old niece Jamie. He loved that her middle name was his mothers name. It meant that she was always in their lives that way. Him and Jughead worked things out. And his bond with Betty got even stronger. They liked some of the same things. He could tell that her father did a number on her.

Also that she didn’t like talking about her childhood. He could relate. He didn’t like talking about his childhood. It was still haunting to him. But now he had his family. None of his nightmares could affect him.


	18. Aftermath Of The Hooded Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos was still raining in Riverdale. Alice found herself drowning in her guilt. It was caused by her no good husbad who turned out to be the cold blooded sin killer the Black Hood. Can anybody help her get through such events?

Aftermath Of The Hooded Discovery

Life became different and strange after Alice found out her husband of twenty years was the cold blooded, manic sinner killer, The Black Hood. She never loved him. Her love was always for one person. She didn’t know how she could tell him she was just in love with him after all those years of being apart. Fp Jones was her first love. She loved him with all her heart. And still loves him.

After the reporters swarmed her house. It caused her to go crazy. She was yelling. Even offering to let them in. What was going on with her?, she thought to herself as she downed another glass of wine. She started pounding down wine bottles like no tomorrow. She had no control. It was like the forces were making her do this to herself.

A week goes by and she finds herself in the hospital. She looks around the room. Her eyes were met with Betty, Fred, Archie and Jughead. But no Fp Jones. She wants to cry. Why did she do this to herself? She knew Hal was crazy. But this was unspeakable. She started to tear up as she sat up in her bed. Her stomach had to be pumped the doctors explained to her. They said the amount of Wine she consumed was enough to stop her heart.

“Mom, why?” That was all Betty could get out before she choked up and started sobbing uncontrollably. Her heart shattered when she saw the tears coating her daughter’s cheeks. Fred who was on the left of Archie. He stepped forward and looked at the others. The look told them the old friends need to speak.

After the door was closed, Alice could see Fred trying to hold back his tears. She had no idea why she had done this. Would she ever recover? Fred was her best friend. And only friend when she dropped the southside Serpents. Her daughter had gotten very close to his son. Being a mother really pushed the friend part of her down. Hal took everything in her power to keep her grounded. She hated herself for years. She was never happy. Fred stood on the left side of the bed, holding back his tears. He didn’t want to lose another friend to alcoholism. He saw how much it ruined Fp’s life. Their friendship was barely holding itself together. When he finally gets the courage to open his mouth, tears follow close behind.

“Why Alice? Don’t you know what’s it like for Fp? His life was ruined. I get you were grieving. But Alice. Alls.” He stopped when he said her old nickname. He hadn’t said in years. It didn’t feel wrong. She was his best friend for 2 decades. He met Fp after he started high school. He and Alice knew each other since they were Betty and Archie’s age.

She smiled at the old nickname. He hadn’t called her that in years. It had been so long. “I don’t know Freddie. I just felt so guilty for what Hal did. And visiting him didn’t help. And with Betty being in with the Serpents. It’s been hard. I haven’t talked to Fp since I told him about Charles.” Her voice went died after she mentioned her now dead son.

Fred knew about her and Fp’s son. He was sworn to secrecy by her back when she found out Pregnant back in their senior year. He also knew the raw line with Fp. He was drinking again. He tried to help him a week back. But Fp slammed the door in his face. Jughead ended up moving back in with him. He didn’t want to tell Alice that he was drinking again. He knew it would destroy her.

“Alls, why don’t we just get you home.” When he saw her head shake quickly at the suggestion. He withdrew that idea. “Or you can stay at my house. Like everybody else.” He mumbled the last part so she wouldn’t hear.

Once they arrived at his house. She smiled at how clean it was. She removed her coat and placed it on the coat rack. She remembered back when they were In High school he loved his house clean and apparently had never changed since then. “I see you still love a clean house.” She joked as she sat down at the dining room table as she took a sip of her coffee he had placed in front of her.

He stopped flipping the pancakes and turned toward her. “Of course, Alls. A house is never clean if you don’t clean it yourself.” He rolled his eyes and she scoffed.

“Oh Freddie. You just never can be messy can you Freddie boy.” She teased lightly.

He rolled his eyes and continued to flip the pancakes. He worked at pop’s for a few summers and knew how to cook. “Yes. And I’m fine with that, Alice.” She just laughed and rolled her eyes.

“How are things with Mary? You know since you guys divorced.” She asked honestly caring. She knew the divorce was hard on him.

“She’s loving Chicago. She comes back to visit every few months to see Archie. She actually called me to check on how I was doing. She said that she heard about Hal and sends her condolences.” He answered back still feeling awkward about it.

“That’s nice of her. I miss her so much. It’s been so long since me and her have hung out.” Alice stated as she felt the warmth from the coffee she was drinking enter her body.

While in Pop’s Archie, Veronica, Jughead and Betty were seated in their usual booth. Betty was the first to speak since they arrived. “Jug, how’s your dad doing?” Jughead hadn’t seen his father for a few weeks. The last time he checked on him. His dad was drowned himself in liquor bottles.

“Honestly, I haven’t seen him in weeks. But he last time I did. It wasn’t good, Betts.” He said in a sad tone. He turned to  
Veronica before spitting out. “And since he was fired. He gave me the Serpents. I’m now Serpent king. I tried to ask him for advise but the bottle gets the attention.” He grumbled as he slammed his fist down.

Veronica felt bad. She had an idea. “Jug, I was thinking of asking your dad if he would manage the speakeasy for me. And me and mom moved out of the Penbrooke after we found out about he was the reason Archie was arrested.” Her voice was soft but filled with undeniable rage.

Jughead was still hesitant about the idea. “I don’t know, Veronica. He’s been very off the edge since he was fired.” Veronica could hear the hesitation in his voice.

“Come on, Jug. Please ask him.” She begged as she pouted her lips. He rolled his eyes and she continued to plead with him.

In reluctancy he gave in. Later that night, Him and Veronica stopped over at Sunnyside. It felt strange. Veronica spotted the jack Daniels laying all over the front porch. Oh daddy what have you done? She mentally strangled her father. He was ruining yet another life. It wasn’t just Mr Jones who was affected. It was Jughead. One of her friends. This was why the speakeasy manger position was so important. Jughead rolled his eyes stifled a chuckle with no humor. It didn’t surprise him. He knew that his father wouldn’t last long before falling off the wagon again. He was cursing himself for even stepping foot back on this property.

He walked in, kicking empty bottles to the side letting them cling against the wall. Veronica sorta grabbed his arm more tightly then she had been before. The southside was way different and far more dangerous then her comforts at the Penbrooke. Her father caught her off when she bought back Pop’s. He was taking everything that she loved about the town. Her first night here she went to the drive in. She didn’t mind the cars and movie. It was a lot different then the city life.

“Oh what did the cat drag in?” His father slurred as he stumbled to the front door. He rolled his eyes and brushed passed his father, snapping his jaw shut.

“Oh I see you didn’t put the bottle long enough to realize you’re a mess!” He hissed as he picked up an empty bottle and shoved it into a garbage bag. Fp rolled his eyes and scoffed. How dare his son judge him. He knew he was throwing his life and liver away. Veronica didn’t like the toxic tension in the dirty rundown trailer.

“Jughead!” She scolded giving him a hard stare. She moved her feet passed the bottles and approached Fp who was still struggling to stand. “Anyway, Mr Jones I was wondering if you would like to employee at the new lodge attraction.”

He held his hand up to stop her and chuckled. “Listen Lodge, I’m not interested.” He stumbled back as he failed to keep his balance.

“See Veronica he wouldn’t want to do that. Even if it was for you. I’m sorry.” Jughead budded in receiving an another eye roll from her.

“Jughead I got this.”She snapped, and then turned her head. “Why don’t you wait outside.” She uttered as she heard the door slam shut.

He downed another sip of his bottle and sucking the bottle dry before glaring in her direction. Why wasn’t she leaving? Even his son was smart enough to back away. Veronica slowly took a seat on the sofa and pulled out a sheet. He couldn’t tell what it was. But it looked important.

“I thought I told you to go.” He took a second glance before dodge her pout. “Sorry Lodge I’m not here for anymore favors for Hiram Lodge.” He slurred the name with an iced tone lacing his throat.

“Fp just sit and listen before you judge.”  
She scolded loudly. He sat down in the nearest seat. He was kinda scared of her. She looked like she could bite. And wouldn’t have a problem with it. “I was here to ask you if you would like to manage the new speakeasy I’m reopening at Pop’s. Since I own it. I basically have been disowned by my father on your behalf.” He was stunned. She was offering him a job and not just some crummy one. It was a well paying one. He could finally afford to get a nice place to leave other then this stupid trailer.

“Wait a second....” He paused still stunned back the action. “ your offering me a job and it’s to manage for you and not your father?” She nodded her head. “I have to say I’m quite surprised. I have never seen such a kind gesture from a Lodge before.”

“Well you have never met Veronica Lodge have you.” He lightly chuckled and shook her extended hand. “So will you?” Her lips were pouted.

He was fighting back a smile. Nobody had ever offered a job for him. Not ever. Even Andrews construction he had to fight for on his own. “Yes Veronica I will.” Her smile was getting wider.

“Great. You start tomorrow.” She answered back all cheery. “ I better go.” She said before slipping back behind the close door.

As the door closed, Fp sat still blown away. He was working. He was finally going to get his life back a track. He hoped Jughead came home sometime soon. He knew it would take a lot of hard ass work and convincing. Jughead looked over at the now closed door and saw a grin on Veronica’s face.

“How did you do that?” He was surprised. His dad was known for being stubborn and hardly listened to someone else or their advise.

“Never undermine a Lodge.” That’s all she said before walking off, leaving Jughead stunned with his jaw to the floor.

Another week had passed in the town Riverdale. The chaos was still the normal amount. Fp Jones actually was working and quit drinking. He still struggled on stressful days. Alice grew closer to Fred. He was her best friend.

Until one night. She was drunk and accidentally kissed him. She had nobody to stop her. It didn’t seem like he minded. The news broke a few days later. It was the new hot gossip since the Black Hood and Hiram Lodge ordeal took over. Fp was working at the register counting cash that they had made that day. When he heard the news. Of all the people in Riverdale. It had to be Fred Andrews. His best friend for years. He wasn’t sure who he was more angry at. Alice Smith was and always has been the love of his life and his best friend knew that. Or should he say ex-best friend. He was more hurt then angry. He loved her. And she had his child and then found out he was dead all in one day. He got that she was going through a lot. But so was he. He gave up the Serpents after he was fired from Pop’s by Hiram freaking Lodge. Luckily he was sent to prison for tax invasion and attempted murder. Jughead still hadn’t came home. He wouldn’t blame him. He was a mess. That night he drank like never before. He missed her so much. It wasn’t fair. Why was god punishing him? He wasn’t a firm believer but he knew someone was controlling the life of this planet. He wanted to start over.

Alice was happy. She hadn’t been this happy since a certain someone rocked her world years back. When Betty and Archie found out their parents were dating each other it was awkward. Betty noticed the decrease in Fp. She wondered what happened. Then she remembered some thing her mother had said to her father. She stepped out on her father with him. It all made sense. He was in love with her. He loves her. Then she thought back on all the times Fred made her smile and was now confused who she wanted her mother to be happy with.

A month into the relationship, things started to turn sour. Fred noticed that his feelings for Alice had dwindled. He no longer felt that way for her. He also could tell that Fp was struggling to keep on with out her. He didn’t mean for this to happen. He wasn’t in love with Alice. He was in love with Hermonie. Hermione had changed to be a better person. She had him join her after Hiram was arrested. Alice found herself not feeling herself.

One night Alice was woken by a load bang on her door. She grumpily rolled out of bed and went to her front door. As she opened the door, she saw Fp drunk and stumbling all over her front porch. “Fp, what are you doing here at—“ She looked down at her wrist watch. “At 2:30 in the morning?” She was a little grouchy.

“Oh Alice you have no ri-ght to ask me questions why you’re fucking my best friend or should I say ex- best friend.” She could hear the desperation and the hurt in his voice. He was ready for her and she left him hanging high and dry. She felt shitty. She shouldn’t have done that. She should have been there for him when his life was crumbling.

“Fp I—“ She was caught off by a humorless laugh.

“No it’s fine I guess he has more then I could give you or your black Hood murderious husband.” She slapped him hard across his face. How dare he say that?

“Don’t you dare! You have no right to insult my love life and my past!” She screamed as she felt burning hot tears trying to break away. He felt the stinging from her hand on his cheek as he raised his hand to touch it.

“Alice, I- I shouldn’t of said that.” He said sobering up enough to realize what he said. “I should go. I don’t want your boyfriend to kill me.” He said walking away as he hid the heartbreak in his eyes. He felt ashamed. He had no right to say that. He was just angry.

“Fp wait!” She whispered yelled causing him to turn back to face her. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too.” That’s all he said before he got into the cab and the cab drove away from the Northside back to his crummy southside nothing. No one to come home to. Jughead didn’t want anything to deal with him. And when the cab door closed tears bursted down his cheeks from his dilated eyes. He was so drunk. He was definitely going to regret this in the morning.

The next-door, Archie and Jughead had seen the explosive argument between the ex lovers from Archie’s bedroom window. Jughead had never seen his father so broken before. He was woken up by the shouts and yells coming from outside. He was confused at first. Then he recognized his father’s shouts from the back of his head. He had noticed the improvements over the weeks but then it turned sour after the news broke about Mrs Smith and Mr A. He wasn’t clueless he knew his dad was heartbroken. But he never knew who. He always thought it was his mother’s leaving them behind and taking his little sister, Jellybean. Who now likes to be called JB.

The next day, Fp woke up with his son standing in his living room. He couldn’t have been happier. Jughead hadn’t been home since he left. It felt strange. He saw even more bottles covering the trailer carpet then there were weeks ago. When he last visited with Veronica.

“Jug, I wasn’t expecting you to come.” He rubbed his eyes as his head pounded.

“Why didn’t you tell me you’re in love with Mrs Smith?” His son didn’t sound angry. The calming tone in his voice made him flashback to reality.

“What I’m not?!” He lied through his teeth. He knew he was and now so did his son.

“Stop lying. I know you are. And yes it’s weird but I can get over it. You deserve to be happy and I can tell you aren’t happy, Dad.” He couldn’t believe the words exiting his son’s mouth.

“It doesn’t matter she’s with Fred.” He ached saying that name. It wasn’t fair. It was supposed be him. Him holding her hand, kissing her, wiping her tears, making her laugh, giggle. Him being her only love and the last. Him to call her his wife and her to call him her’s. It wasn’t him. It might never be.

“Dad, listen to yourself. She doesn’t love him. And he doesn’t love her. He loves Hermione. And she loves you. You are both miserable without each other. I wish I would have know sooner. So I could have kept you from drinking.” Fp didn’t say anything. So he continued. “Your killing yourself slowly and I can’t stand it. Betty she’s going to talk some sense into her too. She even told me that you two had a little thing going on. She told Hal to distract him from hurting Betty. That she stepped out on him with you.” He saw his son cringe a bit.

He was taken back. He was an ass to her and he knew it. “Jug, isn’t not that easy. I said some horrible stuff last night.”

“Yeah I heard.” His son growled as he kicked a bottle across the room which clang and crashed into the others. “And I will not forget it either and I know you won’t either.” His son finished his statement.

“I will.” He nodded. “How can I show my face to her after what I said. I know I was drunk but that was no excuse.” He felt guilty. He had no right to say that. It was a low blow. And he knew it. It wasn’t her fault. She couldn’t have known her ex-husband of twenty years would become the most hated person in the history of the town since Clifford Blossom.

“I bet you didn’t know she was in the hospital.” His eyes bugged out. “Yeah she drank so much wine it caused her to have to get her stomach pumped.” His stomach churned with more guilt.

“Oh I feel like shit.” His stomach churned so much. Then he felt the strong urge to vomit.

“Yeah you look like it too.” His son chuckled. “Dad are you okay?” Before he could respond. He was racing to the bathroom and vomited whatever he had left in his stomach.

He forced himself to hurl even more so he would feel the pain she was feeling. But it didn’t satisfy his pain at all. It only contributed to it more. After he wiped his mouth with a tissue and drank some water he started to feel better. “I’m okay now.” He finally choked out as his eyes burned from throwing up so hard. Jughead felt bad for his father. His dad was broken. And hopefully things would get better.

Later after his shift at Pop’s, Fp snuck outside to smoke a cigarette. He knew it was bad for you. But he couldn’t bring himself to care. “Oh Fp Jones what ahve you done to yourself?” A voice stirred him from his drag.

“Alice?” He was confused why she was there and taking to him.

After Alice watched Fp leave that night. She had a long talk with Fred. They came to an understanding that they were just better friends and would still remain best friends. Betty had spoken to her. Telling her it wasn’t right to fight her feelings and it was better to let it out. She said it was okay with her if she went after Fp. She was very surprised by her daughter’s efforts to keep her happy. And also knew her daughter was right. It was time to stop hiding her real feelings. She was going to tell him how she felt.

She sat next to him on the back step as he drew another drag from his smoke stick. It was raining out and rain was soaking them.

“Fp, I need to make something clear.” He looked up at her feeling the tension increase by 1000 percent then it had been before she sat down. “I’m not with Fred anymore. We decided we were better friends then lovers. Geez that sounds weird to say. See this is why me and him broke it off. Besides he’s in love with Hermonie.” He wasn’t sure where this was going or if he would like the idea.

“What are you trying to say? Are you trying to say you don’t think he’s good enough for you?” His tone came out more rough then he had intended. She was a little hurt by the strike. But she also knew she deserved it.

“Fp, I’m trying to say. That I didn’t love him and he didn’t love me.” Her voice was raised higher then she intended. “I’m sorry. I was awful to you and maybe Hal should have killed me when he had he chance.” His eyes went wide. No she didn’t deserve that.

“No, you don’t. He was sick and what I said was uncalled for.”

“But no you were right. I was selfish. And I trashed you in the register for years and the others included.” His eyes stayed warm and he reached to grab her hand.

“Allie, no. Don’t you dare say you deserved it cuz you know darn well you don’t. You should be treated like—“

“A queen.” She finished his sentence as she felt a tear slip down her cheek and onto the ground.

“Yes a queen.” He said reaching out to touch her cheek. She flinched a little, causing him to withdraw his hand back. “Oh sorry I shouldn’t have. I had no right.” He stammered as he felt the rejection.

“No, it’s fine. It’s cause I love you.” His eyes widened and a grin starts forming like a kid with candy. “I love you and I haven’t stopped since I broke it off all those years ago. I was just scared to tell you and our kids were dating. And I didn’t wa—“ She was caught off by his lips crashing onto hers devouring in All goodness as the pouring rain soaked them.

It was cold but the warmth of their bodies kept them warm. She threw her arms around his neck as the kiss grew hunger. All the weeks of being away was releasing into it’s destiny. He started release for air and looked into her dazzling green eyes boring into him. She felt so much relief as her heart skipped.

“I love you too, Allie. I was heartbroken when you started dating Freddie. It hurt so much, Alice. I thought you didn’t want me that I was just some toy. I felt used. I haven’t felt like this since you and I first got together. And if you would let me I would propose to you right now and right here. I don’t care if people or watching or not. I just want you. I want you, Alice Susanna Smith.” She smiled as tears of joy raced down her cheeks.

“I want you too, Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third.” She kissed him with passion. “And I would say yes to being Mrs Jones. I always liked the ring to it.” She giggled as she watched his grin widened more.

Fp looked up at the sky as the rain poured onto them. They were soaking wet. “Let’s bring you home, Smith. Don’t want you to get sick.” He said honestly and loving all at the same time.

She stood up from the back step and he threw his jacket over his head to shield her head from the rain, even though they were still soaked anyway. They didn’t care as long as they had each other. When they reached her house. Flowers paddles were everywhere on her porch steps. She turned to look at him. “Did you do this?” He shook his head. He was just as stunned as she was.

Then the door opened, there was Betty, Jug and Fred all standing in the door way. “Welcome back, Mr Jones and Mrs Smith.” Fred greeted as he led them to the dining room table.

Their eyes were blown away. A beautiful dinner lit up by a few candle sticks displayed in the most elegant way possible was staring them right in their faces. They took their seats and smiled at each other from end to end. Their kids threw this together. “Wow this is amazing.” Alice spoke still in amazement. Then she turned to Fp again. “Are you sure you didn’t have anything to do this?” He shook his head no.

“No, it was all us.” Betty and Jughead replied together as their smiles stay in tune. Alice kept her mouth wide and Betty giggled.

“I know. It’s quite a surprise to us too. I wasn’t sure I was going to be okay with it. Until Mr Andrews told us and showed us pictures of when you two were dating.” Alice sent a glare to her best friend. Fp did the same.

“Hey, they were bound to find out themselves. They are you’re kids after all.” He basically mocked them as he poured two sparkling sodas. They all thought it was appropriate do to Fp’s drinking problem.

“Well thank you guys. Consider us surprised.” Alice joked as she took a sip of her drink.

Fp ushers his son over to the table, leaning in and whispers into his ear for only him to her. “Thank you so much, Jug. I love you, Son.” Jughead smiles back.

“Your welcome, Dad. I love you too.” He said as he felt his dad press his lips onto his forehead and kiss him lightly to reassure him he was loved.

“Now there’s another present under the dish for later.” Betty said with a sigh wink. Which caused Alice and Fp to raise their eyebrows in suspicion.

They lifted the cover and their faces flush up. Why in the world would their kids get them theses?

“What the?” Alice breathed out still blushing.

“Jug, Betty. Uh what are you saying?” Fp stammered as the realization set in.

“Me and Jug both don’t want any babies in our lives right now and that includes our parents. So now we are going to leave the house.” Betty explained as she headed to the door.

“Yeah Dad.” Jughead said a little embarrassed with the situation or the event. Alice’s and Fp’s faces were bright pink as they listened to their kids. Then Alice remembered why she wanted to talk with Fp. She had to tell him something very important.

“It might be a little too late for that.” She admitted as she watched Fp’s and the kid’s faces freeze in shock.

“Allie, are you saying what I think your saying?” Fp stutters out as he feels his palm sweat.

“Mom?” Betty gasps in shock.

“Mrs Smith? Are you pregnant?” Jughead asks as he watched her head nodded along.

“I’m 8 weeks. I was with Fred to keep it secret for awhile before I knew for sure.” Their eyes travel to Fred who was standing with a weak smile.

“She made me swear in secrecy. I’m sorry, Fp. But I did have a feelings for her for a little bit but it faded.” He answered feeling the eyes on him.

“Oh well I guess you won’t be needing these.” Betty interrupted as she scooped up the condoms from the basket.

“Betty, are you okay with this?” Alice asked honestly hoping she wouldn’t be too upset with her.

Betty nodded her head and hugged her mother. “Of course I’m going to be a big sister.” She said as she hugged her mom tighter.

Fp looked over to Jughead, hoping his son wouldn’t be too angry with him. “Dad, don’t worry. It’s fine. And mom’s not coming back. Also I like Alice. She makes you happy.” He stated as he gave his dad a manly hug. Fp was taken back by the news.

Betty noticed that her mom and Fp need sometime to go over the news. She excused herself from the table and took Jughead’s hand and left them alone. Fp started standing up and Alice did the same. “I’m going to be a daddy again?” His voice was full of happiness and she could see a few tears in his eyes.

“Yes. I didn’t know how to tell you. I was afraid you would think it was Fred’s. Me and him never did any of that. After our drunken kiss. We dated for a few weeks. But we didn’t have a connection.” She stated honestly as her eyes welled up with tears as well.

“Nothing was going to change my love for you. Even if It was his.” He was mentally cringing at that statement. “Yes it would be worried but I still would have done it. I love you too much to let you go, Allie.”

 

“I’m glad you feel that way.” She said as she walked over to him as she felt his arms pull her close.

“Well, I’m going to be a daddy.” He exclaimed happily as he kissed her passionately.

“Yes, you are, Jones. I can’t wait for this baby.” She said as she placed her hand in her stomach.

“Me too, Allie.” He said happily as they swayed back and forth.

At last everyone was happy. There was more chaos. The new spread across town like no tomorrow. But neither of the cared. It didn’t matter what they thought. It didn’t wasn’t important. All that mattered was how happy they were.

The wedding was a couple weeks later. It was a small wedding. Alice was in a white wedding grown nothing too fancy. She paid extra to get snake print lace instead of the white. Betty was maid of honor. Jughead was a groomsmen and Fred was best man. The wedding was short and sweet.

Katelyn Anna Jones was born on June 19th, 2018. Fp loved fatherhood. He felt more confident then he had been with Jughead and Jellybean. His ex-wife finally let Jellybean visit. It was a sweet reunion. Jughead and Betty still remained together even though their parents are married. So what if they were. They are in Riverdale after all. Chaos was the name topic in Riverdale. Betty loved her sister and can’t wait for her to be old enough to do her hair and make up or talk about boys. Even though Fp would have her if she did.

When Kate started first grade, Fp started watching her like a hawk. Alice was more laid back then he was. She had her time to be uptight. Now it was his turn.

“Katie, who’s your boyfriend?” Betty asked her little sister jokingly. Katie’s face went pink. Fp hear the word boyfriend and dropped his jacket.

“Katie with a boyfriend? No way!” He shook his head in protest. Katie rolled her eyes.

“Come on, Daddy please?” The little girl begged. “Jelly has one.” She pouted her lips just like Alice. He rubbed his hands over his face.

“Because she’s a teen and your only 6 sweetheart.” His protective father kicked in.

“Fp, it’s just a little kid boyfriend. They can’t do much.” Betty stood her ground. Fp rubbed his eyes to get the image out of his head.

“Betty!” He shouted in shock. “My god! You’re not helping!” He exclaimed, while she rolled her eyes. Betty giggled and Katie started to do the same.

“Sorry. I don’t see the problem.” He rolled his eyes again.

“You will when you have kids.” She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

“Whatever.” She kept rolling her eyes.

“Daddy, sissy is okay with it. What about when I 9?” Fp sighed. She acted just like her mother.

“Alice help me in here!” He whined. Alice laughed.

“Oh no, you don’t it’s your turn. Besides did you have a girlfriend when you were 6?” She asked as he scoffed.

“Alice Susanna! You’re not helping either!” He snapped as she laughed again. And then he turned to his little girl who was using puppy dog eyes. “Ask me another time, Katie.” He sighed as the little girl jumped into his arms.

He held his little girl in his arms smiling as she asked more questions. All he wanted her to do was stop. He wasn’t ready for his last little one to have a boyfriend or turn 7. Her birthday was coming up. They never did find out if Charles was really dead or not. The pain wasn’t gone. They both still had it. It lingered behind reminding him on the day she told him. For Alice it was in his birthday that really made it hurt the most. A mother could never forget her kid’s birthday. Betty was in college and Jughead was a writer full time. Archie became a talented musician who was famous in almost the whole wide world. Veronica finally made her business emperor grow and this time for legal purposes. Kevin was married and had two kids. Fred and Hermione got married. You could say that Riverdale parents fall for their kids’s parents. But this is Riverdale. It’s been 6 years since The Black Hood fiasco. Life was still hectic. But more manageable.

On Katie’s 7th birthday was the hardest on Fp and Alice. It was time to face the fact their baby was going up. Balloons were everywhere. Pink and purple. Jughead got his little sister a pink leather jacket. He was told by his dad that there wasn’t going to be a Serpent on the back. Betty got her some ponies, Veronica got her a pretend pearl necklace. Archie got her a pink guitar.

“Music.” She giggled and everyone laughed along.

“Katie cake!” Betty hyped the little girl up. She loved to spoil her sister. She didn’t see her much.

“Cake!!!” Katie squealed, jumping into her daddy’s arms.

“Yes cake Katie.” Then he rolled his eyes at Betty. She just laughed.

“Hey, the girl wants her cake.” She stated as she put Katie on her back.

They started singing happy birthday. Fp’s eyes were watery. Alice and Fp were told that they couldn’t have anymore children cause of her age. It was fine with them. Katie was just enough for them. They still missed out on Charles. And unfortunately never will get the chance to.

After the party was over, Katie was put to bed and it was just Alice and Fp. They were laying in bed. They were exhausted from the party. Alice was in the bathroom and she called him over. “Fp?! Can you come here for a second?” He got off the bed and headed over to where Alice was.

When he got there Alice was standing in the front door, holding a white pregnancy test. It had a big positive sign.

“Another?” She nodded her head. “Well I was hoping for a boy this time. Girls are a lot.” She slapped him on the chest. “Hey, I was kidding. I wouldn’t take back Katie for a boy. But she won’t be dating until she’s 30.” Alice rolled her eyes.

“We will see. Uptight much?” He scoffed.

“I’m not uptight. She’s a little girl. She doesn’t need to date.” He whined as she playfully smacked his chest.

“Oh and you are fine with Jughead and Jellybean and maybe this little one right here dating?” She asked she pointed to her stomach.

“That’s not fair!” He exclaimed pretending to be hurt.

“You know what’s not fair your pull out game! Jones you got me pregnant now three times. So if you want to talk about unfair? I’m the one having to go through nine months and then labor.” She hissed as she threw a pillow at his face. He sighed in defeat and leaned to kiss her.

Then the door was thrown open. There was little Katie standing with a happy smile on her face. “A new baby!” She exclaimed as she ran onto the bed and started jumping.

They both nodded. “Yeah, now come here.” Fp said as he caught her in his arms. Alice smiled brightly as she watched her husband and little girl bond.

“But shh don’t tell your brother or sisters yet.” Alice softly warned her as she scooted closer to them.

“It’s our secret?”

“Yep. Let’s go night night.” Fp said sweetly as he turned off his bedside lamp and wrapped his arms around his wife and little girl.

Soon they heard snoring. They knew it was Katie. “She snores like you, Fp.” Alice whispered lightly half-asleep.

Fp rolled his eyes in the dark and sighed. “ she pouts like you.” He reminded her as he placed his hand on her belly.

“Hands off.” She whispered as she warmed him as she swatted his hand away. “Do you have to sleep in the guest room?” He laughed lightly to himself being careful not to wake sleeping Katie.

“No.” He gave in. Then he leaned in for one more kiss. “I love you, Alice Susanna Jones.”

“I love you too, Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third.”

The three slept in peace and didn’t wake. Alice was finally happy and Fp felt at home. Their home was each other. Strange love starts in the strangest ways. Like they say anything can happen in Riverdale.


	19. Flash Of An Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A life could change even if it was a missunderstanding. What happens when Alice misunderstands something, and it turns for disaster? Can Fp heal or is he broken forever? One shot

Alice’s mind was on overdrive as she thought about the days, hours and years she had been wanting to be with the love of her life. She hopped into her car mind blanking on what she was going to say. Today she was going to finally give Fp the answer she had wanting to give for awhile now. Her head was spinning as she turned down the roads she knew like the back of her head.

Opening the door to not what she had imagined. Her love of her life with his jeans down to his ankles. She had to blink back the furious tears as she backed his hands away. She didn’t care anymore. She was ready to tell him she was still in love with him. Fp kept giving her lame excuses. What hurt the most was she had been waiting for him for twenty-Six years. And he couldn’t wait for her. She backed away from him as he got closer, trying to reach for her cheek. Betrayal was all she could hear as she stood there emotionally scarred listening to him list the reasons she had it all wrong. But all she heard was that the girl by his bed was blonde and sexy. She didn’t hear how much he loved her.

“Alice, please don’t leave.” She listened to him beg for her mercy. Her mind kept racing. Why was she here? Why did he hurt her? And why did she put her heart down to be broken again? She shook her head gasping for a breath. She didn’t need the reasons or why’s. She needed him to stay. And not break her heart.

Turning away from him was the hardest decision she had ever made. Was it her fault? If she hadn’t gotten with Hal would they still be together? She honestly didn’t know. Or may never know the answer to the unknown. “Alice please! It’s not what it looks like! Just let me explain!” She heard him yell as she was halfway to her car, melting at every word he yelled as the door slammed shut.

A slammed door caused her heart to finally collapse at the thought. She had waited too long. It was too late. She couldn’t change the past. Reaching for her keys, jamming them into the ignition, turning the keys fiercely and driving off in a dayless mind. Most of the ride she couldn’t stop the tears from falling. He moved on. She was too late. Too late. Too late. Just kept replaying in her brain as she wiped her salty tears harshly out of her eyes. Her tears didn’t stop from falling. Her stomach was in knots. Her heart was impaled, her lungs didn’t have oxygen without him, her sanity was gone. There was nothing left in her. All had disappeared when her heart gave in and impaled.

Turning a corner sharply unaware her vision was inpaired from the pain she received. She didn’t realize until she was falling forward from an impact. Her head hit the steering wheel and she caught a horrific sight. Her car was heading in cheetah speed toward a telephone pole. Her body lunged forward, leaving bruising impaction and slow pain ripping through her spine. Agony overthrew her shock system as she felt the car tumble and splatter back down. She remember feeling like she was losing her vision. Spots started appearing. She knew that there was some kind of damage. Her chance had come and gone. Was this her punishment for waiting too long? Her breathing hitched as she felt water in her lungs. She coughed violently as a sharp shards stabbed her face from the shattered windshield. Her head throbbed unbelievably bad. Bad wasn’t in the word she would use to describe her pain or rant for the matter. Pictures, memories flashed before her eyes. She felt like she was dying. Maybe she had already died. What would her daughter think? Would she be sad and anger with her? She honestly didn’t know the answer to that impossble question. She knew her daughter was still aching over losing her father to the reality. Her father was the animatic killer the Black Hood. She felt compassion for her daughter. She didn’t want to leave. She didn’t hear anybody. Nobody had seen the crash. Her lungs started to collapse. Her last thoughts became a wonder. Fp Jones would forever be her love.

A daughter’s nightmare soon became her living nightmare. She wasn’t aware until her hands were trembling and then her phone slipped away like her mother had from her. “Is this Elizabeth Cooper?” Her phone voiced into her thoughts became her reality. She slowly opened her mouth, hurting profusely each movement passing in eerily silence. “It’s Elizabeth Smith. Is there something wrong?” Maybe she shouldn’t have asked. “Ms Smith. You’re mother has been seriously injured. Her car hit a telephone pole and—“ Her mother was seriously injured. “Oh My God!” She cries as she stumbles to fetch her keys. “Ms Smith. Hello?” She didn’t hear them after she dropped the phone and shut her car door.

Fp had been sitting in his chair trying to take the edge off what he had fucked up. Alice wasn’t supposed to see that. She didn’t know that some hooker just showed up, early snagging down his jeans all the way down his legs. He was just about to throw the hooker out when she came in the trailer. He will never forget the heartbreak written on her face as she saw him. His thoughts were rudely interrupted by three sharp pounds. He grumbled as he pulled his deadweight out of his trailer. His son came into the room yelling about something he didn’t bother listen to. He was just going to ignore the banging until they gave up. His son rolled his eyes and stifled a curse underneath his breath. He laid back in his chair until he heard heart shattering cries come from the front door.

His eyes widened as he sees Alice’s youngest barely standing up right. He lurches himself into protective mode, watching his son define gravity and take his girlfriend into his arms, securing her from the darkness swallowing her alive. His mind still was aching wondering what caused the girl such pain and misery. “M-om’s in t-he hos-pit-al.” Fp’s eyes widened and panic surrounds him. What happened? Was she dead? Then he’s mind flashes back to what happened. She was very distraught when she stormed away and sped off in lightning speed. “She’s seriously injured. The doctors say she hit a telephone pole.” His stomach plummets and his heart shatters. He tightens his grip on the door frame until his hand was ghastly colored. His son looks at him confused with concern as well. He wanted to them tell he was in love with her. But the time wasn’t right. Betty would hate him and his son would never look him in the eyes again.

Waiting rooms made everyone anxious it was known to mind. Her daughter clenched her fists into her palms. Crescent moons were burned into her rawed palms. Her boyfriend held her close to him as the seconds ticked. Forsythe Pendleton Jones II sat crossing his legs and tapping his fingers on the arms of the restless arm chairs repeatedly until he was asked numerous times. His heart filled with guilt. His stomach churned violently. He wanted to drowned his guilty thoughts in pounds of liquor. But he knew Alice would frown and cry. He didn’t need her crying anymore than he already caused her.

Fred showed up after hearing his son go on and on about the traffic on Moreland. It didn’t occur to him until he had gotten a text rattled his body. Alice was in the hospital. He hauled Archie to the truck and they took off. Seeing the agonizing pain in each and everyone faces. But one face completely looked distraught. Fp Jones who had been In love with Alice for years was gripping his chair until his finger turned ghastly colored. He knew Fp more than he knew himself. He sat down next to him and waited patiently for Fp to break. “Alice came to surprise me or something and she left when she saw a blonde hooker standing by my bed.” He looked over at his friend in disgust. “I know what your thinking. But it wasn’t like that. I would never I mean ever cheat. We weren’t even together. But anyways she had it all wrong. She wouldn’t even let me explain. That the hooker pulled down my jeans and I was just about to throw her out when she walked in. And now she’s seriously injured because of me.” His best friend finally broke. Fp was choking on his sobs. Fred saw how Betty and Jughead came racing. “I didn’t mean to hurt her.” Betty’s face turned angry. “I love her. I’m in love with her.” Hers and Jughead’s face softened and wrapped their arms around him. They wouldn’t exactly fonded by the news. But that wasn’t important. Another argument for later.

It seemed like days but it only had been four shots since they had gotten the news. It only got worse when the doctors came with glum expressions. “She has fell into coma.” Their hearts stopped and tears erupted from Betty and Fp’s eyes. “I’m very terribly sorry. It could take a week, months or even years depending on the severity of her injures.” Fp had stopped listening free he heard years. He knew it was all his fault. And there was no changing his mind.

During the first Twenty-Four hours, visitors came to send their prayers and hopes. Hermonie and Veronica brought get well cookies. That Jughead had eaten without realizing. With resulted in a big blow out between Betty and Jughead. She screamed at him to get the fuck out and never come back. She didn’t mean anything she said. She ended up crying for hours and hours until he came back to comfort her. Fp laid by her side rubbing her back telling her about his tough day at work and how much he loved. He hoped she had heard him. The doctors had explained to him that talking might coax her back. Fp didn’t usually buy into the mussy Doctor crap but he found himself preaching that. He wanted to throw things when it turned to another day. What hurt him the most? That he would never be able to marry her. Pain rippling through his spine, heart and paralyzing his every move. He hoped she heard his confession.

He hoped she didn’t die. Because in his mind that would be the worst break up ever. There he was quoting Grey’s Anatomy like it was his lifeline. He remembered the times Betty would come over ranting about her mother’s continuous reunions. He would chuckle along saying that it was Northside Alice. But he knew it was all her. He remembered the hours she would watch F.R.I.E.N.D.S over and over again not getting sick of the same old episodes. She probably had watched them over a billion times. Back in high school he would binge Cheers and Full House with her after school and on the weekends. Their relationship took a toll after she told him she was done with being low class snake. That hurt him but didn’t scar him. It wasn’t until she told him that she didn’t want to be with him that it really started to scar. He told her countless times that he would drop the Southside Serpents for her. But she didn’t believe him or give him a chance. He remembered their first kiss like it happened right there and then. Her soft lips colliding with his. He knew right there that he loved her. It look him months to actually confess his real true feelings for her. He was so nervous he ruined Fred’s favorite dress shirt. He wasn’t happy but he forgave him after he told him he scored him a date with Hermione and they laughed about it for hours later.

Thirty-Six Hours turned into Two weeks. Everyone had went back to their regular routines besides Fp, Betty, Jughead and Fred. There were still visitors but not as much as there were two weeks prior. Betty sat there telling her stories. It saddened her when she was the only one laughing or cracking a joke. She told her about Hiram Lodge and his plan. He got Archie arrested. She was sure that angered her and hoped it would be enough to break her out of the comatose. Jughead would spend his visits pleading and begging her to wake up for his father and Betty’s sake. He didn’t know her that well but he knew from what his father and Betty had told him. That she was very adventurous and vibrant. He hoped she would get that spark to bring her back. Fp tried coping other ways besides falling off the wagon. He told her more about the new Serpents. And surprised her by releasing some shocking news. He was officially retiring from the Serpents for real this time. It was time that his old snake back got a break. Not that he was calling himself old and senile. But he sure felt like an old fucking snake. Snakes don’t shade their skin so easily. And he knew that: he gave his position to his son. Serpent King was rightfully earned for his son. Cheryl Blossom has joined to the Serpents. That might have been a shocker for everyone besides him. She needed to feel accepted and he understood that.

On the third week, Fp had been at Pop’s he’d missed his daily visits during his break. But lately Pop needed him a lot more since Veronica had reopened the speakeasy. He honestly loved his new job. He was coming over at his shift. He pulled into the parking lot in the same exact parking spot. The doctors had reserved one for each of them because they visited so much. Betty came racing up to him, pulling his arm roughly as his feet dragged. He didn’t know what was going on. He first heard alarms going off in his head. Was she okay? Did her body finally decompose? He felt sickened with that devastating thought trapping him inside. And when he looked into her room. Relief shot through his blood stream. Alice was lying awake eyes green and beautiful as ever. He sprinted to her side, pulling her close. “Alice.” He cried as he lowered his head to plant a kiss on her forehead before his eyes welled with tears. He was beyond over the moon. Music was ringing in his ears.

“Fp.” Her voice was like music to his ears. He hadn’t heard her voice in days. He thought he’d never hear her beautiful voice again. Alice’s eyes widened at the choked voice. She started to remember what happped and shoved him away. “Get out!” She screamed pointing her sharp nails angrily toward the door, startling everyone in the room. Fp blinked at her outburst. He stood out. “I said get the fuck out, Fp!” She snared, her face turning red and eyes burned with rage.

She felt every single jolt from her throat. She could see the hurt in his eyes. Part of her felt empathic towards him. And the other part was like fuck him. She didn’t love him anymore. Everyone in that room knew that was a lie. She loved him with all her fucking heart and she knew it. There was no denying it. “Allie, please let me explain. Please.” He pleaded as tears cascaded down her cheeks. She sighed and nodded her head as she scowled in resentment. “That was a hooker you saw. She didn’t listen to me. She pulled my jeans down to my legs. I was just about to throw her out when you showed up. I love you so much. I spent hours with crinks in my neck from spending hours sleeping in that uncomfortable hospital chairs.” He explained as he buried his head into her arms as she soothes him.

She was in tears hearing his truthful confession. There was no trace of a lie in his voice. It was the complete truth. “Oh Fp. I’m so sorry. I got it all wrong” She apologized as her eyes welled up as well. “I’m so so sorry, Fp. I thought you didn’t love me.” He scoffed.

“Never. I could never not love you.” He leaned in and kissed her long and full with passion.

“I love you too, Fp. I was coming over to tell you that. I couldn’t wait any longer. When I saw you. I thought I was too late.” She broke into sobs.

“You were never too late, Allie.” He stated as he kissed her again, the breaking the kiss to send everyone a signal. They got his signal and left the room. “Now that’s get back to what I was doing.” His voice full with lust and his eyes with love.

They laid their cuddling for hours, laughing at jokes. “Wait you quoted Greys?” She chuckled in surprise. Fp rolled his eyes and sighed. “Yes.” She pulled him closer. “You are the best boyfriend ever.” She said with an adorable grin on her face. He couldn’t resist. “And you are the most irresistible, sexy and badass Girlfriend I could ever ask for.”

It was a long painful and extremely long process. But they were finally back together. Their minds kept making them wonder. What took them so long. Maybe it was the fear of heartbreak or rejection. But none of that mattered.

“Jughead ate your get well cookies.”

“Of course he did.” She laughed as she mashed her lips into his. “I think I heard him crunching on them.” She slipped in, between kisses.

“Really?” She nodded her head as she laughed. “Did you hear about me quitting the Serpents? Her face draws shock. “I guess not.” He chuckled.

“You did that for me?” She was out of breath. He really quit the Serpents for her?

“Of course, I would do anything for you, baby.” He admits while blushing. And she knew it too.


	20. Shot Down Into Darkened Frights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the night of the riots Jughead’s life was changed forever. And not only his life but someone from his father’s past. One shot of 2x20 and mostly 2x21 without Jughead getting beaten though.

Everything was moving in slow motion as Fp guided the younger Serpents through the roaring angry rioters. He pushed their grabby arms away from the other. He wasn’t going to let one of his own die for some stupid lie. Fangs forgarty didn’t murder Midge Klump. He wasn’t guilty for that sin. In other ways in maybe the lord’s eyes he’d be seen as guilty as sin. He pushed and pushed through the raging enemies.

Jughead looked at all the directions as he observed the chaos. It was insanity. Pushing, shoving and poking. He felt Toni push her tiny weight through. No was aware of the raged violent intruder not far from the group huddled in a tight secure hold. Yelling, shouting and seared echos of a bang to the floor. He jump back a few feet backwards and then a loud blast seized the crowd. He docked for cover to only uncover his worst nightmare. Fp watched as Archie Andrews tackled Reggie Mantle to the Black dark as night asphalt. Then he felt a searing pain shoot through his body and into his blood stream. Sharp grunts exited his a-gaped mouth as his shock system was thrown out of wack. He had been shot. That’s the only thing that registers in his brain as his son looks around his surroundings. He feels hands jolt him back. He can hear his son’s yells for help as he shudders in agony. He felt like he can’t lift his deadweight of his body. He surveyed his son’s pained, furious eyes. Jughead couldn’t believe his own eyes. His father was a second ago was standing and now he’s bleeding out in the middle of the riots. Just when he thinks his day couldn’t get any worse. It does. A lot worse. He wants to tackle Reggie for what he has done to his father.

“Dad?” He whispers softly as he presses the bullet wound his non-grown hands. He sees his dad’s eyes start to roll back into his head. He starts shaking his body vigorously to keep his Dad from shutting his eyes. “Dad! Keep your eyes open! Okay? I need you!” He feels his father’s shaky hand touch his face. He blinks his eyes hard to keep the unsheded tears locked into place.

“Ju-g?” Fp’s voice rasps from the lack of oxygen and blood loss. He feels his breathing beginning to hitched as he raises his hand to his son’s face. “G-o get help. I n—eed you to call Betty to keep you.” He takes a breath. “...Safe. I know you w-ant to hunt someone down. Don’t. Just get me h-elp.” He coughs as his eyes blur with tears.

Jughead felt lost for words. It wasn’t until he feels a squeeze on his shoulder. He turns his attention to the face in his eyes. Archie was standing beside him, whispering. With the help of Sweet Pea, Toni and Archie they were able to manage to hoist Fp into their grasps. The walk was grilling for Jughead. His father could die. He might never see his father can. This wasn’t what he had planned. None of this was planned. He keeps fighting back the icy tears frosting over his pupils as he waits in the waiting room. He wants to call Betty like his father told him to. But he couldn’t bring himself to press numbers into his phone. He just felt like he was frozen.

Archie couldn’t stop himself from feeling guilty. He knew very well that Reggie didn’t shoot him. He brings himself to walk over to the vending machine and press the buttons. A blue Gatorade slams into the opening. He grabs the beverage and that’s the blue Liquid slide down his throat wishing it was something much stronger. More of a kick. He looks over to his best friend and feels a jab to his heart. Jughead could lose his father just like he felt when his father was shot. Helpless. That was what he felt all those months ago. While he was caring Jughead’s Dad; he felt his stomach twist in agony. It reminded of him too much of his father. He decides to pick up his phone and enter some numbers. Praying someone would answer.

Betty was standing in the town hall waiting for her father to show. Cheryl told her that her father was at thistle house. And that she was alright and just to watch for him. As she walks over to her car. She feels her phone vibrating in her purse and she opens the zipper and pulls out her phone with Archie name dazzling her screen. What could he possibly want? She swipes answer and then her heart breaks. Her boyfriend’s dad has been shot. She tells Archie she just has to make a stop and she will be there as soon as she can.

Alice was sitting in her living room watching tv when her daughter walks into the house, eyes bloodshot and puffy. She wants to ask what was wrong but she feels sharp ache in her stomach when she sees the tv screen light alarmlying with a new headline with someone she cares deeply about. She blinks back the stinging in her eyes as she grabs her purse and opens the door with her daughter close behind. Betty’s confused the whole eerily slient ride to the hospital. Alice tries her absolute hardest not to crash her car as she drives down the highway in panic racing in her heart. Fp Jones. The love of her life is serious life threatening hurt. He’s been shot. She never thought that he could ever die on her. Even if they weren’t together or haven’t been in years; didn’t mean she didn’t care. Betty could see her mother’s eyes. Tears were trapped behind her mother’s stubborn eyes. She could tell by the look on her mom’s face that Fp meant the whole fucking world to her mother. It was like she was in love with him. Then it clicked. Her mother was in love. Not with her father. And her father was the Black Hood. She was scared. Her father was rummaging and rampaging through their town with murder in his blackened pupils. In the exact words of Pop Tate himself. “It was like the angel darkness had come to Riverdale.” Guilt sucked through her heart and soul. She felt lost. She wouldn’t know what to do if it was her mother. She would cry for hours. Non-stop.

Spotting his girlfriend Jughead finally breaks down and shatters in her arms. He looks up after awhile and sees Alice Cooper looked just as broken as he was. He had gotten the vibes for months. But he didn’t know if he would be okay with them dating. If his father survived. Visitors started pouring into the waiting room, throwing their arms around the fragile Jughead Jones. Cheryl sent him looks of compassion; Something she recently had been showing more often. More then she ever had before. Cheryl knew what it was like to be waiting in agony. She kept on waiting to hear back from her brother when he disappeared. But he ended up dead. She hoped that Mr Jones would make it. She didn’t want to see Jughead angry, suicidal like she was. And she couldn’t stand to hear him mope around. It was darn right depressing. And most of all she cared a lot for the hobo. She didn’t even call him that anymore. She became his friend after she helped his father. And she was still disgusted by the man’s cleanup in her brother’s sloppy ending. But him dying in the wrong hands just felt too inhumane. Even for Cheryl Blossom wrath. That was just too much for her to bare.

Sweet Pea wanted revenge for the loss. He wasn’t dead yet. But in his eyes. A king always come to its fall upon weaponry. He wasn’t as callous and mean as he was shown. He actual cared for Jones. He knew this would break him. Undeniably it will be the death of the Jughead Jones he knows. Yes he could be a pain in his ass. But for him to lose his father. That couldn’t make him hate Jones. It wasn’t his fault. It will never be. He wants to go up to him and tell him that it will be okay. But he didn’t know the outcome or have the authority to change the outcome either.

Fred sat down by his son and his adopted son slash godson. He didn’t want Jughead to lose his father. He knew that him and Jug had their issues and problems. With his drinking and the Serpents. He also knew that Fp wouldn’t want his son to beat himself up. He would want him to be there. He felt a pounce onto his side. He looked over and saw Jughead curled up in a ball and snuggling his face into his side. Jughead hadn’t done that since he was little. He felt his heart break for his godson. It broke many times this horrid year. First Jason Blossom and then he was shot by the Black Hood. And now his best friend in the world was lying in a surgical table holding on for his life to see his son and the true love of his life, Alice Cooper. He knew all about his best friend’s love for that woman. She was the lighter to his flame. His ride or die. Whatever that meant. He still didn’t get gang metaphors after all the years he had known Fp.

He met Fp when they were in sixth-grade together and ever since that day he stopped by Fp’s locker (he was struggling to open) and asked him where Mr Cera’s room was. He hadn’t looked back. Even through their struggles and fights; he still stayed. When he joined the Serpents. He still stuck by his side. And now he was lying on a table getting sliced into. He shook his head to escape the graphic detail and eyes the clock. It officially was three hours since he was admitted. The doors swinged open, revealing two surgeons coated in blood. Jughead shifted and fluttered his eyes open. It takes him a few seconds to release a breath he had been holding.

“Family for Forsythe Pendelton Jones III?” Jughead rose to his feet and felt his legs weaken.

“He’s my father.” He says as he feels his arms glued to his sides. The two Surgeons acknowledged his presents.

Alice wraps her arm around her daughter for support. “He’s going to be okay. The bullet hit his stomach and didn’t hit any major arteries. He will recover soon.” She takes a deep exhale and felt her eyes well up with tears. “Here’s the bad news.” Jughead and Alice both felt their hearts plummet to the bottom of their stomachs.

They weren’t ready. Why had there always had to have bad news? Jughead didn’t know if he could handle one more thing. “We don't when he will wake up. It could be days or—“ The surgeons words were abruptly interrupted by a cold manic voice.

“Thought you would escape me?” Betty’s heart sped up fifty times faster then a heart should be beating.

It felt like a literal nightmare coming true in the most unwanted ways ever expressed. Fred still had a bulletproof vest on from when he was helping Tom Keller get rid of the Ghoulies who were demolishing Pop’s with spiked-balls. He blocked Jughead from the Black Hood’s gun. He wasn’t going to have Fp’s son die too. Betty and Cheryl couldn’t believe their eyes. Cheryl thought she had injured him enough. Unfortunately she hadn’t killed the killer in him. Jughead couldn’t believe his day just went from worse to horrendous in a matter of seconds. Hal Cooper was standing in front of them with a gun pointing right at Mr A. He was the Black Hood after all this time. Alice couldn’t believe who was standing in front of her. Hal her husband and the Black Hood to her new realization.

“Hal it was you all this time. You hurt everyone.” It chilled her to the core to even say the words. Hal just laughed and fingered the trigger.

“I’m surprised the scooby doo gang didn’t figure it out since they discovered Jason Blossom’s murderer.” He mocked as he eyed everyone in the room.

Everyone’s blood ran cold as he roamed the room as he approached Betty. Betty watched as her father started moving closer in her direction. Every muscle in her body tensed up as he got even closer and squatted down in front of her. She looked around the waiting room to see the others hiding behind the visitor desk and peaking their heads to see the scene unfold. Before returning her gaze at her father’s stone cold green eyes.

“Say who I am, Betty.” He lowers his voice when he hears a baby scream in the distance. She doesn’t utter a word as she steals a glance at her boyfriend and then back at her father. “I said say who I am!” He shouted in her face bearing his teeth. Her teeth began to chatter as the cold rushes down her spine.

She brings to open her mouth to utter the forbidden words. “Y-our the bl-ack Ho-od.” She confirms with her voice shaking as he backs away with satisfied grin.

The whole room grew eery silent as the confession overpowered the room. He starts walking around waving his gun on his pointer finger and laughs again. “Yes I am.” He chuckled at the scared looks on their faces. Then he looks back down at the gun and smiles. “And yes, I shot you Fred.” He winks as he stared Fred in the eyes. Fred shinks back down still covering Jughead and feels his heart pound.

Hal Cooper shot him. His next-door neighbor shot him. He couldn’t believe the words exiting the sickening monster in front of him. Hal smirked as he watched Fred shrink down. It made him feel like he had every power in the world.

“I shot Moose, strangled Grundline or Ms Grundy. I killed the Sugarman, knifed Midge Klump. Tricked Joseph Conway into confessing. Murdered Doctor masters and....” He paused to mock as Alice and Jughead’s eyes burn with tears.

Jughead already knew. He knew he was responsible for his father being in the hospital. “And you shot my father.” He said in a quiver. And the way Hal looked at him made his stomach churn in sickness. It was enough to want to throw up.

“Why?! Why Dad?!” Betty shouted grabbing the killer’s attention away from her boyfriend and over to her.

Hal followed the shouting and turned to face her. His daughter was speaking to him. She has figured out before everyone else. She had his darkness. He started explaining what he had been through as a child and was terrorizing the crowd. Fred and Alice knew they had to come up with a direction. Alice started walking up to him when he wasn’t looking and wrapped her arms around his neck. She tightened her grip. She could see he was struggling to breathe smirked. She laughed as his face was turning blue. At some point he had dropped the gun and Betty kicked it away with her feet.

“That’s for trying to kill the love of my life! That I stepped out on you with.” Alice smirked as she tightened the grip on his neck as he fought her hands off his neck.

Something ignited in with him and he snapped. He pushed her against the stone wall. She broke out of his grip and started racing to anywhere to hide. But he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and grunted as he pinned her to the wall. Betty held the two guns in her hands. She swung the locked gun over her ex-father’s head and he fell to the ground. Jughead sat there amazed by what just happened. One second they were choking each other and then the next Betty had Hal on the ground.

Then Hal got a second blast of strength and started standing up. But it wasn’t long before Betty noticed and fired the gun. Her body jolted as the gun recoiled and a large amount of excitement shot through the barrel and into Hal’s right arm. She screamed as she buried her head into Jughead’s chest as blood seeped off her father’s arm and into the floor. The crimson color mocked her as her stomach churned. She felt like she could actually throw up. Alice’s eyes wrecked with tears as she was comforted by Fred as he soothed.

“He’s going away from a long time.” He whispered into her ear as she bawled her eyes out.

Moments passed and everyone came out of hiding. Arms wrapped around everyone as tears escaped their eyes. Breaths were taken as they thanked the man above for their lives being saved. They were just overjoyed and blessed that they weren’t the Black Hood’s next victims.

“Sorry to inter— what happened in here?” Someone gasped as they looked at the horrid sight.

Terrified looks on their faces confused the doctor. She had only been gone for 15 minutes to take on another patient and she came back to chaos. Blood on the floor and petrified families in the waiting room.

“The Black Hood was here.” She turned to the voice and felt remorse for the crowd. These poor people had a long night.

“Oh my god! I’m so so sorry. I’ll call the police. Th—“

“No call Sheriff Keller. Never mind I see him.” Fred stated as he saw Tom Keller enter the room with three other officers.

He walked over to Hal and checked his pulse. He was still breathing. With the help of his other officers they handcuffed Hal and walked out of the building.

The doctor shook her head and sighed. “Now that’s over. The Jones Family.” Jughead’s ears peaked up and he looked up. “He’s awake. He’s asking for his son.” Jughead wiped his eyes.

“Can my step-mom come to and her daughter?” He lies as he asked hoping that they would allow them.

She sighed. “I don’t see why not. Visiting hours for others are at 9 tomorrow.” She explained as she started walking down the hall. Everyone was checked out by the doctors to see if they were alright.

Jughead smiled for the first in days and grabbed Betty’s hand and looked behind him to see Alice’s face. She was still utterly speechless that he called her his step-mom. She knew it was the only way to get her to go. Without having to sneak her in. She started walking following Jughead and the doctor to his room.

Fp opened his eyes to see nothing but white walls and hearing loud humming from the machines he was hooked up to. He couldn’t believe how much pain he was experiencing in that very moment. It was like the worst pain he’d ever experienced. The next thing he saw was a red-head doctor with a white lab coat come into his room. She checked his chart and sighed.

“A gunshot. Oh no. I’m so sorry. Since we were able to get it out. You should have a smooth recovery.” He smiled at the nice doctor. She was very nice. Maybe a little too nice he thought as she talked.

“Yeah it stings like...” he breathed out as a sharp pain burned his stomach. “A bitch.” He chuckled with no humor behind it. Her lips turned into a frown.

“Yeah I bet. I’m going to notify your family. I will be back.”

His family? He only had Jughead left. Would Gladsy actually come back? Probably not. “Miss?” She turned around. “I want to see my son.” She nodded and left the room.

After she left. He laid his head back into the uncomfortable pillow that sure wasn’t made for kings. He groaned as he flipped the pillow on the other side and cursed when it didn’t fit his comfort again. Why don’t they have pillows for kings, he growled as he waited for his son. He missed his daughter. He hadn’t seen her in what felt like decades or even centuries. He seriously felt like it had been eternity since the nice redhead left his hospital room. Or maybe he was just impatient.

His thoughts were interrupted by his son nearly charging into his arms. He winces as his son hit his side and yells in pain from the throbbing ache. Jughead backs away feeling irritated with himself. He just caused his father more pain then he was already in.

“Dad. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He apologized as he backs further away from the bed. Fp looked over at his son’s eyes. He noticed fear. Something he’d never seen before in his son’s eyes. Not even once. Not when he was drunk and throwing shit.

“Jug, it’s okay. You didn’t know.” He stopped when he saw someone with honey blonde hair enter the room. “Alice?” He said as he watched her eyes with the same fear his son had. What the hell is going on?

Then another Blonde curled into his son’s arms. Betty looked just as terrified as his son and Alice were. Same look in their eyes. It was like some sucked their happiness out of their bodies.

Alice felt a huge weight lift off her shoulder when she saw him with wide eyes. He was alive . It only made her more furious with her husband. She was definitely going to divorce his motherfucking bastard crossing cheater murderer of an ass. She never hated someone as much as she hated that mother-fucking.

“Fp, oh god. You scared the shit out of me, You asshole.” She snapped as tears blurred her vision and down her cheeks. His eyes froze on her.

“Alice, what happened? Why do you all look like you seen a ghost?” He voiced concern. She took a deep breath.

“Hal was the Black Hood.” She breaks into sobs. His eyes widened. “He was the one who shot you. He showed up here and was planning to ki-ll J-ug-head” Fp’s heart stopped. Hal was the one who shot him. And he was the B-lack h-o-od. He couldn’t believe it. Though he knew Hal hated him. But enough to kill? That really shook him.

“Where is he? Is he dead?” They shook their heads and he felt the anger boil up within him. “When I see that motherfucker I’ll—“

“You won’t do a thing, Fp. Betty shot him. He’s in prison for a long ass time. And your in no shape to fight him.” Her voice began cracking.

“Fred’s waiting outside and we all were in that turmoil. He was going to kill you again I believe.” She continued.

Jughead was still visibly shaken from the event. He couldn’t stop shaking. Fp saw his son shaking and signaled him over and kissed his forehead. He couldn’t he could’ve lost everyone he’s ever loved and not even know it. His eyes burned with tears as he hugged his son tightly. Betty curled up on the couch with her mother as they watched the Jones men take comfort in one another. The doctors said they could spend the night in room.

Later that night, Fp couldn’t sleep and neither could Alice. She couldn’t stop thinking about what happened. And she knew he couldn’t stop think about it either.

“Alice, I’m sorry I turned you down at Pop’s that wasn’t cool of me.” Fp apologized as she curls up next to him on the bed. Jughead and Betty were sound asleep on the other sofa to even hear them talking.

“Fp, it’s fine. It hurt but. Now that I have you here. I want say. I love you and I haven’t stopped and I meant what I said that night. I was going to leave Hal. And now I wished I left you behind or let you go. That was one of my biggest mistakes besides giving up our son. It wasn’t my choice. And now I know Hal was just a murder and I wish I—“ he cut her off by his lips crashing into hers.

“Alice, I don’t care. And I love you so much. My dying thought was you and jughead.” He received a slap on his wrist for that comment. He raises his hands up surrender. “Hey, Betty was your first thought too. She’s your daughter.” He defends himself as she rolled her eyes.

“Fine.” She groaned, “ I’m not happy with being second Place. But I understand.” She sighed.

She looked over at the sleeping teens and smiled. “They look like little bears all snuggled up. It’s adorable.” She awed as she kissed his cheek.

Fp smiled back at her and chuckled.” Yes they do.” He says as he snaps a picture.

They close their sleepy eyes. Alice buried her head into his chest and inhaled his cologne. She loved the smile. It was so manly but not too power or pungent. He sighs happily as he hears a soft snore escape her mouth. He found it adorable how cute she looked when she was sleeping. He closed his eyes and dreamed sweet dreams. He finally had his Allie back and he was never letting her go ever again.

In the Morning they awoke to a sweet smile sneaking into their nostrils. Pop was standing in the doorway with a plate of freshly made pancakes and Sausage in his hands as he set them down. Betty and Jughead got the first serve. Only because Fp couldn’t get out of bed and Alice was too preoccupied to bother.

“Jug bring me some pancakes.” Fp whined as his son ate the stack in front of him.

“No. All mine.” Jughead taunted as he continued to eat them mockingly in front of him.

By the door, Pop Tate blurted, “Don’t worry I brought plenty.” He smirked at the hungry expressions on their faces.

“Juggie that’s rude! At least let me join” Betty exclaimed as she joined in on the torture.

Fp turned to Alice and rolled his eyes. “Damn they are really us.” He groaned. Alice giggled at his frustration written on his face.

“I guess so.” She said as she got out of his arms and took a pancake and stuffed it in her mouth.

Fp groaned again. She was just taunting him. This wasn’t fair. “You too?” She nodded her head and chewed. “Ugh! This isn’t fair. I was shot and you guys are eating my pancakes.” He groaned as he crossed his arms.

“Oh chill. I got you one too.” She rolled her eyes and brought him three pancakes. “My god you are just compliant box, Jonesy.” She added as she looked around the room. They all nodded their heads.

He groaned once again before leaning in to kiss her. “Whatever, Al.” He teased as stuck a finger in her ear.

She hopped out of the bed, almost dropping the plate full of fluffy pancakes on the sterile hospital tiles. She couldn’t believe he gave her a wet willy.

“So not cool, Jones!” She scolded as she watched stick out his tongue in satisfaction.

“That’s for taunting me like the kids were.” He smirked as he kept his tongue sticking out.

He missed this. He can’t believe he went this long without her. He wasn’t sure if he could last another second without his Allie. Alice Susanna Smith was all his and forever will be his. Betty smiled as she ate the pancakes as her mother and Fp were bonding. She was happy and so was he. That was all she could ever ask for. Jughead was just happy his father was alive and very happy. He might not completely up for the idea of his dad dating his girlfriend’s mom. But he’d rather have his father happy then unhappy and a drunk. His mother never made him smile like that. And at last he never wanted to go back to that life. Hal was behind bars. Alice wasn’t in danger. And most of all he was happy to finally have a mother figure back in his life. He missed that. Sometimes life threatening situations have good outcomes.


	21. Mystery Guest: 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam Winchester heard about the suspicious Twig-like with a cow skull and long tree-like arms creature called the Gargoyle King lurking around a small town, Riverdale. Dean meets a Blonde and instantly feels like he’s high

Dean and Sam Winchester heard about the suspicious Twig-like with a cow skull and long tree-like arms creature called the Gargoyle King lurking around a small town, Riverdale. The two brothers were instantly intrigued and hopped on the highway in Dean’s 67 Chevy Impala. 

After hours in the cramped up car, Dean pulled into a parking lot and curiosity took over his senses. Ever since his mother died in his little brother’s nursery, Sam, his life was basically spent killing and hunting monsters. But his main goal was to find the son of a bitch that killed his mother and why his father died.

“What do we got, Dean?” A voice called from behind him. 

“Two kids were playing this game called Griffins and Gargoyles. One kid found the two boys with crawled up backs and blue lips.” Dean answered as he swayed his hand over his Impala. 

“That’s some crazy shit, Dean.” 

Dean answered Sam with a dry chuckle,” Nothing we haven’t killed before.” Sam rolled his eyes and scoffed. 

“Does it say anything about the kid who found him?” Sam questioned as he pulled the door handle back and entered the diner. 

Dean closed his menu, before glaring at his brother. “Sammy, The boy won’t come forward.” 

Sam thought about this town and felt like he heard of this place before. He knew it from somewhere. Then all a sudden his head throbbed like crazy. Permissions? Maybe he wasn’t sure. 

A boy with a crowd like beanie stepped into a bunker and started speaking. “It’s nice to finally meet you, King.” 

A twig-like creature with a cow skull extended its arms and swallowed the boy.

“Sam! Buddy what is it?!” 

Dean looked up at his brother and saw him holding his temples and wincing a lot. He knew his brother had visions and he was usually right. 

“I’m okay...” Sam breathed out almost breathlessly. 

“Are you sure, Sam? What was the vision this time?” Dean asked with a warily tone in his voice as he looked over at his little brother. 

“The boy that found the boys. Something about a king.” Sam answered with slight worry in his eyes. 

“Did you say the king?” He nodded at the stranger. “Shit!” Dean and Sam shared a look. 

Dean gets up and slowly approaches the distraught looking woman with honey blonde curls and blue eyes. He can see that she’s clearly upset. “Excuse me, Miss. Are you okay?” 

The blonde shook her head. Sam watched as his brother shamelessly flirted with the suspect. “Dean, stop flirting with her. She’s clearly not okay.” He stated as he walked over to his brother and Dean rolled his eyes. 

Dean chuckled,” I was not flirting.” Then he sent the blonde a quick wink and she blushes. 

Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean and Dean just shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah... sure, Dean.” He comments as he air quotes with his two fingers curled. Not before turning to the blonde in front of them. “What’s your name?”

The blonde smiles before opening her pressed lips and winks directly at Dean.” Well... It’s Alice.”

Dean grins,” So... Alice, You sure look hot in that jacket.”

Alice’s cheeks blush hot pink and she nods her head before taking off her coat and setting it aside for later. Dean guides her to their booth and slyly staring at her ass as she walks up to the counter to pay for their shakes. Sam just keeps mumbling about how his brother always gets the girls and this one looked much older. But he can’t deny that she wasn’t hot. She was very hot and even caused him to feel a little tight in his jeans. 

Alice comes back with three glasses and three burgers. She spots FP standing at the opposite end of the diner looking very irritated. His wife came back a week ago and their little on the side thing ended. She was very eager to show him what he’s missing. She purposely takes advantage and ’accidentally’ touches Dean’s thigh as she tripped. 

She gasps with wide lips.” Oh god! I’m so sorry, Dean.” She apologized with a sweet smile. And then she looked over her shoulder and spots FP. 

He looked agitated and she bit her lip in satisfaction. FP didn’t like the way those out of town boys looked at Alice. He knew she was just doing this to make him jealous, and it was working. He hated every minute of the torture. 

“It’s okay, Alice. It wasn’t like you did on purpose.” He hears this Dean guy respond back with a heavy grin. He bites his tongue from marching over there and sweeping her off her feet and kissing her like he had been wanting to for so long. 

Dean starts questioning Alice about the game. She tells him that her and her friends played it detention. He also learned that she was a gang member back when she was a teenager. Then it clicks to Sam. The Southside Serpents. He heard about this man, FP Jones and his false imprisonment for killing that Blossom boy. 

“You’re Alice Cooper.” He blurted out of nowhere. Her cheeks burn even redder. 

“And what? I never killed anybody.” Alice snarled as her nostrils flared.

He wouldn’t lie. Dean found that hot and wanted to pin her down on his table and fuck her. Sam’s face all sudden changed. His body started rocking and rapidly turned into a seizure. 

“Sam!” Dean yelled as his brother fell out of booth and continued seizing.” I need a Doctor!”

FP dropped the dish came racing. He found one of the boys on the floor and the other in a frantic state. He also saw Alice soothing the older man and rubbing his back. He fought back all the rage and dialed 911.   
———————  
“Help! Help!” Sam looked around and spotted the beanie boy from his vision. 

He quickly jumps to his feet and races over to the boy. The boy was panting like a dog. “It’s okay. I’m here to help.”

“It wasn’t supposed to happen like this!” The boy screamed as tears flooded his eyes. 

“What——“

“Sam!”

“Sam!”

“Sir, look into the light for me.” 

Then it all went white. His eyes burned as the painful white entered his eyes. He blinks his eyes and sees Dean. “He’s coming for the kid in the beanie, Dean.” Dean slowly looks over at his brother. 

“Sam...” He whispers softly,” who’s coming?”

“The king. I had another vision. Not a seizure. The king he’s going at that beanie kid.”

“Wait... what’s going on here?” Alice turns to see FP’s face. He looked very confused. 

“Oh my god!” She gasps.

“What?” FP questions. 

“Jughead, He’s the beanie boy.” FP’s eyes instantly widen. His son was in trouble. 

Dean looks over at the man.” He’s your son?” 

“Yes.” He can hear the man’s voice lower. “Please save him. Whoever you are, just save my son.”


	22. Mystery Guest: 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP, Alice, Sam and Dean all head out to save Jughead from the Gargoyle king and Sam’s visions get more intense as they get closer to cracking the mystery.

Dean knew exactly how this father felt as he looked into his eyes. He could tell that this man has been through terror and trauma just he had been through; only just a bit younger than this man standing in front of him. Him and Sam quickly grabbed their fake badges out of their coat pockets and headed into town. 

"Where you going?" Dean turns his head and sees Alice walking toward them. "And who the hell are? These visions, what kinda crack have you been smoking. This man over there." Alice says as she points behind her. 

Dean's eyes follow her and eyes over at the man. He looked like he failed as a father. Not only did he look like it, he knew the guy thought it too. "... He's lost a lot in his wife, including a son. He's not about to have some fake detectives ruin his chances of finding his son." Alice snatched the badges out of Dean's freehand. 

His eyes close for a second as he thinks about what story he's going to make up." Alice... I'm actually—" Then he decides that she doesn't deserve the lie. "We— my brother and I are hunters. We hunt things that you can't even imagine. You're worst nightmares that what we hunt." He feels a smack on his left shoulder and withdraws his eyes over to his brother. 

"Dean!" Sam scolds with hard eyes and his brother just scoffs." Sam, she's different." He whispers." She deserves the truth unlike the others." Alice's eyes widened in shock and also a little bit of fear. 

She steps back a few inches away from the impala. Her immediate reaction would usually be to scoff and call them insane, but the look on this man's eyes told her a story. A dark, gruesome story— something that you could only be found in horror stories. She wished that it was only a trick her mind was playing on her and not the dark twisted shit she was thinking in her head. 

She licked her lips, anxiously playing with her hair. "Uh... wow... that's insane..." She says sounding blown-away by what she just heard. 

"Yeah... this life doesn't give us much freedom." Dean adds as he looks at his brother and Sam nods." He's telling the truth. We are actually from Lawrence, Kansas. Our mother died because of a demon, we are still trying to kill." 

Alice couldn't wrap her mind around what they told her. She felt awful for the two men. Losing a parent isn't easy; especially at that young of an age and also in such a horrid way. She didn't even think it was possible. She hugged Dean tightly and for a second stared into his eyes. 

From behind, FP saw everything. The tender touching and then what tore his heart out. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew she was hurt that his wife was back and damn it he can't control that. He loves her and only her but his wife and god his kids mean the world to him. 

Sam coughed into his sleeve to break the definite sexual tension between Alice and his brother. But he also could feel a dark dread from the man behind them and it wasn't his son. No, it was much stronger than that like love. 

"We should get going, Dean." Dean's hand went up and waved him away. He banged his hand on the steering wheel. "Dean, lets go!"

Nor Dean or Alice dared to move. They could feel each other's breaths against their lips. Alice leaned in, planting her lips to his and softly kissed him. Dean's hand fell to her waist and her hands hooked around his neck. 

"Let's stop horse-tonguing and find my damn son!" Alice breaks the kiss quickly flustered by the voice. She almost completely forgotten that he was still there. 

Dean's face contorted to disgust as he mumbled under his breath." Horse-tonguing?" That man had some weird metaphors that's alll Dean knew about him.

Sam's hands went to his head instantly after the voice yelled. He could hear little sounds and his brother calling for him but he was getting sucked into the vision. 

"Fox forest, my dad will find me!" The boy yelled. 

"He's telling the truth! My mom will look for me! You're not getting away with this, Hiram!" A girl yelled with blond hair, almost looked like Alice. 

The man in Black chuckled, "Oh but, I already have, Betty." Betty's nostrils flare." It's too late, the sisters and the farm are under my control."

"Sister Woodhouse, take them away!" He orders as the lady with white hair nods with a evil grin. 

"No! No! Don't touch her!" 

"Let me go! Jughead help!"

"I will kill you, Hiram!"

The man in Black cackled," Not if your already dead." The boy's face turned white and his breathing literally almost stopped. 

The pre-mission ended with a blinding flash. He looked around the parking lot to see Alice and his brother all freaked out. "Sammy..." He could only read his lips. 

"Fox Forest." He stammers as he quickly gets into his brother's car. Dean shakes his head at Alice and shrugs as he gets into his car.   
—————————-  
FP's truck rattled as he turned down the road. Alice was right beside him. They didn't speak about what happened in the parking lot. It was better off that way. When his truck came to an abrupt stop, he looked both ways as he slammed his door shut. He saw Dean from the corner of his eye. That scumbag kissed his girl or his ex- girlfriend; either way he hated the guy. 

They trampled over some twigs and branches as they needed the scene. Sam's eyes instantly light up. Oh shit, he mouthed. It was some  satanic cult ritual shit. He was right about his theory. It was all making sense. 

"Over there." He whispered quietly to the others. Alice's eyes watered as she accidentally reached for Dean's hand. 

Dean was stunned at the sudden gesture but took her hand into his anyway. Maybe he enjoyed the furry on the man's face. As they neared the opening. He grabbed some salt and inserted into his gun. Then he grabbed an actual gun from his coat pocket. Alice shivered as she saw the king again. She hasn't seen him in almost twenty years.

Sam’s vision gets more intense as they get closer. Alice worries for the guy. It looks like it hurts like a bitch and she’s probably right. He sees the man in Black get closer to the children. 

“Let us go!” Alice hears someone screaming.” Please j-just l-l-let is go!” The stuttering gets more intense and she can hear the cries for help. Her stomach knots terribly as she squeezed his hand again. 

Dean turns toward her.” Shh it’s okay.” He soothes as she squeezes harder. He tries not to wince in pain from her crushing his hand. 

FP ignores the shameless flirting going on and focuses on the noises coming from the camp. He sees the man in Black and fire ignites in his chest. His son was strapped down, screaming and Betty was right next to him squeezing his hand. 

“My Dad is coming! You won’t get away with—“ bang ripped through the father’s ears. 

“You bastard!” Betty cries as she thrashes against the tight rope. Her arms were getting covered with scars and marks but she didn’t care. “Why are you doing this? And you were the one who killed Mr. Featherhead and Mr. Doliely!” 

“Oh Betty.” He got down to her level.” You have your mothers violent behavior, always sticking your nose in other’s business.” She shook her head at him. “Now you’re getting the punishment for Alice’s not taking the chalices on Ascension night.” He evilly smirked as Sister Wood-house tied her back tighter. 

Alice watches as the sister hold back her daughter and untie Jughead. She also sees him fall to the ground. His face looked caked with blood and mixed with dirt and rocks. She fights back her tears as they hide behind the tree. Her daughter was suffering because of her. This made all her bones go brittle. She hated herself for her daughter having to deal with her punishment. 

FP wants to run after his son but he’s held back by Sam. He wants to rip the guy’s arms off. He hates that he’s being held back beyond going against his will. “Let me go!” He hisses as he continued to thrash violently in Sam’s grasp. 

“Well my lord, Hiram.” Hiram’s head whipped around and sees the intruder. 

“Ah, Gladys.” He greets her as she approaches. “It’s time for you to live up to your bargain.” Jughead cringes as he realizes his mom was pulling the strings. 

“No.” 

“No?”

“Yes. I mean no. You have tortured my son enough and now it’s time for you to pay for your end of the bargain.” Gladys’s lips contort into a grin as she cocked the gun. 

Hiram’s lips curl in fear.” I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He warns as he attempts to shield himself. 

Before anyone knew it was too late. Smack dab in the middle of his stomach was a bloody bullet hole. Dean charged into the forest and untied the young Blonde and Betty ran into her mother’s open arms. FP follows Sam into the camp ground and freezes in his tracks. His son’s eyes were fluttering shut. He dashed over to him and pulling him into his arms. 

“Jug, stay with me.” His voice rasps as he strokes his son’s hair with his fingers. “It’s okay. He can’t hurt you anymore.” He soothes as he wipes away his son’s fallen tears. 

Dean feels for the guy. His son was his joy and he understood that. He also knew one more thing and he was sure that it was the right choice to do. Sam watched as the squad took Hiram away in handcuffs and slammed the door shut behind him.   
—————-•••—  
The next morning, Dean signals his brother to start the impala; his beloved car and he would kill anything if something happened to it. 

“Alice, Go tell the guy you love him. After what I’ve witnessed between you two, that’s something that could disappear for me. I can’t get close to anyone or they die. So don’t let him get away.” Alice stands there shocked as he gets into his car and starts the ignition. 

As the impala drives away, She feels clueless on what just happened but maybe he was right. Dean and Sam lost everything and their love life was pretty shitty if they asked her. She shakes off the guilt and enters the diner. 

She finds FP wiping down a booth and walks up to him. He stares at her with a confused expression. His son spent the night in the hospital over the damn son of a bitch game he played in high school. He wasn’t in the mood for games. 

“What do you want, Alice? Are you here to gloat about your new love for ‘Mr. I hunt and kill things for a living’?” He was very hurt by what she did yesterday. The flirting only bothered him but her kissing him drives him crazy. He felt like he lost her to a stranger and he was very attractive, also exactly her type. Dangerous and suspenseful just like she was or is. 

She sighed with regret.” I’m sorry, yesterday was uncalled for. I should’ve never kissed him, I was just very hurt that you chose Gladys over me.” She admits as her eyes tell the real pain. 

“She talked to me last night while Jug was getting looked at. She told me that it was okay. She said it was okay that I didn’t love her anymore. Because I love you.”

She gasps with her mouth wide open like a finish.” Y-you love me?” He nods his head with a big ass smile crosses his lips. 

“Yes, I do, Alice.” He takes her hands into his.” I’ve never stopped and it killed me to lose you. Now that I have you back, I’ve never been happier.” Alice starts to smile as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

“I love you too, FP.” She added as she leaned in to him. 

Her lips smash into his. Her hands instantly hook around his neck as his stay at her waist. She’s missed him so much. Betty and Jughead watched as they entered the diner. It didn’t bother them to see them kissing, only weirded them out. 

Dean forgot his wallet and he was about to walk in when he saw Alice kissing the guy she loves. He actually smiled and was happy for her. At least she can be happy unlike him. 

“Awe that sucks bro, he gets the girl and you don’t.” His brother joked as he bumped his shoulder. 

Dean turns back to his brother and smacks his arm.” It wasn’t my girl to have. They need each other.” 

Sam laughed,” Oh what did you do with my brother?” Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Shut up, Sam!” He sneered as he got back into his Impala.” After what we’ve seen Alice deserves that. She’s normal like we were once, don't forget that, Sam.”


	23. Stormed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP and Alice get stuck in Alice’s house during a very strong windstorm.

The rain poured aggressively on the rooftop, It was like it was being pelted by rocks, banging loudly against the shingles on the roof. In the house, the roaring of Riverdale's abnormal wind storm caused a racket to be heard in their precious eardrums. 

Alice Smith could be found struggling to straighten the curtains as she kneeled into the couch cushion. Her knees left an hidden imprint behind as she moved to the other cushion. She could feel the thunder rumbling passed her windowsill. Her daughter had called saying she will be staying at Cheryl's instead because the roads were closed. Her heart ached but she understood her daughter's safety was important.   

As an mother, she's constantly worried for her children's safety and whereabouts. She had every right when it came to her daughter's rebellious actions. But she can't judge too much. She was once a rebel herself. That was a long time ago. She's learned to accept where she comes from. You can't take the Southside out of me, she thought as she walked passed the lightly lit up hallway. Her eyes wandered over the old family pictures and without a thought in the world. She just tugged at the frame and it came crashing to the floor. She didn't care if the glass would make a mess.

She was actually very happy. She's never felt so free since she watched Hal get cuffed and locked away in a steel jungle gym.  She actually could laugh about it now. He can't control her anymore and she's so grateful for that fact. 

She was about to turn toward the stairs when a loud bang instantly pulled her away from her thoughts and her eyes froze on the red door. Who could it be? Betty was at Cheryl's. Polly was in Florida visiting an old friend.  

After a couple seconds, she follows her gut and opens the door. Her mouth drops into a gasp when she sees a soaking wet man on her doormat. "FP, what are you doing here? Scratch that, why are you all soaked?" She starts questioning him as she quickly comes back with a towel.

He responds by a cocky grin," I was just standing out here. No shit, Alice. Are you gonna like me in or not?" He cocked attitude as a shiver ran down his spine. 

With her hands on her hips she rolled her eyes and halted." Well, no shit, Sherlock." FP's eyes widened and a chuckle left his lips. "Get in before you track water in here." She orders as she pushed him into the house. 

FP wipes his heels on the blue rug and set his soaking wet jacket on the coat rack by the closet. She looks very nervous and he can tell that it was caused by his present. The rain continued to pour heavily as she came back with some tea. She knew that he loves a occasional cup of tea when it was crappy weather. 

He placed his cup on the coaster before turning his head to look at her as she fussed with her rings on her middle and pointer finger. He remembers what it was like by then. Her hair, her smile and oh god that laugh. He loved that laugh or still loves her laugh. Alice sat there leaning her back into the backrest of the sofa and awkwardly messing with her rings. 

After several unbearable seconds pass by FP shifted his whole body and opens his mouth." How have you been, Alice?" Caught off guard, Alice blinks her eyes and stares. 

"What?"

He clears his throat," I mean since... well uh... Hal?" She stiffens at the name and feels her throat going dry. 

"Uh.... it's been rough." The silence lingers behind the final word. She shakes her head." So, what are you doing here?" She redirects as he looks down at his cup. 

FP's eyes darken at the question. He didn't remember why. He just got into his truck and drove there. He had no plan or game plan just him in his truck. "No reason, just checking in." 

"Oh..." She replies softly, heart slightly increasing its rate. Go figure, she cursed mentally. 

He suddenly stands up heading toward the door." Maybe....I should head out..." He really didn't want to leave but the roads were getting nasty out there. He almost skidded on his way over to her house. 

"No." He looks at her." The roads are awful and—-" Her words were cut short by a loud crash. 

Before either of them could register what was happening. Glass was everywhere. A tree had fallen smashing the bay window. 

"Alice?" FP called as he looked around the darkened room. He started to get worried." Alice? Are you alright?" He still didn't get a response. 

His heart instantly picks up as his eyes survey the room critically for any sign of her anywhere. In the distance he heard moans. "F-FP?" His head swirled around and he immediately rushes over to her. 

He finds her across the room with her hands holding her stomach. Alice blinks back the tears. "Al? Are you okay—" He stops when he sees the states she's in," Shh, it's okay, I'm here." He calmly shushes her as he helps her free.

He guides the two of them over to bathroom. He starts rummaging through her cabinets. Alice winces in pain as she reveals her shirt. Her stomach was a little cut up and the scratches were clearly visible. He eventually finds the cotton swabs and hydrogen peroxide from the top shelf. A soft moan rolls off her lips as he starts cleaning the cut. 

"Ah!" She cries as tears threaten her eyes as she tries to blink them back. "Son of a bitch!" She curses as the cotton swipes at her lower abdomen. 

He looks over at her scrunched up face and guilt pours of his face. He’s always hated seeing her in pain. It broke him inside, not that she knew. “I’m sorry, Al.” Her old nickname slips through his teeth before he could stop it. 

She stops the swearing and quickly looks up. She could see the fear in his eyes as he realized what he just said. It’s been years since he called her by that name. For so long it’s been frown-upon. “Oh shit.” He mutters as he looks up at her. “Alice... I- I didn’t—“ 

“It’s alright.” She interrupts him,” It happens, FP.” She looked at her newly bandaged stomach and sighs.” Uh... thanks for cleaning my cuts.” She adds as she slightly moves her leg over the other. 

The room grew quiet as they looked at one another. FP smiles at her and chuckles.” It was my pleasure.” Causing her to laugh. 

She missed this. The carefree flirting or just even being kind. Little did she know he felt the same exact way she did. 

He licks his lips and puts away the first aid kit in the cabinet. He helps her off the toilet seat cover. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she nearly falls over. “Oops.” She giggled. “I’m a klutz.” He shakes his head at her with a grin.

“Uh-Uh, you’re far from that, Smith.” He earns a smile to cross her pale lips.” Or maybe clumsy.” She hit him hard in the shoulder with her elbow.”Ow!” He whined as a chuckle fell through. 

“You’re an ass for that, Forsythe.” She sneered with cold eyes. He just continued to laugh his ass off as he led her to kitchen. 

He laughed until he sat her by the island and left to the wine cabinet. He pulled two glasses off Hal’s expensive crystal shelving unit. She almost rolled her eyes and bit back a cry for wine. She could really use wine right now. Her night had been such a doozy. From a tree crashing into her bay window and getting hurt in the process. It had been a weird night. 

“A toast to being stormed in.” He clank his glass with hers. 

Her lips contorted into a look.” Stormed in?” She questions with a disgusted look.

With the glass almost to his lips, he takes a sip and smiles.” Because I couldn’t go back home, you know?” Her lips twist into a smile.” Right.” She says as she sips at her red wine in her glass. 

“Remember when I got so drunk that Hog-eye had to call you?” She starts giggling at the memory. 

“Oh lord, He was pissed at you for draining his liquor cabinet.” She said as she fought the laughing fit from attacking her lungs. 

Then the way his lips turned to a frown.” Why did you leave me?” She suddenly stops laughing and looks at him. He looked very serious and she could tell he was being honest. 

She start backtracking her thoughts. She already told him about Charles but this was different. “Uh... FP... let’s just not dig under the rug...” 

“No. I wanna know, Alice.” His voice starts to rise as she sees his hand swirling the liquid in a glass. 

“You started to ignore me!” She snapped finally releasing the pent up energy. 

“And so? I loved you, Alice. You just left me and the Southside without even looking back to see who you might’ve hurt in the process!”

This is what she didn’t want to happen. She was afraid this would happen. “FP...” Her voice trails off leaving her with a dry mouth. 

He’s standing in the big modernized kitchen with his feet tapping with force. He’s angry and she keeps lying. 

He bites back a dry chuckle.” Save it, Alice! I’ve heard you loud and clear!” He shouted, seething showing through his eyes. 

A boom of thunder broke through causing a aftermath followed by a lightning strike to pierce the black sky with its rays. Her heart starts pounding against her chest. The lights start flickering on and off rapidly. And then it was pitch black. FP can’t see a thing. He knows that Alice isn’t fond of the dark and never had been. All he knows is that he has to find a candle or a flashlight. 

“Goddammit.” She swears angrily as her hands wail in the abyss. She can’t see for shit. She hears FP’s distinctive voice break through. 

“Al? Are you okay?” He sounds worried and she wants to run into his arms for safety. 

He calls out and then he hears shuffling of a pair of feet. “Over here.” He follows her panicky sounding voice. 

Once he feels like he has her. He wrapped his arms around her, protecting her as an another round rolled over the first line of streaks in the skyline. She sighed in relief as she buried her face into his chest as they walked to the basement. His phone had a little juice left in the battery as he used it for a light source. It seemed to be working pretty good for what he needed it for. 

When they found an old couch to sit on for a rest. They took it. Alice laid her head on his chest and quickly realizes her eyes felt heavy. “Go ahead. Shut those heavy eyes.” He whispers softly into her ear. She felt her eyes drifting closed.   
—————  
By time the storm end, it was nine A.M., a brief sunlight peeked through the fogged glass. Alice woke up first, in his arms. She felt safe and god she missed waking up to his smug face in the morning. 

She could stare at his face all day if she could. “I see you like my face.” He joked with a groggy sounding voice as he rubbed his eyelids. 

A bit startled she jerks away.” Oh...” She blushes a little. “I- I didn’t mean to Uh—“

He chuckles.” It’s okay. I like it when you stare at me as if I’m a desire.” He cocks a insult into a sweet smug grin.

Again she blushes from embarrassment. She didn’t like being caught in the act. “I wasn’t trying too...” she tried to brush off. 

FP’s phone blares in their ears as FP quickly scrambles to answer the annoying tone. She watched his face turn from happy to straight up confused. “What do you mean? No. Archie we are okay. Yes I know the window in the living room is broken. Put your father on the phone.” Oh great what’s going on, she wonders. 

“What’s going on?” She mouths over to him.” He just responds by shrugging his shoulders. 

“You don’t have to a smug son of a bitch, Freddie.” He jokes as the phone in his hand stays in place. 

“Jughead is eating all our food, get your son before I make him do chores.”

He huffs his chest.” Alright, I will be right over.” He says before he ends the call.

FP picks up Jughead a few minutes later. Jughead rolls his eyes as he gets in his dad’s truck. “Why were you next-door?” His son questions him on the way home. 

“I was looking for you and then Alice let me stay before the tree fell.” His son looked unconvinced but he dropped the subject. 

Once he got home he dialed Fred again.” Freddie we got a job to do.”

“You still love her, don’t ya?”

“Her window.” 

“Whatever you say, FP.”  
———  
On Tuesday morning, FP and Fred arrived at Alice’s. She was in the kitchen making them sandwiches as they worked. When she came out. She spots FP without his shirt on. She felt herself get warm. She quickly hands them their lunches before heading back inside. 

While she’s in her room. She knew she was getting turned on and had to figure out how to stop it. She lies on her bed, wearing nothing and slowly slides her cleaned finger into her clit. She starts thrusting her finger in a slow motion before she increases the pace. She’s wet. Her heart is racing like crazy as she creates friction between her legs. 

“Alice? Are you in there?” Shit. She knows who’s at her door. Fuck, She curses as she frantically searched for her clothes. 

“Uh.... yeah I am.” She answered back, heart still racing and her mind still frantically searching for answers. 

She heard a throat clear,” You sound out of breath. Are you sure your okay?” He questions with a evident suspicion. 

Uh... yeah.” She fights the urge to cry. This was so awkward. 

“Okay... I was coming up here to tell you the window is done.” He says as she freaks out. 

“Great. I’ll be right there to check it out.” She report as she grabbed the door knob. 

She opens the door to find FP staring right at her. FP can just tell that she was helping herself and he didn’t mind. No. He found it out and damn he wanted to pin her down. He wants to feel her, be in her and make her scream his name. But most of all he wants to be the love to love her and her to love him in return. 

“Wow you look.. just wow.” He stammers as he feels his face get hot. 

Alice blushed at the comment. And before she knew it. She was being pulled into his arms and her chest was pressed against his clothed chest. 

“FP... we can’t...” She struggles finding any excuse why they can’t. She knows one big one. Their kids were dating and she didn’t want to fuck that up for her daughter. 

“Please, Al. Just this one time.”

She couldn’t fight him anymore. It was too late. She felt him growing hard against her. Her clothes were completely gone before she could stop the temptation. Her head tilted back as his tongue danced all over her body. 

“Fuck.” He rasps as he thrusted into her. She moans as he hits her G-spot. “Aliceeee!”

They know it’s wrong in many ways then one. It seemed like they didn’t care at that moment. They both knew that it could end catastrophically for both of them if the kids found out. But their bodies couldn’t protest any longer. 

Afterwards they laid in each other’s room panting like dogs as they stared at one another. It wasn’t long before FP was on his feet and heading toward the door. 

“Thanks for Uh being still amazing.” He jokes as he watches her cheeks pale. 

“Ass.”

“I know.” He chuckled as he threw his shirt over his head. “But seriously I had a great time and not just the sex, Al.” 

Little did they know their one time would turn into many times later. And a big problem. “I’m pregnant.” She tells him on a Friday after work. 

He stands there dead in his tracks and internally freaking out. His son will be furious with him. 

“Your s-sure?” He stammers nervously as his hand rolls over his face. 

A nod just confirms what he’s been letting sink in for the last agonizing seconds.” Yes. I am, FP.”

“What are we going to do?” The question skids off his tongue and out in the open. 

“We have to tell the kids.”

That night FP and Alice invite the kids down for the news. To their surprise. 

“We know.” Before they even open their lips. 

“What?” They both gasp in utter shock. 

“Uh well Fred told Archie and well Archie told us and also well congrats on the baby.” Jughead awkwardly explains as he reads their parents shocked expressions. 

“And also Mr. Jones left his boxers in our laundry basket, Mom.” Alice’s lips draw close. 

And that’s when FP started turning red. Alice and Jughead discuss sleeping arrangements and Alice wins of course. 

“Stormed in.” FP grins at her, Betty and Jughead sit there in confusion. 

“Stormed in.” He responds as he leans in for a kiss. 

It was funny this all started over being stuck in a storm together and a broken window. They wouldn’t ever take that night away ever.


	24. Cookies For Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Charles makes Cookies with his Mom.

Little Charles was woken up by the sweet smell entering his tiny nose. He leaped right out of bed and his feet attacked the staircase. When he gets to the family kitchen. He finds his mommy making cookies. 

"I wanna help, Mommy!" Alice looked up from the bowl with her hands caked in cookie dough. 

She giggled as she saw her little boy with his bed head and wrinkled pjs. Her lips curled into a big cheery smile. He looked adorable with his blonde curls in his face. He looked just like his dad. 

Her and FP had him at a young age. That was four years ago. She couldn't believe her little Charlie was about to five in three months. She told FP that she was pregnant. She expected him to run off like her own father had. But he surprised her. He helped her through the whole nine months without a single complaint. 

She went to the sink to wash away the dough off her hands and grabbed the stepping still from the back closet. Charles wiggled his tush to the music blaring from the boom box his mommy and daddy got him for Saint Nick. It was Christmas Eve morning and they were making cookies for Santa. He stuck his little boy hands into the batter, rolling them into little boys like his mama showed him. 

Since they lived in a small trailer then she did when she was her son's age. They were at Hermione and Fred's house for the weekend. She was happy that her and Hermione were still friends. When she told Hermione that she was pregnant she also expected her friend to leave her behind. But no, Hermione planned a baby shower for her. Fred and FP built a crib for her and she cried like no tomorrow.   
———-  
Later that night, Alice and FP were wrapping presents for their four-year old in Hermione's living room. Fred and Hermione made spiked Eggnog for all four of them to drink. Charles asked Santa for cars and a new sled. Alice laughed as Hermione nearly tripped over the wrapping paper roll that was in the middle of the room.

"You could've killed me." Hermione says over-dramatically as she held a hand to her racing chest.

Alice rolled her eyes and scoffed.” Don’t be so dramatic, Mione.” Hermione stuck her tongue out and Fred just chugged his eggnog. 

FP finished wrapping the presents along with Fred and sat back and watched the kitty’s fight. He just worked a long shift earlier today and he knew that Charles would be up very early tomorrow morning. It was 12 A.m and he was exhausted after working a 12-hour shift. 

He decided that he and Fred would sneak into the kitchen for a late night snack. He spotted some cookies on a plate and a glass of milk right beside it. He slid one cookie off the plate and chugged the milk that was in the glass mug. Fred laughed at his friend’s face. He had a milk mustache under his lips. 

“Daddy, those cookies are for Santa!” His head turned almost immediately and dropped the cookie that fell loosely from his hand. 

Charles stood in the hallway with his arms crossed against his chest and a pout on his lips. FP quickly tried to dismiss the little boy back to his bed. 

“Charlie, it’s time for bed, little bud.” Charles’s head shook and he started crying. 

Alice came rushing into the kitchen and found the little boy in tears. Hermione followed her and also saw little Charles sobbing. 

Alice got down on her knees and lifted his chin. “What’s wrong, Charlie?” Charles’s head didn’t move and his eyes stayed looking down. 

“Daddy ate the cookies and so did Uncle Fred!” He cried into his mama’s crook of her neck. 

Alice’s eyes sent daggers at the two guilty faces standing by the empty cookie plate and mug. Hermione scolds her husband with her pointed nails. 

“FP, Fredrick!” The two men look down at their socks and FP wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“I’m Santa’s helper.” He tried to act innocent. 

Charles lifts his head and quickly looks at his dad. “Wait really!” FP adopts the lie and nods his head. 

“Yes and Santa wanted me and Uncle Freddie to make sure the cookies were good.” He jabs Fred with his elbow. 

Fred gets the memo and smiles.” Yep Charles he wanted our help.” He lies through his teeth and hated himself even more when the kid’s smile widened. 

Hermione glared at Fred and he knew he was in trouble. Instead of yelling at him, She kneels down and kisses Charles’s forehead. “Let’s get you back to bed before Santa comes.”

Charles’s smile widens and he quickly runs upstairs and jumps into bed. Alice and Hermione run a hand over their faces as they stared at their husbands in disappointment. 

“Santa’s Helpers?” 

“Well... it worked.” FP says nervously rubbing his chin and his hands felt the scratchy beard. 

“Oh you two are lucky it did.” And that’s when FP and Fred knew they were in the doghouse.


	25. Don’t Call Me, You lost Your Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead has to fight the inner turmoil caused by a certain person in his life, affecting his happiness and has to figure out how to break the news to a very special person in his life.

One thing about secrets is that it always gets exposed. Another thing about them. Their always dirty. Dirty secrets. Things that you hide and lie about. Someone wishes that they were told that…  
But they were told. If your gonna make a secret or a lie. Always come prepared for it to come undone.   
What’s said. Cheaters always get caught.

A game turned into a decision a month ago. Jughead was running late for school and then quickly realized he had forgotten his book bag at home. He quickly turns his bike around and gets on the nearest highway.

When he finally arrives at the trailer. He shuts off his bike and starts walking up to the front door. He jiggles his key into the lock and he turns the key.

And what he sees makes all his blood rush to his brain and legs. He feels feels every vein bulged out. He never thought that someone could destroy his life so much. He blinks his eyes for a second to reframe the image and sees a familiar women lying in bed on top of some guy. That didn’t look anything like his father.

“Alice…”

Alice quickly jumps off the guy and scrambles around the room looking for her discarded garments. She sees Jughead’s face and tightens the bed sheet around her frame. She knows that anything she says will just make it worse.

“Jughead!” She screeches as she shooed the man off the bed.

Jughead’s jaw clenched. He can’t believe Alice was having an affair. His father and Alice got married three months ago after he saved her from Polly’s cult. He wasn’t happy with the idea of his father marrying his girlfriend’s mom. That even sounded weird thinking about it. The wedding was sweet and all. He can’t deny that. He was happy for his father. His father was the happiest he’d ever seen his father. Which really made him accept Alice. He grew to like them together and it was no longer weird anymore.

That was until now. He was still standing by the front door with his jaw clenched and very heated. He sees her trying to get by him and he puts up his hand.

“What the fuck, Alice?!” He shouts at her with his hands thrown up in the air.

Alice rolled her eyes at him and spat, “Young man! You don’t talk to your stepmother like that!” She scolded pointing her finger.

Jughead couldn’t believe she was yelling at him. She was the one fucking around in the first place. “Oh no no! Oh no no! Don’t try that! I just caught you red handed, Alice!” He raises his voice as he glared at her direction.

Alice’s face turned pink. “Please don’t tell your father.” What? He can’t even with this woman.

“What! Are you kidding me?! Alice, I’m not going to lie to my dad for you! You might’ve just burned him to the ground. I’ve never him so happy since he’s gotten with you. He’s stopped drinking! Are you trying to ruin him!” His eyes brimmed with fire.

Her eyes brimmed with tears. Jughead shakes his head at her. She’s now dressed and the guy was no longer there. Jughead couldn’t believe what he had witnessed. And he was also not amused. He was going to have to shatter his father’s heart.

“Juggie—“

“No! He loves you and you just fucked that up. He married you and thought you were going to be faithful! He wants a future with you! He doesn’t want lies, betrayal and his heart broken!” His screaming at her.

“Please Jughead! Just don’t tell him! He’s having a good day.” And what’s a faint whisper. “And, I’m pregnant. You can’t tell him. He’ll leave me, Jughead.” Her voice was in cries.

Oh this is just great. She’s pregnant. “How long has this been going on?” He asks through gritted teeth.

“Four months.” His jaw and eyes burn cold.

“Are you fucking kidding me! Since before you guys married! Alice! I just can’t believe you! I trusted you! Jellybean trusted you! And he trusted you!” He screamed out as he snatched his backpack off the floor by the door. He throws it over his shoulder and glared. “And just to let you know. You have to tell him.” He watches her eyes flicker before he lets out,”Or I will.” And then he slams the door behind him.

The rest of the day at school was unbearable for him. He can’t believe his day came to this. He’s holding a earth shattering secret from everyone. Not just his father. This secret will bring his whole life to shambles. Everything he worked so hard to get back. His mother would visit every once and while. Jellybean was back in his life. Him and His sister are closer than ever.

As his lunch period striked to a start. He decided to work in the Blue and Gold news room and eat lunch. He wanted so much to write an exposé about a cheating wife. But he kept his cool. After every failed attempt to form a sentence. He shoved the crumpled up papers on his work space and onto the floor. “Woah… Hobo that's not how to write an article.” He hears Cheryl Blossom’s voice from the door.

He looks up at Cheryl’s confused expression on her ivory skin complexion. Cheryl could see that something wasn’t right. There was no snarky comment back. Which surprised her. “Jughead.” She softened her voice and sees his eyes. They were angry and she could see also betrayal.

“What do you want, Cheryl!” He snapped as he shoved his laptop back into his laptop pouch.

She rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her and walked up to him. “I can see that you’re not okay, Jughead. What’s bothering your writing instincts?” For once Cheryl sounded compassionate and that confused him.

“Like I’m telling you!” He snarked as he rolled his eyes and grabbed the door handle.

“Jughead Jones! I’m the queen of hiding! Sit your little ass down and speak like normal to me!” She ordered her voice dripping with annoyance.

He glared at her and turned his body around. He didn’t want to tell Cheryl. She would just tell the whole school about Alice’s affair. And then his father would be angry with him.

“Fine. Why do you care so much?! All you ever did was pick on me and tell me what a southside trash I was! And now that you’re a serpent! You think you can act like you care? No you don’t care! So why start now!” Cheryl could understand his point. She was a bitch to him for years and now she wants to change.

She sighs as she takes a seat.” I do care.” He rolled his eyes and she nearly slaps him. “Roll your eyes all you want. Just know… I’m actually trying to be nice and I do like you, Jughead!” She snapped as she started heading towards the door.

“Cheryl wait!” He shouts and she stood just at the door. “Fine, I’ll tell you.” Her lips quirked into a smile. “But you can’t tell anyone. And I mean no one.” Her smile falls from her lips and she nods her head.

“I’m all ears.” She said as she walked back to the chair and sat down.

Jughead takes a breath and looks away from Cheryl’s now warm eyes. He can feel her eyes boring into his soul. He wasn’t used to this normal conversation talk. They would bicker. Never were civil and hated one another. So this was just damn uncomfortable for him.

“I was almost to school and I realized that I left my backpack at the trailer. So, I turned my bike around and headed to the trailer. And when I got there. I opened the trailer door and I found Alice in bed with another man. Who was definitely not my father.” Cheryl’s eyes soften and she does something that was unexpected.

Before He could comprehend what was happening, Cheryl’s arms were around him and he was being hugged. Jughead knew Cheryl wasn’t this nice ever. He wondered what was up her sleeve.

“Jughead… wow. I can’t believe she did that to your father. And they just got married too. I’m so sorry and you have my condolences.” She wasn’t sure how to react. She told Betty when she found Hal floozying with her mother. But she never thought Alice could burn Fp’s heart.

Cheryl wasn’t a person who expressed her emotions. Like ever. She still didn’t like him for being part of the clean up of her brother’s death. But she knew that Fp wasn’t a bad man. And since she joined the Serpents; she knew that he wasn’t.

“Yeah… me either, Cheryl. She confessed to me that it was four months since she started this affair. And that she’s pregnant. And I doubt that my father’s the father. I trusted her, Cheryl.”

“I know what’s it is like to trust someone and they break your heart.”

“What should I do? I know telling him it’s the right thing to do. But… I know how it’s going to end and I know it will never be the same. Ever again.” Cheryl could hear the sadness in his voice.

With a gentle hand. She held his hand. “You have to, Jug. Otherwise your father will just be angry at you for not telling him.” She stated before closing the door behind her and left him to growl in frustration.

When Dinner was served, Betty, Fp and Alice were seated at the table. Betty was telling them about her day and Alice was listening in despair. She knew that the affair was out in the open. And only one person knew. And he was glaring his eyes at her. She knew that he hated her and wouldn’t blame him. She was an adulteress.

Fp was enjoying the time he had at work. He and Fred were back in business and nothing could ruin his mood. Betty still wondered where Jughead was at lunch. “I learned something interesting today at school.” Jughead piped in as he snatched his chicken bite into his mouth and snapped his jaw shut.

Alice’s spine froze by the tone is his voice. And it was disguised with humiliation. She should’ve known that Jughead plays dirty. Fp eyes his son with curiosity and Jughead felt a pang of guilt. He was about to ruin his father’s whole day, not just his day. His whole life longed dream. All because someone was unfaithful.

“Oh really?” Fp asked his son and he nods. “I would like to know what knowledge my son has cooked up in that brain of yours.” Again guilt ran through Jughead’s body.

“Yes. A lot of heat I would say.” Alice feels a blush of embarrassment and humiliation grow on her cheeks.

“Juggie, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” She tried to redirect him.

Jughead shook his head and chuckled, “No I think I’m fine. Actually more than fine.” Fp starts to notice something.

“Uh Jughead what’s going?” Jughead chooses to ignore his question and looks around.

“No. I read a study about Adultery. That more than half our population commits these affairs.” Betty almost choked on her apple juice.

“Jughead! I don’t think that’s a family dinner topic.” She scolds gently as she pinches his leg underneath the table.

He winces and swatted her fingers on his leg. “No! I think that should be changed! If more adulterers confessed to their affairs. Maybe less lies would be told.” He directed his eyes at Alice. Alice can feel her stomach bubble. And it was far from good.

Fp listened his son’s words and found it quite odd coming from his son. Sure he knew his son was smart. But this was like he was A  
an human encyclopedia. He looks over at his son and his mouth was gaped. He never heard such words. “Jug, Where’s this all coming from?”

Jughead just keeps on going.” I just think it would happen less. Maybe if they were more faithful and loving. And not unfaithful liars. That it would be better for everyone.” He stated through locked eye contact with his food. Not before adding, “Right Alice?”

Eye Contact locked with her unfaithful eyes. And for the first time she felt like she was under fire. “What the Hell's going on here?” Fp blurted out astonished by what just exited his son’s mouth.

“Why don’t you ask your wife Alice?” He looks directly at his wife and wants to know. Damn right now.

“What? Alice what’s going on?”

Otherside of the table,” You tell him or I’ll tell him what I found out this morning.” Alice’s eyes start watering. She could see the raged in both Jughead and Fp’s eyes as they looked at her.

Fp’s heart shattered, his lungs stopped working and he felt like he was going to die. He never felt so betrayed ever in his life. He trusted her and she hurts him. “What the hell Alice?!” He snapped as his eyes brimmed with tears and anger.

Betty couldn’t believe her mother. She pushed her seat back and stood up. She could see Fp’s heart shattering and almost wants to hug him. “Mom! How could you?! I moved in with you and your new life. While on the side you were shackling it up with another man!” She screamed at her mother, betrayal burning deep.

“How long!” Fp shouted.

“Four months.”

His heart broke again. His happiest moment of his life was a lie. It was all built on betrayal. He never felt so broken in his life. She lied to him. Made him believe that she was faithful and she would never hurt him.

“I can’t even look at you, Alice. Or even say your name without wanting to throw something!” He shouted as he grabbed a plate and threw it across the room.

Broken shards were thrown across the room. Jughead and Betty watched speechlessly as Fp threw all the wedding Chine off the cabinet shelves. Shattering screams could be heard across the trailer park. “Please don’t leave me!”

“I can’t even believe you! I love you so much and you broke me. This isn’t fair! I want a divorce! I will not stay married to an adulteress whore!” He yelled from the bedroom.

He shoved her stuff into a suitcase and stormed back into the living room. Alice was in tears. And Fp was heart broken. Jughead and Betty hated Alice at the moment. Fp was fighting his heart break. He never felt so unwanted. He never wanted a drink so badly before now. Alice saw a suitcase and a door held open for her. She knew that she was alone and she fucked up.

“Please don’t. I’m pregnant!” She cried out. Fp didn’t flinch. “We haven’t had sex in months, Alice. I’m not dumb and why don’t you ran into your fuck buddies arms!” He snapped as he threw her suitcase out the door and slammed the door in her face.

He heard her cries as the rain soaked her. He didn’t care. He stormed into his room and slammed the door harder than ever before. He faceplants into his bed and lets out heart-wrenching sobs as he cries. Nothing could undone the pain and humiliation that he’s been caused.

A short while later, He hears the door open. He doesn’t move or breathe. He just stares at the side wall with all their pictures. His eyes red rimmed from all his crying.

“Dad, I’m so sorry. I wanted to tell you as soon as I found out. I hate how much pain she caused you.” He heard his son’s voice. He can he hear the sorries in his voice.

He doesn’t move an inch. He just continues staring at the wall. “I know you are, son.” He mutters as his eyes close.

He’s tired of crying and fighting. “Dad—“

“Jughead, I’m not mad at you. I know you were in a tough predicament. I just wished it wasn’t interfering with my love life. That’s all son.”

Jughead quickly comforts his father and holds onto as he cries. “I’m so sorry.”

Nothing could be done to take away his pain. No drink would numb him enough to forget. He loved her so much and she broke him. She burned him to the ground and he’ll never be the same. What’s always said, Cheaters always get caught


	26. Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP and Alice and their 12 children take a trip to Paris. Cami their youngest ends up having to protect the house when her parents and siblings leave her Home Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired from home Alone. I highly recommend watching this Christmas movie. They also have Home Alone 2.

Alarm blared in their ears as the lay still. Alice slowly reaches over the nightstand with closed eyes and shouts. "FP!" He was started and nearly falls off the bed. "We overslept!" He's quickly on his feet and starts dashing for his suitcase. 

Last night he had to order twelve large pizzas for him and fifteen other people. Him and Alice have eleven children. Charles, Polly, Jughead, Betty, Jellybean, Toni, Fangs, Sweet Pea, Kevin, Josie and their youngest, Cami. 

"Kids get in the van!" Alice ordered as she started packing up her suitcase. Then she spotted Betty. "Count your brothers and sisters for me, Betty and wait in the van. Our flight takes off in forty-five minutes and we are very late." Betty quickly nodded her head and darted for the front door.  

FP didn't have much time to get his stuff ready. They missed their alarms and their flight to Paris was taking off very soon. Betty guided all her brothers and sisters to the van and hopped in. 

"I can't believe the Jones are going to Paris. Can you believe that?" Archie asked the driver. The driver sighed and facepalmed himself before honking the horn. 

Betty starts counting." 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11." She doesn't realize that Archie their annoying next-door neighbor was there instead of Cami. 

"I don't care, kid." He grouched as he honked the horn again.

Alice closed the door behind her and locked up the house. Betty and Jughead sit down in their spots. Alice turns to her daughter, Betty." Did you count?"

"Yes. Eleven including me." 

"Alright let's go."   
——-  
Creak went the steps. Little Cami looked around the house and started calling for his parents. "Mom? Dad? Charles?" She didn't hear anyone call back. So she tried again." Polly? Jughead? Betty?" She still didn't get an answer back. 

"I'm home alone." She says as she looks around the kitchen. Then a smile creeps upon her lips."I'm home alone." She starts running around the house and dashes for the kitchen. 

"I'm eating unhealthy food for breakfast mom!" She cheered as she bounced up and down on the sofa.  
———-  
Their feet pounded down on the carpet as they raced to get their flight. Alice, FP, Charles and the others came running down the hall. FP's arms were holding his jacket close to his body as spotted the ticket booth. The flight attendant takes all their tickets and escorts them to their seats.  

"I have a bad feeling." Alice says to her husband as she feels him kissing her forehead.

“I’m sure you didn’t forget anything.” FP calmly tells his wife. But she still didn’t feel right. 

When they got to Paris Airport.” Cami!” She shouts as she gasped with her hands to her mouth. She forgot her own child. How could she do that?  
————  
Cami heard noises late at night when she’s in the living room. And then she realizes that the burglars were trying to break in. Luckily she set traps. By the back stairs she set a pail of red paint above the door. She giggled as the wet bandits were soaked with the red paint. 

“Get over here, Kid!” One of the bandits snarls as he tries to head upstairs.

He’s stopped by a marbles and slams his head on the last stair. He groans as he tries to stand up. Cami quickly runs out of the house and runs into their creepy neighbor, Pop Tate. 

“Are you alright kid?” Her neighbor asks as she starts shaking. 

Cami shakes her head frantically as tears rolled. She missed her mom, dad, Charles, Polly, Jughead, Betty, Jellybean, Toni, Fangs, Sweet Pea, Kevin and Josie. She couldn’t wait for them to find him.   
——  
By the next morning, Alice finally arrives back in Riverdale. After she took the bus with a bunch of retired bands members for two days. She quickly runs inside. 

“Cami?” She starts calling for her youngest. 

In the other room, Cami hears someone calling her name. She quickly dashes down the attic stairs and looks around the house. “Cami!”

Then she spots her mom. She throws her arms around her and Alice holds her daughter tight to her body, trying not to crush any bones. 

“Mommy!” She squeals softly as her mama hugs her. 

It wasn’t long before they heard door open. Alice and Cami went to the front door. All the kids and FP came inside. Sweet Pea pulled his sister into a hug. Cami was confused but took the hug anyways. 

“What are you doing here?” Alice asked FP as he carried their suitcases into the house. 

FP sets down the suitcase and sighed.” We took the morning flight, You didn’t want to take.”

Everyone gets settled down when Alice comes to a realization that she has to go shopping. “I still need to go to the store.”

Cami shakes her head,” I went shopping.” FP’s and everyone’s faces were wide open. 

“You did?” Alice questions on her knees. Cami nods her head and Alice can’t help but smile.   
——-  
Later that night as everyone was getting ready for bed. Cami heard,” Cami, what did you do to my room?!” Betty yelled from her room. 

She had completely had forgotten that she broke Betty’s shelving unit and she was now dead. Ooops, she muttered as she quickly raced to her room she shared with Josie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed and I love writing Christmas Falice Oneshots.


	27. Devil’s Claw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A call from the Canadian wilderness brings Fred on a dreadful road trip to Vancouver after he learns his son was attacked by a Grizzly bear. He calls a friend for help and he gets another surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for season 3! Also major spoilers for 3x9: "No Exit". (This has no falice but I love Fred and Archie's relationship and hinting at his past hehe) Enjoy!

A parent’s worst nightmare... watching their child go through pain and suffering. A thought reaches their mind as they hold their phone, tightly with hope. Fred Andrews found out the worst news. No the most horrible news ever expressed.

His hands let his fingers hover over the answer key and stayed for just a second before retrieving. His throat felt dry and his heart paced a beat. He didn’t know why but he just had a feeling. Was Archie on the other line? He hadn’t heard from his son in weeks and he was slowly going mad inside his mind.

“Hello?” His voice echoed, he could hear beeping from the other side of the line and started to feel a gnawing knot in his stomach. For a split second a woman’s voice broke through. “Is this Brandon Andrews’s father?” The woman questioned, Fred fights back his bile and slowly cleared his throat.

Fred knew that was the name he told him to use. Something wasn’t right. “Yes, this is.” He answers shallowly as he scoops up a pen and paper.

His hands vibrated against the notebook page. He wrote down the coordinates with a gut wrenching punch to his stomach. The lady on the phone sounded worried and that only made his fears rise higher. “I’m afraid that your son...” He could hear more beeping and started to freak. “M-my son what’s wrong with him? Hello?!” He heard silence on the other end.

He snatched up his jacket and threw it over his shoulders. “Your son has been attacked by a brown grizzly bear. His wounds are deep and we need you to make a trip to the Canadian hospital.” His heart plummeted to the floor.

Xxxxxxx

Thirteen hours of agony later, he finally arrives at the local Canadian hospital that woman told him to go to. He parks his truck at the far end of the parking lot. Fear ate him alive as he sprinted toward the nurse’s desk. Archie was his son, pride and joy. He loved him from than anything. He’s aware that his son’s strong but the father in him still worried. His son braved a serial killer, who later they find out was Hal Cooper. His son also made mistakes. That music teacher, tagging the Southside and joining the man who made his life hell.

All the hate is the world was to Hiram Lodge. That man wrecked everything he touches with evil pleasure. Lodge ruined his innocent son and now he was going to pay for his sinful behavior. Fred would make sure of it.

The nurse made him sign his name on the documents before he could rush toward his son’s hospital room. His legs felt like jello as he reached for the door handle. When he opened the door, he found his son lying in the ghost-pale hospital bed. His eyes hovered over his blood-line and tears threatened to burn their way through. His son’s chest was clawed. He slowly rested his forehead to his son’s cold, but still warm forehead.

He gently reached for his hand,” Arch...” He paused as a small tear rolled down his cheek before he wiped it away with one swift hand. His other hand held on for dear life to his son’s hand. He swallows the bile,” ... Arch... why?” He swallows harshly again. “Y-you promised me... this wasn’t goodbye, s-son.” His throat stared filling the empty gaps with his salty tears.

His heart pounded as agonizing sobs erupted from the man’s throat. His son was a sleep, he kept telling himself. Or he was dreaming, not this be begged to wake up. A father’s worst nightmare. And he was living it as he breathed and his son wasn’t. How fair is that? To him, it wasn’t fair. It was a curse.

He stepped away from his son as the doctors began working on him. The door closed behind him and he just broke down sobbing into his hands on his knees begging for a different outcome. He dialed the only person he knew could help him. He knew that they might not talk anymore but he needed someone.

“Fred?” The voice questioned, shock filled their lungs and Fred back the sobs again.

“Hey...” His voice strained, heart clenching at the sound in his voice. “Can you drive to a Canadian hospital in Vancouver?” He heard sheets and a sigh.

“Freddie, What’s going on? Is Archie okay?” Then that when his facade falls.

“No, FP... he’s far from okay...” He heard FP drop the f-bomb and a engine turnover.

“Fuck! Freddie.. I’m on my way. I have to walk Jug and then we’ll be on our way.” FP’s voice sounded over the groaning. “Jug get up. No Archie is not okay...” Fred finches at the fear in Jughead’s voice and felt sick.

He knew that Jughead and Archie had their ups-and-downs but they still cared a lot about each other. He remembered when Jughead was hurt. Archie was worried sick. Everybody was woodened with fear. Now He’s feeling helpless and he hates that. He hates that he can’t kiss his son’s wounds better just he did when Archie was little. No kisses would heal the damage. His son needed real magic like medicine and surgeons. His son had deep wounds and would require surgery to repair the tattered skin.

Xxxxxxxxx

By time FP and Archie’s best friend, Jughead showed up it was another thirteen hours later. FP found Fred curled up in a chair next to Archie’s bed. He drove all night, hours listening to his son’s secretly weeping his eyes out. The pain his son was going through only made FP want to kill that son-of-bitch even more than he already wanted to before.

The last time he’d laid eyes on Red felt like ages. But it only had been three months since he’d last seen him. That time Archie was still unharmed but carrying his juvie scars, the branding only made him feel sick. Now the redhead had claw marks all over his chest and his eldest best friend had tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes.

He hovered over his friend and felt his heart break for the broken man. His father died at when he was an young-teenager, now his son was slowly dying. Life wasn’t fair at all. It was like hell on earth.

“Fred?” He slowly wakes the drained man in front of him. Fred groans, his eyes tersely fly open. Fred finds himself staring at FP and Jughead. “A Grizzly bear attack.” Jughead muttered as he looked at his best friend’s face in the dimly lit room. “More like a Devil’s claw.” He scoffed, causing the two males to snicker slightly.

Fred sadly smiled at the young man and laid his back against the chair. “You can say that again, Jug...” FP soon embraced him into a strong bear hug.

FP looked over his shoulder at his son,” Jug, why don’t you spend time with Red here and I’ll... get some coffee.” Jughead nodded his head and turned his attention to the boy with ginger-red hair.

Fred broke the hug and slowly followed FP out of the room. It was twelve-twenty-seven P.M. Coffee was the only thing keeping him awake. When they arrived at the cafeteria. Fred looked sourly at the cup. He didn’t want to eat or drink anything. FP could tell by the way Fred looked at his coffee that he was about to throw something.

“This fucked up, FP!” He sneered, heaving his chest high and curling his fists. FP didn’t react he just listened.” The Canadian wilderness. Why? Hiram ruined my son’s life and now my son’s going to die!” He shouted, not caring about the looks he’ll get.

FP didn’t have any advice to give. He’d been in the situation before as well. The nausea, tears and the soul-crushing pain. He had it all. What advice could he give? He was in no position to give advice. His was in a gang or he was the leader. He gave his son the higher branch and now he’s worried about him too. Red didn’t deserve this. He knew for a fact that Archie didn’t need this. Hiram was the cause. Hell... he’s the cause. The town is under quarantine because of him. Fizzle rocks hoboring under their noses and his wrath wrecking the broken town.

He sighs quietly,” Freddie... he’ll rot me and Hermione have plans and speaking of her...”

He’s abruptly cut off,” Not speaking of her. She married the devil and that’s final. The ship sailed a long time ago.” Fred snapped, angrily grinded his teeth together.

“Why don’t you turn around...” He looked behind him and slowly let’s his shield down.

“I came as soon as I heard, Fred.”

“Hermione?” He gasps softly,” What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with your husband.” He scoffed, rolling his eyes back in his head.

Hermione bit the bottom of her lip. She stood in front of her ex-love but she still loved him. Hiram was toxic and Fred always loved her.

She sighed before stepped forward,” I figured you would say that and I’m truly sorry for what has done to you, this town, your son and my daughter.” Tears started to roll down her face.

The strong-willed lantia started to crack and show her broken side. Hermione Gomez: who she was. Not Mobo wife, Hermione Lodge. That wasn’t who she was. “I know that my apologizes won’t unharm your son or anybody but I can’t stand what he’s done.”

Fred’s features on his face softened. He could finally see the woman he once was in love with again. It was Hermione Gomez. He only wished that it was Andrews instead but that wasn’t the reality.

“Hermione... I know you’re sorry but you still broke me...” He watched her tears fall and his chest tightened. “But, I forgive you.” Hermione gasps and his warm arms protected her as they hugged.

“Fred Andrews your son is asking for you.”

Hermione watched as the love of her life raced away and she wiped her tears away on her own. Now she had to go back to broken Riverdale. The place her criminal husband corrupted and he has coercion on her. She has no choice but return to his throne and be his mobo wife. But all she wants is Fred Andrews. Maybe in another life.


	28. The One With Fred’s Wedding PT. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they all arrived back in Riverdale, Penny was sitting on the couch and stared at them."You had sex!" She exclaimed," You had meat!" She pointed at Tom and everyone looks at one another. 
> 
> "No. I didn't!" Alice blurts out of nowhere.
> 
> Penny slowly starts to doubt herself," Damn my senses are out of wack." She curses as she starts heading for the door. She soon realizes that she'd heading over to Tom's house and snaps again." I need to go home." Tom offers to take her back to her house. 
> 
> Now that it's just Alice and FP in the house. Alice slowly enters her kitchen and sighs." I'm still on Paris time." She slyly suggested. 
> 
> "Me too." FP utters before grabbing her hand and heading over to Alice's bedroom.

Erica angrily slides his wedding band on Fred's ring finger. She was furious and he called her by his ex's name. It only made it worse when she noticed Hermione in seats. She always knew she couldn't trust him or her. She should’ve trusted her gut.

The wedding rolled on and Fred couldn't catch Erica fast enough. She slammed the bathroom door in his face. Fred banged on the door. 

"Erica please come out and we can talk this out." He didn't hear her. So he tried again." Please." He pleaded as his ears were pressed against the wood.   
——-  
The next morning, The gang boarded the plane.  It was quiet. Alice and FP made a rule that since they were still on Paris time and they haven't left the waters yet. That we're going to continue. Unfortunately, FP gets stuck talking to Tom and Alice was in the bathroom. 

"Geez, Alice, you were in the bathroom for two hours." Tom commented and FP looked behind him. 

"I know." Alice announces with evident furry in her voice.

When they all arrived back in Riverdale, Penny was sitting on the couch and stared at them."You had sex!" She exclaimed," You had meat!" She pointed at Tom and everyone looks at one another. 

"No. I didn't!" Alice blurts out of nowhere.

Penny slowly starts to doubt herself," Damn my senses are out of wack." She curses as she starts heading for the door. She soon realizes that she'd heading over to Tom's house and snaps again." I need to go home." Tom offers to take her back to her house. 

Now that it's just Alice and FP in the house. Alice slowly enters her kitchen and sighs." I'm still on Paris time." She slyly suggested. 

"Me too." FP utters before grabbing her hand and heading over to Alice's bedroom. 

In her bedroom, her hands were pressed against her mattress. His were riding through her blonde curls as the flew in his face. FP knew this was casual and only a few times thing. Alice knew they were still on Paris time.   
Xxxxxxx  
Over the next few days, Penny went into labor right before they were going to take off to Las Vegas. Penny was of course crushed. Hermione scores her and Alice dates with two very attractive doctors. At first Alice thought she would turn down the date but she heard FP.

"So I guess we are just fooling around, Huh?" She scoffed, licking at her lip and rolled her eyes. 

FP fought the internal battle. He always got hurt and man he was sorta jealous. " No..."

She laughed again, "Then What is it Then?" She was done with the games. 

"I never thought we were fooling, Alice." He confessed, sighing before he stepped closer. 

"So then what?" He stepped closer, she could feel his hands on her waist. 

"Maybe we can try this out." He suggested," ease into this." She nodded, not knowing what exactly she was getting into. 

........

First it was casual sex. Alice was getting ready for her bath when FP showed up. It was a Tuesday evening, Hermione was out at work and Penny was at home recovery from having the triplets. 

"What are you doing?" FP's husky voice echoed as she set up her bath. She turned around to find FP staring at her in confusion. What the hell is she doing, he thought as he observed her. 

"Oh! This! Well it's bath essentials oils, bath salts, lavender soap and well also can't forget a magazine." She stated as she turned the handle off.  

"And you just sit in there and do what?" He questioned, receiving a giggle from Alice's lips. 

" To relax, FP." She giggled as she shrugged off her robe and let it fall gracefully to the floor. 

Still he was confused, so she explained in a little more detail. "I just sit here and close my eyes." FP was surprised. Gladys never really showed him stuff like this. Nor was she a girly though. 

"Oh..." He finally respond after a couple moments. "That's all..."

"Uh-Uh. Wanna try it." He shook his head."oh come on just try it once and if you don't like that's fine with me." 

He finally gave in. He carefully sat down on the opposite side of Alice and chuckled. He moved his hands in the bubbles and smiled. "I guess this isn't that bad." He shrugged off. 

Alice smiled.” See I told ya!”

Xxxxxx

Penny, Hermione and Alice were sitting at the table when FP showed up. Without noticing what was going with FP and Alice, they talked and talked. 

Without thinking, FP cups Alice’s cheeks with his hands and kisses her deeply. Out of shock their friends stare at them. When Alice pulls away and stares at FP. Penny and Hermione looked at one another and then over the kissing couples. 

Thanks to FP’s quick thinking,” welcome to back Hermione.” He gives her a quick kiss and the moves over to Penny.” And Welcome back too, Pen.” He quickly left the apartment and all eyes float over to Alice. 

“I have no clue..” She lies with shrugging shoulders. 

An hour later, FP is stopped by Hermione. Hermione finally noticed him and was quick to stop before even he had a chance. “Whoa whoa slow your role kissing lips. I didn’t like you kissing me like that. And it needs to stop.” She puts her foot down and he stares with gapped lips. 

“Uh... okay...” He says awkwardly before he watched her disappear. He exchanged a look to Alice and she just chuckled. 

She slowly walked over to him. “How about we take a getaway?” She suggested. He nodded his head and slowly dipped her before kissing her longingly. 

While on vacation, Alice wasn’t happy with the room. She asked for an ocean view room and  
She got one with used glasses. FP spent the whole time watching the game and Alice was frustrated. When they got back to Riverdale. 

“Hey, FP. The hotel called you left behind an eyelash curler.” FP stopped in his tracks and hopes for a good excuse. 

He turned to Tom.” Oh an eyelash curler that’s mine.”

Oh... I figured it was a girl you hooked up with and she left.” Crap that would’ve been a lot better than he came up with. 

Before he could say anything, he heard Alice say. “Crap I can’t find my eyelash curler.” Tom gasped, Alice and FP quickly rushed him into Alice’s bedroom and closed the door. 

“Y-you and...” He pointed between Alice and FP. “You...” He trails off while FP and Alice both nod their heads. 

“Yes.” FP confirmed. Tom was still trying to comprehend what he was just told.” But you can’t tell anybody.” Alice nodded her head. 

It took a few minutes before he finally agreed.” Okay.”

Outside the room were Penny, Hermione and Fred.” I think they’re trying to steal Tom.” Penny muttered, and the others nodded. 

Xxxxxx  
One day, Hermione picked up the phone and gasped.” I will just tell Hermione I’m doing laundry.” She heard through the phone. Oh that bitch, she thought as she held the phone close to her ear. 

“Oh so I’m just laundry now.” She quickly hung up the phone and put it back on the receiver. 

She quickly went over to FP’s place where she heard moaning outside his bedroom door. She nearly tripped over a lamp when she tried to escape. And when she gets back is where she finds Tom. 

“I just found out about FP and Alice.” She blurted out once she saw him. 

Tom breathed out,” finally I’ve been keeping that for awhile.”

Hermione gasps,” What wait how long?”

“A couple weeks or so.” 

Later that evening Hermione and Penny were about to leave Fred’s apartment when Penny saw something. “Hey FP and Alice!” She yelled out and then stopped. She was quick to learn that FP and Alice were doing it by the window. 

“My eyes! My eyes! My eyes!” She screamed. Hermione came into the living room and found Penny screaming. 

“I know! I know! But Fred doesn’t know!”

Just before they were about to leave Fred comes in. “What?” Penny starts jumping up and down. 

“Just jumping because you got the apartment!” She squealed trying to distract him. 

Fred smiles and starts chanting,” I got the apartment!” Phew that was a close one.

Xxxxxxx  
After gathering that Alice and FP were having sex. Hermione and Penny decide to play along. Tom wasn’t on broad. He didn’t want to keep lying. “They don’t know that we know that they don’t know that we know they know!” Penny finally rambled out. 

FP and Alice figured out that They knew and decided to give them a taste of their medicine. Penny started to the music and Alice hid in FP’s bathroom. FP went to bathroom to get lotion and found out that Alice organized his bathroom. Meanwhile Penny went to hall where Tom and Hermione.

“He went to get the lotion.” Penny uttered, nervously. Tom quickly unclipped her bra and she stared in shock. 

“Whoa you didn’t even break it.” She gasped in shock, while Hermione pushed her toward the door. 

When she got back she found FP standing there. He looked tense and he felt tense. He had to go through with this. She got closer, he could feel her breath on his lips. He slowly leaned in and when their lips were almost touching he stopped. 

“I can’t do this.” Hermione and Tom opened the door. “Because I’m in love with Alice!” 

Alice was quick to open that door and walk out. She stared at him. “What?” FP quickly turned toward her. “I’m in love with you, Alice.”

Hermione, Tom and Penny stood by the door in shock. “ I though you two were just doing it and not that you were in love.” He finally said before he chuckled. 

Alice looked him in the eyes.” I love you too, FP.” She closed the gap with a long kiss. 

“Now everyone knows!” Tom exhaled. 

“Fred doesn’t know and we appreciate if he didn’t know.” Tom groaned before storming away and then came back. 

“You and your secrets.”

It wasn’t long before Fred found out. He was showing his boss that he was ready to return back from his medical sabbatical. He was standing by the window when he saw FP and Alice undressing each other. 

“Get off my sister!” He shouted, causing his boss’s face to grow concerned. 

FP and Alice were broken apart by a shout. “FP I know what you’re doing to my sister.” FP was quick to button his jeans and make a run for the window. Alice stops him from reaching the Terrence and hauls him back by his shirt. 

She slowly opens the door. Fred’s face looked furious and FP was kinda scared but he won’t admit it out loud ever. Their friends heard the shouting over at Alice’s place and came rushing. They found Alice trying to hold back Fred from attacking FP. 

“Whoa what’s going on here?!”

“He’s doing my sister!” Fred yelled, his face growing redder as he tried lunging at FP. 

He then turns to FP,” How could you do this?! Your my best friend and she’s my sister.”

FP had it. He was done with Fred yelling at him. “We aren’t just messing around. I love her her!” He saw his friend’s face soften slightly. “I’m in love with her.”

Fred watched as Alice walked over to FP and wrapped her arm around his waist. “It’s true. And I’m in love with him too.” She tucked her head into his shoulder with a big smile. 

Fred’s never seen Alice this happy before not even with Artie’s best friend, Richard. She didn’t think once he’d ever seen her happy like this. Paul the wine guy broke her heart and Fred wanted to kill the bastard. 

It takes a few moments to collect his thoughts before he says,” My best friend and my sister.” He hugged her and then bro hugged FP.

Before they parted their brohug,” If you hurt her I’ll kill you.” He threatened through a tight smile. FP gulped before nodding his head. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll never dream of that, F.” 

Telling the kids was a whole other story. Jughead was surprised but he noticed the glances at the wedding or failed one. He always wanted to see his father happy. Jellybean quickly jumped her spoon and ran into Alice’s arms.

“You’re going to be my new mommy.” The girl had prized eyes and that just melted FP’s heart. 

Alice loved the kids already. Betty and Polly hugged her and smiled. They were happy for her. And also their father’s mistress, Penelope Blossom didn’t really care for them. When they officially met FP not as their mom’s friend but as her boyfriend. They knew that FP was the one for their mom. Archie her nephew was pretty protective over his aunt. 

“Make the same mistake my ex-uncle Hal did. I’ll make you wish you never stepped foot into our lives.” He swallows his food and facing Archie. Man Andrews men ain’t kidding, he chuckled to himself. 

——//  
I know this was so long. I’ve been slacking on this one shot. I hope you love it. This is the last part and hope you enjoyed. Also I did leave out some parts and change a few things.


	29. Rehab Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP slips and Alice tries to get him to tell her the truth.

They had been going out for six-months. Everything had been going great. Alice and FP had rekindled their relationship. That was until a slip happened. It hadn’t meant to happen. He tried his best to hide the fact he fallen again. He hid liquor bottles in his cupboard in the kitchen, shoes and even a vase. What caused his slip was still unanswered. Fred caught him stumbling around his backyard. As FP hugged him he could sleep the stench off his breath and clothes. He reeked of booze and he knew Alice must know. 

“I’m afraid FP has started again.” Alice couldn’t believe what was hearing. Fred must be lying to her. FP hadn’t drank in a year. He had to be lying. There was no way he was drinking. 

“What no. I’m sure he’s fine, Fred.” Of course she denied what was really going on. 

“I’m sorry but he is, Al. He went to bathroom four times while dinner and smelt like mouthwash.” She stopped laughing and hope fell through her lips. 

“Oh god.” She said as her eyes grew heavy with realization. He’s drinking again. 

She watched Fred leave her house and she stormed off to find FP. When she found him he was in the backyard.”you’ve been drinking again haven’t you?” She asked, hoping he wasn’t. 

“What? I’m not.” He brushed off, a lazy laugh falling through his closed lips.

“I can’t go through this again FP! I’ve already been through this with my father, I can’t not with you. Don’t you dare like to me!” She shouted, her ears getting red hot. 

“I’m not drinking!” He finally snapped, slamming the door. 

After their fight. Alice still didn’t trust him. So her and Hermione broke into FP’s trailer and snooped around for any sign of alcohol or a trace. Alice looked under the rug and didn’t find any fresh stains. Hermione checked the frigid, still no sign. 

“What are you doing here?” They both turned toward the voice and froze. 

Alice stood tall and glared.” Where is it?!”

“I’m not drinking, Alice! I told the truth to you last night!”

“Then why don’t I believe you? I already told you I can’t have you lying to me!” She sneered. 

Hermione spotted something in a vase and stuck her hand in there. When she lifted her hand back. They found a half a bottle of whiskey. Alice’s eyes were red and her heart twisted. 

“How long?”

“That’s old.”

She scoffed,” Trust me it’s not, FP! Don’t lie to me!”

“Fine. But that was the first drink.” She eyed him.” Okay there’s a tea jug filled with Long Island and some vodka in the bathroom.” 

Alice and Hermione went to the locations they were told.” There’s none in the bathroom, FP!” She called from inside the bathroom. 

“Also none in the fridge—“ Hermione noticed that FP had no longer been in the living room and snuck away. 

Alice checked everywhere. She hadn’t seen FP since he ran away. She was worried. What if he had been hurt or possible dead. That was until Betty found him drunk in the basement of their house. He got a little rough and pushed her. Her eyes widened and she made a promise to not tell anyone he was there. She told her mom and Alice was furious. She sent the kids out to the movies and she and FP had a talk. 

“I can’t believe you. You lied to me, right to my face. How can I trust you?” She was on the verge of tears. She never felt so angry in her life. 

“I was afraid you would never trust me and kick me out. Or even keep Jughead or JB away from just like Gladys had.” FP’s voice cracked as he couldn’t meet her in the eyes. 

He had fallen off the wagon after Gladys had taken advantage of him and used his love for his daughter as a weapon against him. When he found out he was heartbroken. His daughter was forced to be under Gladys’s drug hands. He arrested her and just a week ago. He had gotten so low that he thought one drink wouldn’t hurt. 

“Well I don’t think I can trust you.” His heart shattered.” But I won’t keep you away from your kids ever. We’ll get you help.”

He was so happy that tears flooded his eyes.” Thank you.”

The next day he and Alice drove to a local sponsor meeting. Alice gave him a smile and held up her thumb for good luck. 

“My name’s FP and I’m here for my first meeting.”

“Hello FP.” 

He heard room say his name and welcome him in. But the only one he cared about was sitting in the front row. Alice smiles as she watched him. She wasn’t happy that he was drinking again but now that he’s in AA. She felt so much better. She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. 

“I’m so proud of you, Baby.” FP’s heart swelled with joy. He drew her in for a kiss. 

“Thanks baby. I couldn’t of done this without you and your wonderful support, Al.” Fears he felt so long. The ones that haunted him for months. Now fled from his mind. He knew Alice wouldn’t leave and he was safe from heartbreak. 

“You’re welcome. I wouldn’t want our baby not have a father.” His jaw dropped and his heart swelled again with joy and praise. 

“For real?” She nodded her head as tears rolled slowly down her cheeks. 

“Yes.” She smiled, with a teary nod. “I’m gonna he a daddy again!” He exclaimed. 

The room started clapping and cheering for the couple. Alice and FP were too busy to care. FP will make a vow to keep his sobriety chip. He wasn’t going to lose the best woman to ever walk into his life and steal his heart without any effort.


	30. Messy Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Valentine’s Day, FP comes home and finds Alice in the bathroom putting a face mask on. Alice has an idea that can make them both happy.

"Al?" He called from the kitchen. A minute later Alice could heard yelling from upstairs. "What is it?" He set down the groceries on the dining room table before heading upstairs. 

When he got upstairs he found Alice standing in front of the oversized mirror in their master bath. She had some blue goop all over her palms and she seemed to be spreading it all over her cheeks. He pulled a face as he eyed the goop on her face. Alice turned when she noticed him staring.

“What?” She asked, FP shrugged with a confused expression written on his features. She noted what he was looking at. “You mean this?” Asked Alice as she raised the tube toward him. He nodded his head. 

“Yeah that.” He answered, simply confused why she would be putting that all over her lovely complexion. 

“It’s a face mask, FP.” She giggled, uncapping the cover and squeezed the tube. FP watched with amazement on his face. “See.” She stated holding the tube for him to see. 

“The messy face? What does that do?” Questioned the clueless man. Alice grabbed the wash cloth from under the sink and filled the sink bowl with warm water. 

She grinned while nodding,” Face mask. And to answer your question. Not all face masks do the same thing.” His eyes widened. He had no idea these masks had many purposes. 

“Oh.” Alice grabbed a white bucket and set it down on top of the toilet seat. In the bucket were this tubes and some were in packages. She pulled out three different types. “Yes.” She exclaimed when she found her favorite. 

“What does this one do?” 

“The blue one helps with stress and unclogs pores from all the dirt.” 

FP looked in the pocket and grabbed a sheet.  
” That is a sheet mask. Instead of put the mask with your fingers. You just put the sheet over your face.” 

After watching Alice carefully he nodded his head and sighed.” Wow at least I can say I know about these now.” He joked, earning a smile from his girlfriend. 

“Do you want to try?” He gave her a look. Alice pouted her lips and blinked her eyes.” Oh come on, just try one for me.” He saw her puppy eyes and he fought the urge to not give in. 

He shook his head at her. “No. I’m okay.” Alice wasn’t giving up. She got up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. 

“Please.” She pleaded, smiling and giggling as he tried to avoid getting all messy. “Just once for me. You’re girl and it’s valentine’s day.” 

“Okay.” Alice squealed loudly in his ear, causing him to pull away. “Oops sorry.” She apologized. 

“Only this one time, Al.” That’s all she needed before she dashed for her bucket and started darting him with questions. 

Alice began to pick for him after he got over  
-helmed by the choices. She picked stress relief that’s infused with lavender and sea salt from the brand Freeman. She highly recommended their products to all her friends and even her daughter loves them just as much as she does. She squeezed the tube gently and spread a light layer onto his cheeks. FP jerked when the cold goop touched his skin. It was chilly but not freezing. 

“How long do I keep this on?” He asked after she was done with the final choices and he stood up. 

“15- 20 minutes.” She replied. 

He looked away from the mirror and stared at her with his lips gapped.” 15 Minutes!” He exclaims sharply. Alice nodded while stifling her giggles behind her covered mouth. 

“Yes baby fifteen minutes.” She quietly whispered from the fact that she heard footsteps approaching. 

“Hey alice have you see—-“ Jughead stopped mid-sentence and bursted out laughing. He watched has his father tried to raise his eyebrow. 

“Oh quit!” Alice scolded, slapping his chest. “He likes it.” Jughead looked over at his father. 

“You like it?”

FP rolled his eyes and scoffed.” Bite me.”

What came next out of his son’s mouth stunned him and Alice. “Isn’t that Alice’s job.” Jughead retorted, holding a heavy smirk on his lips. 

The parents stood mouths gapping at the teenage boy and he laughed. “Wow.” FP finally said. 

When the time rang 15 minutes later.” Thank got I can’t feel my face!” Alice heard him complain. 

“Oh quit whining and hold your head above the sink.” FP did as he was told and held his head by the sink bowl. 

Alice took the wash cloth and soaked it in the warm water before rubbing gently over his entire face. When she finished, FP smiled at himself in the mirror and then leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. 

“Thank you, BABY.” He said softly before planting a kiss on her collarbone. 

Alice smiles heavily at his smug grin and says.” Anytime hun.”


	31. Lying Is A Crime, Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP and Jughead don’t believe Gladys has good intentions on her strange arrival by in their life’s. They insist to prove her reasons.

Lie is a lie. No matter what the lie is.... it's still a lie. So when Gladys came back into town for unknown reasons Betty and Jughead went to work. It had been a week since their investigation started and they were still no where closer than the day before. Jughead could feel that something wasn't right. His mom was hiding something from them. He just didn't know what that is... yet. 

Even FP had his suspicions. When he went to pick up Jug from Toledo, Jellybean wouldn't even look at him and now she's hugging him, helping around the trailer and fixed his bike. He wonders what is up that little's sleeve. He just felt like he was being played and he didn't like it.  He went to Alice for help, undoubtedly she would help him. Alice has never liked Gladys since she first met her. She didn't know what it was about her. She just had this vibe... that rubbed her in the wrong way. 

"Did you find anything?" FP asked her as he walked into her office. Alice sighed and stood up. She didn't want to tell him but she knew he deserved to know.

"Well I did..." He didn't like the tone in her voice. It was soft and his stomach tightened. He had been right. He didn't want to be right. That meant all this was a lie. A lie that he would never forget. 

He placed a hand on her shoulder and she shuddered. She hated that she was right too. "Well what is it?" 

......Three hours prior.... 

She was leaving the house to get a bite to eat from Pop's. She walked in the diner, looking up at the menu even though she already knew what she going to have. Pop gave her a smile before pouring her a cup of morning joy. She sipped at the steamy cup and exhaled in relief. God she missed this coffee. She haven't had it since she join the farm. Which she found out was a cult. Of course it was the hard way. She almost died and ever since then she refused to return. 

"I have daddy around my finger. Yesterday, I helped him with cleaning  after dinner. Our plan is working smoothly." 

Alice couldn't believe what she was hearing. This couldn't be real. There was no way his own wife and daughter were playing him. 

"Good job, JB. What about your brother? Is he suspicious? If that kid messes around, he's going to get hurt and that's not our plan, JB." She heard Gladys's snake voice. She knew that bitch's voice from anywhere. 

"I don't think so, Mom. I've been asking for him help with my record player and when he wasn't working I looked on his laptop. He has hard evidence about the drugs, Mom."

"JB, don't worry. Your brother isn't that smart. He didn't even know I was running a branch of serpents back in Toledo. We will be fine." 

"But mom—"

"JB. Keep your voice down!" Gladys warned her daughter. She looked around to make sure they were alone. Not to her knowledge, Alice had heard the entire thing. "The more we talk. The more people will figure out I've been dealing the drugs."

"Mom, what about that lodge bitch?" Alice couldn't make out which one. Most of the lodges were bitches. Well besides Veronica. She had nothing against her. It wasn't her fault her parents are blood hungry crime lovers. 

Gladys laughed darkly." Oh JB, I have her under my finger. Even her little boy toy. I can't believe her mother is making her do her dirty work. Hermione hired your father to kill the boss man and well this went south. The drugs went underground and Lodge's girl is working for us. I got her boy's hot ride." 

This just sweetened the pot. FP attempted murder just fucking great. She wanted to kill Gladys now. She couldn't believe that this woman was the true definition of the devil. The devil reincarnated. She left the diner with all the truth and there was no way Gladys would get away with this. She wouldn't let that happen. 

...present...

His nostrils flared angrily as he made his hands into fists. He never been so angry. His wife that soon will be his ex-wife was making his daughter play him. His heart broke when he heard what Alice told him. He didn't want this life for his kids. Jughead was the leader of his gang at age sixteen and Jellybean was deep in Gladys's grimy hands. 

"I knew it was something but this... I had no clue it was this.." He was pacing the office as his heart pounded against his chest. 

" I know." Alice's comforting voice calms him. 

"I didn't want this, Al. This life for them. I wanted them to go to college, get the hell out of this town. Never this." He sounded pained. 

Alice wrapped her arms around him. He laid his head against her shoulder as she rubbed circles into his back. She felt wet droplets on her. She knew he was upset. "It's okay, FP. Let it out. Let it out." Her voice was soft as she said this. 

His eyes fill with tears. He couldn't stop them. He felt like he was lost but when he looked at Alice. He was whole again. He never had this will his wife. He didn't love her as much as he loves Alice. His love for her was compelling and it would drive him crazy. He couldn't eat or sleep. 

He regretted letting her go after the Ascension night when they found principal Featherhead. He should've stood up for her. Maybe then they would still have Charles or a great big family. But he knew he couldn't take that time back. He had to focus on the present.

Xxx  
Jughead and Betty followed the car to abandoned storage unit lot. They parked Jughead's bike two miles away from the meeting spot. Jughead's hand hooked with his girlfriend's. What was his mom doing at a storage unit? His gut gnawed telling him that it was something devious. 

"Jones!" He heard from the other direction. He saw his mother turn around. Her long brunette hair waved across her back. " Our payment is here."

"Good let them in." He heard his mother order. 

Betty held the camera she borrowed from Toni in both hands and slowly turned the wheel to zoom in. Her blue eyes widened in shock. What was Jughead's mom up to? In the distance they heard a creek and nearly jumped from the startle.

"MRS. Jones, We got your money." Betty zoomed in and snapped a picture. She almost dropped the camera onto the pavement in shock. 

"Good." Gladys says as she takes the duffle into her hands and set it down. "Is it all?"

"22 grand, Jones." Veronica sneered as she rolled her eyes. 

Jughead couldn't believe that Veronica was working for her dad. He knew Hiram was devious but this was a while another level of illegal. His question's why was his mother involved. It had to be corrosion. His mom wouldn't walk into a deal blind. 

Gladys shakes her head and steps closer to Veronica. She chuckled at the pure stupidity in her eyes. My, my Lodge was stupider than she looked. 

"Don't get sassy, Young lady. You destroyed my drugs and if you say a thing your Mamí will go to prison. Do you really want that?" She taunts as she licks her bottom lip.

"Watch it!" Another voice snarled.

Veronica turned back and pointed her eyes." Reggie, don't." She warned. Reggie ignored her. "We gave you your money we owe you. I robbed my dad's dealership. Or what else? I bargained my car!"

Jughead and Betty couldn't believe they were witnessing a drug deal-gone-wrong in front of them. His heart shattered. This is what his mom has been doing. This was the reason she moved back. To sell drugs and work for Hiram's drug business.  His mother was evil and he actually trusted her. Instead of letting him stay. She was seeking drugs over her own blood. He was sure she had reasons but he didn't care. Her reasons were invalid. 

"Excuse you owed Jones money." One of his mother's gang members spoke sternly.

"Rodger, I'll handle it."

The lot became stolid as they stood. Gladys's true color was burning its way into the darkness. Betty snapped more pictures. Although she avoided Veronica and Reggie's faces. She figured that it was best not to have any evidence for the future. 

"Are you going to kill us? I heard about Penny.  We all know she didn't die. Is she your leverage, Gladys!" Veronica retorted sharply moving closer to the venom in her way. 

"Penny Peabody had it coming and I don't know... if you can't keep your trap shut. I'll make you wish you did." Gladys threatens pointing her black nails. 

"Veronica, maybe we should just leave." Reggie whispered quietly as his spine chilled from the words. 

Veronica growled," Fine."

"Meet me at north bridge by Sweetwater river at noon. Don't be late. I need another 22 grand." Gladys ordered sharply before storming to her borrowed Mercedes Benz and sped off. 

Xxxxx

After that they made it back to the trailer to find Jughead's dad snuggled up next to Alice on the couch. He was asleep. Jughead sighed when he breathed out. It had been a long night.  He found out about his mother's true intentions. He hated that he right. Betty knew that Jug had been beating himself up since they got back. It wasn't his fault that his mother was a evil drug dealer.

"Do you two know what time is it?" Alice asked with her hands on her hips. Both kids thrusted around and their jaws dropped. 

"We were investigating." Betty says shortly, avoiding her eyes. 

She narrowed her eyes into a mom glare and stood in front of them. It was one in the morning and there was still no explanation. FP snored lushly in the background as she continued the stare. Jughead didn't like lying. 

"Investigating what at one in the morning?!" 

FP jolts awake, quickly realizing Alice was no longer next to him. Then he heard the sharpness in her voice and looks up. He sees his son and Betty getting harassed for answers. He stands up, walks over to them and eyes at the clock. 

"At one in the morning you were what?!"

"Investigating." Betty answers with her shoulders shrugging. 

"About...!"

Jughead finally had enough and glanced at Betty who sighed before handing over the concrete proof. Jughead took it into his hands and handed it over to his dad. FP looked at the camera. He noticed right away. "Why do you have Toni's camera?"

"That's not what's important." Jughead said before earning a glare from his dad. 

FP's eyes widened. In front of his face was heartbreaking proof about his wife's where-abouts. Jughead told him all about the Fizzle rocks business and her harassing Veronica and Mantle's boy. Alice couldn't believe that her daughter could have gotten seriously hurt if she was caught by that evil bitch. She was surprised that it was Reggie mantle who was involved she thought for sure it was Archie. But she was wrong.

At noon the ambush started. Jughead scopes out the exits to make sure they didn't pull a doing a Houdini disappearing act. FP hides out behind the nearby woods until it was time. Alice was at the other end of the road to make sure Gladys showed up for their trap. If she didn't, their plan would fall apart.  

Veronica and Reggie wait for the abuse power to show for her next payment. When she arrived she didn't have back up this time. Jughead used his radio and alerted his dad. FP looked through his binoculars to see if she had showed. 

"Where's my money?" Gladys snaps. 

"All here." Veronica sighs." All 22 grand." 

As she was about to grab the cash, When She heard a squad siren. "You snitched on me!" 

Veronica looked at her in shock. She should never double cross anybody; especially in this hardcore business. She turned toward Reggie, who shook his head with fear in his pupils. Gladys tried to run the other direction but it was no use she's surrounded. 

"Hands where I can see them!" Fuck! She's been set up. Those rug rats played her. She didn't surrender and kept running. "Gladys Jones, you are under arrest!"

FP finally caught up with her. He grabs Gladys's hands roughly before slapping the handcuffs on her wrists.  Jughead spotted angry tears in his mother's eyes. He fought his own tears. He had been played by his own blood. He never thought his mother could be so cruel, or even vindictive. 

"You can't arrest me, I'm your wife!" Gladys laughed. "You were a drunk and I had all the power. I took your daughter away and haha you went nuts." 

FP tried his best to contain his raging anger. "You have the right to remain silent—"

"Oh! That imposter Chic, the man you thought was your son. He worked for me as well. I know all about the murder. I'm glad the real Charles is dead." Gladys said evil while smirking. 

FP was about to snap when Alice came out of nowhere and punched Gladys square in the nose. Alice had her teeth bared out and her hands in fists. Gladys smiled as blood trickled down the side of her face. 

"Oh that's it bitch! I kept my mouth shut for too long. You think you are entitled to be a bitch. Fine. But never insult FP like that. He cleaned up his life after he was released from prison. The reason was to keep your oh no his son safe from Clifford Blossom! Unlike you he got his shit together. He has a steady job, a place to live, clothes on his kids backs and most of he did all for his son. You left Jughead to rot over drugs!" Gladys glared as Alice laughed tauntingly. 

"Oh come on! Drugs really Gladys?! You picked drugs over your children's safety!  Oh not even done yet, you nasty bitch! You make Jellybean bribe her father for you. For starts, I would never do that. Sure I've made my share of mistakes. I was brainwashed to give up my son, married a murder which I had no clue. Let's see I joined a cult, took my daughter's college fund for the farm. But never did I once deliberately use anyone for my own benefit or hurt them!" 

Alice was extremely furious. Jughead was blown away by Alice's words. She defended him or more like burned his mother to the ground. By the end Alice's eyes were angry red as tears streamed down her face. Veronica was breathless as she stood there. She didn't think Alice could ramble that angrily before now. 

FP proceeded to push Gladys into the squad car. He slammed the door shut behind him before turning over to Alice. He's speechless. He didn't whether or not to kiss her. He wanted to so goddamn much. 

"Thank you." He whispered into her ear. She blushed clearly embarrassed by her outburst.

"Oh just kiss already!" Shouted Keller. 

Tom and Fred were FP's back ups. They could feel the tension from ten feet away with them. Alice and FP sent them glares and then leaned into each other. Jughead and Betty honestly didn't care anymore. Before they would've cared but now it didn't matter. As long as they were happy was all they cared about. 

FP kisses her with passion, ignoring Glady's annoying protests and Alice deepens the kiss. It was soft and also passionate at the same time. 

"I've missed you." Alice says as she pulls away.

FP's smile grows more." I've missed you so much too, Al."

“I’m still here!” Gladys interrupts abruptly.

Alice turns toward, looking her directly in the blackness of her pupils.” Lying is a crime, Jones. Have fun slumming it in prison.”


	32. You Aren’t My Mom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP’s little sister, Lexie gets her period and isn’t happy about it. FP’s clueless on what to do, so he calls Alice.

( okay this inspired by one of my supernatural fics. Lexie who's in Out Of Town Guest is FP's sister. This is set when Lexie's 10 and FP's in high school)

FP hears cursing from behind the bathroom door. He leaves his room, carefully stepping over the beer bottles littering the floor. He taps his knuckles against the wood and listens. 

"Lex, are you alright in there?" Lexie groans, angrily ripping the door open. 

Lexie stands in front of him, eyes bulging from her eye-sockets. FP has no clue what happened. Lexie stands there with her hands on her hips. "No! I just got my period, asshole!" She snapped. 

FP's lips curved into an "o" shape before he backs away. He didn't know that his sister was at that age. Of course he knew what a period was. Him and Alice had been having sex and he always was told about the days they needed condoms or not. 

"What can I do, L?" 

Lexie's lips turn." Do I have to spell it out for you?!"

Man Lexie's moody. He walked over to the phone hanging on the wall and spun the dial. He waited for the ring before he heard Alice's lovely voice. 

"Oh hey, Baby!" Alice's happy voice comes through the speaker and into his ears. 

"Can you bring something over for me?"

"Like...? I'm doing homework, FP."

He chuckled shaking his head." No not that, Al." He cleared his throat." Lexie got her month." 

"I can still hear you, Asshole!" He sighed before turning around and she glared at him. "And besides you aren't my mother!" 

"I can see she's not taking it well." Alice giggled. 

"Yeah... could you come—"

"Already on my way. I'll be there in five." She said before hanging up.

Xxx—  
There was a knock on the door. Lexie bit at her cheeks before she opened her door. Alice stood in front of her holding up a bag. Lexie smirks at her friend's lips. She could just tell Alice was holding back her laughter. She let her in and closes the door before FP could make any comments. 

She was handed the box of pads and sighed. "I just thought— I don't know... maybe..." She pauses before her eyes wept with tiny droplets. 

Alice slowly approaches places her hand on Lexie's shoulder. She knows all about who was talking about. Lexie's mom left when she was five and her father. Don't even get Alice started. She hated this man with her heart and entire body. He abused FP for years. She broke down when he told her. She didn't like seeing the tears in his eyes and broken like that. 

"Oh Lex... I'm sorry. I know you miss her. And you were hoping she would be here for you." Lexie lazily nodded her head and a tear rolled down her cheek.

“It’s just not fair. I’m ten and I don’t even have my mom to show me things like that..”

“I know. It’s her loss. I get she was trapped in abuse but leaving your kids is not an answer. She left you and your brother to fend for yourselves. Your father hurt you so deeply and I know it affects you, Lex. But you’ll be okay.”

Lexie smiles before leaning into Alice’s shoulder. “Thanks, Al.” She heard Alice giggle. 

“I’m always here for you.”

—-xxx  
Alice closed the door behind her and saw FP smirking. He looked at her with pride and that confused her. What did she do? FP heard everything she said and couldn’t have been happier. 

“Thanks.”

Alice’s face started to cringe with confusion. “Why? It was nothing. Girls know stuff, FP.” She said it as if she already knew. 

“About my mother, Al.”

“Oh...” She blushed.” It was nothing, Baby.”

FP smiled at her. Nobody cared that much him before. He loved her so much. This was the girl he was going to marry. He knew that for sure. 

“It wasn’t nothing to me, Al. Nobody cares like you do about me.”

Alice kisses his cheek before leaning against his chest. She couldn’t believe he never had that before. Of course she was aware about his childhood. It wasn’t much of one. She felt tears coming on. 

“Well now you do, Baby.” She says before leading the way to the door. 

He stared at her as if she was a star in the sky. He couldn’t imagine his life without her. She was the best decision of his life. No she is. 

“Easy brother, don’t want any kids running around yet.” Lexie said with an evil smirk. 

FP glared at his sister and laughed.” Don’t worry, you’re the one I worry about.”

Alice rolled her eyes. “You two are goofballs!”

“I’m not!” Lexie snaps before slamming the bathroom door again.

Alice turned to look at her boyfriend. FP just shrugged his shoulders before he chuckled. He knew what she was thinking. 

“Man she’s crabby as a crab.”

“I know but I’m your goofball.”

Alice smiles brightly before kissing him. “I know, Goofball.”


	33. Never Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s just say this is tribute to Luke Perry’s passing due to his stroke. (I’m not okay by this news) I’ll miss you so much, Luke ):

Nobody thought this day would come. Unexpected it was for them. Heart-breaking for many and tears. The day nobody thought was coming... had reached arrival.

"I can't believe he's... gone." Alice's weak forming voice echos off her lips. 

It only had been a day since she gotten the news. Her dear friend, Fred Andrews has passed away. Her heart broke at the realization. It has been twenty years since they last went to a funeral for an Andrews. Fred died at the age 52. 

"I know it doesn't feel real." Hermione says as she tries to wipe away her tears. 

They stared at the lowering casket with pleading looks. This can't be real. He can't be gone. He was just fine the other day. FP couldn't believe it. The day he got the call was still buzzing in his head. 

"Fred Andrews has passed from a—" He let the phone slip from his hand and nearly collapsed before his son caught him.

He stared at his friend's memorial picture as if he would magically appear saying," I gotcha, Buddy!" That never came, instead Fred's face remained cold. 

He listened as Alice squeezed his hand tightly and tears threaten to fall from his eyes. He didn't want to cry. Fred would always say. "This isn't goodbye." But it was. He wasn't going to be there with him. How was he supposed to keep Archie from falling? There was no answer to that question. 

FP cleared his throat," Me either..." He sounds hoarse and weakened. 

Alice kisses his cheek, whispering in his ear. "He's not in pain, Baby. He's with his dad now." Even Alice sounded hoarse through the whisper. 

He whispered," We take care of our own." More tears slid down his cheeks as the cold braced his skin.

"Never forgotten..." Hermione said through a sniffle.

She was right. He would never be forgotten. He will walk through their hearts, souls and enjoy— get out of Riverdale for one... final time.

Alice and FP sniffled as they looked at the pictures. "Never forgotten."

——  
On a serious note. I'm deeply saddened by the news about Luke Perry's passing due to complications of a massive stroke. He will be missed by many. He brought joy and smiles to our faces. He will never be forgotten. March 4th 2019 will always mark our hearts. And we lost our beloved hot dad, Fred Andrews. 

Don't pressure the cast or the writers to resume filming. You have to understand that they lost someone close to them. Also put yourself in their shoes. I completely understand why and I think they should take their time to grief. He wasn't a fictional character. He was real. 

His family is devastated and his Riverdale family is too. We will mourn his death. We need to stick together. We all lost him and there doesn't need to be hate. 

I cried during lunch. I just wanted to pay tribute to him. Also I was at my grandma's and she said this. "Don't cry." She was talking about him on the tv. There he was on a hallmark movie and man I wanted to cry. He will be missed. 

Rest in P.E.A.C.E.... Luke ❤️🙏🏻S


	34. Laundry Fiasco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP tries to surprise Alice by cleaning and it doesn’t go as planned.

"Stupid washer!" Grumbled FP as he threw the clothes into the basket. 

He was trying to laundry. Him and Alice moved in together a couple months ago. The clothes were soaked still and he didn't know shit about doing laundry.

He decide he would try again. He reset the washer and threw the wet clothes back in and started the machine. 

“Baby!” He heard Alice call from upstairs. He quickly ran for the stairs. The laundry was supposed to be a surprise for her. Now that she was home. His surprise for her was ruined. “Yes, Al?” 

Alice had walked into the house, seeing the dishes in the sink and the overflowing amount of soap. He tried to clean the house for her. Her heart swelled with the sweetness. She loved it when he helped but also he tried. 

“Is there something you need to tell me?” He looked around the room, avoiding her eyes and she sighed. “Okay. Answer me this, why is soap all over the kitchen floor?”

He slowly looked up, still avoiding her eyes and huffed a tired sigh. “Uh...” He rubs his neck. “... I was trying to help you clean the house. I’m sorry, Al.” 

Alice smiles at him, kissing his cheek before heading to closet. She pulled out some towels and threw on the floor. She used to towels to absorb the soap. FP watched in amazement. Before he knew it the whole kitchen was completely cleared from the soap. Not even a Soapy residue was left behind. 

“It’s alright, Baby.” She looked behind the basement door and gasped loudly. “Oh my! The basement!” She screeched at the mess. 

FP followed her downstairs and his eyes widened. “Stupid washer!” The floor was coated in soap bubbles and his face blushed with embarrassment. 

Alice looked beside her and saw his cheeks. “Oh, FP, there’s no need to be embarrassed. It happens. Betty told me Jug flooded the garage last spring. It’s okay, Baby. I’m not mad.” 

Instead of speaking, he grabbed the towels and scooped away the bubbles. Alice helped him with a smile. After they finished. He turns to Alice and says, “I guess I’m not on laundry duty.” Alice slightly giggles at him, not to be mean.

“Oh, no, no, I guess not.”


	35. Broken Soilder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Spoilers!!!”
> 
> Set in 3x17– During the raid in the appartment, Jughead had gotten shot and died. FP gets called to the scene and finds the brutalizing truth behind his wife.

Spoilers for 3x17 or season 3. This didn’t happen in the show so don’t worry. 

Moments pass like a flash. First you think you’re fine... and the next you’re begging for help. For every one that dreadful night... it.. was... hell on earth. Caves began to crumble and hearts stopped.

When he approached the wreckage, he fell to his knees, wailing as he scooped him up into his arms. Anger filled his heart as his eyes broke the damn

between tears. He swallows harshly, his arms falling weak from the pain. “Jug?” His son didn’t move. He began to finger his hands through his sons thick raven hair. “Jug? Come on, bud. Please wake up for dad. Please for me, Jug?” He got no response. He brought his fingers to his neck and gasped. He didn’t feel a pulse. He— he was gone.

FP had no idea how long he’d been gone for. He quickly dialed 911 with his fingers trembling like no tomorrow. His son’s eyes remained shut. He leaned closer to press his lips to his son’s cold temple. His mind fogged. Hadn’t Jug? It didn’t matter now.

Momets blurred into flashing arrays. Archie stood by the back entrance to apartment building. He had seen the inside. It was too late when he noticed Jug had gone down. He ripped through his shirt and saw a bloody bullet hole point back on the left side of his chest. All he knew was it was Gladys Jones’s fault. She set them up and now Jughead was dead.

“Oh god!” FP and Archie turned around. Betty came racing toward them, tears quickly filling her eyes. “Jug! Juggie!” She began crying and fell to her knees by FP. His hand rubbed her back for support.

Betty’s eyes burned from rage and devastation. Her Juggie was gone. Jughead Jones had died and by his mother’s merciless hands. She had a twisted gut feeling in her. She had a feeling something was going to happen. Veronica, Cheryl and Toni stood motionless at the sight. Toni had been so angry with him and was now bawling like a baby. He had been her best friend. Although she was angry with him, never ever did she want him to die. Cheryl held Toni as she sobbed in her arms. Sweet Pea and Fangs held their jaws clenched. They wanted murder for their loss. And it was his own devilish mother.

What kind of mother deliberately hurt their own child? Apparently Gladys Jones wasn’t mother of the year. She wanted to stop him from exposing and shutting down her drug business. She even as fair as threaten her son’s life and undoubtedly succeeded.

“What happened?” FP finally asked, sitting in the hospital waiting room chairs. “W-What happened to my baby boy?” His voice begins to crack.

Archie and the other serpents shared a look before exhaling. “The Garyoles had guns. Jughead recruited them to raid and take out of them. I asked my two buddies, Mad Dog and Baby teeth to help. We were ambushed and unaware about the guns, Mr. Jones.” Archie watched the sheriff crumble.

FP wore an angry look in his eyes and also filled with dispair. His son was dead and he hadn’t listen to him yet again. He told him if he caught another. He would throw them into jail himself. “Since when did the Garyoles have guns?”

Betty spat,” Their new leader.” FP’s lips turned into a frown. He had failed. He failed his son. He let him die in his fight. “If I had known I would’ve never...”

“Oh my god, is he okay?!”

Betty fought the angry demons swarming inside her head. The drug mother had the audacity to walk in and act like she hadn’t set them up. Gladys had a sorry look in her eyes. That Betty didn’t believe for a second. She didn’t. She knew what Gladys had done.

“Don’t you dare.” She snapped as she glared at Gladys. FP was shocked by Betty’s reaction. Gladys crosses her arms over her chest. “Excuse me?”

Betty drew her hand back and slapped her across the face.” You bitch!” She screamed, angrily bawling her fists. “You set it up! You killed your own son!”

FP quickly pulled Betty away from his wife as she kicked and screamed. “Betty, calm down.”

Betty kicked.” No! I’m not gonna calm down! She killed my boyfriend! She took over the drug trade and now Juggie is dead!” She lunged out of his grasp and attacked Gladys.

FP stood shell shocked as Betty’s confession sunk in. His son had said don’t trust Gladys. Had his son been... oh god! Gladys had been selling the drugs. The trailer they lived in was her business. His son’s speech had been a lie. His... his son is dead because of his own mother. His baby boy had died trying to save him from the brainwashing.

“How could you?!” He sneered, tears pouring from his eye lids. “Gladys, how could you kill Jughead?!”

“He was getting in my way.” Gladys had a sick smile marking her lips. FP gasped in horror. “He got in your way! Our son was in your way! You let drugs ruin my family!”

Gladys scoffed.” I ruined your family?! Your drinking? You don’t think that had a big part, FP?”

Betty lunged at her again and punched square in the nose. “Mr. Jones has been there for Jughead! He stopped drinking and got his shit together. All you ever did was bring him down, tried to get him to drink. Oh made Jughead lie for you! Jughead died because you are selfish!”

Gladys shook her head.” No Jughead died because he couldn’t stay out of my way!”

Betty had lost it when she said that. She began punching her in the nose, jaw and near the eye socket. It took Archie and Sweet pea to drag her away from Gladys. FP hand cuffed her and took her to the station. After he interrogated her and then left. Fred consoled him until he fell asleep. He didn’t sleep well. He called the only number he knew. 

“FP? What’s wrong?”

He didn’t want to say it out loud. He knew once he did. That meant Jughead was actually gone. He couldn’t live with that feeling. His son had been trying to reach him. He hadn’t listened. Now his son was dead. 

“Al... can you come to your old house? I can’t sleep.”

Alice could hear the tears in his voice. She had been at the farm with Edgar. It had been weeks since she talked to him. He broke her heart and now he needed her. 

“S-sure... I’ll be there soon.”

“Okay...” He ended the call,He began sobbing again. 

He heard the door open, there stood Alice. She was wearing a white pantsuit. He didn’t scold her. He didn’t have the energy. He just lost his son. 

“Where’s Betty?” Alice noticed the tears in his eyes and quickly came by him. “FP, what’s wrong? Is Betty hurt?” Fear arose in her. Betty had stopped talking to her and blamed the farm but that didn’t mean she didn’t worry about her. 

FP looked at the ground and refused to meet her eyes. “Jughead is gone.” Alice gasped. “What do you mean gone?” Her eyes widened in horror. “Wait he’s dead?” He shakily nodded his head. 

“He— Gladys took over the Fizzle rocks and made Jughead lie to me. He had gotten in her way so she... k-killed him.” His cries broke her heart. 

She scooped him in her arms, shielding his head and kissed his hair repeatedly. He weeped his heart out as she hushed him softly. She had missed so much and now he lost yet another son. Jughead had been too young. He buried his head into her lap as she rubbed circles into his back. 

“That drug bitch!” She cursed as tears spilled from her own eyes. Jughead didn’t deserve to die. He was only a teen. He had a lot to do. “Oh god. I’m so so sorry, FP. I should’ve been here for you and I wasn’t.”

He had been a broken soilder. His son was gone and only had been sixteen. He’d never finish that novel he was writing. His son solved murders, fell in love and now what. He’ll never do any of that again. 

“I-I failed him. H-h-he was trying to warn me about her and I-I didn’t listen.” He sobbed harder. 

Alice cupped his cheeks with her hands.” Look at me.” He didn’t move his head. She forced him to look at her. Her heart shattered for him. “FP, you didn’t fail him. You never failed him. You couldn’t have known that bitch was out to get your son. She lied to you. No this should never happened but it did. He’s in peace and now just relax and breathe.”

He gasped for air. “JB told me she helped Gladys but she never knew that— Jughead was going to get hurt. I can’t believe she played me and I lost h-him.”

“Fuck Gladys. She ruined your life and now I’ll be there for you to pick up the pieces. Okay?”

He slowly nodded.” Okay...”

He stayed in her arms until he had enough strength to carry on. A song played in his head. Alice began humming until he fell back to sleep. 

The funeral came by quicker than they expected. Tears streamed down their salt stained-cheeks. The fair blue sky burned into an image. The casket was lowered in the ground made his stomach plummet. Alice stood by his side, holding his hand as he squeezed. Cheryl began singing softly as tears formed in her eyes. Betty cried all her tears but the song was trigger more to build in her eyes. Archie kept thinking about how he met Jug. It had been such a long road. He never thought Jughead would end up like this. He never hated someone as much as Gladys. He refused to associate Jones with that Bitch. She didn’t deserve to be recalled as a Jones.

“Goodbye son.” FP spoke weakly. The paper in his hand trembled against the shakiness. “Wow... I never thought I would have to say goodbye to you. I-I thought it would be the other way around. I’ll miss you so much, Jug. I’m so sorry that I never listened. If I had you’d still be here.” He gasped for a breath as he began to feel his lungs close up. 

Alice squeezed his hand gently and he began to calm down. “I’ll never forget you and I’m so sorry that I never knew. I love you so much, Jug.”

He sat back down and sobbed neverending sobs. It hadn’t long since his birthday party at the Speakeasy. If, he had known, Jughead could be still here. 

“It will be okay.” Alice said softly as she kissed his forehead to calm him. 

Carry on my wayward son  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

Once I rose above the noise and confusion

Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion  
I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high

Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man

Though my mind could think I still was a mad man

I hear the voices when I'm dreamin', I can hear them say  
Carry on my wayward son  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more  
Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man, it surely means that I don't know

On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune, but I hear the voices say  
Carry on my wayward son  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more  
Carry on, you will always remember  
Carry on, nothing equals the splendor  
Now your life's no longer empty  
Surely heaven waits for you  
Carry on my wayward son  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

All he knew was that Gladys would forever be locked away and knowing that only made him wish his son had told him sooner.

Jughead Jones will never be forgotten.   
He’ll live on in memory.

FP had his support by his side and she was never living his side. She made that clear that the farm wasn’t for her and she was here to stay. She only wished that Jughead hadn’t died. 

Hadn’t died kept marking FP’s heart.   
“I’ll take care of you, FP.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can’t tell I hate Gladys. And 3x17 only made me hate her more. She’s the worst mother and wtf. What kind of mother does that?! So furious with Gladys and I refuse to associate her with Jones. She doesn’t deserve it. She makes Penelope way better and that says a lot.


	36. End Of Nightmare Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My take on 3x22, FP gets a call from Cheryl about Penelope’s plan.
> 
> Contains spoilers for Season 3 and episode; 3x22, " Survive The Night."  if you haven't watched don't read! Also I wasn't very happy with the no Parents in the episode. Still shocked and can't wrap my mind around this all. Season 4 here we come!

Contains spoilers for Season 3 and episode; 3x22, “ Survive The Night.” if you haven't watched don't read! Also I wasn't very happy with the no Parents in the episode. Still shocked and can't wrap my mind around this all. Season 4 here we come!

His phone rang dramatically in his pocket while he looked over the paperwork about the case. He slid his hand into his pocket after setting down his pen. 

"Hello, this is Sheriff Jones speaking, How can I help you and what's your emergency?" 

"Mr. Jones, this is Cheryl, you have to come to the Forrest quick. My mother is trying to exterminate Jughead and the others."

He nearly drops the phone, he surprised himself and regrouped his fingers into the flat surface. "What?!" He quickly dashed for his keys and looked to his left. "She's what?!"

"She's been the master! I- we don't have time for this,Jones! Your son, Betty and the others are in great danger!" Cheryl hollers loudly. 

He started up his car, sped down the road with his sirens blaring. His stomach clenched tightly with extreme anxiety. When he pulled up he saw a truck filled with Serpents and another gang group he thought was called the pretty poisons. 

To be honest he didn't have time to follow gang drama. His son and his friends were grave danger. How could he let this slip through his fingers? 

"I see them! They're heading this way, Toni!" Peaches yelled from the truck, extending her bow and shooting the arrow. 

"Poisons charge!" Cheryl commanded, anger burning a desire through her. 

——

Jughead, Archie, Betty and Veronica all raced against time to the end of the Forest. It had been a very horrific torture. He saw Cheryl firing arrows and dashed for help. His heart pounded as he gripped tightly onto Betty. She started to pale from the after affects from the poison. They didn't have enough time to take He antidote. 

"Jug, look!" He looked back to see what Archie was pointing at. He almost collapsed from the relief. He saw Cheryl and the Serpents shooting arrows at Penelope's killers. 

Betty felt herself getting dizzy, she started to learn onto Jughead. Jughead shook her gently," No, no stay with me, Betts!" She blinked her dazed eyes and kept going.

"B-b, turn left!" Veronica shouts, as her legs begin to wobble. 

She turns left and finds Cheryl guiding them to the truck. "Betty? Are you alright?" She started to lean." BETTY!" She screamed as she caught her. 

Jughead knelt down beside the truck, twisting the cap off the antidote and he handed it off to Betty. "Hurry!" He heard someone yell from the forest. It was Archie. Veronica looked like she was about to— no he shook his head. Betty quickly handed it to Veronica and she took a sip. 

With everything going on, he didn't notice one certain person. He blinked his tired eyes and his mouth dropped in shock," Dad?" 

FP looked up from his hands, he spotted his son and walked towards him. "Jug? Oh god!" He said while pulling him into a tight embrace. 

He spotted the blood on his lip and the chokehold marks on his neck. "Chic he tried to kill me as Penelope's quest..."

FP's lips turned into horror at the huge contusion on his son's neck. His throat looked like he had to put up a fight. "Why didn't you call—"

"Penelope's quest said no phones or telling anyone." His son interrupted, burying his exhausted head down on his father's chest. 

Cheryl looked at Betty and fought the urge to cry. Betty sighed in relief, Chic was arrested and one last thing popped into her brain. "Cheryl, where's my mom? How did you-"

"She's still at the farm, Betty. She sacrificed herself for me." Her tone was soft and it hit Betty in the gut. 

"Mr Jones, we gotta save my mom! They are harvesting organs!" FP quickly felt his heart stop before he hopped onto his cruiser. Jughead sat in the seat along with Betty. 

——  
He broke the door, his heart hammered in his chest. Betty was the first to speak at the clothes laying around Kevin. His face showed true devastation and this instantly worried Betty. 

"Kev.... where is everyone?" Kevin looked up from his crossed legs with his arms hugging his knees to his chest. 

"They left me."

FP clued around for any hope," Keller—"

"They said someone had to stay behind to tell what happened.... they're gone."

Betty broke apart into her boyfriend's arms as the heart wrenching news broke out. She had no one. Her dad was murdered in front of her, and now— she can't be dead. Polly, the twins and her mom, "No! No!" She screamed, Jughead held her as she cried. 

FP didn't have anyone to console him. His Allie had gone with them, Ascended with them. She's gone. He can't breathe as the instant pressure began suffocating him from inside his lungs. 

He can't break her daughter just lost her mom. He can't he just can't. 

The drive was painful, his heart throbbed with ache. It took hours for Betty to finally calm down. He asked his son what happened in the forest. And he was absolutely disgusted with the results. 

"She did this as payback for the Sisters.... I-i—"

"She wanted to cleanse this town from the horrors and wanted us to prove that we could win the quest. We won and she lied- she was gonna k-kill us after all..." Jughead began to become choked up. 

FP held him close as he cried, the horrors his son had to witness. Archie battling for his life, the poison Russian roulette the girls took with spinning bottles, Betty having to shoot dad or he'd kill her and her friends. Then witnessed her own father's brains blown out in front her. And finally his son— his baby boy almost died from the hand's of Chic. The man who impersonated his son. That pain still burned brightly in his chest. 

"Oh Juggie, I can't even explain how sorry about what you've gone through for the past three years. I-I thought I was protecting you from the Blossoms— if I had known about the quest tonight— I'd—" 

Jughead cut his dad off," It wouldn't have made a difference. You couldn't have known. You had to be there for JB—"

FP pointed his finger," No." He exhaled sharply," No, Jug. It would've made a difference. I've made many mistakes and losing you would've killed me, Jug..." 

His son didn't say anything, so he continued," I've lost too much. When you we're born was the best day in my life. I would hold you, only one to stop you from wailing your little head off." Jughead seemed to chuckle by that comment. 

"Really?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, his father nodded," Yes all the time. You never let me sleep for at least two months, Jug." He ruffled his son's hair.

—-  
The next day, Betty was sitting in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. She opened it and beside her appeared Jughead. His dad was still worn out from last night and who could blame him. 

"I'm with the FBI, I have a few things to go over with Miss Cooper." The young man with short blonde hair with an color almost familiar to Betty said. 

She let him in, leading toward the couch." In here to discuss about Edgar’s butchering operation..." He went on to say," "I've been checking on the Evernever's for three years now."

Betty spoke up," So why now have you been checking in?"

The FBI agent cleared his throat," We need inside intel and I'm waiting on her word."

The teen's eyebrows arch upward," Her word?" Betty asked in soft tone, suspicion creeping in behind it. 

"Yes your mother Betty. She's uncovered for the FBI." 

Betty crinkled her nose," I'm sorry but this might sound strange, d-do I— do I know you?" 

"As a matter fact you do." Betty still felt confused,” it’s no coincidence that your mom and I met.” He took a breath before responding again,” I’m Charles Smith, your brother.”

Jughead looked confused, “so... we—“

“Yes, I’m your brother, Jughead.” Charles felt bad for the kid. He heard what happened with that Blossom chick and now those poor kids. 

“Jug!” He heard a man holler, instantly his blood grew cold. His nerves started kicking in.   
——-xx—  
FP looked around the living room, eying at the man on the couch across him was Jughead and Betty. “What’s going on here?” The man looked nervous and almost like he was meeting someone. 

Betty stood up,” Mr. Jones, this—“ She cleared her throat,” It’s Charles.”

That name sent a light bulb to flash in his mind,” C-Charles? It’s really you?” 

Charles stood up to greet the man; his father and nodded his head.” Yes it’s really me. I’m an FBI agent looking on the Evernevers and their butchering organs operation.”

“Charles your—“

His words were caught off by the front door swinging up, and when he looked up he couldn’t believe his eyes. 

Charles, I told you to wai—“ 

FP’s eyes widened,” Al?” She looked exhausted and was completely alive. “Oh my god, Alice you had me worried.” He felt her hands rub his back as they hugged. 

“What— FP, What’s going on?”

He cleared his throat but was cut off by his son,” We know about you being uncover for the farm.” FP’s eyes widened again. 

“Wait what?”

Alice owed them an explanation,” Alright, sit back and let me explain.” She looked around the room and watched the eyes follow her,” It started after Polly approached me with this idea about the Farm and me to join. I was completely against the idea and decided to research and found....” She paused, pointing toward the chair. 

Charles spoke up,” She found my agency. She informed me about her worries about the farm. I started connecting the dots and found out she could on the inside. I didn’t know that she was my mother until I noticed.”

Alice began nodding with a teary nod,” I know I hurt you so much, Betty. And, I’m so sorry for that. I just had a job to do. I had to convince them I was actually brainwashed to find details and report them back.” She broke off again,” W-when I couldn’t find you, I was freaked out. Then I was told....” 

Betty watched her mother swallow her tears,” I was sold by Edgar to Penelope and she’s the mastermind, Mom. I almost died, along with Jug, Vee and Archie.”

Alice’s stomach twisted violently,” W-what?” She gasped in horror. 

Betty swallows harshly and start feeling the tear rush through her eyes,” Mom...”

Jughead decided he could tell her instead since Betty started sobbing,” We all sent letters to arrive that Hunting lodge in Thistle-house. We were all gathered in the foyer for her game. It was our final quest... she and Chic organized this whole hunt. We were the prey...” He swallowed, the rush of chills spread through his spine like frostbite. 

“Jug... you don’t...” FP trailed off, silenced by his son’s next words. 

“The first challenge involved Archie and he had to fight some dressed like a bear. Then....” Betty sobbed harder. “It was spin the bottle with poison...” Alice’s heart froze.

Poison. 

Poison.

“All of the chalices had poison. It was slow acting poison.” Alice instantly pulled Betty into her arms, shielding her head. 

“Then it was my challenge, I fought for my life against Chic, who’s the Gargoyle king. He almost choked me to death...”

Charles couldn’t imagine what it was like to fight for his life like that. His stomach knotted at the thought. 

Betty leaned away from her mom, didn’t bother wiping her eyes,” The final challenge was to kill dad. If I didn’t, he’d kill me and all of us... I didn’t shot correctly and then Penelope shot him in front of with a gun to his temple.”

“Oh Betty....” Alice whispered in her ears,” I’m so so sorry. You should’ve never been through that.”

“We completed the task but Penelope was gonna kill us after all. Luckily Cheryl teamed the Serpents and Pretty Poisons to save us. We took the antidote and now we’re okay...”

Betty sobbed made Alice’s stomach retched at the thought of losing Betty. FP couldn’t believe it and wrapped his arms around both girls. 

“When I find that crazed whore, I’m gonna give her a piece of my mind. Nobody messes with my baby!” Alice threatened, holding Betty so close to her. 

—

Sorry I haven’t update in forever. I’ve been focusing on school and I’m graduating in 26 days! After school’s done, I’ll have more time to write. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I just thought that the show didn’t give us and Falice or family after care. 

Bye-bye Hal! 

And I knew Charles was alive!


	37. End of Nightmare Street: 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 for End of Nightmare Street. It follows a couple weeks after, Penelope captures the kids. And holy Falice!

You guys asked for part 2 and here you go! Again warning for spoilers for 3x22: "Survive The Night." This is a continuous of where I left off.    
—-

A couple weeks after the trauma they encounter with Penelope and the Farm, it took Betty awhile to calm down. Alice kept waking up at night with ear piercing shrills and racing into Betty's room. 

"Betty!" She yelled, jumping out of bed, instantly holding her close as she cried in panic. Betty shook in her arms. "M-mom she t-t-tried to k-kill me!"

Alice waved her hands down Betty's back, gently shushing her. "It's alright, Baby. She can't hurt you... Mama's got ya."

After several minutes, Alice hears the soft snores escaping from her daughter. She carefully slid out of the covers and went on her way. 

"She's still having that same nightmare?" She looks to her right, jumps briefly before gazing up toward the voice. 

"Holy shit!" She curses softly, turning around to see FP standing around the corner. "Don't sneak up on me like that, FP!" She snapped softly, avoiding raising her voice. 

FP let out a quiet chuckle into his sleeve," Sorry, Al. I didn't mean to sneak up on ya." He apologizes before looking at her. 

"Jug too?" He gives a curt nod, trying to avoid embarrassing his son. He knew his son didn't like to show weakness. But what he went through, nobody would fault him for his fears. 

"Yeah... he's not doing so great, Al." She sighed, "Who would be, FP? For weeks, I had nightmares about Hal. I can't imagine what they've been through." She started to sniffle.

"Don't blame yourself, Al. You couldn’t have known about her plans. Trust me, we were all just as blindsided as the kids." 

She knew he was right but still felt responsible for what happened. "If I haven't been so focused on the Farm- maybe she would've been safer."

"Not necessarily. We both know the Blossoms are unpredictable." FP counters gently grabbing for her hand. 

She stiffen slightly, before relaxing in his hand. He gave her a squeeze and told her she wasn't alone. He had doubts about his protection for his own son. 

They spent that night calming each-other down. FP still hasn't fully adjusted to the fact Charles was actually alive. That thought still blew his mind today.

—-xx—  
Later that night, Charles phones his mom about the hidden hideout where Penelope was heading out. 

“Mom, yes I found her.” He heard the keys jinging together and sighs in worry. He hasn’t known Alice long but from what his father told him about his mother that she doesn’t let things slide not one bit. 

A few minutes later, a tan Volkswagen shrieks to a harsh stop. The tires rotated into a switched position. Alice’s hair whipped around as she turned to face the evil spineless woman tied to the tree. 

“You got some nerve.” She started as she traced her feet along the edge of the dirt. 

Sirens wailed behind her as the squad car revered against the dirt. Penelope laughs and throws her red hair back with a swift motion. “Oh well it’s quite easy you see, you and the others made my life hell. You made fun of a tragedy—“

Alice belts out a chuckle,” A so-called “ Tragedy” your life. Yeah!” She edged closer to her. “Yeah, we’ve come to a conclusion.”

Penelope glares in FP’s direction,” Your son almost died and here you go ruining my escape!”

FP growls,” My son had the knowledge and he knew exactly what you Blossoms were. You’re spineless murders!”

Penelope let out a dry sob,” My son was murdered! You just picked at the idea like the vultures you are!”

Alice hardened her jaw and nearly blew spit at her. Her daughter meant the world to her. All of her kids did. 

“Vultures?” She scoffed at the dismay,” We’re vultures? Ha! Funny, Blossom!” She pointed her finger toward her chest. “You are a Sociopath! You poisoned, murdered and threatened your own daughter for revenge. You’re vendetta and you call us vultures?”

Penelope’s eyes appeared crazed-like and filled with what seemed like tears. “There’s your bastard Baby, just like your mother I see!” Penelope spat back, turning her head to eye the blonde detective. 

Charles’s jaw clenched with immense anger. He couldn’t stand for this. This psycho threatened his family and he won’t. He won’t stay for it. 

He reached his arm back, swung with all his anger and struck her in the face. “Nobody!” He screamed through his painfully clenched teeth. “I mean nobody messes with my family and gets away with it!”

Both of his parents were stunned. Alice was about to take a swing when someone stopped her,” Mom, no! It’s my fight.”

She stepped by, watching unable to look away. FP knew that he had some resentment but this was unspeakable. “You’re a bastard baby!” Penelope laughed as he released her from his chokehold. 

“He’s not!” Alice snarled, upper cutting her in the jaw. “He’s not! At least I wasn’t raised by a corrupted family and your daughter called me “an angel in disguise” you should be crying about that. I’m sorry you were treated awful but that doesn’t instantly make you legible to commit vile crimes!”

Her body shook with rage, her face displayed hot-white furry as she eyed her in the eyes. All she saw was a sick minded killer. Her and Hal truly were sick people. She’s glad he’s dead and almost wasn’t in utter shock that Penelope did it. 

She latched her hands around her throat.” Also, I’m gonna be blessed with every holy energy that finally set themselves free from your spineless kingdom!”

Penelope gasped for air, flopping her arms around like a dead fish. “I-I won’t—“

“Won’t want? Settle for your punishment?! Well sorry to break your party up but you lost your guests.” Alice interrupted harshly, cutting right to the point. She wasn’t playing games. 

It didn’t take long for Penelope’s ass got handed to her and she was behind steel bars. Alice laid in bed, holding a satisfied look on her features. The bitch was behind bars and she was finally setting up shop where Penelope went bankrupt. 

“I’m proud of you, Al.” She turned to face the shadow in the dark. She flipped the switch on and gasps in shock. 

“F-FP? What are you doing here?” The tall man shrugs, chuckled before smiling. 

“I live here and so do you. We all live here like the full house clan.” She throws a pillow at his face. 

“Enough sarcasm, you spend too much time with Jughead.” She faked her disgust and then fails to hide her amusement. 

“Whatever, shove it, Jones!”

He steps further into the room, testing Alice’s patience and finally stopped at the foot of the bed. Alice rolled her eyes and sighed. “Why are you staring at me like that?” She snapped, annoyed as he stared at her. 

He didn’t respond, edging closer to her and closes the gap between them with a kiss. She instantly kisses back with more passion and desire. They break for air and stare at each other. It was their first kiss that meant something. 

“W-woah that was...”

FP chuckles to her breathless response,” Yeah.... that was perfect. I’ve missed you, Al. Please give me gonna chance.”

She sits up in bed, slightly trying not break character,” Why should I?” 

“Because, I’ve been a fucking asshole. I know I don’t deserve another chance.... but—“ He was cut off by a kiss to his lips. 

“Yes.” She whispers between breaths,” Yes, I will give you another chance.” He smiles widely as a grin passes through his lips. “But don’t fuck it up again.”

“Oh I won’t, never again.”


	38. Father’s Day Surpise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Father’s Day surprise for FP from his kids and Alice.

Betty, Jughead and Jellybean decided to plan a little surprise for FP. Ever since Alice's rescue from the Farm. FP seemed to be feeling down. Well rightfully so... after the years he's had lately; who wouldn't be. Each year, FP would get lonely because both of his kids weren't there, so he drank. 

He drank until he passed out. Those were lonely nights for him. When Jughead moved back, he stopped drinking, started to get his life back together. 

Him and Alice still hasn't spoken about anything since he told her she didn't matter. Gladys is long gone now. After finding out that Gladys was the one dealing the fizzle rocks. He came to a decision to not worry so much. Gladys never wanted to work things out; he should've known.

He sat on the bed, staring endlessly at the wall, thinking hard about something. He didn't bother moving, he kept staring at the wall. His mind was consumed by his thoughts. 

"Dad?" A soft voice broke his con-centration, looking slightly toward the unopened door, he sighed loudly. 

"Yes..." 

"Can I come in?"

Assuming he said "yes", the door opened, revealing Jug and JB," We've got a surprise!" Jellybean cheered, quickly switching on the light. 

He blinked painfully at the bright lights and slowly sat up, absorbing the whiff of bacon. He sniffed the air, the smell made him hungry. 

"What is it, sweetie?" He asked, still rubbing at his tired eyes.

The door moved an inch, showing a big plate of eggs, bacon and fluffy pancakes. A smile crept onto his face and his eyes widen. "Oh... wow this is amazing!" He stated after stuffing his face with some food. 

Jughead rolled his eyes and laughed," Well I'm glad you like it!" He sighed," It wasn't us."

FP looked up from his plate and opens his mouth," What—"

Before he could finish his sentence, another person appeared from behind the door. He didn't expect to see her again. Also, not only she was there, someone he thought he'd never see. 

"Charles..." His mouth dropped open, tears started to flow over and his voice began to crack. "Alice... how— when— what's going on?"

"For starters, Charles is alive, second is that I was undercover and, Third, Happy Father's Day!" Alice's cheery voice made FP start to cry openly. 

Dad?" His eyes shifted," Yes?"

"I wanted to say I love you and thought that you and Charles..." Jughead started. His throat became dry, Alice noticed and fetched something for him to drink. "Thanks." 

—-xx—

Later that day, FP awoken from his nap, slowly opened his door. He thought it was a dream. It's a dream, FP, he told himself as he re-opened his eyes. 

"You're real? That wasn't a dream?" He was confused and more tears rolled down his face. 

Charles smiled, nodding his head," Dad... I'm real. You're not having a dream, I'm really here."

FP embraces tightly under the man, holding him close to him. It wasn't a dream. His son was actually alive. He was fine and actually good. 

For the first in years, He felt good, no drinks or lies could ruin his life anymore. No more serial killers or murder mysteries to clean up. He was happy with his life the way it is. 

"Who made the pancakes?" He asked out of nowhere, causing everyone to laugh. 

"Alice." 

FP quickly spun around, Alice smiled brightly at him and kissed her. Jughead, Betty and JB didn't care. After the year, they had. It was time for happiness. 

——-  
Happy Father's Day! Sorry it's a day late. I started it yesterday. Or Mom's that have to do both jobs. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Oneshots collection and I also wrote this late at night and might need sleep and I was inspired by other Oneshots to make this.


End file.
